


What if Anakin was female

by Doctorwhofan01



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, F/M, Female Anakin Skywalker, Gen, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 111,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhofan01/pseuds/Doctorwhofan01
Summary: This is an Alternate Universe Star Wars fanfiction in Which Anakin Skywalker was born as a girl instead of a boy and fell in love with Obi-Wan rather than Padmé and doesn't fall to the Dark side.





	1. Episode I: The Phantom Menace

**Author's Note:**

> This was Published first on Fanfiction.Net on June 7th 2018 but I never thought of uploading thos on here till today.

Disclaimer I do not own Star Wars that belongs to George Lucas,LucasFims,LucasArts and Disney

AN: This is an Alternate Universe Star Wars fanfiction in Which Anakin Skywalker was born as a girl instead of a boy and fell in love with Obi-Wan rather than Padmé and doesn't fall to the Dark side.

When Anakin first saw Obi-Wan she thought he was the most handsome man she ever saw when she entered the ship from Naboo for the first time and when Qui-Gon entered the ship he was out of breath after battling Darth Maul on Tatooine and sat down and Anakin asked "Are you all right?" Qui-Gon replied to her "I would be lying if I said I wasn't thrown off guard a lit-" he was interrupted by his padawan Obi-Wan said "Master!" Qui-Gon looked up and saw the newcomer and at this moment Anakin saw and fell in love with her future Master and Husband Obi-Wan Kenobi. Qui-Gon Obi-Wan To Anakin And he introduces the nine year old force-sensitive girl "Anakin,This is my apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi." Qui-Gon then introduces Anakin to Obi-Wan "Obi-Wan this is Anakin Skywalker. She won us the parts for the ship." Obi-Wan said as shaking Anakin's hand "It's wonderful to finally meet you Anakin."

After Obi-Wan defeated the Sith Lord Darth Sidious's apprentice 'Darth Maul' He went back to Coruscant he was granted the title of Jedi Knight and he persuaded Yoda to let him train Anakin to become a Jedi on Qui-Gon's dying wish.

Everyone went back to Naboo including the Jedi Council for a funeral for Qui-Gon Jinn and as Qui-Gon's remains were burning Anakin asked her future Master "What will happen to me now?" Obi-Wan replies to the young girl "The council has given me permission to train you. You will be a Jedi I promise" The Jedi master Mace Windu Said "There's no doubt the mysterious warrior was a Sith. Yoda added "Always two there are...no more...no less. A master and an apprentice." He was talking about the rule of two created by Darth Bane 1000 BBY. Mace Windu asked "But which one was destroyed, the master or the apprentice?" But that question never gets answered and they both give each other a concerned face.

Outside the Nabooian Palace there was a celebration Parade is happening with both the human Nabooians and the Gungans The Children sing and throw flowers on the passing Gungan soldiers. The crowds cheer. It is a grand parade. Queen Padmé Amidala stands next to the newly elected supreme chancellor Sheev Palpatine, Anakin Skywalker was wearing a female Padawan robe and her hair had a padawan braid attached to it and in 10 years her name will be Anakin Kenobi but their marriage will be secret, Obi-wan, Sio Bibble, and the Jedi Council. R2-D2 stands in front of the Queen's Handmaidens and whistles at the parade. Queen Padmé Amidala and Anakin with Obi-Wan smile at each other In the parade are Boss Nass and his Guards, Jar Jar and General Ceel. The Gungans ride Kaddu. They stop before the Queen and walk up the steps to stand by her Nass holds up the Globe of Peace. and said "Peace" everyone parade marches on.


	2. Episode II: Attack of the Clones part I

Disclaimer:I don't own Star Wars that belong to George Lucas and Disney

It has been a decade since that fateful day on Naboo and Qui-gon's death and Anakin started her training to become a Jedi Knight and she has gone through puberty and her breasts are C cups.

Anakin and her Master,Obi-Wan Kenobi Are in an elevator to Senator Padmé Amidala's Coruscanti apartment because they both have been tasked at protecting the Senator Of Naboo because there was an assassination attempt that was aimed to kill her failed. Obi-Wan looked at his female apprentice whom straightens out her robes, looking nervous and he said "You seem a little on edge." Anakin replied and lied to her Master "Not at all." Obi-Wan said "I haven't sensed you this tense since we landed in that nasty nest of gundarks." She then look at Obi-Wan and she scoffs and she said "You fell into that nightmare Master, and I rescued you. Remember?" Obi-Wan said "Oh… yes." he chuckled and he teased his female apprentice "You're sweating." and he reassured her saying "Relax. Take a deep breath." Anakin said to her Master "I haven't seen her in ten years, master."

The elevator stops, and they get off. They are approached by Jar-Jar. Jar Jar said "Obi? Obi! Mesa so smilin' to seein' yousa." Obi-Wan said "Good to see you again, Jar-Jar." Jar Jar said "Senator Padmé! Mesa palos here. Lookie, lookie, Senator. Desa Jedi arriven." Padmé walks over, and both Obi-Wan and Anakin bows. Obi-Wan said "It's a great pleasure to see you again milady." Padmé said "It has been far too long Master Kenobi." She looks at Anakin and says to her "Annie? My goodness, you've grown." Anakin says to her friend "Thanks,Padmé" Padmé said "Annie, you'll always be that little girl I knew on Tatooine." Padmé,Obi-wan and Anakin walk over to sit at two couches and a low table. Obi-Wan said "Our presence here will be invisible, milady, I can assure you." one of Padmé's security staff called Typho said "I'm Captain Typho of Her Majesty's security service. Queen Jamilla has been informed of your assignment. I am grateful you're here, Master Kenobi. The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit to." Padmé: I don't need more security, I need answers. I want to know who's trying to kill me.

Obi-Wan informed her "We're here to protect you, Senator, not to start an investigation." Anakin said to her friend "We will find out who's trying to kill you, Padmé. I promise you." Obi-Wan said "We will not exceed our mandate, my young Padawan learner." Anakin said to her Master "I meant that in the interest of protecting her, Master, of course." Obi-Wan Said to his female padawan "We will not go through this exercise again, Anakin, and you will pay attention to my lead." Anakin asked him "Why?" Obi-Wan was confused by what she was asking and said "What?" Anakin said to her Master whom she is in love with "Why else do you think we were assigned to her if not to find the killer? Protection is a job for local security, not Jedi. It's overkill, Master; investigation is applies in our mandate." Obi-Wan said "We will do exactly as the Council has instructed… and you will learn your place, young one." Padmé said "Perhaps with merely your presence, the mystery surrounding this threat will be revealed. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will retire." They all stand as she walks off. Typho said "I know I'll feel better with you here. I'll have an officer stationed at every floor, and I'll be in the control center downstairs." Jar Jar said "Mesa bustin' with happiness seein' yousa again, Annie." Anakin said "She hardly even recognized me, Jar-Jar." Jar Jar said "Shesa happy. Happier than mesa seein' her in a longo time." Obi-Wan said "You're focusing on the negative, Anakin, be mindful of your thoughts. She was pleased to see us. Now, let's check the security." Anakin follows Obi-Wan in one direction, Jar-Jar goes in another.

Obi-Wan and Anakin we're outside Padmé's room and Obi Wan Said "Typho has more than enough men downstairs. No assassin would try that way. Any activity up here?" Anakin said "Quiet as a tomb. I don't like just waiting here for something to happen to her." Obi Wan asked his female apprentice "What's going on?" Anakin Told Her Master "She covered the cameras. I don't think she liked me watching her." Obi Wan asked her "What is she thinking?" Anakin replies "She programmed Artoo to warn us if there is an intruder."Obi-Wan added "There are many other ways to kill a senator." Anakin said to her Master "I know, but we also want to catch this assassin, don't we, Master?" Obi-Wan Told Her "You're using her as bait." Anakin said "It was her idea. Don't worry: no harm will come to her. I can sense everything going on in that room. Trust me." Obi-Wan told her "It's too risky. Besides, your senses aren't that attuned my young apprentice." Anakin asked "And yours are?" Obi-Wan said "Possibly." Obi-Wan said "You look tired." Anakin said "I don't sleep well anymore."Obi-Wan asked her "Because of your mother?" Anakin nods her head and said "I don't know why I keep dreaming about her." Obi-Wan said "Dreams pass, in time." Anakin said "I'd much rather dream about you. Just being around you is… intoxicating." Obi-Wan told her "Your thoughts betray you, Anakin. We both have made a commitment to the Jedi Order, a commitment not easily broken."

In Padmé's room, the next one over. She is asleep in bed, Artoo is there on guard, and the droid is at the window.

Anakin asked her master "Do you know what I'm saying,Master" Obi-Wan asked "Are you saying that you're in love with me?" Anakin confirmed saying "Yes that is what I'm saying."

A droid flies closer to the window in Padmé's room, and cuts a circular hole in the glass with a laser. It opens the tube, releasing the large, poisonous worms, which scuttle around, keeping out of Artoo's sight and creeping closer to Padmé.

Anakin said "And besides, I've been with you for years you must've noticed." Obi-Wan said "Anakin please don't push it." Anakin started kissing him passionately they both enjoyed it and suddenly Obi-Wan went back to his senses and pulled her away from him and he hissed “Don’t do that again!” Anakin said to her master before being interrupted "Master,please don't…" she felt something happening in Padmé's room Obi-Wan Told Her "I sense it, too!"

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin rush into Padmé's room. Anakin jumps up onto her bed, ignites his lightsaber, and chops the creatures in half. Padmé awakens, and Obi-Wan sees the droid back away from the window. He jumps through the window, smashing the glass, and grab hold of the droid. Dormé, Padmé's Handmaiden, rushes in. Anakin said as she was feeling frantic "Stay here!" Dormé asked Padmé "Are you all right, milady?"

The droid is flying through the city at high speeds, Obi-Wan dangling by his fingertips. The droid smashes Obi-Wan's hand into a building in an attempt to make him fall.

In a sort of garage. Anakin rushes around, looks for a speeder, and then hops into one and she flies off. Back to Obi-Wan. The droid flies directly through a line of traffic attempting again to shake Obi-Wan off. an alien in a speeder was in shock said almost cursing "What the-?" A Dug in a speeder said complaining "Argh! Jedi poo-doo!"

on a balcony. Zam ,a Clawdite Assassin sees the droid approaching with Obi-Wan on it. Seeing this as a bad sign, she shoots with a rifle, then gets in her speeder and flies off.

Back to Obi-Wan. The droid is hit by Zam's shot, and it explodes. Obi-Wan is forced to let go and stats to fall. The ground is hundreds of feet off- maybe thousands. Luckily, Anakin saves him in his speeder. He crawls into the front seat, and Anakin continues to chase Zam the Assassin through Coruscant. Obi Wan asked her "What took you so long?" Anakin told her Master "Oh… ah… you know, Master. I couldn't find a speeder that I really liked." Obi-Wan said "There he is." Anakin said to her master "With the open cockpit and the right speed capabilities…" Anakin was interrupted by her Master Obi-Wan said to his female padawan "If you spent as much time practicing your saber techniques as you did your wit you would rival Master Yoda as a swordsman." Anakin said to her Master "I thought I already did." Obi-Wan told her "Only in your mind, my very young apprentice." They take a very violent, steep, and sharp turn down. Anakin keeps going straight down. Obi-Wan said to his female apprentice "Pull up Anakin. Pull up!" She pulls up only when they almost collide with the foundations of a skyscraper. Anakin said "Whoa-oa!"Obi-Wan said "You know I don't like it when you do that!" Anakin said to her Master "Sorry, Master. I forgot you don't like flying." Obi-Wan said "I don't mind flying, but what you're doing is suicide!"

They follow Zam into a trench-sort of area between two buildings. Zam reaches her pistol out the window and shoots a power coupling. Just before it starts to shoot out violet beams of electricity, she passes by. Unfortunately, Anakin and Obi-Wan get zapped. Anakin said as the electricity went through her "Ow- ow- ow- ow- ow…"Obi-Wan said "Anakin! How many times have I told you to stay- away- from- power- couplings…!" Obi-Wan says sarcastically "That was good!" They fly out of the trench. Zam goes through a tunnel, dodging other speeders and vehicles. Anakin flies out in that general direction, and then takes a right. Obi Wan asked her "Where are you going? He went that way!" Anakin said to her Master "Master, if we keep this chase going any longer that creep is gonna end up deep-fried. Personally, I'd like to know who he is and who he's working for. This is a shortcut… I think." Anakin flies a bit longer and then stops. Obi-Wan told her "Well, you've lost him." Anakin said to her master "I'm deeply sorry master." Obi-Wan says sarcastically "That was some shortcut, Anakin." Obi-wan went back to talking to her serious "He went completely the other way. Once again you've proved-"Anakin says to her master "If you'll excuse me…" Anakin jumps out, falling down until she lands on top of Zam's speeder. Obi Wan muttered "I hate it when she does that."

Anakin is just barely holding on, and Zam tries to get her off by shooting, suddenly turning down, and pulling up. She turns her head at one point, and a patch of her skin turns greenish and then goes back to normal. Eventually Anakin gets herself on top of the cockpit. She ignites her lightsaber and stabs down at the assassin, but jets go of the handle while avoiding blasts from her pistol. It falls away to be caught by Obi-Wan, who is still following close behind. More blasts from Zam's pistol set fire to the control panel. She frantically tries to put out the flames and land her ship at the same time. In her frenzy, Anakin falls off, but luckily she was near the ground. A few seconds later, she crash-lands and runs into a club. Anakin follows her, and meets up with Obi-Wan at the entrance. Obi-Wan said "Anakin!" Anakin said to Obi-Wan "She went into the club, Master!" Obi-Wan said to his female padawan "Patience. Use the Force. Think." Anakin apologizes "Sorry, Master." Obi-Wan said "He went in there to hide, not to run."Anakin said to her master "Yes, Master."Obi Wan holds out Anakin's lightsaber. Obi-Wan tells her "Next time, try not to lose it." Anakin says to her master "Yes master." Obi-Wan tells her "This weapon is your life." Anakin says to her master "I've heard this lesson before, Master." Obi-Wan tells her "you haven't learned anything, Anakin." Anakin tells her master "I try, Master." Obi-Wan asks "Then why don't you listen to me?" Anakin tells him "I am trying."

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin walk into the club. Obi-Wan surveys the crowd, looking for Zam.Obi-Wan asks Anakin "Do you see him?" Anakin replied to her master "I think that he is a she. And I think that she is a Changeling." Obi-Wan told her "In that case be extra careful. Go and find her." Anakin asked her master "Where are you going, Master?" Obi-Wan replied "For a drink."

Both walk off in different directions. Anakin goes wandering in search of Zam, Obi-Wan goes directly to the bar. The bartender hands him a drink. A mean sitting next to him with two antennae holds out something similar to a cigarette. Obi Wan says to the bartender "Thank you." Elan Sleazebaggano goes to Obi-Wan and asked "You want to buy some death sticks?"Obi-Wan waves his hand with every sentence he says, using a mind trick on Elan Sleazebaggano. Obi-Wan said "You don't want to sell me death sticks." Elan Sleazebaggano repeated the Jedi Knight "Oh… uh… I don't want to sell you death sticks."Obi-Wan said "You want to go home and rethink your life." Elan Sleazebaggano repeated him again "I want to go home and… rethink my life…"

Elan Sleazebaggano walks off to rethink his life. Obi-Wan takes a sip of his drink. Meanwhile, Anakin isn't having much luck with finding Zam, but she can sense that the assassin is close. She happens to be walking towards Obi-Wan, laser pistol in hand. Obi-Wan senses her presence as well. Anakin walks toward the bar, following Zam. When Zam reaches Obi-Wan, she raises her pistol to the back of his head and is about to shoot, when he suddenly ignites his lightsaber, wheels around, and takes off her arm. The crowd hushes instantly. Anakin arrives at the scene. Anakin says to Zam "Easy…" she says To the Crowd "Jedi business. Go back to your drinks." The three walk outdoors, Obi-Wan supporting Zam. They set her down on the sidewalk and begin to interrogate her. Obi-Wan asks her "Do you know who it was that you were trying to kill?" Zam speaking weakly says "Mmph… It was a senator from Naboo." Obi-Wan asks "And who hired you?" Zam told them "It was just a job." Anakin asked her "Who hired you? Tell us. She then shouted darkly at her "Tell us now!" Zam whimpers and says but was interrupted before she could tell them the bounty hunter's name "It was a bounty hunter called-" A dart flies out of the air and hits her in the neck. Obi-Wan looks up and sees a person hovering on a jetpack a ways above them, clad in blue and gray armor. He flies away a second later and that was Jango Fett. Her skin begins to shift color and form to a rough green and an inhuman texture and shape. Zam says something in a strange language, and her head falls back. She is dead. Obi-Wan picks up the dart and inspects it. Obi-Wan muttered "A toxic dart…"


	3. Episode II: Attack of the Clones part II

The next day, in the Jedi Temple. The High Council is seated, but Obi-Wan and Anakin remain standing. Yoda said "Track down this bounty hunter, you must, Obi-Wan." Mace Windu added "Most importantly, find out who he's working for." Obi-Wan asked "What about Senator Amidala? She will still need protecting." Yoda said "Handle that, your Padawan will." Mace Windu said "Anakin escort the Senator back to her home planet of Naboo. She'll be safer there. And don't use registered transport. Travel as refugees." Anakin said "As the leader of the opposition, it will be very difficult to get Senator Amidala to leave the capital." Yoda said "Until caught, this killer is, our judgment she must respect." Mace Windu said to her "Anakin- go to the senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her about this matter." Both Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed down and left.

A little later that day- in the Chancellor's meeting room again. Anakin and Palpatine are discussing Senator Amidala. Palpatine said to her "I will talk with her. Senator Amidala will not refuse an executive order. I know her well enough to assure you of that." Anakin said "Thank you, Your Excellency." Palpatine said "And so... they've finally given you an assignment! Your patience has paid off." Anakin said "Your guidance rather my patience." Palpatine tells her "You don't need guidance, Anakin. In time, you will learn to trust your feelings. Then you will be invincible. I have said it many times you are the most gifted Jedi I have ever met." Anakin said "Thank you, Your Excellency." Palpatine Told Her "I see you becoming the greatest of all Jedi… even more powerful than Master Yoda."

In the Jedi Temple. Windu, Obi-Wan are walking along while Yoda is with them but he is floating and sitting on a seat using the force Obi-Wan said "I am concerned for my Padawan. She is not ready to be given this assignment." Yoda said "The Council is confident in its decision, Obi-Wan." Mace Windu informed Obi-Wan "The girl has exceptional skills." Obi-Wan Said "But she still has much to learn, Master. Her abilities have made her, well, arrogant." Yoda said "Yes, yes. A flaw more and more common among Jedi. Hmm… Too sure of themselves, they are even the older, more experienced ones." Mace Windu said "Remember, Obi-Wan if the prophecy is true, your apprentice is the only one who can bring the force back into balance."

Later In Padmé's temporary é was talking to Jar Jar. Padmé said "I'm taking an extended leave of absence. It will your responsibility to take my place in the senate. Representative Binks, I know I can count on you." Jar Jar said "Mesa honored to be taking on disa heavy burden. Mesa accept dis wit moy moy humility and euh…" Padmé said "Jar Jar- I don't wish to hold you up. I'm sure you have a great deal of work to do." Jar Jar said "Of course… milady." Jar Jar walks off, and Padmé walks over to Anakin.

Jar Jar bows and goes out. As he passes Anakin, he flashes a dazzling smile... Padmé is in a very bad mood. Padmé told her "I do not like this idea of hiding." Anakin said "Don't worry. Now that the Council has ordered an investigation, it won't take Master Obi-Wan long to find that bounty hunter." Padmé is frustrated she said "I haven't worked for a year to defeat the 'Military Creation Act' not to be here when its fate is decided." Anakin said to her friend "Sometimes we have to let go of our pride and do what is requested of us." Padmé said "Pride?! Annie, you're young, and you don't have a very firm grip on politics. I suggest you reserve your opinions for some other time." Anakin said "Sorry, M'lady. I was only trying to…" Padmé said "Annie! No!" Anakin told her "Please don't call me that." Padmé asked "What?" Anakin explained "Annie…" Padmé told her "I've always called you that... it is your name, isn't it?' Anakin replied "It's Anakin. When you say Annie it's like I'm still a little girl... and I'm not." Padmé said "I'm sorry, Anakin. It's impossible to deny you've…that you've grown up." Padmé smiles at Anakin. She becomes a little shy. Anakin said talking about her love "Master Obi-Wan manages not to see it…" Padmé tells her "Mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than we would like. It's the only way we grow." Anakin said "Don't get me wrong... Obi-Wan is a great mentor. As wise as Master Yoda and as powerful as Master Windu. I am truly thankful to be his apprentice. Only... although I'm a Padawan learner, in some ways... a lot of ways... I'm ahead of him. I'm ready for the trials. I know I am! He knows it too. He believes I'm too unpredictable… Other Jedi my age have gone through the trials and made it… I know I started my training late... but he won't let me move on." Padmé tells her "That must be frustrating." Anakin says "It's worse... he's overly critical. He never listens! He just doesn't understand! It's not fair!" Padmé cannot suppress a laugh. She shakes her head. Padmé said to Anakin "I'm sorry... You sounded exactly like that little girl I once knew,when she didn't get her way." Anakin protested "I'm not whining! I'm not." Padmé just smiles at him. Dormé laughs in the background. Padmé told her "I didn't say it to hurt you. Anakin I know…" There is a brief silence. Padmé comes over to Anakin. Padmé tells her friend "Anakin...Don't try to grow up too fast". Anakin told her "I am grown up. You said it yourself." Dormé is watching with concern. Padmé asks Anakin "Can you please go I need to finish packing up my things." Anakin says to her friend "Ok, M'lady." Anakin backs away as Padmé turns and goes back to her packing.

At the coruscant, spaceport freighter docks, transport bus A small bus speeds toward the massive freighter docks of Coruscant's Industrial area. The spaceport is bustling with activity. Transports of various sizes moves supplies and passengers as giant floating cranes lift cargo out of starships. The bus stops before a huge intergalactic freighter starship. It parks in the shadows of an overhang.

Inside the spaceport freighter docks for transport buses Anakin and Padmé, are both dressed in Outland peasant outfits, get up and head for the door where Captain Typho, Dormé and Obi-Wan are waiting to hand them their luggage. Dormé is dressed to look like Senator Amidala. Captain Typho said "Be safe, m'lady." Padmé said "Thank you, Captain. Take good care of Dormé... the threat's on you two now." Dormé told Padmé "He'll be safe with me."They laugh, and Padmé embraces her faithful handmaiden. Dormé start to weep. Padmé said trying to reassure her "You'll be fine."

Dormé said "It's not me, M'Lady. I worry about you. What if they realise I'm not you?" Padmé looks at Anakin and said "Then my Jedi protector will have to prove how grown up she is." Dormé and Padmé smile. Anakin kisses Obi-Wan and after she does so Obi-Wan pulls her aside and Obi-Wan said "Anakin, you stay put on Naboo. Do not attract any attention. Do absolutely nothing without checking in with me or the Council." Anakin said to her master "Yes, Master." Obi-Wan says to Padme "I will get to the bottom of this plot quickly, M'Lady. You'll be back here in no time." Padmé told the Jedi Knight "I will be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi." Anakin informed her friend "Time to go." Padmé said "I know." Padmé gives Dormé a last hug. Anakin picks up the luggage, and the female Padawan and Senator exit the speeder bus, where R2 is waiting for them. Obi-Wan told his female apprentice " Anakin,May the Force be with you." Anakin said and then asked her master "May the Force be with you, Master,and Do you love me?" Obi-Wan doesn't answer that question (but don't worry It will be answered on Geonosis) Anakin and her friend Padmé head off toward the giant Starfreighter. Padmé Said "Suddenly, I'm afraid…" Anakin reassured her friend "I'm kinda scared too. This is my first assignment on my own." Padmé told her "There's nothing to worry about...we have Artoo with us." The two women laugh.

Obi-Wan and Captain Typho watch Anakin and Padmé disappear into the vastness of the spaceport with R2 trundling along behind them. Obi-Wan told the captain "I hope she doesn't try anything Foolish." Captain Typho said "I'd be more concerned about her doing something, than your apprentice."

The freighter slowly takes off from the huge docks area of Coruscant. It soon moves into the crowded skies.

Later in the day inside the Jedi Temple in the Main Hallway From high above, light streams down from the lofty ceilings. Obi-Wan crosses the floor of the great hallway, heaading for the Analysis Rooms.

In the analysis cubicles Obi-Wan walks past several glass cubicles where work is going on. He comes to an empty one and sits down in front of a console. A PK-4 analysis droid comes to life. A tray slides out of the console. PK-4 said "Place the subject for analysis on the sensot tray, please." Obi-Wan puts the dart onto the traym which retracts into the console. The droid activates the system, and a screen lights up in from of Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan said "It's a toxic dart. I need to know where it came from and who made it." PK-4 said "One moment, please." Diagrams and ... appear on the screen, scrolling past at great speed. Obi-Wan watches as the screen goes blank. They tray slides out. PK-4 said continuing what it was saying "As you can see on your screen, subject weapon does not exist in any known culture. Markings cannot be identified. Probablt self-made by a warrior not associated with any known society." Obi-Wan said "Excuse me? Could you try again please?" PK-4 said "Master Jedi, our records are very thorough. they cover eight percent of the galaxy. If I can't tell you where it came from, nobody can." Obi-Wan picks up the dart and looks at it, then looks to the droid. Obi-Wan said "Thanks for your assistance! You may not be able to figure this out, but I think I know someone who might."

In Space on the Starship Freighter,The massive, slow-moving Freighter suddenly zooms away into lightspeed.

Inside the ship in the storage hold The great, gloomy hold is crowded with emigrants and their belongings. To one side R2 is coming to the head of a food line, where Servers are ladling out bowls of mush. R2 holds two bowls. One of the Servers said "Keep moving! Keep moving!" R2 slips tube into a tub of mush and sucks up a large quantity. With one of his little claw-arms, he grabs several chunks of something that looks like brown bread. A Server sees him. The food server yelled "Hey! No Droids!" R2 takes one last big suck and heads away from the food line. The server shouts after him angrily. The little droid moves past groups of eating or sleeping emigrants and comes to where Anakin is sound asleep. The young Jedi seems to be having a nightmare. She is very restless. Anakin muttering frantically "No, no, Mom, no…" She is sweating. Padmé leans over to wipe some of the sweat from her forehead. She wakes up with a start, then realises where she is. Padmé simply looks at her. She stares back, somewhat confused. R2 fills up two bowls with mush. Anakin said as she was confused said "What?" Padmé stated "You seemed to be having a nightmare." Padmé hands her a bowl of mush and bread. Padmé her friend "Are you hungry?" Anakin said to her friend "Thank you." Padmé informed her "We went into lightspeed a while ago." Anakin said "I look forward to seeing Naboo again. I've thought about it every day since I left. It's by far the most beautiful place I've ever seen…" Padmé told her "You were just a little girl then. It may not be as you remember it; time changes your perception." Anakin told her friend "I think time has given me much more mature feelings to enhance my perception." Padmé said "It must be difficult having sworn your life to the Jedi... not being able to visit the places you like... or do the things you like…" Anakin said "Or be with the people I love." Padmé asked "Are you allowed to love? I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi." Anakin informed her "Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life, so you might say we're encouraged to love." Padmé asked "then whom are you in love with?" Anakin answers her friend's question "I'm in love with my Master,Obi-Wan Kenobi."Padmé asked changing the subject "Were you dreaming about you mother earlier, weren't you?" Anakin said "Yes... I left Tatooine so long ago, my memory of her is fading. I don't want to lose it. Recently I've been seeing her in my dreams... vivid dreams... scary dreams. I worry about her." Padmé gives Anakin a sympathetic look.

Back on Coruscant Obi-Wan walks down a street. It is a pretty tough part of town. Old buildings, warehouses, beat up speeders and transporter rigs occasional "shiny freighters" hissing through. Obi-Wan comes to a kind of alien diner. On the steamed-up windows it says "DEX'S DINER" in alien lettering. He goes inside.

In Dex's Diner A red WA-7 waitress droid called FLO, is wiping off a booth tabletop. There is a counter with stools and a line of booths along the wall by the window. A number of customers are eating - tough-looking workers, freighter drivers etc. FLO looks up as Obi-Wan comes in. FLO asks the Jedi Knight "Can I help ya?" Obi-Wan said "I'm looking for Dexter." FLO asked "Waddya want him for?" Obi-Wan reassured her "He's not in trouble. It's personal." FLO stares at Obi-Wan. There is a brief pause. Then she goes to the open serving hatch behind the counter. FLO said "Someone to see ya, honey" she lowered her voice and added "A Jedi, by the looks of him." Steam billows out from the kitchen hatch behind the counter as a huge head pokes through. Dex exclaimed "Obi-Wan!" Obi-Wan said "Hey, Dex".Dex said "Take a seat! Be right with ya!" Obi-Wan sits in a booth. FLO askes the Jedi Knight "You want a cup of ardees?" Obi-Wan said "Thank you." FLO moves off as the door to the counter opens and Dex appears. He is big - bald and sweaty, old and alien. Not someone to tangle with. He arrives, beaming hugely. Dex said "Hey, ol' buddy!" Obi-Wan said "Hey, Dex." Dex eases himself into the seat opposite Obi-Wan. He can just make it. FLO sets two mugs of steaming ardees in from of them. Dex asked "So, my friend. What can I do for ya?" Obi-Wan said "You can tell me what this is." Obi-Wan places the dart on the table between them. Dex's eyes widen. He puts down his mug. Dex said "Well, whattaya know…" Dex picks up the dart delicately between his puffy fingers and peers at it. Dex said "I ain't seen one of these since I was prospecting on Subterrel beyond the Outer Rim!" Obi-Wan Do you know where it came from? Dex grins. He puts the dart down between them. Dex said "This baby belongs to them cloners. What you got here is a Kamino Kyberdart." Obi-Wan said "Kamino Kyberdart... I wonder why it didn't show up in any analysis archive." Dex said "It's these funny little cuts on the side give it away… Those analysis droids you've got over there only focus on symbols, you know. I should think you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and wisdom."Obi-Wan said "Well, Dex, if droids could think, we wouldn't be here, would we? Kamino... doesn't sound familiar. Is it part of the Republic?" Dex said "No, it's beyond the Outer Rim. I'd say about twelve parsecs outside the Rishi Maze, toward the south. It should be easy to find, even for those droids in your archive to find. Those Kaminoans keep to themselves. They're cloners. Damned good ones, too." Obi-Wan then picks up the dart, holding it midway between them. Obi-Wan asked "Cloners? Are they friendly?" Dex said "It depends." Obi-Wan asked "On what, Dex?" Dex grins. Dex said "On how good your manners are… and how big your pocketbook is…" He then chuckles


	4. Episode II : Attack of the Clones part III

At the Naboo spaceport The Starfreighter lands in the giant port city of Theed. Padmé, Anakin and R2-D2 are among the emigrants streaming from the Starfreighter and into the vast docking area. They exit onto the main plaza. Outside the Naboo palace, in the grand courtyard The speeder bus pulls up and stops. Padmé, Anakin, and R2-D2 get out. The great courtyard stretches out before them, and they see the rose-colored dome of the palace on the far side. R2 Whistles. They pick up their gear and start to cross the courtyard. R2 trundles behind them. Anakin said to her friend "If I grew up here, I don't think I'd ever leave." Padmé laughed and said "I doubt that." Anakin replied "No, really. When I started my training, I was very homesick and very lonely. This city and my Mom were the only pleasant things I had to think about... The problem was, the more I thought about my Mom, the worse I felt. But I would feel better if I thought about the palace - the way it shimmers in the sunlight - the way the air always smells of flowers…" Padmé said "...and the soft sound of the distant waterfalls. The first time I saw the Capital, I was very young... I'd never seen a waterfall before. I thought they were so beautiful... I never dreamed one day I'd live in the palace." Anakin asked her " Well, tell me, did you dream of power and politics when you were a little girl?" Padmé laughed and said "No! That was the last thing I thought of. My dream was to help in the 'Refugee Relief Movement.' I never thought of running for elected office. But the more history I studied, the more I realised how much good politicians could do. So when I was eight, I joined the 'Apprentice Legislators', then later on became a Senatorial advisor, with such a passion that, before I knew it, I was elected Queen. Partly because I scored so high on my education certificate, but for the most part it was my conviction that reform was possible. I wasn't the youngest Queen ever elected, but now that I think back on it, I'm not sure I was old enough. I'm not sure I was ready." Anakin said "The people you served thought you did a good job. I heard they tried to amend the Constitution so you could stay in office." Padmé said "Popular rule is not democracy, Annie. It gives the people what they want, not what they need. And, truthfully, I was relieved when my two terms were up. So were my parents. They worried About me during the blockade and couldn't wait for it all to be over. Actually, I was hoping to have a family by now... My sisters have the most amazing, wonderful kids... but when the Queen asked me to serve as Senator, I couldn't refuse her." Anakin said " I agree! I think the Republic needs you... I'm glad you chose to serve. I feel things are going to happen in our generation that will change the galaxy in profound ways." Padmé Agreed with her "I think so too." Anakin and Padmé walk toward the palace. R2 continues to follow.

Inside the Naboo Palace in the Throne Room Queen Jamillia is seated on the throne, flanked by Sio Bibble and a couple of advisors. four handmaidens stand close by, and guards are at the doors. Queen Jamillia said "We've been worried about you." the queen takes the senator's handAnd said "I'm so glad you're safe, Padmé." Padmé said "Thank you, Your Highness. I only Wish I could have served you better by staying on Coruscant for the vote." Sio Bibble said "Given the circumstances, Senator, you know it was the only decision Her Highness could have made."Queen Jamillia said "How many systems have joined Count Dooku and the separatists?" Padmé said "About two hundred. And more are leaving the Republic every day. If the Senate votes to create an army, I'm sure it's going to push us into a civil war." Sio Bibble said "It's unthinkable! There hasn't been a full-scale war since the formation of the Republic!" Queen Jamillia asked the former queen "Do you see any way, through negotiations, to bring the separatists back into the Republic?" Padmé said "Not if they feel threatened. The separatists don't have an army, but if they are provoked, they will move to defend themselves. I'm sure of that. And with no time or money to build an army, my guess is they will turn to the Commerce Guilds or the Trade Federation for help." Queen Jamillia said "The armies of commerce! Why has Nothing been done in the Senate to restrain them?" Padmé said "I'm afraid that, despite the Chancellor's best efforts, there are still many bureaucrats, judges, and even Senators on the payrolls of the Guilds." Sio Bibble raged "It's outrageous! After all of those hearings, and the four trials in the Supreme Court, Nute Gunray is still the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. Do those money mongers control everything?" Queen Jamillia said "Remember, Counsellor, the courts were able to reduce the Federation's armies. That's a move in the right direction." Padmé said "There are rumours, Your Highness, that the Federation Army was not reduced as they were ordered." Anakin added "The Jedi have not been allowed to investigate. It would be to be too dangerous for the economy, we were told." Queen Jamillia said "We must keep our faith in the Republic. The day we stop believing democracy can work is the day we lose it." Padmé added "Let's pray that day never comes." Queen Jamillia said "In the meantime, we must consider your own safety." Sio Bibble stands up and all the other advisors and attendants bow and leave the room. Sio Bibble goes to the Female Padawan whom is Anakin

"What is your suggestion, Master Jedi?" Padmé informed him "Anakin's not a Jedi yet, 's still a Padawan learner. I was thinking I would stay in the Lake Country. There are some places up there that are very isolated." Sio Bibble said to Anakin "She is right. The Lake Country is the most remote part of Naboo. Not many people and a clear view of the surrounding terrain." Queen Jamillia said "Perfect. It's settled then." Queen Jamillia gets up, and they all start to leave. Queen Jamillia said to the senator "Padmé, I had an audience with your father yesterday. I told him what was happening. He hopes you will visit your mother before you leave... your family's very worried about you." They all exit down the main staircase.

Back on Coruscant in the Jedi Temple when Obi-Wan was finally back at the Temple. He was supposed to start on her own assignment once she knew that his apprentice was away taking care of her's, but the unexpected words of Anakin were brooding deep within his mind. 'Do you love me, Master?' What a mess of a situation they were both in. Contrary to what Anakin may think, He wasn't a fool. He noticed Anakins infatuation with her throughout the years; the way She smiled at him every time he dared to visit her saber practices against other Padawans at the Temple. He had the same feelings once towards The Duchess of Mandalore Satine Kryze. He could still remember how He would daydream about Satine till He had to leave her because he just had to protect her with his late master Qui-Gon main entrance at the base of the huge temple is bustling with activity. All sorts of Jedi are coming and going. In the Jedi Archives Library A bronze bust of Count Dooku, stands among a line of other busts of Jedi in the Archive Room. Obi-Wan stands in front it, studying the striking features of the chiseled face. On the walls, lighted computer panels seem to stretch into infinity. Farther along the room in the background, Five Jedi are seated at tables, studying archival material.

After Obi-Wan studies the bust for a few moments before Madame Jocasta NU, the Jedi Archivist is standing next to him. She is an elderly, frail-looking human Jedi. Tough as old boots and smart as a whip. Jocasta Nu asked the Jedi Knight "Did you call for assistance?" Obi-Wan was distracted in thought and then he noticed her and said "Yes... yes, I did…" Jocasta Nu said "He has a powerful face, doesn't he? He was one of the most brilliant Jedi I have had the privilege of knowing." Obi-Wan said "I never understood why he quit. Only twenty Jedi have ever left the Order." Jocasta Nu "sighed and said The Lost Twenty... and Count Dooku was the most recent and the most painful. No one likes to talk about it. His leaving was a great loss to the Order." Obi-Wan asked "What happened?" Jocasta Nu informed him "Well, one might say, he was always a bit out of step with the decisions of the Council... much like your old Master, Qui-Gon Jinn." Obi-Wan was surprised and asked "Really?" Jocasta Nu confirmed "Oh, yes. They were alike in many ways. Very individual thinkers… idealists…" Jocasta Nu stares at the bust Jocasta Nu said "He was always striving to become a more powerful Jedi. He wantedto be the best. With a lightsaber, in the old style of fencing, he had no match. His knowledge of the Force was... unique. In the end, I think he left because he lost faith in the Republic. He believed that politics were corrupt, and he felt the Jedi betrayed themselves by serving the politicians. He always had very high expectations of government. He disappeared for nine or tenyears, then he just showed up recently as the head of the separatist movement." Obi-Wan still not understanding said "Interesting... I'm still not sure I understand." Jocasta Nu asked "Well, I'm sure you didn't call me over here for a history lesson. Are you having a problem, Master Kenobi?" Obi-Wan answered "Yes, I'm trying to find a planet system called Kamino. It doesn't seem to show upon any of the archive charts." Jocasta Nu said confused "Kamino? It's not a system I'm familiar with... Let me see…" Jocasta Nu leans over Obi-Wan's shoulder, looking at the screen. Jocasta Nu said "Are you sure you have the right co-ordinates?" Obi-Wan nodded his head and said "According to my information, it should be in this quadrant somewhere... just south of the Rishi Maze." Jocasta Nu taps the keyboard and frowns. Jocasta Nu said "No co-ordinates? It sounds like the kind of directions you'd get from a street tout... some old miner or Furbog trader." Obi-Wan said "All three actually." Jocasta Nu asked him "Are you sure it exists?" Obi-Wan said confidently "Absolutely." Jocasta Nu said "Let me do a gravitational scan." Obi-Wan and Jocasta Nu studied the star map hologram. Jocasta Nu said "There are some inconsistencies here. Maybe the planet you're looking for was destroyed." Obi-Wan asked

"Wouldn't that be on record?" Jocasta Nu said "It ought to be. Unless it was very recent." She shakes her head and said "I hate to say it, but it looks like the system you're searching for doesn't exist." Obi-Wan said not believing her "That's impossible... perhaps the archives are incomplete." Jocasta Nu informed him "The archives are comprehensive and totally secure, my young Jedi. One thing you may be absolutely sure of - if an item does not appear in our records, it does not exist!" Obi-Wan stares at her, then looks back at the map.

A few moments later Obi-Wan walks through the main hallway of the Jedi Temple to the training area. He then goes through the training veranda. Obi-Wan comes out onto the veranda and stops, watching 20 or so four year olds doing training exercises, supervised by Yoda. They wear helmets over their eyes and try to strike little training droids with their miniature lightsabers. The droids dance in front of them. Yoda told the younglings "Don't think... feel... be as one with the Force. Help you, it will." yoda sees Obi-Wan and said "Younglings - enough! A visitor we have. Welcome him." The younglings take off their helmets and turn off their lightsabers. Yoda said to the Jedi Knight "Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, meet the mighty Bear Clan." all of the younglings in the room said said "Welcome, Master Obi-Wan!" Obi-Wan apologized "I am sorry to disturb you, Master." Yoda asked "What help to you, can I be?" Obi-Wan said "I'm looking for a planet described to me by an old friend. I trust him. But the system doesn't show up on the archive maps." Yoda said "An interesting puzzle. Gather round the map reader, Obi-Wan has lost a planet. Find it, we will try…" The map reader is a small shaft with a hollow opening at the top. The younglings gather around it. Obi-Wan takes out a little glass ball and places it into the bowl. The window shades close darkening the room and the reader lights up, projecting the star map hologram into the room. The younglings laugh. Some of them reach up to try and touch the nebulae and stars. Obi-Wan walks into the display. Obi-Wan said "This is where it ought to be… but it isn't. Gravity is pulling all the stars in this area inward to this spot. There should be a star here... but there isn't." Yoda said "Most interesting. Gravity's silhouette remains, but the star and all its planets have disappeared. How can this be?" There was a brief pause. Then a youngling puts their hand up. Yoda nods. The youngling was a boy and answered "Because someone erased it from the archive memory." The rest of the younglings said "That's right! Yes! That's what happened! Someone erased it!" Another youngling went to say something but this youngling was a girl and she added "If the planet blew up, the gravity would go away." Obi-Wan stares; Yoda chuckles.

Yoda said "Truly wonderful, the mind of a child is. Uncluttered. To the center of the pull of gravity go,and find your planet you will." Obi-Wan said "But Master Yoda who could have erased information from the archives? That's impossible, isn't it?" Yoda was frowning and said "Much harder to answer, that question is." Obi-Wan strides over to the door and is about to leave before Master Yoda halts her movements. "Look different, you do" he remarks. Obi-Wan stops and stares at the tiny Master. Speechless and confused, Obi-Wan tries his best to leave his face blank of any emotions. "I don't understand…" he starts and stops, surprised. "To you, something happened, mmm, yes?" he cryptically pondered with a strange gleam. Obi-Wan nervously glances at the children, who have all occupied themselves with chatting and laughing at each other, oblivious of the two Jedis conversing in the room. "I don't think so, no." Obi-Wan fixes with a rushed voice. "It's the mission, I guess. Everything is turning out to be more complicated that we thought." "Mmm" Yoda hums. "A storm inside you, there is" he insist. "Your feelings, mixed are. Your mind, clouded is" Obi-Wan let's lose a shaky breath at the sudden suspicion in Master Yoda's voice. He wants to run and hide from his presence. There was no way he knew about what have transpired between his Padawan and himself right? And even at that, he couldnt be so obvious in his despair. He was a Jedi. Trained to control his emotions and not allowing his feelings to show through, even when they were difficult and painful to keep hidden. But Master Yoda wasn't a fool. If there was someone who could see through his careful crafted armor, it was him. "Something happened. Nothing of consequence" he lies even when he knows she ought not to. "Another of Anakins antics,I'm much too used to them by now, you should not worry, Master" he finished with a Yoda countries his searching gaze, "worry, I do not. Afraid I am, that you do, Knight Kenobi" Before he could answer back, Yoda gives him a final smile, before turning back to the class, ready to continue with the lesson. Obi-Wan blushes red from head to toe, he quickly leaves the room ashamed and mortified that Master Yoda may know about his feelings for Anakin.

Back on Naboo at the lake retreat in the late afternoon A water speeder driven by Paddy Accu, the retreat caretaker, skims across the lake away from the island landing platform where a chrome Naboo Starship rests. Anakin and Padmé are sitting in the speeder as it skims away to where a lodge rises on a beautiful island in the middle of the lake. The Senator and the Female padawan went to the lodge, in the Garden Terrace Anakin and Padmé walk up the stairs from where the water speeder is parked onto a terrace overlooking a lovely garden. Behind them, Paddy Accu supervises two serving girls, Nandi and Teckla, as they carry the bags into the Lodge. Anakin and Padmé stop at the balustrade. Padmé looks out across the garden to the shimmering lake and the mountains rising beyond. Padmé told her "When I was in Level Three, we used to come here for school retreat. See that island? We used to swim there every day. I love the water." Anakin agreed with the senator "I do too. I guess it comes from growing up on a desert planet." Padmé said "We used to lie on the sand and let the sun dry us... and try to guess the names of the birds singing." Anakin told her friend "I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere. Not like here. Here everything's soft... and smooth" Padmé said "There was a very old man who lived on the island. He used to make glass out of sand - and vases and necklaces out of the glass. They were magical." Anakin said "Everything here is magical." Padmé said "You could look into the glass and see the water. The way it ripples and moves. It looked so real… but it wasn't." Anakin added "Sometimes, when you believe something to be real, it becomes real. Real enough, anyway…" Padmé told her "I used to think if you looked too deeply into glass, you would lose yourself." Anakin said to her friend "I think it's true what you say about the view."

Back on Coruscant at a landing platform in the late afternoon Obi-Wan's Starfighter is ready for takeoff to Kamino. Obi-Wan and Mace Windu stand beside it. Mace Windu said "Be wary, this disturbance in the Force is growing stronger." Obi-Wan said "I am concerned for my Padawan. She is not ready to be on her own." Yoda said "The Council is confident in this decision,Obi-Wan." Mace Windu added "She has exceptional skills. The Council is confident in its decision, Obi-Wan. If the prophecy is true, she will be the one to bring balance to the Force." Obi-Wan said "But she still has much to learn. And her abilities have made her… well… arrogant. I realise now what you and Master Yoda knew from the beginning... the girl was too old to start the training and…" Obi-Wan hesitates. Mace Windu asked "There's something else?"Obi-Wan said "Master, she should not have been given this assignment. I'm afraid Anakin won't be able to protect the Senator." Mace Windu asked"Why?" Obi-Wan lied saying that Anakin was into women when she was actually into men "She has a... an emotional connection with her. It's been there since she was girl. Now she's confused... distracted." Mace Windu said "Obi-Wan, you must have faith that she will take the right path." Obi-Wan climbs into the cockpit of the Starfighter. Obi-Wan asks Mace Windu "Has Master Yoda gained any insight into whether or not this war will come about?" Mace Windu said "Probing the Dark Side is a dangerous process. She could be in seclusion for days... May the force be with you."


	5. Episode II : Attack of the Clones part IV

In the dining room of the naboo lake retreat in the late afternoon Nandi place dessert in front of Padmé. Teckla does the same for Anakin. The dessert is some kind of fruit. Padmé picks up her fork and goes to spear a piece and eats it. Anakin picks up a fruit and she cuts the fruit into several pieces and eats them

In the lodge,of the Lake retreat at the Fireplace at night time A fire blazes in the open hearth. Padmé is sitting in front of it, gazing at the flames. She looks up as Anakin arrives. She makes room for her. Brief pause. Anakin asked her friend "May I tell you something?" Padmé told her "I don't know." Anakin asked "Then how can I tell you?" Padmé said "I have a feeling that you're going to tell me something forbidden." Anakin said "It doesn't work around him. My mind is always a muddle... I can only think of Obi-Wan." Padmé begged her "Anakin, don't..." Anakin said "From the moment I met him, all those years ago, a day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought of him. And now that I'm far from him I'm in agony. The farther I get from him, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with him makes my stomach turn over - my mouth goes dry. I feel dizzy. I can't breathe. I'm haunted by the kiss I should never have given him. My heart is beating, hoping that kiss will not become a scar. He is in my very soul, tormenting me. What can I do? I will do anything he'll ask..." There was a brief Silence. Anakin said "I have a feeling that he is suffering as much as I am." Padmé told her " Anakin you can't. Both you and Obi-Wan can't. It's just not possible." Anakin said Anything's possible." Padme, please listen" "We live in a real world, Anakin." Padmé starts with shy sorrow over his grief "Youre studying to become a Jedi Knight, and Obi-Wan is your Master, it has been your Master since you were a child. If you follow your thoughts into conclusion, they will take you to a place you and your Master cannot go...regardless of the way you feel about him." she concluded, her voice was full of frustration, trying to putting some sense into Anakins thick head. "I just don't understand, Padmé!" she exclaims, finally standing up, with a furious pacing and an anxiety that cannot be tamed. "I have loved him since the beginning, but I have always feared his rejection, his coldness, but when I finally opened my heart to him, I allowed myself to be honest with how I feel he scolds me, treats me like a child!..." "You are acting like one!" Padmé interrupts him to point out. "...But you dont understand! No one does!" Anakin swears, she suddenly turned into mass of emotion, wild and erratic, not a proper Jedi but a capricious crazy child. "...When I confessed to him he denied me, but when I kissed him, when my lips met his it was so perfect, he answer back, I felt him! I touched him! It felt exactly like I thought it would feel like when I was a child and I dream of him, of him holding me, of marrying him, that's all Ive ever wanted..." "Annie..." Padmé tries to appeased, raising the palm of her hands to calm the young woman who seemed too lost on his passion at the moment "it doesn't make any difference. Jedi aren't allowed to marry. You swore an oath, remember?" That seemed to calm the frantic youth, her incessant pacing slowed until it met a full stop, her once wild eyes, out of focus and touch, too involved in her world and his anger to acknowledge the reality of what surrounded her, seemed to flash back into their usual state, but out of a sudden they turned dim and sad, so much that Padmé almost felt her heart break in two at the sight of them; Anakin slowly sat back into her original place, beside the calming form of Amidalas body. "I was destined to be a Jedi..." the Padawan muttered, her eyes consumed into the flames once again, distant "I never thought I could be anything else... until I met him" "I never thought your love for him could run that deep, that a Jedi could feel so passionately" Padmé admitted herself, echoing Anakin words with her own. "When I was younger, back at the Temple, they explained the Code to us, just a group of younglings anxious and excited to know more about what being a Jedi really meant, I was the only that left that lesson heartbroken...when they told us that Jedi do not marry." Her mouth let escape a dry humorless laugh between her lips, and her eyes, although lighted up by the raging flames of the pyre, were the ones someone would expect to see in a dead body, not a vibrant young man. "...and in my hopeful dreams I made up a plan..." her voice was coarse, rough and sad, but her eyes turn to look at Padmés, as if he was about to confess a terrible crime "... I told to myself, that somehow, one day, I would be able to convince my Master, to tell him that we could keep it a secret for the Order. Nobody had to know about us..." "Then you'd be living a lie..." Padmé whispered in a thin of a didn't move a muscle, her eyes staring at the fire with abandon. Padmé half expected an angry reply from her part, almost anticipating one of the volatiles and uncontrolled roll of emotions that the young Padawan seemed to be prone to show, but the so expected and usual display of fury never came. Anakin stood still, staring at the red flames the same way she has many times before during the evening, unfazed by her statement, though the ex-queen suspected that the Jedi was containing her feelings and actions, guarding her own storm inside her head. Finally she reacted with what it looked like a very sad disappointed smile. "No, you are right... it will destroy us."

It's just like the star map hologram, plus the storm-shrouded planet of Kamino, which is exactly where it ought to be. Obi-Wan's Starship flies heads down toward the planet.

On a Kaminoan landing platform there was a rainstorm Heavy rain and hard-driving winds lash the platform as Obi-Wan's Starship approaches. The huge, ultra-modern city of Tipoca rests on great stilts that keep it above the pounding and ever-present waves that cover the surface of this watery world. The Starfighter lands. Obi-Wan gets out and makes his way through the bowling wind toward a tower on the far side of the platform. A door slides open. A shaft of brilliant light pierces the swirling rain. Obi-Wan passes through it and goes inside. The room had a Brilliant white light. Obi-Wan pushes the soaking hood from his face. The kaminoan Taun We greeted him "Welcome to Tipoca City, Master Jedi." Obi-Wan wipes the rain from his face and blinks in surprise at a tall, pasty-white alien named Taun We. He has large, almond shaped eyes. Taun We informed him "Everything is ready. The Prime Minister expects you." Obi-Wan asked "I'm expected?" Taun We said "Of course! He is anxious to see you. After all these years, we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Now please, this way!" Obi-Wan masks his surprise as they move away along the corridor. Obi-Wan follows Taun We cautiously.

In the prime minister's office The door slides open. Obi-Wan and Taun We enter and cross to where Lama Su rises, smiling, from behind his desk, which, like all the furniture on Kamino, seems made out of pure light. Taun We said "May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino... and this is Master Jedi..." Obi-Wan told them his name "Obi-Wan Kenobi." Lama Su said "Please..." Lama Su indicates a chair. Obi-Wan sits. Taun We hovers. The room is bathed in brilliant white light. The whole place is ultra high-tech. Lama Su said "I trust you are going to enjoy your stay. We are most happy you have arrived at the best part of the season." Obi-Wan said "You make me feel most welcome." Lama Su And now to business. You will be delighted to hear we are on schedule. Two hundred thousand units are ready, with another million well on the way. Obi-Wan was improvising and said "That is... good news." Lama Su said "Please tell your Master Sifo-Dyas that we have every confidence his order will be met on time and in full. He is well, I hope?" Obi-Wan asked hearing what he thought he heard the name of a jedi that's been dead for a decade "I'm sorry Master - ?" Lama Su asked "Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. He's still a leading member of the Jedi Council, is he not?" Obi-Wan rises and said "Master Sifo-Dyas has been dead for 10 years." Lama Su said "I am so sorry to hear that but You must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself." Obi-Wan said "That's why I'm here." Obi-Wan, Lama Su and Taun We come out onto a balcony. Below is a huge parade ground. The rain and wind are brutal. thousands of Clone Troopers, faces covered by helmets, are marching and drilling in formations of several hundred. Lama Su asked "Magnificent, aren't they?" Obi-Wan nods slowly.

In the Clone Center commissary Lama Su conducts Obi-Wan saw through a window that there was a large eating area. Taun We follows as they walk by hundreds of clones who look exactly alike, all about twenty years old, dressed in black. They are seated at tables, eating. Lama Su informed him "We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host. As a result they are totally obedient, taking any order without question." Obi-Wan asked "Who was the original host?" Lama Su said "A bounty hunter called Jango Fett. We felt a Jedi would be the perfect choice, but Sido-Dyas hand- picked Jango Fett himself." Obi-Wan asked "Where is this bounty hunter now?" Lama Su said "Oh, we keep him here. After a few hundred thousand clones, the genetic pattern starts to fade, so we take a fresh supply. He lives here, but he's free to come and go as he pleases." The tour continues through a long corridor folled with narrow, transparent tubes into which Clones are climbing. Once in the tube, the Clone goes to sleep. Lama Su said "Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing - an unaltered clone for himself. Curious isn't it?" Obi-Wan asked "Unaltered?"Lama Su said "Pure genetic replication. No tampering with the structure to make it more docile... and no growth acceleration..." Obi-Wan told them "I would like to meet this Jango Fett." Taun We told him "I would be most happy to arrange it, for you." Taun We bows, and tour continues through a corridor Obi-Wan said "You mentioned growth acceleration..." Lama Su said "Oh yes, it's essential. Otherwise, a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now, we can do it in half the time. Those items you saw on the parade ground were started ten years ago, when Sifo-dyas first placed the order, and they're already mature..." Obi-Wan looks at the Boy Clones. Obi-wan asked "And these?"Lama Su said "About five years ago." in the hatchery of the clone center There was a space filled with great racks of glass spheres, which are filled with fluid in which embryos are suspended. Lama Su said "They're immensely superior to droids, capable of independent thought and action." Obi-Wan was impressed and said "Very impressive." Lama Su said "I'd hoped you would be pleased." Obi-Wan gazes at the nearest -Wan carefully asks "Tell me, prime minister, when my Master Sifo-dyas first contacted you, did he say the order was for... himself... or?" Lama Su said "Himself? Of course not. This army is for the Republic?"Obi-Wan was astonished and asks "The Republic?" Lama Su explained "We are also very much against this Count Dooku and his separatist movement. We are proud to be of help to the Republic."

Back on Naboo at the Lake Retreat in Anakin's Bedroom it is Nighttime Anakin moves restlessly in her sleep. She mutters to himself. Sweat forms on her forehead. She turns violently. She cries out and said "No...No...No...Mom!...Don't, no, don't!" In the morning on the balcony overlooking gardens Anakin is on the balcony overlooking the gardens. After a moment, Padmé comes onto the balcony behind him. She sees she is meditating and turns to go. Anakin said with her eyes close "Don't go." Padmé said "I don't want to disturb you." Anakin said "I want someone to talk to." Padmé "You had a nightmare again last night." Anakin said "Jedi don't have nightmares." Padmé said "I heard you." Anakin opens her eyes and looks at said "I saw my mother. I saw her as clearly as I see you now. She's suffering, Padme. She is in pain...They're killing her!" Anakin got up and she said "I know I'm disobeying my mandate to protect you, Senator. I know I will be punished and possibly thrown out of the Jedi Order, but I must go. I have to help her! I'm sorry, Padme. I don't have a choice." Padmé said "Annie, I told you I wouldn't let you give up your future for me. I'll go with you. That way youcan continue to protect me, and you won't be disobeying you mandate." Anakin asked "What about my Master and my love, Obi-wan?" Padmé smiles and takes his hand. Padmé "said I guess we won't tell him, will we?"

At the Naboo lake,floating landing platform Anakin and Padmé step onto the landing platform from the water speeder. They enter the Naboo Starship. R2 beeps, and follows them on board. The ramp retracts. Paddy Accu drives the water speeder away from the platform as Anakin's Starship takes off.

Back on Kamino in Tipoca City there was a Rainstorm out there Rain lashes the city. Below, mighty waves pound the stilts, breaking almost to the height of the platforms. In the corridor Taun We conducts Obi-Wan to the door of Jango Fett's apartment. Taun We waves his hand, and a muted bell rings. As they wait, Obi-Wan notes the door lock entry mechanism. Then the door opens, and a ten-year-old boy, Boba Fett, looks at them. He is identical to the boys in the classroom. Taun We asks him "Boba, is your father here?" There is a brief pause, then Boba nods his head and said "Yep." Taun We asked him "May we see him?" Boba said "Sure." Another brief pause, then Boba steps aside, and Taun We and Obi-Wan go through. Obi-Wan and Taun We enter Jango Fett's apartment. Obi-Wan looks around the room. Boba told his father "Dad! Taun We's here!" Jango Fett comes in from the bedroom. He is wearing a jumpsuit and he is unshaven and mean looking. He eyes Obi-Wan with suspicion. Taun We asked the Mandalorian bounty hunter "Welcome back, Jango. Was your trip productive?" Jango said "Fairly." Obi-Wan and Jango size each other up. Boba studies both of them. Taun We said "This is Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He's come to check on our progress." Jango asked "That right?"Jango's eyes fix Obi-Wan coldly. Obi-Wan told him "Your clones are very impressive. You must be very proud." Jango told the jedi knight "I'm just a simple man, trying to make my way in the universe, Master Jedi." Obi-Wan said "Aren't we all?" Obi-Wan eyes the half-open bedroom door, through which a couple of pieces of body armour can be seen on the floor. Jango registers Obi-Wan's look. He moves in front of him, blocking the view. Obi-Wan asked the mandalorian "Ever made your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?" Jango said "Once or twice." Obi-Wan said "Recently?" Jango eyes Obi-Wan carefully and said "Possibly" Obi-Wan asked "Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas?" Jango said to his son in huttese "Boba, close the door." Boba moves to close the bedroom door. Jango smiles thinly at Obi-Wan. Jango was confused not knowing who that was "Master who?" Obi-Wan asked "Sifo-Dyas. Isn't he the Jedi who hired you for this job?" Jango said "Never heard of him. Obi-Wan said Really." Jango stated "I was recuited by a man called Darth Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogden." Obi-Wan said "Curious..." Jango asked Obi-Wan "Do you like your army?" Obi-Wan said "It seems to me it's your army - being that they are all clones of you." Jango was grinning and said "They'll do their job well, I'll guarantee that." Obi-Wan said "I look forward to seeing them in action. Thank you for your time, Jango." Jango said "Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi." Obi-Wan and Taun We went out the door and the door slides closed. Jango turns to his son. He is deep in thought. Boba asked his father "What is it, Dad?" Jango told his son "Pack your things,we're leaving."

Back with Anakin and her job to protect the senator,the Naboo Starship heads toward the desert planet of Tatooine.

On. Tatooine on the streets of Mos Espa and Watto's ship The Naboo Starship lands in a large parking lot of Spaceships on the outskirts of Mos Espa. Anakin and Padmé ride a rickshaw through the streets. Anakin stares at sights she hasn't seen for years. Finally, they come to Wattos' shop, and the rickshaw stops. Anakin said to the droid driver "Wait, please."

Anakin and Padmé get down. Sitting on a stool in front of the shop is Watto the toydarian. He is using a small electronic screwdriver on a fiddly droid. 3 Pit droids are chattering away and are trying to help him, but they seem only to make him madder. Watto was yelling, in Huttese "No, not that one - that one!" Anakin went to him and said "Excuse me, Watto." Watto asked in in Huttese "What?" Anakin said in Huttese "I said excuse me." Watto turns to the chattering Pit droids. Watto ordered the droids in Huttese "Shut down." The Pit Droids snap into their storage position. Watto said to the female padawan in Huttese "What? I don't know you... What canI do for you? You look like a Jedi. Whatever it is... I didn't do it." Watto drops the screwdriver and curses loudly in Huttese Anakin "Let me help you with that." Anakin takes the fiddly piece of equipment and starts to play with it. Watto blinks in surprise. Anakin looks at Watto and said "I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker." Watto looks at her suspiciously. He stares at Padmé, then back to Anakin. Watto asked realizing who it was "Annie? Little Annie? Naaaah!" Suddenly, the fiddly piece of equipment in Anakin's hands whirls into life. Watto blinks at it. Watto said "You are Annie! It is you! You little womp rat." Watto gives Anakin a big hug. Watto said "You sure sprouted Weehoo! A Jedi! Waddya know? Hey, maybe you couldda help wit some deadbeats who owe..." Anakin interrupted him and said "My mother..." Watto said "Oh, yeah. Shmi... she's not mine no more. I sold her." Anakin repeated what he said Sold her..." Watto said "Years ago. Sorry, Annie, but you know, business is business. Sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars. Least I think it was Lars. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her and married her. Can ya beat that?" Anakin asked him wanting to know where her mother is "Do you know where they are?"Watto said "Long way from here... someplace over on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think..."Anakin said "I'd like to know." Anakin's grim look means business; Watto gets the hint said "Yeah... sure... absolutely. Let's go look in my records". Anakin and Watto go into the shop.

Back on Kamino The waves crash against the water city as the storm continues. Light suddenly streams from the base of a landing platform as a door slides open. In a Corridor Obi-Wan stands with Lama Su and Taun We just inside the open door. Lama Su said "Tell your Council the first battalions are ready. And remind them that if they need more troops, we will need time to grow them." Obi-Wan told them "I won't forget."

On the landing platform Obi-Wan comes out from the city and the door closes behind him. He pulls his robe around him and stands braced against the gale. Below, a huge wave crashes against the stilts. Spray flies high and whips across the platform where Obi-Wan is standing. He walks over to his Starfighter he looks to see if anyone is watching and he said to R4 "R4!" R4 beeps Obi-Wan said "Scramble code five to Coruscant. care of the old folks' home!" A radar dish appears next to R4 and then Obi-Wan got in contact with Mace Windu and Yoda and Obi-Wan said I have successfully made contact with the Prime minister of Kamino. They are using a bounty hunter named Jango Fett to create a clone army. I have a strong feeling that this bounty hunter is the assassin we're looking for. Mace asked "Do you think these cloners are involved in the plot to assassinate Senator Amidala?" Obi-Wan replied "No Master There appears to be no motive." Yoda said "Do not assume anything Obi-Wan clear your mind must be if you are to discover the real villains behind this plot." Obi-Wan said Yes,Master,they say Master Sifo-dyas placed an order for a clone army at the request of the senate almost ten years ago. I was under the impression he was killed before that." Obi-wan asked "Did the council ever authorize the creation of a clone army?" Mace replied "No. Whoever Placed that order did not have the authorization of the Jedi Council." Yoda said "Bring him here. Question him we will." Obi-Wan replied "Yes,Master. I will report back when I have him." Turns around and he goes back to the door and the door slides open.

Obi-Wan enters cautiously from outside back into the corridor. Ahead, the corridor is deserted. He moves down it.

Obi-Wan walks back to Jango Fett's apartment and he found the room is in complete disorder. The bedroom door is wide open - clear signs of hurried departure. All of the Fetts' personal belongings are gone. Obi-Wan goes to an ultra-thin computer screen. He punches up an onscreen picture of Jango Fett and his son Boba unhitching the lines securing their ship to the landing platform. Jango is wearing his armour and rocket pack. Boba climbs aboard the small Fighter.

At Jango's Kamino landing platform Jango picks up a case and swings it up to Boba, who stows it inside the ship. Jango picks up another case and is about to swing it, when: Boba Called out to his father "Dad!" Jango turns to see Obi-Wan charging out of the tower toward him. As he runs, Obi-Wan draws his lightsaber from his belt. It flashes on. Jango draws his gun and fires at the charging Jedi Knight. Obi-Wan deflects the blast and swings at Jango. The bounty hunter rockets up and over Obi-Wan, landing behind him. He fires a thin wire from his wrist pack, trying to entangle the Jedi. Jango fire several Kamino Kyber Darts from his elbow launcher. Obi-Wan deflects them back at Jango, but they strike harmlessly against the bounty hunter's armour. In the cockpit of Jango Fett's ship, Boba grabs the controls of a laser gun and swings it to aim at Obi-Wan. Outside the ship,Slave I, in the driving rain, Obi-Wan and Jango circle each other, sizing each other up - feinting. Back in the cockpit, each time Boba is ready to fire, Jango blocks his view of Obi-Wan. Back Outside the ship, Obi-Wan makes a sudden attack, swinging at Jango, who deflects the blows. One slices off a piece of the bounty hunter's shoulder plate. Jango rockets into the air and hovers above Obi-Wan. The Jedi spins as: the cockpit of Jango's ship, Boba fires. Outside the ship, the laser shell streaks past Obi-Wan to strike the edge of the tower. Jango fires down at Obi-Wan. The Jedi deflects the shots back, but Jango evades them. Then he swoops down, swinging around Obi-Wan. As he shoots past, he kicks the lightsaber out of the Jedi's hand. The lightsaber skids across the wet surface of the landing platform. Obi-Wan dives after it. Jango zooms in front of him and grabs the lightsaber. Obi-Wan punches it out of his hand. In the cockpit of Jango's ship, Boba watches as: Obi-Wan and Jango grapple and fight, punching, kicking, grabbing hold, and throwing each other around. Obi-Wan grabs Jango tightly, and Jango rockets up into the air and kicks Obi-Wan loose. Obi-Wan crashes to the deck and slides toward the edge. He grapples desperately for a handhold on the slick surface. Jango rockets down to kick at him. Obi-Wan hauls himself up. Jango zooms to the far side of the platform. Obi-Wan uses Jedi powers to pull part of the structure loose. It hits Jango, who loses his balance, teetering on the edge. Obi-Wan charges across, dives, and grabs hold of Jango just as he falls over the edge. Locked together, Obi-Wan and Jango plummet down toward the raging ocean. At the last moment, Jango fires a cable out of his backpack that shoots upward and locks onto a metal strut on the underside of the platform. Obi-Wan and Jango swing and crash onto one of the -Wan is knocked clear and drops onto a small service platform just above the waves. He hauls himself to his feet. Jango hovers in mid-air opposite him, as a huge wave crashes over Obi-Wan. When it subsides, the Jedi has disappeared. Jango rockets up to the landing platform, where he drops down beside his ship. He clambers inside the cockpit and settles into the pilot's seat. He punches buttons. Outside the ship Obi-Wan runs out of the doorway and he throws a tracking device onto the side of the ship The engines start. Outside the ship, Jango Fett's ship lifts off from the platform and heads up into the lowering sky. It disappears.

Back on Tatooine at a bluff overlooking homestead The Naboo Starship descends, hovers, and land on a bluff. Anakin and Padmé get out. They look down from the edge of the bluff to where the homestead is seen on the desert floor below. Padmé said "Stay with the ship, Artoo." R2 whistles as Anakin and Padmé start down the trail toward the homestead.

At the homestead moisture farm C-3PO is working outside the homestead. He still lacks an outer covering; his inner parts and wiring show. He looks up as Anakin and Padmé arrive,C-3PO said "Good evening. May I help you?" Anakin said to the droid she was building when she was still a slave "Threepio?" C-3PO said "Oh, my... oh, my! Mistress Anakin! My goodness, I can hardly believe it! And this must be Miss Padme." Padmé said "Hello, Threepio." Anakin said "I've come to see my mother." C-3PO said to his creator "Oh, dear! I'm so terribly sorry, Mistress Annie." Padmé asked him "Threepio, what's happened?" C-3PO said "I think we'd better go inside."

Anakin, Padmé and C-3PO arrive in the courtyard of the homestead. C-3PO shuffles ahead. C-3PO said "Master Lars - Master Owen! Somebody to see you!" Owen Lars and his girlfriend Beru Whitesun come out into the courtyard. Anakin said "I'm Anakin Skywalker. I'm here looking for my mother." Owen said to his step-sister "Owen Lars... I guess I'm your Step-brother." Anakin and Owen shake hands Owen said "This is my girlfriend, Beru." Beru said "Hello." Padmé said "I'm Padmé." Owen said "I had a feeling you might show up someday." Anakin asked her step-brother "Is my mother here?" Cliegg Lars Said "No, she's not." Cliegg Lars swings from the house on a small floating chair. One of his legs is heavily bandaged; the other is missing. He balances awkwardly and puts out a hand. Cliegg introduced himself to his Step-Daughter "Cliegg Lars. Shmi is my wife...Come on inside. We have a lot to talk about."

 


	6. Episode II : Attack of the Clones part V

In the dining area of the Lars homestead Cliegg, Owen, Padmé and Anakin sit around the table, Beru brings the drinks from the kitchen. Cliegg said to his step-Daughter "Your mother had gone out early, like she always did, to pick mushrooms that grow on the vaporatos. From the tracks, she was about halfway when they took her. Those Tuskens walk like men, but they're vicious, mindless monsters. Thirty of us went out after her. Four of us came back. Three more are still out there looking. I'd be with them, only... I just couldn't ride anymore... until I heal." Cliegg grimaces, easing his throbbing leg. Cliegg told her"This isn't the way I wanted to meet you, Anakin. This isn't how your mother and I planned it. I don't want to give up on her, but she's been gone a month. There's little hope she's lasted this long. Then Anakin stands up. Owen asks his step-sister "Where are you going?" Anakin said "To find my mother." Cliegg said "She's daed, Anakin. Accept it." Anakin said to her step-father "can feel her pain, and I will find her. I know she's alive." Anakin turns abruptly and he went outside. Anakin stands looking across the desert. Padmé comes running out of the homestead after her, followed by Owen. Anakin turns to Padmé. Anakin said "You are going to have to stay here. These are good people, Padme. You'll be safe." Owen said to his step-sister "Take my speeder bike." Padmé said "Anakin" Padmé hugs her . Anakin walks over to Owen's speeder bike, which is standing close by. Anakin said "I trust you'll watch over her, Owen." Owen told her "Don't worry." Anakin swings onto the bike. The engine fires. Anakin said "I won't be long."Anakin takes off across the desert. Padmé watches her go.

At a Jawa Camp in the Dune Sea Anakin stands in the middle of a crowd of Jawas. She asks them from directions. The Jawas confer excitedly, then the Chief Jawa points in a particular direction. Anakin gets on the bike and speeds off to where the Jawa pointed.

Anakin rides over a large dune toward a small flickering light in the distance.

She rides up and stops the bike in front of a campfire. There are bodies of 3 dead farmers lying beside the campfire. Two Eopies are tethered nearby, along with a burned and smoking speeder.

In space, in the Geonosian Rings and asteroid belt Obi-Wan's Starship hidden in a blasted-out area on the pitted back side of the great rock. In his starfighter Obi-Wan looks out toward Geonosis and sees in the distance a large fleet of Trade Federation Ships hidden among the asteroids. He starts the engines of his fighter. Obi-Wan's Fighter moves out from the back side of the asteroid and heads away from the asteroid field, descending toward Geonosis.

On Geonosis at a landing area Obi-Wan's ship skims across the top of a small mesa along the edge of a rocky ridge. He maneuvers under a rock overhang and lands. He gets out of the Fighter and walks onto the mesa. The wind whips at him. He looks around.

Geonosis is a red rock planet, featureless apart from buttes and mesas, and occasional tall stalagmites that stand out dramatically on the arid plains.

The night is quiet, except for an occasional weird cry. Obi-Wan checks his bearings, then heads away.

at a Geonosian rock face trail Obi-Wan climbs a steep, narrow trail. Suddenly, a cry is heard close by. Obi-Wan stumbles slightly. His foot slips on the edge, sending a stream of pebbles skittering into the darkness. Obi-Wan listens. But there was silence. He draws his lightsaber but does not ignite it. He sets off again and works his way around a narrow corner, to confront a crouching Massiff a dog-sized lizard with slavering fangs! The beast leaps at him, and Obi-Wan ignites his lightsaber as the Massiff knocks him on his back. Its jaws open wide. Obi-Wan stabs the creature, throws it off of him, and jumps up. A second Massiff jumps from behind. Obi-Wan swings around and cuts it in half. The Massiff flies over the cliff, howling. It plummets to its death hundreds of feet below.

Back on Tatooine on a Cliff it was night and there was a full moon out Anakin pulls up near the edge of a cliff. She gets off the bike and creeps to the edge. She looks over to see a Tusken camp in the oasis below. One of the huts at the edge of the camp has 2 Tusken guards outside it.

Anakin creeps through the camp, working his way from hut to hut, flattening himself against the wall,s overhearing snatches of Tusken conversation from inside, using the shadows to her until she arrives at the hut with the 2 guards. They are sitting a short distance from the door. Anakin wriggles around the black. She takes out her lightsaber and cuts into the base of the wall.

In the Tusken Raider Hutt The lightsaber completes the hole in the wall. Anakin wriggles in. She pulls herself to her feet. There are candles everywhere. A shaft of moonlight from a hole in the roof pierces the gloom of the hut. By its light, Anakin sees her mother Shmi, hanging from a wooden frame in the middle of the hut. She cuts her mother free, takes her into her arms, and lowers her gently to the ground. Her eyes are closed. Her face is bloodied. She has beenterribly beaten. Anakin cradles her tenderly. Anakin said trying to wake her mother "Mom... Mom... Mom..." Shmi's eyelids flutter - and barely open. They are caked with blood. Shmi asked her "Annie...? Is it you?" Shmi's eyes focus slowly. Anakin gives a little choking said "I'm here, Mom. You're safe. Hang on. I'm going to get you out of here..." Shmi said"I'm so glad... to see you, Annie... Now... I am complete..." Anakin said not wanting her mother to die "Just stay with me, Mom. I'm going to make you well again. Everything's going to be fine."Shmi said to her daughter "You look so beautiful. My daughter... my grown-up daughter. I'm so proud of you, Annie... so proud... I missed you so much... I love..." Shmi dies. Anakin draws her to her breast. There is silence for a moment. Anakin lifts her head, listening for a moment, then she sits on the floor of the Tusken hut, cradling her dead mother in her arms.

Back on Geonosis at the rock face trail Obi-Wan arrives at the head of the trail. Far below, a flat plain stretches into the distance. He stop, peering into the darkness, where strange shapes loom -Wan takes a pair of electronic binoculars from his belt and puts them to his eyes. He sees a cluster of great towers like fantastic stalagmites rise from the plain below.

Obi-Wan sees with the binoculars a line of Battle Starships. Obi-Wan touches the viewfinder. Between fifty and a hundred Federation Starships in near rows. Some are on platforms that are carrying the Starships down to an underground facility. Other platforms are rising to the surface. They carry thousands of battle droids that step off and file into the waiting ships. A fully loaded Starship takes off. Obi-Wan swings the binoculars upward, to see more Federation on Tatooine in the Tusken Raider Camp,The pale light grows. Thin tendrils of smoke rise slowly in the cold, clear air. As she goes back inside the hut, a Tusken Child runs past, dragging a stick in the sand. The Child runs through the line of huts, turns a corner, and stops suddenly, staring at the bodies of the Two Tusken Guards. Between them, Anakin stands outside the hut door. Her face is a grim mask. The Child stares, then there is a flash of light as Anakin's lightsaber switches on.

Back on Geonosis at the landing area Obi-Wan comes running back to his ship and climbs into the cockpit. He settles into his seat. His R4 droid beeps a happy greeting. Obi-Wan switches on his comlink. Obi-Wan said "'Guiding light" to "old folks home."

Back on Coruscant, in the Republic Executive Building . A line of reflecting pools with splashing fountains flanked by statues on each side leads to the main entrance to the awesome the Chancellor's Office A hologram of Obi-Wan flickers in front of a group, made up of Jedi Yoda, Mace Windu, and Ki-Adi-Mundi luminara and the Senators Bail Organa, Ask Aak, , and Jar Jar. PalpatinE and Mas Amedda are in the middle of the group, watching with growing concern. Obi-Wan said "Starships from the Trade Federation and the Commerce Guilds are taking deliveries of battle droids from the foundries on Geonosis." Bail Organa shouted "That's outrageous! The treaty forbids the Trade Federation from building up an army. What are they doing?!" Obi-Wan said "The droid foundry seems to be working at full capacity. I am going to go down and investigate. I will bring Jango Fett back home for interrogation." Palpatine said "Those Geonosian foundries are part of the Techno Union. We will call in their representatives and askthem a few very pointed questions." Obi-Wan added "One more thing. Jango mentioned he was recruited by someone named Darth Tyranus. Any idea who that might be?" Yoda stated "With the forename Darth, a Sith he must be." Mace Windu said "Our missing apprentice. They are playing their hand at last." Obi-Wan asked "Do you believe he could be the mysterious Sifo-Dyas, who made the deal for the clone army?" Yoda said "Perhaps too many pieces are missing from this puzzle, there are." Mace Windu said and asked "Be careful, Obi-Wan. Thisinvestigation is becoming less than routine. Do you need help?" Obi-Wan said "Let me see if I can figure out what's going on first." The hologram of Obi-Wan fades off. Palpatine stares at the spot where the hologram was in disbelief. Bail Organa said "The Commerce Guilds are preparing for war... there can be no doubt of that." Palpatine said "Count Dooku must have made a treaty with them." Mace Windu said "We must stop them soon before they're fully ready." Senator Ask Aak said "The debate is over, we need that clone army now!"Bail Organa told senator Ask Aak "Unfortunately, the debate is not over. The Senate will never be able to approve the use of that army before the separatists attack." Mas Amedda, who had been silent up until now suddenly speaks up and said "This is a crisis! If the Senate votes the Chancellor emergency powers, he could approve the use of the army in a minute." Palpatine said "Please, please, I don't wish to have emergency powers. That's too extreme a solution. It's akin to a dictatorship. We must rely on the Jedi. Master Yoda, how many are available to go to Geonosis?" Mace Windu and Yoda look at one another and then Yoda said "Two Hundred,... less or more." Bail Organa said "With all due respect for the Jedi Order, two hundred will be nomatch for hundreds of thousands of battle droids." Mace Windu said "Patience. We should wait for Obi-Wan to report back. We don't know that Count Dooku has made a treaty with the Corporate Alliance, it's speculation." Senator Ask Aak said "But we must prepare for the worst.I'm going to propose a motion granting emergency powers to the Chancellor at the next session. We must not wait!" Palpatine said "Out of the question, Senator! You and I are too closely aligned. The issue will become partisan and debates will begin. The proposal must come from a neutral source." Mas Amedda said "If only Senator Amidala were here." Jar Jar steps forward from the back of the group and said "Supreme Chancellor... my august colleagues, I would be proud to propose the motion in question. This is a grave situation, and I'm sure Senator Amidala, and the Queen of Naboo would agree." Senator Ask Aak said "Thank you, Representative Binks." Palpatine sighs deeply and said "If called upon, I will serve. But it will be the saddest day of my life."

Back on Tatooine at the homestead moisture farm All is quiet. Beru comes out of the house. She goes to a moisture line and starts to draw water.

In the garage Padmé fixes the last piece of covering onto C-3PO. Padmé said "There!" Padmé stands back. Owen is with her. They look at C-3PO. He isn't the golden figure we know because Padmé has had to use whatever stuff she could find in the garage. He is multi-coloured in several textures, but he is complete. C-3PO asks "Um. How do I look?" Owen replied "Great! You look perfect." C-3PO said "Perfect? Oh, Miss Padme, I'm so happy! extending his hand to shake hers and said "Oh, pardon me." C-3PO drops his hand and bows formally. C-3PO said "Thank you." He forgets formality and hugs her. Padmé hugs him back, laughing. C-3PO said again "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Owen grinned and said Well, Padmé , I think he should be yours from now on... I know that is what my Mom would want." C-3PO exclaimed "Oh, my!"

Then suddenly, from outside Beru said "Come topside, everybody! She's back! She's back!" Anakin got off the speeder carrying the corpse of her dead mother and she stetted her down in the living room and went to the Garage to see if she can fix something to take her mind off the death of her mother and Padmé came in with a tray of food and a drink and she told her "I brought you something." She asked Anakin "Are you hungry?" Anakin said "The shifter broke, life seems much more simpler when you're fixing things. I'm good at fixing things, always was but I couldn't. Why 'd she have to die? Why couldn't I save her I know I could have." She walks away from the equiptment and Padmé told her "Sometimes there are things no one can fix, your not all powerful Anakin." Anakin said "Well I should be, someday I will be. I will be the most powerful Jedi, I will even stop people from dying." Padmé said softly "Anakin ." Anakin stated It's all Obi-Wan's fault I love him but he's holding me back." Anakin cries a little and Padme asked her "What's wrong Anakin?" Anakin not knowing what to say and she said to Padmé "I killed them. I killed them all they're dead every single one of themand not just the men but the women and the children too. They're like animals and I slaughtered them like animals I hate them!"  she sits down and Padmé sat down next to her and said "To be Angry is to be human, Anakin. Anakin responded "I'm a Jedi I know I'm better than this."

Outside the Homestead Cliegg, Owen, Beru, Padmé and Anakin were giving Shmi a funeral and Cliegg said "I know wherever you are  it's become a better place. You were the most loving partner a man could ever have. Goodbye my darling wife, and thank you." Anakin then goes to her mother's grave and kneeled in front of it and she said " I wasn't strong enough to save you mom. I wasn't strong enough. Butt I promise  I won't fail again." She stood back up and said "I miss you, so much." then R2 came to them and Padméasked him "Artoo, what are you doing here?" R2 beeped and C-3PO said "I believe he is caring a message from an Obi-Wan Kenobi." C-3PO asked Anakin Mistress Annie "Does that name mean anything to you?"

on the starship a rough hologram of Obi-Wan is projected onto the bridge display screen by R2. Anakin, Padmé and C-3PO watch the flickering image. Obi-Wan said on the hologram/holo-recording "...Alliance have pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming an... Wait!... ah... attack... I don't... make it...aaaggghhh!" The hologram cuts off. Anakin jumps up, agitated. Because the love of her life is in danger Anakin said "I'm going after him!" Padmé said "I thought the first thing he said was to retransmit his message to Coruscant." Anakin said "Yeah, you're right, you're right." on the moisture farm Anakin, Padmé, R2-D2 and C-3PO leave the homestead, waving to Cliegg, Owen and Beru as they go into the desert.

In the cockpit of the Naboo Starship Anakin sits down in the cockpit with Padmé. C-3PO is behind them. R2 is beside him. They are watching a hologram of Mace Windu. Mace Windu said "We will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for you, Anakin, is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs. That is your priority. Anakin lied "Understood, Master."The hologram switches off. Padmé is looking at the readout on the ship's control é said "They'll never get there in time to save him. They have to come halfway across the galaxy. Look, Geonosis is less than a parsec away." Padmé starts to hit buttons and flick switches and flicks more switches. The engines fire up Anakin said "I will not not him die that is why i'm not stopping you and I love him and I want to Marry him." Anakin then takes the controls. The Naboo Starship rises from the bluff on Tatooine and zooms away.

Back on Coruscant at the Jedi Temple 200 Jedi Knights are assembling outside the huge center of the Jedi Order. In the Council Chamber The Jedi Council are assembled as Mace Windu makes his plea. Mace Windu stated "The longer we wait, the stronger Dooku's armies become. We cannot wait for the Senate to make up its mind about granting the Chancelloremergency powers, in order to be able to use that clone army... We have the authority to go now. We must go now." All of the Jedi Council nod their approval. Yoda said "Agreed, Master Windu. Two hundred Jedi send. Enough, let's hope they are."

On Geonosis Count Dooku entered a prison chamber where Obi-Wan was thinking about Anakin and Obi-wan said "Traitor." Dooku replied "Oh no my friend they've gone too far this time this is madness." Obi-Wan said "I thought you were the leader here, Dooku." Dooku replied "This has nothing to do with me I assure you. I will petition immediately to have you set free." Obi-Wan said "Well I hope it doesn't take too long I have work to do." Dooku asked "May I ask why a Jedi knight is all the way out here on Geonosis?" Obi-Wan stated "I've been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett." He then asked Dooku "Do you know him?" Dooku replied "There are no bounty hunters here that I am aware of. The Geonosians don't trust them." Obi-Wan said "Well who can blame them but he is here I can assure you." Dooku said It is a pity that our paths have never crossed before Obi-Wan Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you." He added "I wish he was still alive, I could use his help right now." Obi-Wan said "Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you, Dooku." Dooku said "Don't be so sure my young Jedi, you forget he was my apprentice just as you were once his he knew all about the corruption in the senate but he would have gone along with it if he had learned the truth as I have." Obi-Wan asked "The truth?" Dooku said "The truth" Dooku paused for a moment and said

The Naboo Starship heads toward the rings of Geonosis.

On Geonosis at a landing area the Naboo Starship lands.

In the Cockpit of the Naboo Starship Anakin switches off the engines. R2 and C-3PO are in the navigation area of the cockpit. Padmé is in the co-pilot's seat. She gets up. Anakin asked "Hey, where are you going?"Padmé answered "To find Obi-Wan." Anakin gets up and goes with herAnakin said "said okay." R2 beeps and whistles. C-3PO said "Yes, it is, Artoo. Most confusing. One moment they're generating a pleasant Friendly and a Friendship attraction Even thoughI'm programmed to understand them, I doubt if I ever shall." R2 Whistles a plaintive the ship In a Corridor Anakin and Padmé enter the stalagmite city. They stop, looking around in wonder at the emptiness. Padmé in a low voice said "It's empty!" They start forward. As they pass, the surface of the pillars seems to pulse slowly and move. High above winged creatures called Geonosians grow from the pillars and detach themselves.

In the central square of the emptied city Anakin and Padmé cross the square, reaching the middle. They stop suddenly as 4 geonosians grabs them. Anakin reaches for her lightsaber. Padmé told her "Wait!" 20 winged geonosians carrying weapons alight on the flagstones in front of them. The geonosians part, and Count Dooku appears. He bows Dooku said "Senator Amidala, I've heard so much about you." Padmé "Count Dooku, I assume." Count Dooku said "I'm delighted to meet you at last. We have a great deal to discuss, Senator. I hope you can keep your young Jedi under control."Padmé said "Don't worry she's housebroken."

 


	7. Episode II: Attack of the Clones part VI

In a conference Room on Geonosis Count Dooku sits at a large conference table with Padmé on the far side. Anakin stands behind her with 4 geonosian guards standing behind her. Jango Fett stands behind Count Dooku, and 6 geonosian guards stand behind him. Padmé said "You are holding a Jedi Knight, Obi- Wan Kenobi. I am formally requesting you turn him over to me, now." Dooku said "He has been convicted of espionage, Senator, and will be executed. In just a few hours, I believe." Count Dooku é said "He is an officer of the Republic. You can't do that." Dooku said "We don't recognise the Republic here, Senator. But if Naboo were to join our Alliance, I could easily hear your plea for clemency." Anakin grabs her lightsaber but doesn't turn it on. Padmé asked "And if I don't join your rebellion, I assume this Jedi with me will also die?" Dooku said "I don't wish to make you to join our cause against your will, Senator, but you are a rational, honest representative of your people and I assume you want to do what's in their best interest. Aren't you fed up with the corruption, the bureaucrats, the hypocrisy of it all?.. Aren't you? Be honest, Senator."Padmé said "The ideals are still alive, Count, even if the institution is failing."Dooku said You believe in the same ideals we believe in! The same ideals we are striving to make prominent." Padmé said "If what you say is true, you should stay in the Republic and help Chancellor Palpatine put things right." Dooku said "The Chancellor means well, M'Lady but he is incompetent. He has promised to cut the bureaucracy, but the bureaucrats are stronger than ever, no? Senator, the Republic cannot be fixed. It is time to start over. The democratic process in the Republic is a sham, a shell game played on the voters. It will not be long before the cult of greed, called the Republic, will lose even the pretext of democracy and freedom." Padmé said "I cannot believe that. I will not forsake all I have honoured and worked for and betray the Republic. I know of your treaties with the Trade Federation, the Commerce Guilds, and the others, Count. What is happening here is not government that has been bought out by business... it's business becoming government!"Dooku asked "Are you willing to betray your Jedi friends? Without your co-operation I can do nothing to stop their execution."Padmé asked "What is to happen to me? Am I to be executed also?" Dooku said "I wouldn't think of such an offence. But, there are individuals who have a strong interest in your demise, M'lady. It has nothing to do with politics, I'm afraid. It's purely personal, and they have already paid great sums to have you assassinated. I'm sure they will push hard to have you included in the executions. I'm sorry but if you are not going to co-operate, I must turn you over to the Geonosians for justice. I've done all I can for you." Jango moves over to Anakin and said "I'll take that weapon." Anakin hesitates. Dooku told her "You may cause a lot of bloodshed, my young Jedi, but you will not escape." Padmé said not wanting her to cause trouble "Anakin..." Anakin hands her lightsaber over to Jango. Anakin frowns at the command, almost turning on her lightsaber at the insolent request. Dooku playfully remarks how she would just cause a useless bloodshed at her hesitation while directing one look at Padmé; Amidala is suddenly aware of their situation at that, and just drops her shoulders with defeat. Anakin sighs with discomfort before handing her lightsaber to the hands of the bounty hunter, but not before sending him an angry stare.

Before Anakin could wrap her head around what it's happening, and trying to find a way to liberate her Master, the young Jedi is charged of espionage, sentence to death and sent to her death, but still manages to escape, taking Padmé alongside with her, as well as obtaining her lightsaber back from the grasp of the Mandalorian bounty hunters hands. They ran until they get lost and found themselves in a mysterious looking factory that is busy building and arming battle droids, Padmé gasps at the scene, the final sign of war and treason. Anakin wants to feel equally betrayed, but she doesnt have Padmés sentimental and innocent views of peace and politics, she is a warrior and a Jedi, she is used to fighting her way out of things. At the end of it all, she is not really that surprised. They fall, tumble and rolled around the machines, platforms and wheels of the factory, being chased and shot at from all possible directions, Anakin swears that she has almost die more times in this short hour that he could possibly have from all her missions as a Jedi before. Her mind is divided between trying to save her own ass, keeping an eye on Padmés and thinking a way to find and save her Master from Dookus clutches. When they make it out of the mess, its for Padmé to being cornered by hostile Geonosians at gunpoint and for Anakin to end with a destroyed and useless lightsaber. Again. Anakin said before being captured by the bounty hunter once again? "Obi-Wans gonna kill me."

At the Geonosian High Audience Chamber Anakin and Padmé are standing in the centre of what looks like a courtroom. Seated before them in a tall, boxed-off area is Poggle the Lesser, Archduke of Geonosis. He is accompanied by his underling, Sun Rit. Off to one side the Separatist Senators Po Nudu, Tessek, and Toonbuck Toora. Next to them are the Commerce Dignitaries, Shu Mai, Nute Gunray the Viceroy of the Trade Federation, Passel Argente, Wat Tambor of the Techno Union and San Hill of the Intergalactic Banking Clan. Along the wall about a hundred Geonosians wait for a verdict. Sun Rit stated "You have been charged and found guilty of Espionage." Poggle asked "Do you have anything to say before your sentence is carried out?" Padmé said "You are committing an act of war, Archduke. I hope you are preparedfor the consequences." Poggle laughs. Count Dooku simply smiles. Poggle said "We build weapons, Senator... that is our business! Of course we're prepared!" Nute Gunray said "Get on with it. Carry out the sentence. I want to see her suffer." Poggle said "Your other Jedi friend is waiting for you, Senator. Take them to the arena!" 4 Guards take hold of Padmé and Anakin. They are escorted out of the chamber to the execution arena

Anakin and Padmé are put in an open cart, shackled and guarded by the Geonosians soldiers, Anakin stares right ahead, suddenly interested in their future destiny, closing her eyes she manages to feel Obi-Wans presence near. The bond was awfully silent since she has left Coruscant, in part because she has not wanted to communicate through it. She was hurt by Obi-Wans rejection and indifference, it would be painful to also feel his warm Force signature while her head is full of the confusing moments they have shared together this last few weeks. But now, Anakin opens herself in search of the strong thread that unites her with her Master. She feels him. He is near and he is safe. And Anakin feels herself exhale with relief. Beside her, Padmé looks at her with sudden interest. Padmé asks her "Whats wrong?" Anakin replied "I can feel him. "I havent been able, since I closed the bond. But I can feel him now. He is here, he is safe" she almost laughs at that, finally allowing his love for Obi-Wan to show and shower over her.

Padmé smiles and said "That's good. Maybe we are to be executed together." She shrugs, downplaying the situation. "Annie, at least you will see Obi-Wan again before... well, dying, I guess..." Anakin almost laughs at the gloomy statement.

"Ive been so angry, so consume by emotions these last days that I hardly paid any attention about it. I dont want to think this is the end, even when it looks like that. Ive done many things lately, things that I regret. But the one Im most terribly sorry at its parting from my Master without being able to fix things." Honesty is suddenly pouring from her mouth, realizing that the man she loves will be next to her, ready to die alongside her without theyve been able to talk first, to mend, to forgive. She hates it. She hates losing her mother, she hates not being able to protect Padmé, hates not being more powerful, stronger, faster, smarter, to not being capable to save Obi-Wan. "Im sorry!" Anakin exclaims the minute he looks at Padmés face. "Im here talking about my fate as if its the only one that its going to end. I dragged you into this with me. Im sorry, Padmé, Im so sorry..."Padmé snorts with a bemused smile."Annie, dont be silly. I recalled that you wanted to come with me here." Padmé added with a knowing look that made Anakin smiled and turned red. "Im here because I wanted to. I wanted to rescue Obi-Wan. And I dont regret my decision, he is my dear friend, as are you." Anakin smiled again, grinning with happiness to her admission. Anakin requested "Dont be afraid", talking her hand in hers. Padmé said "Im not afraid to die" she swears

As soon as the cart starts moving forward, driving them towards the exit of the dark tunnel, towards the blinding light. There is a loud uproar from the crowd, it makes Anakins and Padmés ears to buzz with sudden deafness, there are thousands and thousands of Geonosians staring and screaming at them while they are taken into an arena bathed with a powerful sunlight. It takes a while for Anakin's eyes to getting used to the illumination, but once his sight is restored he makes up three tall and thin posts stuck in the middle of the arena. On one of them, the handsome body of her Master stays chained at the bottom. His feet are in the ground and when his eyes caught up with her, she can makes up the image of his surprised face at her arrival. The cart moves until it reaches her Master and Anakin wants nothing but run to him and kiss him. Obi-Wan seems to have a little debate inside his head, Anakin can see it. But before she can approach him a little bit more and reassured him that she did retransmitted his message, that she is here trying to save him, and obviously failing, but most importantly, that she has missed him. Missed him so much that the separation between each other is unbearable, that she has felt so lonely without his presence, his guidance, his words, she just wants to talk to him, say anything at all, just so he can answer back to her, spitting some of her usual ill-timed jokes or for him to roll his sharp grey eyes back at her with annoyance for her incompetence, she just wants to hear his voice one last time. But Obi-Wan was not looking at her. He was suddenly turning his eyes to the ground, avoiding to make eye contact as if he is displeased.

She opens her mouth, trying to reach him, to ask him what's wrong but the Geonosian guards pull at her arms and guided her to her own post, chaining her at the wrist, once they are done with him, and focusing on Padmé, she turns to look at her Master once more, but Obi-Wan is still fighting her. His eyes are cast down and then forward, and Anakin knows he senses her looking at him, pleading silently for his attention but he is not having it. Anakin reaches for their bond then, trying to communicate through it, to ask him if something is wrong. But when Anakin latches at it, at not the thread but the strong bridge of a bond that exist between them, stronger than any other Master-Apprentice bond that there is at the Temple, there is a giant wall that stops him cold. Anakin's eyes opens wide. He pulls and hits and turns against the wall, looking for an opening, for a sign, but all he gets its more solid rock. Obi-Wan doesn't want her inside his head, he doesn't even want her into their bond. He is pushing her away. For all of Obi-Wan indifference of her feelings he is never this cruel, he has never turned her away, forsaken her or made her feel that she is on her own. Anakins heart suddenly trembles at the thought that whatever has happened between them cannot be fixed. That even in their last moments she is to be denied. She wants to scream, then. Wants to shout at her, to even beg to not do this to him, to not let him go without clearing the air between them, to not die in silence, to not die alone. Obi-Wans eyes are still looking forward but now they are almost red, and Anakin stops her momentary agony just to look at the strange image of her Master nearly in tears. She has never seen such a thing before. He has never cried, he has never showed any kind of weaknesses in front of her. Not because Obi-Wan is incapable, but because he is Jedi, and he is not used to feel vulnerable.

The loud roar of the crowd suddenly stops while one of the dignitaries of Dookus separatist group starts talking, announcing with joy of their execution. For all of Dookus boast of concern and dislike for their fates, he is looking far more pleased that he is letting them know. The people resume their cheering and shouting when his announcement it's over and the main gates of the arena opened to the sound of inhuman sounds and chilling screams of some sorts of creatures. Anakin gives a quick glance at Padmé, making sure she is safe, which she is regardless of their imprisonment. She then sends a look at Obi-Wan, who now has a weary but outworn look on his handsome. Anakin said "I have a bad feeling about this."

Three beasts appeared, being guided by a Geonosian soldier that pulls at them and threatens them with some sort of electric long stick, pushing the mindless creatures towards them. Before Anakin can think of something else, a sudden feel invades her senses with such a strength that she almost thinks she has felt an earthquake. But the feeling it's not from this world, she notices, its from the Force itself.

It feels like a massive avalanche has taken place inside her chest, she feels pulled at the same time that she is steadied in her position in the universe. It's the strangest of feelings, and the young Padawan swears she has never felt something like that before. It's warm but chilling, gentle but violent, full-filling but consuming, all at the same time. And Anakin almost feels drain by the experience. She turns her head side to side, looking for an external source that could have provoke this powerful feeling; her mind leads her to turn to her left, where Obi-Wan is standing. What she finds its disconcerting.

Obi-Wans eyes stare at her from his position. His orbs are blue, too blue, they shine against the light of the sunset and they are deeper than he remembers them to ever be. Anakin takes a moment to understand that the incredible feeling extending over her chest it's coming from her Master. And the wall, that wide tall structure of a wall, that Obi-Wan so diligently constructed over the years, its unexpectedly gone. There it's not line drawn, not a force pushing her away from him; there is no defense, and for the first time in his life, Obi-Wan is open. No barriers, no excuses, no exits. Its just Anakin and Obi-Wan. An incredible feeling of too many emotions pours out of his Masters end of the bond, they assault her like an enemy would, but instead of cutting, slicing and shooting her down, as her foes have tried during all her life as a Jedi, Obi-Wan only strikes her with brushes and wraps of emotions, of love. The constant sound of a firm beating fills her ears, a compact rhythm that races and slows like the breathing of his lungs, and the Jedi Apprentice realizes that it's the beating of Obi-Wans heart. Obi-Wan sounding almost as loud as a whisper said "I do." The Padawan is shaken back into reality once more, but the connection between them it's far from broken. They are tied in the strangest of ways, and the shackles that holds them both are powerful and solid but not a form of prison, only unity. The alarming sound of the approaching monsters takes her out from her daydreaming, and she forces to pay attention to Obi-Wan before they are too busy fighting for their lives. Anakin asked as she was confused "What?" Obi-Wan castes his eyes down to his feet for a moment, but he raises them back at her, more determined than ever. "Before you left Coruscant, you asked me a question." He explains and then waits, Anakin only nods without remembering "You left without getting an answer. This is my answer." Anakin stays baffled for a moment, feeling too out of his element to know where the whole situation begins and ends. He wants to ask Obi-Wan what she means by that, she wants to understand what he is talking about but before she can form the question the answer flashes before his eyes and remembers "Do you love me Master?" Anakin thinks she doesn't regret anything more than she regrets asking that question in her entire life. It was the foundation of every miserable thought she has ever have since she had left Coruscant with Padmé. It was the first chain in the long circle of pain she has encountered after leaving the Temple without her Master by her side. But now, that question seems like the center of her entire universe. "You... what... I dont understand..." Anakin tangles her words even more. Trying to grasp any form of sanity, of comprehension. Obi-Wan almost barks a sad laugh, his eyes are turning red again, as if he was going to burst into tears all of a sudden. Obi-Wan said to her "I love you." And just like that Anakin is sure his entire world is crumbling down to pieces. She could have a meltdown right then if it wasn't because the creatures were suddenly too close for her comfort. Before she can choose where to look, she sees Padmé freeing herself from her chains and escalating the pillar the previously trapped her, Anakin almost laughs hysterically at the situation. This couldn't be happening to her. This really couldnt. "Take the one on the left. Ill take the one on the right." Obi-Wan directed at her. Anakin wants to curse at the sight of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, instead of the man that was opening his soul to her just a few seconds ago. "There is no time Anakin!" he barks almost upset with her tardiness and reading her mind. He is trying to dodge the sharp claws of the Acklay that is trying to murder him and doesn't take notice of Anakins sudden annoyed face. "Oh, that's rich!" Anakin complains while she jumps, avoiding the strong charge of the Reek that looks at her as if she was a plaything "You talking about timing!" Anakin can hear Obi-Wan chuckling in the distance, and that makes Anakin enjoyed herself a little bit; she pulls the chain to wrap around the horn of the animal, the link brakes and the brunette woman jumps directly onto the creatures back. "I thought we didn't fall in love" Anakin growls at him when she fights to regain a better control of the Reek that currently struggles against her hold. Obi-Wan rolls around the ground when his pillar falls at the Acklay incessant attacks and his own chain finally shatters, the Jedi Knight hurries to one of the spears that some of the guards have left behind when the creatures attacked them as well. "Well, yes..." Obi-Wan has the decency to admit while he seeks to stick the spear in the beasts neck. Anakin glances at Padmé, who is on top of the pillar, slashing at the Nexu that its trying to take a bite out of her. Anakin wants to charge at the Acklay that it's trying to kill her Master, but one quick look from Obi-Wan reminds her of her duty. Anakin growls under her breath and hauls the Reek towards the Nexu that its busy harassing Padmé, sending it flying some meters away."Are you okay?" Anakin asks Padmé.

Padmé nods before jumping directly onto the Reek, she straightens Padmé and secures her on her back and pulls at her chain, that its currently over the Reeks neck, with a strong motion, dhe directs it to charge for Obi-Wans beast. When she arrives though, Obi-Wan has already taken control of the situation. The Acklay was on the floor, wounded and bloodied and the Nexu she has previously beaten was attacking her mindlessly. Obi-Wan ran and is about to climb next to Padmé, but Anakin gives him a quick look and, for once in a lifetime, Obi-Wan follows Anakins lead and judgment, jumping on the beast, accommodating herself in front of Anakin instead of in the back, while the Padawan rounds him with her arms to secure her hold on the chain holding the Reek. Obi-Wan can feel the warm breath of Anakin caressing the back of his neck and left cheek, her lips close to his ear, a collection of goosebumps appear on his skin and the intimate feeling makes his body shiver."I missed you..."Anakin whispers next to his ear, making him blush. "I havent gone anywhere" he corrects her, turning his head to see her better. "Yes, you have" she says, her hands clench slightly, squeezing his waist in a private manner. Obi-Wan only hopes that Count Dooku is not able to see that.

Before he can stop her, Anakin nuzzles his cheek delicately, the movement it's well hidden and not openly obvious, which Obi-Wan its grateful for, but it still makes him feel uncomfortable. "I love you too, by the way..." Anakins voice rings beside his ear again. And Obi-Wan trembles and bites his lips barely containing his embarrassment at the young womans words. Anakin kisses him on the lips in such a fast movement that he doesn't see it coming, although he gets to feel it through the bond, or at least gets to feel the intention of it. But before he can gasp or outright punch her for her boldness, Anakin is already well placed on her seat, no longer looking at him but throwing daggers with her eyes at Dookus direction, Obi-Wan hears a weak chuckle behind them and turns slightly to look at Senator Padmé Amidala, who wears a slight smirk that soon disappears into blankness, she is also staring at Dooku's direction with interest.

The atmosphere around the arena turns even more hostile, the crowd starts shouting louder and louder at the sight of the missing executions, Anakin seems to realize that they are surrounded by enemies left and right with no way of escaping while her blue steel eyes dart from corner to corner looking for some opening. Obi-Wan is almost busying himself with thoughts and plans to escape the pit but finds no possible way to do so without their lightsabers. Obi-Wan looks back to send a look to both Anakin and Padmé, knowing looks that ask them to be ready for whatever it happens. Padmé nods with solemnity and Anakin stares him down with a gleam in her eyes, the bond connecting them pulls at his chest with a powerful tug, and soon he can feel a warm feeling spreading all over his body but always starting at his heart.

This was the reason he told her. When Obi-Wan saw her entering the arena, he almost choked on his own spit. He had directed the young woman to send his message to the council, to stay out of this, far away from this planet. To stay focus on her mission. But the reckless Padawan came to his rescue, with Padmé following her toes at that, and Obi-Wan, who knew he could certainly die, never felt so miserable before. He has accepted his feelings towards her. He knew the exact nature of them but has equally decided to not act, to not chase whatever this connection leads them to. He would not ruin them both with the burden of these impossible dreams. But to have her so near, it proved to be too difficult, even for him to bear. So he ignored her, even when he could sense her blue eyes locked on him, when he could feel a tendril of pain through their almost muted bond.

When the beasts appeared, he knew he couldnt ignore her anymore. They were going to die. Die together but completely alone. He couldnt disappear from this existence without telling her the truth, he decided. He couldnt continue to build walls between them two, and she deserve to know, even if it was at their last moments, that she was loved, that she was needed. That he needed her. With a swift movement, Obi-Wan opened the gates that he so carefully arranged and trapped his heart in and allowed for their bond to flow with all his emotions and thoughts, with every last drop of feel that he has ever had. He loved him, and he told her so. And if it wasnt because those monsters where ready to kill them both, he could have told her so much more.

They were ready to die now, but this time around, it wasnt on their own, they were together. Finally together. And if they join the Force, it will have to receive them both with their hands clasped tight. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, sending a calming wave through their bond, letting Anakin know that he was there. Anakin looked at him with a smile on her eyes but her face was serious, stoic. She understood just fine. Obi-Wan turned back at the arena, this time ready to face whatever it was meant to happen.

As much as they were ready to part, it seemed that the Force had different plans for them. Suddenly, in the archducal box where Dooku is busy staring down at them appears the familiar figure of Master Windu, and the ginger Jedi Knight can almost feel himself relaxing at his presence. A repetitive hiss of lightsabers being turned on fills the arena from all directions and both Anakin and Obi-Wan smirk at the sight of the multiples green and blue lights of the Jedi traditional weapons being pulled. Dooku and Master Windu seemed to be interchanging small talk but at Dookus quick sign an army of battle droids appears from the gates of the arena, and Anakin tenses at the sight of being outnumber and unarmed, she sends a quick look at Padmé to make sure she still safe. The Geonosians that were, until that moment, enjoying the spectacle, fly away from the pit, scared, and numerous Jedi Knights jump into the arena with them, trying to hold each other's backs and cover as much ground as they possibly can. Someone said "You certainly know how to put a show, Obi-Wan"

Obi-Wan turns at the sound of that familiar voice, just to find his dear friend Garen grinning at him from the ground. The sight of his friend calms him down for a moment and brings joy to him -Wan retorts "And you always manage to come to rescue me, Garen" Garen replied "I live to serve, my oldest friend" and he bows while throwing a spare lightsaber at his direction and then doing the same with Anakin, who catches it with glee.

The sound of sudden blaster bolts driving through the air, spooks the Reek and makes the beast throws them to the ground. Padmé rushes for a discarded blaster that lays abandoned on the ground, and Obi-Wan quickly engages in a secure Soresu position, ready to fight the bolts and trying to keep Padmé well covered thats when she notices Anakin close to her back.

"Anakin, stay with Padmé. Protect her at all costs, that its your mission after all." Obi-Wan orders, taking back some control from the strange exchange they just had during the beast ride. Anakin sends her a look of apprehension but he nods without arguing and positions himself closer to Padmé instead.

Here it starts a dance all too familiar for them. Obi-Wan slashes through droids and makes an effort to deviate blasters bolts, trying to bounce the shots back to his attackers just to save himself the effort to chase them down until his lightsaber has ran them through. Anakin mimics him with her own skill and speed; if the young man is anything its a truly gifted warrior and these kind of situations are his specialty. Padmé its good at dodging the firings without much help but after a while looks for some protection under one fallen cart that its forgotten and turn to a side somewhere inside the pitch. Anakin runs to him, always keeping herself close for his protection.

After a while, he finds himself back to back with Master Windu and he smirks at the presence of her colleague.

"Someones got to shut down these droids" he says in all honesty.

"Dont worry!" Mace answers while he battles away some blasters sent at his direction "Its being taken care of"

Mace then runs forward to dispatch some group of droids that dare to aim to one of the greatest members of the Council and Obi-Wan makes a job to do the same. Fighting its just fine, by the Knight standards, as much as Jedi are peacekeepers, there are certainly no more capable fighters in the entire galaxy that can match the prowess of a well-trained Jedi Knight, and all that plays to their favor, but battling its also exhausting, and being out number as they are, they cant help but found themselves cornered into the center of the arena. Soon they see that the battle doesnt get easier by the passing of the time and the slashes of their lightsabers, but the opposite, more droids are drawn in, and the Jedi warriors are inconveniently trapped in a circle of their own numbers.

"Master Windu!" Dooku shouts from his high position, looking down at them as if they were insects at his feet. The fire ceases and they are all forced to look up to the ex-Jedi, as if he was some kind of deity that requested sacrifice. Dooku said "You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the history archives of the Jedi Order. Now its finished. Surrender, and your lives will be spared."The man speaks as a diplomat, but his manners do not compensate the weight of his insults, as do not masquerade them. "We will not be hostages for you to barter with, Dooku." Mace replies with his usual sense of finality. Dooku said "Then, Im sorry, my Old friend." The look of sadness over his face almost makes Obi-Wan think he will burst into a river of cries, even though he rationally knows that to be impossible for a villain of his caliber. Dooku "You will have to be destroyed."

Anakin growls at that, the droids raise their arms, pointing their blasters at the Jedi forms, and they all raise their own lightsabers in answer, always ready to fight back the enemy. Before Dooku can pull down his arm in sign of charge a loud sound of landing shuttles coming closer to them breaks the silence.

The Jedi turn their heads up to see shuttles and commanding ships coming down and hovering between them, armed soldiers in white armour appear with elegancy, well-armed and in positions of attack. In one of the Gunships, Yoda stands with a thoughtful façade on his face. A hellstorm of laserfire rains over them all, but the shields created by the shuttles deflects them, protecting the Jedi from danger. "Come on, hurry!" Yoda directs them all, and Obi-Wan is all too happy to follow his command. Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padmé get inside one of the shuttles full with clone soldiers. They grab at the secure handles that hang from the roof of the shuttles, as the ship flies away from the pit and into the desert, Obi-Wan almost gasps at the sight of smoke and battle. A collection of droids, troopers, ships and war tanks fill both the ground and the air. The only time he has ever seen so many conflict and in such a scale was during the Stark Hyperspace War during his time as Qui-Gons Padawan.

 

 


	8. Epidode II: Attack of the Clones part VII

On the Gunship with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker (soon to be Anakin Kenobi) Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padmé are at the open sides of the Gunship. The Clones fire down at the Droids below. The Gunship slows, circling over a droid gun-emplacement. It blasts it, but suddenly the Gunship is rocked by a near miss. It lurches violently. Obi-Wan said "Hold on! Look over there..." Through the other side of the Gunship, they see a Geonosian Speeder racing past. In the open cockpit is the unmistakable figure of Count Dooku. Anakin said "It's Dooku, go after him!" The Pilot starts to comply, but there is a huge blasts, the ship lurches on its side, and Padmé falls out. Obi-Wan yelled "Follow that speeder!" On the ground, Padmé looks up at the Gunship she fell off of as it speeds away after Count Dooku. Obi-Wan and Anakin followed the speeder to a Geonosian tower.

The speeder descends rapidly; the Gunship follows. Count Dooku's speeder parks outside the tower; the Gunship parks next to it. Obi-Wan and Anakin leap down and run inside the tower. In the secret hanger tower Dooku throws switches on a control panel. His Interstellar Sail Ship is guarded by a squad of Super Battle Droids. The doors of the exit-port slide open. The droid captain said "Your Excellency!" Dooku turns as Obi-Wan and Anakin run in through the hanger doors. They draw their lightsabers. The Droids raise their weapons. Dooku said "That won't be necessary, Captain. Stand down. And leave them to me." The Droids lower their weapons and back off to the walls. Dooku looks at Obi-Wan and Anakin with slight amusement. Obi-Wan said to his lover (Anakin) "We move in together – you slowly on the..." Anakin yelled "I'm taking him now!" Obi-Wan shouted to his soon to be wife "Anakin, no!" Anakin said "You'll pay for all the Jedi you've killed today, Dooku." Anakin charges across the open space at Dooku, who smiles faintly, watching her come. Anakin raises her lightsaber. At the last moment, Dooku thrusts out an arm, and uses the force on Anakin and she is lifted up, hurled across the room, and slammed into the opposite wall. She slumps to the foot of the wall, semi-conscious. Dooku moves toward Obi-Wan. Dooku said "Kenobi, isn't it? As you can see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours. Now, back down." Obi-Wan said "I don't think so." Obi-Wan lifts his lightsaber. Dooku smiles. Dooku said "Ah, but if I must." Dooku draws his lightsaber. He and Obi-Wan start to circle each other. Dooku said " I have spent the last ten years learning to use the power of the Dark Side. It gives me infinitely greater power." Obi-Wan told him "You will have to prove it." Obi-Wan comes in fast, swinging at Dooku's head. Dooku deflects the cut easily. As they fight, it quickly becomes clear that Dooku is the complete swordsman – elegant, graceful, classical – a master of the old style. Dooku said "Master Kenobi, you disappoint me. Yoda holds you in such high esteem." Dooku deflects another cut. Dooku said "Surely you can do better...?" he misses No, I'm surprised. Has Jedi swordsmanship degenerated so quickly, or are you trying to make fun of me? Which is it?" Dooku thrusts forward with his lightsaber. Obi-Wan steps back quickly, panting for breath. Dooku teases him and said "Come, come, Master Kenobi. Put me out of my misery." Obi-Wan takes a deep breath, gets a fresh grip on his lightsaber and comes in again. For a moment, he drives Dooku back. Then Dooku's superior skill begins to tell again, and he forces Obi-Wan to retreat. Dooku increases the tempo of his attack. Obi-Wan is pushed to the limit to defend himself. Dooku presses. His lightsaber flashes. Obi-Wan is wounded in the shoulder, then the thigh. He stumbles back against the wall, trips, and falls. His lightsaber goes skittering across the floor. Dooku raises his lightsaber. Obi-Wan looks up helplessly. Dooku's lightsaber flashes down and Clashes against Anakin's lightsaber. Dooku and Anakin stare eyeball to eyeball. Dooku "That's brave of you, girl but foolish. I would have thought you'd have learnt your lesson." Anakin said " I'm a slow learner." Anakin charges at Dooku . The force of her attack catches the Count slightly off balance. Anakin's lightsaber flashes. Dooku draws back, putting a hand to his arm. He takes the hand away and looks at the smear of blood where Anakin has nicked him. Dooku said "You have unusual powers, young Padawan. But not enough to save you this time." Anakin told him "Don't bet on it!" Obi-Wan said "Anakin!" Obi-Wan uses the Force to catch his lightsaber and he tosses it to Anakin. With 2 lightsabers (like Asajj Ventress had in Star Wars the Clone Wars), Anakin attacks. Dooku deflects. It's no contest. Anakin is driven back against the wall. She loses one lightsaber. Finally Dooku, in one flashing move, sends Anakin's arm, cut at the elbow, flying still gripping her lightsaber. Anakin drops to the ground in agony. Dooku draws himself up to deliver the coup de grace. Suddenly, the great doors slide open.

The droids turn fast, raising their weapons. Through the thick smoke, emerges the heroic figure of Yoda, The Jedi Grandmaster. He stops on the smoke-filled threshold, 4 Droids lined up on either side of him, guns pointed. Before the Droids can get off a shot, Yoda raises his hand, and

the Droids are flung against the far walls and crash to the floor in heaps of smoking metal. Silence. Dooku steps away from Anakin to face the Jedi Grand Master. His lightsaber whirls in a formal salute. Dooku said "Master Yoda. At last we shall know who is the most powerful." Yoda draws a miniature lightsaber out of his cane. He salutes formally. Yoda said "Count Dooku. No interest in contests, do I have." Dooku charges across the space at Yoda. He rains down blows upon the tiny figure. Yoda doesn't budge an inch. For the first part of the battle, he reflects every cut and thrust that Dooku aims. Nothing the great swordsman tries gets through. His energy drains. His strokes become feebler, slower. Yoda attacks! He flies forward. Dooku is forced to retreat. Words are insufficient to describe the range and skill of Yoda's speed and swordplay. His lightsaber is a humming blur of light. Dooku's lightsaber is sent cartwheeling from his hand. He staggers back, gasping and spent, against the control panel. Yoda jumps onto Dooku's shoulders, and is about to drive the lightsaber into the top of the Count's head. Yoda said "The end for you, Count, this is." Dooku said "Not yet" Dooku raises his arms and knocks Yoda off his shoulders and then, with all his might, he uses the Force to pull on one of the cranes in the hanger. It comes crashing down on Obi-Wan and Anakin. But in the blink of an eye, Yoda is under the crane, holding it up, using the Force. Yoda closes his eyes and concentrates. Anakin is unconscious, and Obi-Wan tries to get out from under the crane. The fallen crane trembles and starts to life. Behind it, the sound of the Sail Ship's engines are heard starting up. Yoda concentrates harder. Slowly, the crane rises. The sound of the Engines increases. Yoda exerts every scrap of his powers. The crane lifts clear of Anakin and is thrown to the ground. Dooku's Geonosian Sail Ship takes off. Obi-Wan and Anakin struggle to the exhausted Yoda, but it's too late. The geonosian Ship rises into the air and flies away. Padmé and a Clone Captain with about 10 Troopers appear in the doorway. Padmé exclaimed "Anakin!" Padmé runs too her and asks if she is okay and Obi-Wan who is next to Anakin hugs her. Anakin is barely able to stand up. The Clone Captain marches up to Yoda, stops, and salutes smartly. The Clone Captain said "Resistance is at an end, General. What are your orders?" Yoda looks at him and sighs.

The next day Padmé asked for both Anakin and Obi-Wan to take her back to Naboo which is where Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi got married which happens on this day and Padmé convinces Obi-Wan to marry Anakin as well. In a rose-covered arbor overlooking the sparkling lake, Obi-Wan is in his Jedi outfit and Anakin is in a Wedding dress stand and Padme stand next to Anakin as a bridesmaid before a wedding priest and Padme stand next to Anakin as a bridesmaid. C-3PO and R2-D2 stand by, watching, as the priest blesses the happy couple and, amid gently falling rose petals, Obi-Wan and Anakin kiss and Padmé gave R2-D2 to Anakin as a wedding present and Anakin said "Anakin Kenobi I like the sound of that." Obi-Wan said "Me too, Sweetheart." Anakin said "I love you Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan said "I love you too sweetheart."


	9. Clone Wars: Cat and Mouse

It has been 7 weeks since Anakin has Married her master on Naboo and The Jedi Council called her in But she did not know what for outside the Council Room her husband Obi-Wan said "Anakin, you're late." Obi-Wan added When the council requests your presence it is always of great importance." Anakin said after she took off her the hood of her hood she said "If I'm late for another scolding does it matter?" Obi-Wan walked up next to his wife and said "Scolding? This is not of a scolding Anakin this is a time of when We must leave our roles as Master and Student but as equals and Husband And Wife. Anakin said "Master?" Suddenly a door in front of them slides open and Anakin walked into the room. The room is dark the only light is from outside the room centered towards the center of the room and Anakin walks towards it, the door closes and the light turns on in the center of the room which had twelve Jedi standing there including GrandMaster Yoda and he said "Step forward Padawan." Anakin walked towards the Grand Master and she sort of bowed and her Robotic arm that is inside of a glove that she wears to protect it during battle on the floor she put her the other hand on her leg and the Jedi with their lightsabers Gestured them Yoda said as he had his lightsaber above Anakin's shoulder "Anakin Skywalker, by the right of the council." Yoda put his lightsaber above her other shoulder as he said "By the will of the Force. Dub thee I do Jedi-." Yoda had his lightsaber on her right shoulder again and cut her Padawan braid and stated "Knight of the republic." Anakin stands up and she later gave her old Padawan braid to her best friend Padmé so she could know that she is now a Jedi Knight.

A week later Anakin now has a Scar over her right eye after battling Ventress a few days ago and she is now wearing blue and grey battle armor that shows a little bit of her breasts bit but not them sexually and it is magenta on the arms and is has a little bit of red on the legs and the battle armor has brown boots with the Galactic Republic's ingignia and she was on a mission to help the planet of Christophsis and Senator Bail Organa whom is on the planet for relief effort. Bail said to Anakin and Admiral Yularen through a hologram "Separatist forces have overrun our position and we are out of food, water, and munitions. Our situation is desperate." Suddenly the hologram disappears and Anakin said "Senator Organa? Senator Organa." A Clone said to her "General." Anakin said "Master Kenobi better get here soon, or this is gonna be one short rescue mission."

Both sides start firing at each other and Yularen said as he is looking out a window on the bridge watching the space battle "The command ship is bearing down on us." Anakin walks past the Admiral." The admiral ordered "Full forward shields!" He then shouted as the Separatists starts shooting at the Republic Star Destroyer "Incoming fire!" Anakin said "This isn't gonna be easy." The Separatists soom blew up one of the supply ships and a Clone below Anakin and Admiral Yularen said to Anakin "General, one of The supply ships has been hit." Anakin ordered "Over-fire all reactors. We're gonna blow right past this guy, Whoever he is." Another clone said to her as he stood up "General, a Republic cruiser is coming out of hyperspace behind us." Anakin turns to her side and she knew it was her husband and she said "Obi-Wan."

On the Ship with Obi-Wan his Clone Commander And friend Cody was next to him. They were looking at a holograph of both the republic and Separatist fleets above the planet of Christophsis on a command center. Obi-Wan now wears a white battle armor with a little black o it and he now has a full grown beard from sideburn to sideburn, Commander Cody is wearing his Clone Trooper battle armor it is white with a little bit of orange.

Cody said to Obi-Wan "Looks like General Skywalker's already engaged the enemy." Obi-Wan said talking about his wife "That's nothing out of the ordinary, especially since I told her a direct order not to."

Back with Anakin she was watching the battle when suddenly her husband said through a hologram "Anakin,I want you to withdraw." Anakin asked her husband as she turned around towards the command center "Withdraw?" Obi-Wan explained "I brought a new toy that might give us an advantage." Yularen said on Anakin's left side "With respect, General, now might be a bad time to regroup." There was a quick pause and Anakin said "Tell the transports to fall back to Obi-Wan's position. We'll cover their retreat as they escape the moon." Anakin said as he looked at the battle plan on the command center "I don't like this. I hope Obi-Wan knows what he's doing." The republic Star Destroyers start to move away from the planet to the behind of one of Christophsis's moons and a shuttle deploys from one of the Star Destroyers and traveled to the Command Star Destroyer after the shuttle landed it's ramp opens and Anakin emerges from the shuttle as she walks down a Clone trooper gives hers salute and she said to her husband "Well,here I am. Now tell me about ''this new weapon." Obi-Wan replied to his wife "you're looking at it." Anakin asked him "I'm looking at what?" Obi-Wan said "Two steps forward, and you'd be actually be kissing it." A Clone trooper uses a electronic device and a Ship suddenly appears out of nowhere and Obi-Wan said to her "It's a stealth ship." The ship looks to be about 50 feet long and is orange and white. Anakin said "Hmm. That's some trick." Obi-Wan said to his wife "Let's hope The Separatists think so." Anakin said "So I assume scanners can't detect it." Obi-Wan said "As far as we know,but this is the first real field test." Anakin said to her husband "That's encouraging." Obi-Wan said "I figured you'd be up to the challenge." Anakin said "So I can move in undetected and take them out from behind. That's a pretty small ship to destroy a whole fleet." Anakin asked her husband "Are there more?" Obi-Wan replied "No. This is the prototype, and you won't be on the offensive. I need you to run a mercy mission down to the planet's surface. The ship can carry enough supplies for Senator Organa's headquarters. Anakin complained "Oh I'm still the delivery girl? We don't need the whole fleet.I can do this myself. Obi-Wan said softly "Anakin Sweetheart, slow down and do what I tell you as your husband. It's more important to save lives than destroy ships. I need you to continue the mercy mission." Anakin said "Oh all right I'll do only because I love you." Anakin then crossed her arms.

On the other Star Destroyer a Clone Told her to wait for Admiral Yularen who had information for her. She stands in the hanger bay and Yularen runs up to hear and said "Thank you for waiting,ma'am. I'm sorry to hold you up." Anakin said "No apologies, admiral." She asked him "What do you got?" He replied as they walk towards the ship "Something about this morning's engagement struck me as familiar, so I did a bit of research." Anakin as they walked up the ships ramp said "And?" Yularen said "I believe the opposition Commander is none other than Admiral Trench." Anakin said "If I remember my military history, wasn't he vaporized at the battle of Malastare Narrow?" Yularen said "That's What I thought, too. But the tactics employed, the efficiency of the Droids' maneuvers, and then there's this." He shows Anakin A symbol on the screen of a electronic device and he said to her "The last time I saw that symbol, well let's just say I lost a lot of good men that day." Anakin asked "What do I need to know?" Yularen said I have seen his work firsthand. A corporate fleet was blockading Malastare, a fleet led by trench. That's why I recognized the tactics. He tore our ships apart. We barely escaped with our lives. In the end a Jedi-led task force moved in to settle the matter. Trench's ship was destroyed, and we assumed he went down with it." She asked him "Are you sure it's him?" Yularen said "It's possible. Not every captain goes down with his ship." Anakin said as she walked up a ramp to the bridge "We'll,we may be in like then admiral. My orders are not to engage Trench, just to deliver supplies to Senator Organa." Yularen said "With all due respect, General, I do not believe we will have a choice in the matter. If it is indeed Trench he will come for us." She asked "Us?" Yularen said "Yes. I am volunteering my sevices as consultant, General." She said after she sat down in one of the seats "Welcome aboard." A moment later a Clone saidon the intercom "Everyone's on board. We are a go." Anakin said to the intercom "Dispatch, We are powering up and ready to go." Yularen takes a seat and the hanger bay roof opens up and the Ship takes off and moves towards the planet slowly and anakin said "Engage Cloaking device." The ship goes into stealth mode and they go past a huge ship and Anakin said "Doesn't look like they can detect us." Yularen said "Yes, but if you get any closer, they may not need scanners to know we're here." She said "Relax Admiral. Hey, you wanted to come on this ride." The clone and next to her detected something on his scanner and then the clone said "General, we have incoming bombers with fighter escort." the clone said Enemy ships closing. 15,000. 14,000. 13,000." She asked "What's our defensive capability?" he replied "We've got torpedoes and anti-aircraft cannons, Ma'am, but we'd have to decloak to use either." she said "Yeah, and if they don't know we're here, that would give our position away pretty quickly." the clone continued "9,000. 8,000." Yularen interrupted him "Have they detected us?" The clone said "Can't tell,sir." Yularen said "If we are going on the offensive, we must do it soon." The clone said 5,000. 4,000." Anakin said "Stay cloaked. Power everything else down. Let her drift." The clone said "2,000. 1,000. Yularen said while panicking "They're going to hit us!" The Clone said "500." The bombers flew over the ship towards the planet and Anakin said "They missed us. They don't know we're here." Yularen stated "They're heading for Bail Organa in the Command center. they're going to bomb it!"

Back with Obi-Wan he was listening to a hologram of Bail Organa and he said "We are under attack by the Separatist fleet. They're coming by air and by ground. We can't hold out any longer. There's little chance of Survival. Help us, General Kenobi you're our only hope." Obi-Wan said to Cody who was right next to him "Get me, Anakin."

Back with Anakin Obi-Wan said to his wife "Anakin I've just spoken to the senator. They're in dire need of our with your mission to the planet's surface. I will engage Trench's fleet with the ships I already have." Yularen said General Kenobi, with all due respect, you do not have the resources to engage Trench openly. He wants you to attack. You'll be walking into a trap." Anakin wished she could say honey to her husband as said "He's right, Master. You won't stand a chance." Obi-Wan said to his wife "Anakin, I've got enough problems without you becoming one of them. Get those supplies to the refugee camp. I'll worry about Trench. Just stay on course and-" He was interpupted by Anakin and she said to her husband "Your tactic won't work." She said to the Clone next to her Prep torpedo tubes one through four. Fix range on Trench's command ship." Yularen said "Ma'am?" She said "You heard me, Admiral." Obi-Wan asked his wife "What are you doing?" She said "We need to destroy Trench, and this ship has the best chance of doing -Wan wish he could call his wife 'Sweetheart' right now when he said "I want those supplies on the surface now." Anakin reassured her husband "Don't worry. I'm on it." She presses a button and her Husband's hologram disappears as he said "Anakin!"

Anakin presses a button on the bridge and starts flying(rotate) the ship with the steering wheel toot could face Trench's command ship and she said "Prepare to decloak on my command. Prep torpedoes tubes one through four. Fix range on trench's command ship." Yularen said to her "You realize our torpedoes may not be enough." Anakin looked at him and said "All I want is for Trench to think about us instead of the people of the planet below. It's time to introduce ourselves. The turbo chargers were activated, the torpedo safety was released, the power was diverted,the shield regeneration was put on standby. Anakin said "Ready torpedoes. Lock on to primary Target." She then said "Disengage cloaking device." The torpedoes were ready, and the ship locked on the The primary target which was Admiral Trench's command ship. The ship went out of stealth mode and Anakin said to her clones "Fire!" Her clones then fired the ship's torpedoes at Trench's command ship but Trench activated his ship's shields and the torpedoes failed to penetrate the shields and exploded as they touched the shields.

Yularen said "Well, that did little good." Anakin said to the Clone sitting right next to her "Recloaking in 9,8,7,6,5-" she noticed torpedoes heading straight towards the ship and she said to the Clone next to her "Pilot, prep the flares." Yularen said "Too late, General." She said "Launch Flares." The Clone pressed a button on the desk and flares soot out from the ship in 4 different directions at the torpedoes and She said "And cloak!" The ship starts to cloak itself again Trench's command ship started firing lasers at the cloaked ship and the Clone next to Anakin said "Incoming!" She replied "I see it." Anakin rotates the ship Clockwise to avoid the lasers and she tries her best not to get hit by the lasers and she succeeds.

A few minutes later the ship got a communication signal from Trench's ship one of the clones noticed that and went to the bridge Yularen asked Anakin "Now that they know we are here, what's your plan? She said "I'll think of something Admiral. In the meantime, I've got Trench right where I want him: thinking about us." A Clone named Spark rushed to the bridge and said "General, there's a transmission on the open frequency. It's the enemy." She said "Put it through." A hologram of a humanoid Arachnid she presumably it was Trench and she said "Hello, ugly." The humanoid arachnid said "I am Admiral Trench." He chirps and said "If you are listening, Jedi, you've made a bold move and a grave mistake. I appreciate your decision to face me ship-to-ship, to play this little game." He chirps And said "It's been so long since I had a worthy opponent. You have an impressive new vessel, but I warn you,I have dealt with it's kind before. Your technology will not save you, and your friends on the planet below shall perish as a result of your failure. The people of Christophsis and her resources-" He chirps he finishes "Shall join the Separatist Alliance. Turn back now. Retreat while you can, for I am your doom." Trench's hologram turned itself off and Yularen said "He said he's dealt with this kind of ship before. She asked "How?" They contacted Obi-Wan and he said "You're right,Admiral. There are records of Trenches battles and a few against ships with cloaking devices." Anakin asked her husband "And?" Obi-Wan Said "It seems in each case, he used tracking torpedoes to hit the ship somehow, whether it was cloaked or not." Yularen said "Then he knows a way of detecting us." Anakin asked "Tracking torpedoes?" She hummed and asked her husband "What class Ship was he fighting?" Obi-Wan answered his wife "Mostly cruiser-to-cruiser. Nothing as small as your ship. She said "Well no ship this small usually has a cloaking device. Maybe he's tracking magnetic signature. Thanks, Obi-Wan. Hold off your attack until we destroy Trench." Obi-Wan said "Might I remind you that this was not your mission?" She answered her husband "You might." She then switched off her husband's hologram and said "Admiral, prepare to disengage cloaking device and fire." Yularen pressed some button above Anakin and he yelled "Battle stations!" The clones in the Ship checked the Engineering, Navigation, Guns, Torpedoes, Shields And then one of the clones said "Admiral,we are ready and waiting." Yularen said to Anakin "Your move, General. She said "Fire." One of the clones disengaged The cloaking device and the ship reappeared and started launching torpedoes at Trench's command ship and then Anakin said "Recloaking in 5,4,3,2,1" the ship then Recloaked and torpedoes headed towards the cloaked ship and Yularen said "General,I really hope you know what you're doing." She replied "So do I, Admiral." She rotated the ship Clockwise to avoid the torpedoes and she turned the ship around and a clone said on the intercom "General, The cloaking device is active, but they're locked onto our magnetic signature." Anakin said "He took the bait. Turn off the cloaking device. Divert all power to the engines. She then started flying towards Trench's command ship as the torpedoes chased the ship and as he reached Trench's command ship she dented across the command ship and Trench's torpedoes crashed into his ship causing an explosion throughout the command ship as Anakin piloted the ship towards the planet of Christophsis but as she heads for it Obi-Wan said to his Wife "I hate to admit it, but good job,Anakin. We're beginning our attack on the Separatist fleet." Anakin said to her husband "Have fun. I'll be delivering the supplies to the surface,Master." Her husband's hologram disappeared.

On the Planet of Christophsis people are unloading the supplies for Bail and the relief effort while Anakin met with Bail and he said to her "General Skywalker, I have no idea how you did it, but you saved a great many lives today." A clone said to Spark as they walk down the ship's ramp "Good job kid. Looks like you're now officially part of the crew. Spark replied ""Thanks Commander." Anakin said to Yularen as he walks towards her "Well, looks like we make a pretty good team. Yularen said "I must admit I am a bit surprised at the reckless nature of your tactics, though I cannot argue with their results." She chuckles and said "Well, you'll find I like to do things differently from time to time. Yularen said Indeed. The chancellor mentioned as much, though he insisted it was the highest compliment." Yularen then walks away from her. And Anakin smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued yes if you did not know the show starts with S2E16-cat and mouse then S1E16-hidden enemy and then the movie.


	10. Clone Wars: Hidden enemy

Obi-Wan was looking out the window of the a tower he was in using electrobinoculars,he then calls his wife on his communication device on his arms "Anakin, How are you doing over there?"

Anakin was in the building next to the one her husband was in she was with Captain Rex and she said to Obi-Wan "We're set. I've got some guys here that are anxious to get going." Obi-Wan said on the communicator Glad to hear it." Anakin turns her communicator off.

Cody enters the room with Obi-Wan who was using his electrobinoculars again and Cody said "We're back, General." Obi-Wan took off his electrobinoculars as he turned around and he said "Good. The show is about to begin." He puts the electrobinoculars back on his eyes and Cody asked a Clone "How's that cannon coming, boys?" One of the clones replied "We'll have this one back in business in no time, sir." Obi-Wan with the electrobinoculars saw battle Droids marching towards them he Then put the electrobinoculars off his eyes and said "The Droids are advancing." Guns looked through electrobinoculars and said "I'm seeing a full battalion coming right on schedule." He then noticed a droid tank moving towards them behind the Droids and said "Tanks! They brought tanks." Gus had the electrobinoculars back on and said "A little closer." He then noticed that the Droids were splitting up and he said "they're splitting up." A clone named Slick said "What?" Obi-Wan said "Something's gone wrong. Prepare all troops for-" He was interrupted when battle Droids shot and killed a clone in the room and they were entering the room they killed another clone and another and another then Obi-Wan ignites his lightsaber and defected the blaster fire back st the Droids He then force pushed the Droids backwards and a clone said "Go! Go!" Obi-Wan said as he was deflecting the battle Droids blaster fire back at them "Abort the mission!" Every Clone was shooting back at the Droids and slick said over a comlink "Our position's been compromised." The Droids killed another clone and start overrunning the building.

Anakin asked her husband over his communicator "Obi-Wan, What's going on?" Obi-Wan said "We're being cut off. The Droids are onto us. Anakin using her communicator she said "Gunship, come in. Hawk we need an evac in the south tower." Hawk replied "Roger that, Ma'am, we're coming." A gunships starts flying towards the towers and Rex said "South tower? We're in the North." Anakin said as she ignites her lightsaber "Not for long." She make an 'X' on the window with her lightsaber and then she Force Pushes The glass outwards and shattered the Window's glass and she said to Rex "Rex fire your cables. Then clones came in with guns that have grapple cables and shit towards the other tower and they all used the cables as ziplines while zip lining battle Droids start shooting at them and 1 fell off and Anakin deflected the droid's blaster fire back at them with her lightsaber as she reached the other tower she kicked the glass and shattering it to enter the tower and she started attacking the battle Droids in the room with her lightsaber. Then Rex reached the tower and Anakin was Destroying Droids with her lightsaber and she then met up with her husband and said "This way is clear." Obi-Wan was confused on how his wife got over to this tower and asked her "How did you get over her?" As he was deflecting the Droids blaster fire with his lightsaber and Anakin replied to her husband "I improvised." The Jedi couple were both deflecting the Droids blaster fire with their lightsabers. Obi-Wan throws a gun turret at 2 battle Droids with the Force. Then Both Obi-Wan and his wife and the clones ran towards an elevator to get to the roof. They ran to the other side of the roof and Anakin asked "Now What?" Droids suddenly appeared and started blasting at them and the Clones fired back at them and both Obi-Wan and Anakin ignite their lightsabers and started running towards the Droids and Anakin jumped and she cut a droid in half and did the same to one other one next to her and another one next to her Obi-Wan did the same and she force pushed a Droids away from them. A battle tactical droid holding a blaster with battle Droids came out of another elevator while the Gunship arrives and hovers at the tower's edge with its door open for everyone to get in. Anakin and her husband are still battling the Droids Obi-Wan and Anakin start rushing towards the gunship and a Clone rips off the head of the Battle tactical droid and Athens Jedi couple jump aboard the gunship and the Droids try to shoot the ship down.

Inside the ship Rex said while hold the head of the Tactical droid that a clone took off it's body "Maybe this tactical droid will tell us how they knew our plan."

Inside their base on Christophsis Rex puts the tactical Droid's s head on a command center and he puts two plugs into the head and the Droids eyes light up as a holographic image of the towers they were st and it said "The Republic Army is in the north and south towers, level 46. R2 heads towards the command center and Rex said "It just doesn't make sense." The electronic humming winds down and Rex exclaimed "Blast!" R2 makes a blipping sound and both Anakin and her husband enter the room walking towards the clones and she said "Well, at least we're not the only ones having a bad day."

One of the two clones said "Generals." Cody said "They had all our intel." She said "That would explain the ambush. How could we have let ourselves so vulnerable to a security breach?" Obi-Wan said to his wife "I don't think we did." She asked him "You think someone infiltrated our defenses?" He said to her "Possibly. It would have to be someone cunning and resourceful enough to gain access to all our plans." She said "But that's still wouldn't explain how they got our intel." Obi-Wan agreed with his wife "No. You're right. They wouldn't act alone. They'd have someone working with them."

Cody asked "A spy, sir? But who would want to betray our troops to the suppose?" Obi-Wan said "Excellent question, Commander. Perhaps it's time we made a visit behind enemy lines. I think we'll find our answers there." Cody said "We'll get right on it." Obi-Wan said "No, Captain. I need you here to find the security breach." Cody said "You can count on us, Sir." Obi-Wan said "One more thing. This mission is extremely confidential. A spy could be anyone. Let no one know of our mission." Rex said to Obi-Wan "Understood,Sir." Both Anakin And her husband nod their head before they went to leave. Cody noticed a communicator was on next to him he picked it up and said "Someone left this comlink on. Someone has been listening to everything we said" Rex was at the doorway and he shouted "Hey! Stop!" As he saw a clone running away from them and both Rex and Cody ran after them. Rex asked "Who's that?" Cody said "I'll follow him. You take the West corridor." Rex said as we went towards the west corridor "I'm on it." As Rex ran down the corridor he pulled his blaster out but they met back up with each other instead and then Rex said "He must have gone in the mess hall." Rex presses one of the buttons on the panel next to the door and it slides open and the room they enter is a cafeteria where clones are eating and Cody said "We've got a big problem. Rex agreed by saying "Yeah. The only people in here are brothers.

When they walked back into the command room Rex said "one of us? Great." He asked "But Which One?" Cody said "We'll have to wait for his next move. Keep this to ourselves." Rex said "Better contact the Jedi." Cody said "I'm on it." As Cody walks towards a communication console R2 beeps and Cody puts his hands on the console's screen.

Obi-Wan and Anakin were using Speeders to drive to the enemy's base on the planet.

Cody said "We can't reach General Kenobi. Whoever it is has blocked our communications. We're gonna have to find this guy ourselves." Rex called out to R2 and said "Artoo, come over here and plug in. R2 beeps as he goes over to the console and plugged in. Cody asked Rex "What are you doing?" Rex said "The guard got his messages out somehow. We just gotta find them." Cody asked "what do you think. He just sat down and wrote a note?" Rex said "You have to start somewhere."

Back with Anakin and her husband she said to her husband "We appear to have picked up some friends." Obi-Wan agreed with his Wife "Indeed. In fact I believe the number of eyes watching us has been steadily growing, Sweetheart." She said to her husband sarcastically "Great. Perhaps this means our adversary has learned about our mission and our marriage." Obi-Wan agreed with his wife "Perhaps it does" she said "Of course, nobody's tried to stop us yet." Obi-Wan agreed with his wife "Also true." She said They want us to get to the Separatist headquarters, Which means this is a trap." Obi-Wan replied "I imagine it is,Sweetheart." She said "Well that's unfortunate... for them."

Back with Rex and Cody R2 beeped and Rex said as he picked up a device that was on the command center and was also plugged into R2 and Rex said "Artoo's found something." Cody asked "What is it Is it the traitor?" Rex replied "I'm not sure. Maybe." Cody asked "Well, what is he looking for?" Rex said "Wavelength interface, weak frequencies, spotty, irregular." Rex said as he showed Cody "See how it ends up every few days then disappears? Day to day, you wouldn't notice it." R2 beeps Cody asked "What?" Rex as he was doing something on the electronic devicesaid "It's the pattern. The band's only coming off one terminal in the whole base. Check it out." Rex gave it to Cody and Cody said "Hmm. Slick's barracks. Only Slick's men would have access to that terminal." Rex said "Yeah. Slick's not gonna like that." Cody agreed "No, he's not. But if his men is giving away our intel, we have to find him and sort this out." R2 then beeps.

Back with Anakin and Obi-Wan they reach the Separatist base and get off their speeders and Anakin said to her husband "No guards, No barricades. Huh. You'd think the Separatist headquarters would be better protected." Obi-Wan said to his Wife "But clearly, keeping us out is not what they intend, Sweetheart." Obi-Wan gestured his right hand and use the Force to open the door and the couple walked into the Separatist headquarters.

Back with Rex and Cody They meet up with Slick and Slick said in disbelief "No. No way. My guys are the best. No way they're capable of something like this." He crossed his arms. One of his Clone troopers asked "Something like what?" Slick's Clone troopers came in and Slick asked "You called them here?" Rex replied "Of course we did. We're getting to the bottom of this. Now." Slick said "Look let me have a few minutes with them first. It's gonna hit 'em hard. They trust each other, and if one of our own betrayed us-" Cody interrupted him "I don't think that's necessary." Cody walked in front of the line of troops and asked "Your men are tough, right?" Cody then ordered "Take a seat gentlemen." The Clone troops took a seat. Cody said "We have a turncoat in our midst, and we think it's one of you."

Back with Anakin and Obi-Wan they exited an elevator the room they entered had multiple shattered items that are green or emerald green. Anakin said "So this is the belly of the beast." A cloaked figure starts to approach them and Anakin notices and she towards her right and the cloaked figure walks in front of the couple and takes off her hood revealing it to be Asajj Ventress and Obi-Wan said "Ventress. And here I thought this mission would be unpleasant." The dark Jedi said as she takes off her cloak "The pleasure's all mine, my dear Obi-Wan. I've missed you."

Back with Rex and Cody are standing in from Of one of the accused clones and it is Jester, Rex had his arms crossed Jester said "I... uh, I don't know, I was doing the things I always do after a mission." Rex asked "Things like what?" Jester said "I'm sorry,sir. I'm just a nervous. You're my C.O." Rex said "The way I figure it, you tell the truth, you got nothing to be nervous about. Gus said "Jester is telling the truth. He cleans his weapon after every mission. First thing, every time. He's kind of obsessed that way." Cody asked "Is that right? You were cleaning your weapon?" Gus said "Yes,Sir." Cody asked "Go on the Computer while you were in here?" Jester replied "No, Sir. I didn't even power it up. You can check." Rex looked at Cody and Cody said "Show me your weapon." Jester hands him his weapon and Cody checked it and said "Yep, freshly scrubbed." Jester said "The rag's over there in the corner." Cody said "Good man." Cody said to Punch "You." he asked You were cleaning your weapon too?" Punch said "No, I was hungry. I went back to the mess." Rex asked "right away?" The Clone said "Oh, yeah." Rex asked "Anyone with you?" He replied "Sketch,Sir." Sketch Said "We got to the mess at the same time, got our grub, and sat together. Rex asked "Anyone else in the mess able to confirm what you two are saying?" Sketch said "Lots Of guys any of them." Rex said "Oh we will." Slick said "Captain, give me just a moment with them." Gus said "No, It's okay,sarge. I got nothing to hide. I was in the infirmary. Got banged up pretty good by one of those clankers. A med droid fixed me up." Cody inspects his arms while Gus said "Doc's got all records there, if you want to check." Rex and Cody went over to Chopper and he said asked "So, Chopper, Old boy, what's your alibi?" Chopper said "I was in the mess hall. Sketch said "No you weren't- I mean, you -" Cody said "If you know something, kid, you should better speak up." Sketch said "Chopper came in a lot later, after everyone else."

Back with the Jedi couple Ventress took out her lightsabers and ignites them and then both Anakin and her husband ignites their lightsabers then Ventress ran up the stairs and she said as Anakin points her lightsaber at Ventress "My loyal informant Ellet mr know you were coming." Obi-Wan said "Well, then, we Thank you for your hospitality."

Anakin then Charges towards her and their lightsabers clashed multiple times.

Back with Rex and Cody Rex asked Chopper "Where were you before you went to the mess,Chopper?" Chopper replied " around." Cody said "Son, you know we'll need a better answer than that." Chopper sighs and said "I was hiding at the south exit. I didn't want anyone to see me string these together." He showed then an item that has three Battle droid fingers connected to a bracket like thing and Rex said "Battle droid fingers." Chopper sighs and said as he layers down "I just- I just wanted to something back. I guess I -felt like they owed me." Gus said "I always knew there was something deficient about you." Chopper sat up and Slick said as he went to him "This isn't good, Chopper. Lying about where you were, taking forbidden items from a battlefield." Chopper said "I know." Slick said I put up with the attitude 'cause you have you have the skill. But if you could break the rules, your whole character's in question here." Chopper protested "Wait no Hang on. I'm no spy."

Back with Anakin and her husband,Obi-Wan they're battling Ventress their lightsabers were clashing with both of her lightsabers multiple times and then she picked up a table with the Force and she threw it at Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan cut it in half just as it was about to hit him.

Back with Rex and Cody Slick said "Chopper, we're all brothers. But how can we trust anything you say now?" Chopper said No, sir, I'm telling you I did not-" Slick said "It's okay. We'll get you a proper investigation. You don't have to say anything till the Jedi come back and talk to you. Chopper said back at Slick "Maybe you should talk, sir. Tell them where you went. I was at south exit, remember? I saw you go in, sir. I saw you."Slick said "Chopper, I have been patient." Chopper said "Everyone else went right, toward the barracks and the mess. You turned left, toward the command center. Where were you going , sir?" Slick said Obviously, the kid feels cornered." Cody asked Slick "Sergeant, What do you mean, 'till the Jedi come back'? How did you know the Jedi were gone?" Slick said "I really wish you hadn't noticed that, sir." Slick then Punches Cody in the face and Rex catches Cody Slick punches one of his own platoon and ran out of the room. as Cody got back up Rex was confused asked "Slick's the traitor?" Rex and Cody ran after him.

Back with Anakin and Obi-Wan Ventress clashes her lightsabers with Obi-Wan's lightsaber then Anakin clashes her lightsaber with Ventress's lightsabers. Ventrees moves backwards towards another staircase and she went into another room and both Obi-Wan and Anakin go up the first staircase and then Anakin jumps to the top of the second staircase.

In the other room Ventress deignites her lightsaber and uses the force to pull books out of their bookshelves to throw the books at the Jedi couple but they catch it with the force and throw it back at her.

Back with Rex and Cody they were outside the base looking for the traitor Slick, Rex and Cody where underneath an AT-TE and Rex said "I've got someone by the gunships." Cody said "That's our Slick. Now that he's exposed, he has to get out of this base." Rex said running towards Slick "There's no escape now, you piece of rankweed." But when they got there they found a bomb instead and Rex said "Move. Move!" They ran but then other ships were getting blown up and Clone troopers ran out of the base. Cody said while laying on the ground on his stomach "He took out our weapons depot." Rex said "He knew where we'd look. He's not trying to escape." Cody said as they got up "He knows all our moves before we even make them."

Back with Anakin and her husband, her husband said "Give up Ventress." Ventress said I'm all yours, Obi-Wan. Both Obi-Wan and his Wife ignites their lightsabers and walked towards Ventress and Ventress ignites both of her lightsabers making the floor crack open the the couple fall down the floor and Ventress said "You've served your Purpose." Anakin said to her husband "We have to get back. Now." Ventress Told Her "It's already too late. So hard whom to trust these days, isn't it?" Anakin asked her Husband "What's the Plan Master?" Obi-Wan said "Bringing us Here was a mistake, Ventress. You've underestimated your abilities." Ventress asked "Really?" Ventress runs away and The Jedi couple Then jump up back to the floor they were on until Ventress tricked them and made them fall down a floor. They chased Ventress and she ignites her lightsabers and jammed them into the window in front of her shattering the window and ran for the edge of the building and Jumped onto a round object and "She said "Come and get me, Boy and girl." Obi-Wan said "You didn't tell us you were bringing friends." Ventress replied "Poor Obi-Wan. You've been betrayed. And now we're about to take control of this world."

Back with Rex and Cody Rex asked "How do we get this guy?" Gus said "Sir. Slick ran into the command center." Cody said "You guys stay here. Seal the perimeter." Rex and Cody ran towards the command center.

Back with the Jedi couple they jumping onto different sides of Ventress' round object and Anakin slashed her side with her lightsaber Obi-Wan does the same to his side and the round object starts falling down and Ventress ran forward and starts attacking Anakin with her lightsabers Anakin and Anakin attacks back with her lightsaber and Obi-Wan shouts his wife's name as he Jumps down "Anakin!" Anakin then force pushes Ventress away from her and jumps down they both kick Droids off their STAPs and fly back to their base.

Rex and Cody sneak into the Command room stealthily and Rex is above them in the Ventilation Cody said Pretend your Slick. What's in your head?" Rex said "My cover's Blown, it's time to go, but I decided not to use a ship Because it's too obvious." Rex crouched and notices Slick in the ventilation then Cody notices him and Rex said "The lockdown." Cody said "He wants to get around the lockdown." Rex said "He's blinded us by taking out the power. He could disable the entire security system." Cody said as he places his blaster down on the command center table "yeah, but he knows we'd expect him to do that." Cody walks away as Slick opens the ventilation shaft's opening and Rex said " Or does he? Yeah, I see what you're getting at." Cody said "Go to the south exit." Rex asked "What are you going to do?" Cody replied "I'll stay her; get the power back up. That'll help." Rex said "Got it." And he closed the door. Slick quietly climbs down from the ventilation shaft and pick up Cody's blaster but as he does so Cody notices him and said "Hey,there, Slick." Slick goes toward Cody with Cody's gun aim at Cody's neck and Cody said "Gun's empty." Rex then approaches Slick from behind and asked him "You know what's funny, traitor? We knew you'd never take a chance on the exits while they were blocked." Cody turns around and takes his gun from Slick and Slick said "I'd stay here to open myself first. Just like you." Rex said as Cody points his blastervat Slick "Don't Do a job till you've guaranteed the best odds, right?" Slick said "You knew I was here." Rex replied "Of course we knew. You think we wouldn't have a plan?" Slick said "I'm not the traitor. You are!" Slick elbows Rex and takes his blaster and Cody charges at him and Slick Knocks Cody's blaster out of his hand and Slick fires Rex's weapon in the air and Cody elbows Slick in the chest and Slick grabs Cody's Head and kicked him in the stomach and Cody grunted. Cody then ran towards Slicks Who tried to escape and falls towards the ground and protests and said "All of you just blindly following orders! For What?" Slick grabs Cody's Head with his legs , switched positions and started punching him while he said"At least I got something out of all this suffering." Then Rex grabs Slick by the neck with his Arms around his back and said "Yeah. I bet sold your brothers for some real shiny coin, huh?" Slick knocks his head at Rex's chest and elbows him again and crunched Rex's bones and Rex Screamed and Slick replied "Yes, she offered me money, but she offered me something more important. Something you wouldn't understand. Freedom." Cody then punched Slick and that threw Slick towards the ground.

At the door Rex said with Slick's arms behind his back "I think freedom's gonna have to wait, kid." The Jedi couple approaches them and Obi-Wan said out of confusion "Slick? It was you?" Rex said "He gave us a bit of a chase, Sir, Ma'am." Anakin said "You couldn't be a greater disappointment. How could you do this to your brothers?" Slick scoffs and said "Only a Jedi would say that. It's the Jedi who keep my brothers enslaved. We do your bidding. We serve at your Whim. I just wanted something more." Rex said And all you had to do to get it was put the rest of us at risk." Slick said " I... I love my brothers. You're too blind to see it, but I was a striking blow for all clones." Cody said "If you loved your brothers, you wouldn't put them at risk." Rex said "You betrayed every single one of us." Cody commands two Clone troopers "Take him to lockup." And they take him away Obi-Wan asked "Were you able to salvage anything from the weapons depot?" Rex said "Slick pretty much scorched the whole thing. That seems to be what he was going for all along." Cody said "We managed to save the heavy cannons, though." Obi-Wan said "Well that's good. 'Cause there are about 1000 battle droids on their way here. Anakin said "The fight goes on gentlemen." The couple walk away from Their second in commands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is the movie


	11. Clone Wars: Film

Anakin and her husband, Obi-Wan were in a middle of a battle on Christophsis and she ran towards rubble and she yelled"They're back!" Obi-Wan got to his wife and he said to her "I told you this victory was too easy. We never should have sent the ship back for supplies." Anakin said "It Wasn't my idea to send the ship back." Obi-Wan turns around and said "All Right, men, second wave incoming." Anakin said "Rex, you and your men follow me." Obi-Wan said "Cody battle positions. A clone yelled "Up to the front!" Battle Droids were keep getting blown up and Obi-Wan was using his lightsaber to deflect blaster fire and R2 went to Rex who then pets him The his head. Cody was shooting with his gun and Obi-Wan was deflecting Blaster Fire with his lightsaber Cody said "Skywalker should have attacked by now." Obi-Wan was very confident in his wife and he said "Don't worry. She knows the plan." Anakin and her troops were standing on a round object and Rex asked Anakin "What's our plan of Attack, ma'am?" She replied "Follow me." She jumped down landing on a Octuptarra tri-droid and she ignites her lightsaber Rex and the others followed with jetpacks and landed on the ground and started shooting at the Octuptarra tri-droid and one of the clones said as they were shooting "Go, go,go,go,go,go!" Another said "Every shot counts. Take it down" and another Octuptarra tri-droid tried to shoot Anakin off the Octuptarra tri-droid that she was on and she deflected the laser with her lightsaber her husband said "Come on, men! You heard him!" Obi-Wan and is clones started charging at the Droids destroying them. Anakin still on the Octuptarra tri-droid was deflecting the lasers from the other Octuptarra tri-droid And then she jumped onto the Octuptarra tri-droid that she was on but onto the weapons and slashed the dome section of the droid with her lightsaber and the droid rotated and then she jumped off onto another and Obi-Wan destroyed 3 super battle droids he then saw his wife on top of a Octuptarra tri-droid she was deflecting blaster fire from the other Octuptarra tri-droid She then jumped off the droid and cut a battle droid and went towards her husband and said "We're going to need reinforcements." Obi-Wan said "We haven't been able to get through to the admiral, sweetheart." R2 beeps and tanks starts getting destroyed and the Separatist forces start retreating and Anakin said "They're pulling back."

A ship flies above the couple and Obi-Wan said to his wife "Looks like help has arrived. R2 beeps and then the couple approaches the ship as it lands Obi-Wan said "Our cruiser must be back." Anakin said to her husband "Which means we'll be able to get our reinforcements." Obi-Wan said then it looks like our problems are solved- fresh troops, new supplies, perhaps they've brought my new Padawan with them." Anakin asked her husband do you think it's a good idea to bring a Padawan learner into all this?" Obi-Wan said "I spoke to Master Yoda about it. You should put in a request for one. You'd make a good teacher, Sweetheart." She chuckles and said "No thanks. Besides remember that after the war we're leaving the order,honey?" Obi-Wan replies "Yes I remember,sweetheart. And Anakin, teaching is a privilege, and it's part of a responsibility to help train the next generation." Anakin said to her husband "A Padawan would just slow me down." The Ship's ramp starts to lower and a female Togruta appears and she walks down and Obi-Wan said "A youngling." Anakin asked the togruta "And Who Are you supposed to be?" R2 beeps and the togruta said "I'm Ahsoka. Master Yoda sent me. I was told to tell you both that you must get back to the Jedi temple immediately. There's an emergency." Anakin said "Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but we're in a bit of an emergency right here." Her husband informed Ahsoka "Our communications have been a bit unreliable, but we've been calling for help." Ahsoka said "Master Yoda hasn't heard from you, so he sent me to deliver the message. Anakin sighs and she said while turning around and walking backward a little "They don't even know we're in trouble." Ahsoka suggested "Maybe you can relay a signal through the cruiser that dropped me off." Anakin turns her head and looked at Ahsoka and then Anakin and her husband looked at each other.

And went to relay the signal and they got in contact with a Clone on one the Republic Star Destroyers and he said "We're under attack by Separatist warships. I'll try to make contact with the Jedi temple. Stand by." R2 came over to the couple and Ahsoka and he was beeping and a hologram of Yoda appeared before them and said "Master Kenobi, glad Ahsoka found you I am." Obi-Wan said "Master Yoda, we are trapped and vastly outnumbered. We are in no position to go or do anything. Our support ships have all been destroyed." Yoda replied "Send reinforcements to you, we will." The transmission starts to get garbled and Obi-Wan said "Master Yoda... Master Yoda." They got back in contact with the clone and he said "We've lost the transmission, ma'am." Teo clones came into the room the clone was in and said "we have to leave orbit. More enemy ships have arrived. We'll get back as soon as we can." The transmission ends and Anakin said "I guess we'll have to hold out a little longer." Obi-Wan went to Ahsoka and said "My apologies, young one. It's time for a proper introduction." The togruta said "I'm the new Padawan learner. I'm Ahsoka Tano." Obi-Wan said "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, your new master." Ahsoka said "I'm at your service, Master Kenobi, but I'm afraid I've actually been assigned to Master Skywalker." She looked at Anakin as she said that and Anskin protested at what she just heard and she said while chuckling "What?, No, no, no, no, no." She said talking about her husband and points at him "There must be some mistake. He wanted the Padawan." Ahsoka said "No, Master Yoda was very Specific. I'm assigned to Anakin Skywalker, and she is to supervise my Jedi training." Obi-Wan looked at his wife and she said "But that doesn't make any sense." Obi-Wan said to his wife "We'll sort this out later. It won't be long before those Droids figure out a way around our cannons." Anakin said to her husband "I'll check on Rex in the lookout post." Obi-Wan said You'd better take her with you." Anakin takes Ahsoka with her.

Rex was watching his clones and they have him a okay sign Rex turned around and he walks up to Anakin as she walks towards him and she asked "What's the status, Rex?" He said "Quiet for now, Ma'am. They're gearing up for another assault." He noticed Ahsoka and he asked Anakin "Who's the youngling?" Ahsoka said "I'm Master Skywalker's Padawan. The name's Ahsoka Tano." Rex looked at Anakin said Ma'am, I thought you said you'd never have a Padawan. She replied "There's been a mix-up. The youngling isn't with me." Ahsoka told her "Stop calling me that. You're stuck with me, skygirl." Rex laughs at that and Anakin asked "What did you just call me? Don't get snippy with me, young one. I don't even think you're old enough to be a Padawan." Ahsoka said "Well, maybe I'm not but Master Yoda thinks I am." She said to Ahsoka "You're not with Master Yoda now, so if you're ready, you'd better start proving it. Captain Rex will show you how a little respect can go a long way." Rex walked forward and said "Uh... right. Come on, youngling." Ahsoka walked with him said stated "Padawan."

Rex and Ahsoka were walking and she asked "Have you thought about moving that line back, Captain?" She added "They'd have it better that way." Rex said "Thanks for the suggestion, but General Skywalker thinks they're fine where they are." Ahsoka said "So... If you're a Captain and I'm a Jedi, then technically, I outrank you, right?" Rex replied "In my book, experience outranks everything." Ahsoka said "Well, if experience outranks everything, I better start getting some." She asked "What's that?" Rex looked he saw a red energy shield approaching them and said "Not good they've got an energy shield. It's going to make things damn near impossible. If you want experience, little one, it looks like you're about to get plenty."

Ahsoka, Rex, R2-D2, Obi-Wan and his wife Anakin Skywalker(Kenobi) we're standing in front of a command center a holographic image was being shown on the command center and Obi-Wan said "The shield generator is somewhere in this area. They're slowly increasing the diameter and keeping it just ahead of their troops. Rex said "Heavy cannons are going to be useless against that." Obi-Wan said "As they get closer, we could try to draw them into the buildings. That might level the playing field a bit." Ahsoka said "If that shield's going to be such a problem, why don't we just take it out?" Rex said "Easier said than done." Anakin said "Well,I, for one... she clears her throat and continued "agree with her. Someone has to get that shield generator and destroy it. That's the key" Her husband Said "Right, then. Maybe you two can tiptoe through the enemy lines and solve this particular problem together." Ahsoka ssid "Can do, Master Kenobi." Anakin said "I'll decide what we do." Her Husband Said "If Rex and I can engage them here, you two might have a chance to get through undetected." Rex said with his arms crossed "They won't have much time. The droids far outnumber us, so our ability to street-fight is limited without the use of heavy cannons. They'll march forward under the protection of their shield until they're on top of our cannons and blow them away." Ahsoka said "We'll figure out a way. She said to Anakin "Come on, Master, Let's go." They walked away and she said to Ahsoka "If we survive this Snips, you and I are going to have a talk." Rex said to Obi-Wan "They make... quite a pair, Don't they, Sir? You think they have a chance?" Obi-Wan was very confident in his wife and Ahsoka and he said "They'd better. If they can't turn off that shield generator before it reaches the heavy cannons, there'll be no escape for any of us."

Anakin was looking at the energy shield above on a platform with electrobinoculars and Ahsoka said to her master as she got up and walked with a backpack "So what's the plan?" Anakin turned her head and removed the electrobinoculars and she said "Oh... I thought you were the one with the plan." Ahsoka said "No, I'm the one with the enthusiasm." She said as she walked to Anakin "You're the one with the experience, which I'm looking forward to learning from."Anakin said as she put the electrobinoculars back back "Well, first we need to get behind that shield, then get past their tank lines." She looked at the droid army with her electrobinoculars and Ahsoka said "Why don't we just go around, outflank them." Anakin said "That'd take too long." Ahsoka then suggested to her "Sneak through the middle then." She said "Impossible, unless you can turn yourself into a droid." She then takes the Electrobinoculars off her eyes and Ahsoka said "All right, you win. My first lesson will be to wait, while you find an answer." She then said to Ahsoka "Well, the wait's over. I've got a plan."

Heavy cannons were shooting at the red energy shield but the shots were getting absorbed by the shield. Obi-Wan was looking at the shield with electrobinoculars and he said "That shield is currently putting a crimp in my day. Rex was next to him and he said "It's no use. Even at full power the cannon doesn't affect it." Obi-Wan said "All right, Re. It was worth a try. Tell the men to fall back."

Both anakin and her 'Padawan' were underneath something that looks like a rectangular box and they were in front of the energy shield and as the shield passed through them Ahsoka said quietly "This is a stupid plan. We should fight these guys instead of just sneaking around." She replied "Except for the fact that their deflective energy shield just passed over us. If you can't cross their lines let their lines cross you." Ahsoka said "If you say so." They started moving forward underneath the object that they were hiding in.

Obi-Wan was sitting down the cement border edge of a building and Rex went over to him hiding and as the shield passed through them Obi-Wan said "We're inside the shield. Just stay away from those tanks." Obi then ignites his lightsaber and jumps down and his lightsaber hits a droid on the top of his head and Clones ziplined down shooting at Droids Obi-Wan was slashing super battle droids with his lightsaber and Rex was shooting the the droids with his dual DC-17 blaster pistols he then ran towards a building and he asked "Where's the general?" One of the clones replied "I don't know, sir." Clones started running into the building after a while Rex did the same and exclaimed "Fall back!" Obi-Wan stabs his lightsaber into a super battle droid.

Anakin and Ahsoka were still underneath the box and Ahsoka said "I think we may have passed them all, master. We may pull this off yet." She replied "Still have a ways to go before we get to the Generator station." She asked her "Do we still need this thing?" She added "I can't take it anymore. I have to stand up." They then stand up and has the box thing above their heads holding it with their hands and Anakin said quietly to her "You have got to be careful. Never know what you're going to run into." As she finishes saying that they bump into a droideka and were knocked to the ground and the droideka chirps then Anakin said to her "See What I mean?" As the droideka starts shoots at them they both ignite their lightsabers deflecting the blaster bolts and then they stand up and deflects the blaster bolts with their lightsabers Ahsoka said "We can't beat it's shield. Anakin said to her 'Padawan' "Run!" Ahsoka said "What? Jedi don't run." Anakin repeated herself by shouting "I said run!" Ahsoka runs away first then Anakin does whole deflecting the droideka's blaster bolts with her lightsaber. The droideka then goes into a ball and rolls towards them and Anakin shouted "Ahsoka, stop!" Ahsoka said "Make up your mind." Anakin repeated herself "I said stop!" Ahsoka and Anakin stopped and as Ahsoka stopped she cut the droideka in half with her lightsaber and as it heads towards anakin she does the same while it was in the air and they both deactivatedd their lightsabers and Anakin said while walking away "Good. You take directions well." Ahsoka follows her.

Obi-Wan jumped towards a super battle droid with hos lightsaber and as he reaches the super battle droid the lightsaber cut off the super battle droid's arms and force pushes him backwards into another super battle droid. A super battle droid tried to go towards Obi-Wan but Rex stopped the droid by shooting it from behind and then Rex said "They're right behind us. Wiped out most of my unit. We had to pulp out of there they head a nearby explosion and ran towards cover and Obi-Wan said to his Wife's clone legion's captain "The shield has almost reached the heavy cannons. Rex said "We cannot stop them,sir." Obi-Wan said "Move your troops back to the heavy cannons. Do everything you can to protect them. I'll delay the droids." Rex protested "But..." Obi-Wan said "That is an order, Captain." Rex goes to do what he was ordered to do and a Super battle droid reaches the wall Obi-Wan was using as cover and as the droid jumped towards him he struck his lightsaber into its torso and he jumped about the top of the cover he was using and deflecting blaster bolts with his lightsaber then as he reaches one of the battle droids he slashed it with his lightsaber in between the torso and legs he then did the same to another one's head. He turned around to see super battle droids approaching him.

Anakin climbed up a crystalline rock up towards a platform and Ahsoka said "There it is. Come on." They start approaching the shield generator.

Obi-Wan wan is ambushed by 4 super battle droids 2 DSD1 dwarf spider droid and a Tank and the the tanl's hatch opens up revealing a Kerkoiden named Whorm Loathsom who said "You must be the infamous General Kenobi." Obi-Wan said "I surrender." A super battle droid goes over to him and takes his lightsaber from his belt and points it's arm that is a gun at him and Whorm said "Now, Master Kenobi, order your troops to stand down." Obi-Wan moves some rocks to make 2 chairs and a table and he said "General, have a seat." Whorm asked him "Have you gone mad?" Obi-Wan said I've conceded the battle. Now we simply have to negotiate the terms of surrender." Whorm said "Don't try any of your tricks, Jedi." Obi-Wan said "Surely There's no reason we can't be civilized about this." Whorm walks out of the tank with his servant droid LEP-96M3 and Obi-Wan said "It is a rare honor to meet one's opponent face to face." Whorm sat down as Obi-Wan said "You're a legend throughout the inner core." Whorm said "Thank you." Obi-Wan sat down and Whorm said "The honor is all mine. I'm so glad you decided to surrender." Obi-Wan Said "Well, at some point one must accept the reality of the situation." Obi-Wan clears his throat and asked "Might we have some refreshments? Whorm nods and said to his droid "You, bring us something liquid." Obi-Wan said "Thank you. This shouldn't take long."

Anakin and Ahsoka were running towards the generator and Anakin said "Stay close. We've got to be careful." Ahsoka said to her "Come on." Anakin protested and said "Wait." Ahsoka asked "Why? We're almost there! It's right..." as she stepped on something on the ground they hears a beeping sound and Anakin said to her "I said wait." A droid came out of the ground and Anakin yelled "Forget about the droids!" She ignites her lightsaber and yelled set those charges!" She slashed multiple Droids and Ahsoka went to the generator and a droid was behind her as the droid was about ti hit it she dodged and slid underneath the droid and ignites her lightsaber and jumped over the droid and slashed the droid with the lightsaber she then force pushed the droid backwards a bomb rolls towards Anakin and more droids came out of the ground and Ahsoka said "sorry ." She (Anakin) asked her "Whose side are you on anyway?" Ahsoka said "Setting the charges." She places one of the charges on the generator.

A clone goes to Rex who was in cover said "Sir, General Kenobi's been captured. There's no one else left." Rex said "We've got to hold out! We can't let that shield reach the cannons. Keep fighting!"

Droids we're surrounding Anakin and She said to Ahsoka "I could use a little help!" Ahsoka yelled "Skygirl, Don't move!" She pulled a wall which had a large hole in and it went downwards to destroy the droids and Anakin yelled as it came down towards her "What? No, no, no, no, no!" Ahsoka jumped down and ran towards Anakin and Anakin yelled "You could've gotten me killed!" Ahsoka yelled back "I know what I'm doing!" She said to Ahsoka "I had everything under control." Ahsoka said "I just saved your life."

Back with Obi-Wan he was drinking something and then he said "Once you've taken custody of my troops, arrangements will need to be made for their food and shelter. Do you have enough..." Whorm interrupted him "Enough of this! You are stalling." Obi-Wan said "Nonsense. There are numerous details to be discussed." Whorm growls and throws the 'table' and ordered "Seize him!" The super battle droids that were behind him picks him up with one of their arms and Whorm said "Unless you call of your troops right now, I will have no choice to destroy you!" Obi-Wan said "Truthfully I was hoping your shield generator would be knocked out by now."

Anakin asked Ahsoka "Did you get the charges set?" Ahsoka said "Yes" Anakin asked her 'Padawan' "Then what are you waiting for?" Ahsoka then presses something on her wrist and the generator exploded and the shield slowly started to dissipate.

Obi-Wan said "Oh, well. He backfliped out of the droids custody and he for e pushed them into each other and he force jumped behind whorm and put his arms around his neck and the droids started shooting bit whorm then ordered "Don't fire!" Obi-Wan said "Ha, Something appears to have happened to your shield, General."

Rex ordered "All cannons, fire on those tanks!" The cannons started firing on the tanks and one of the battle droids asked "What happened to the shield?" Then the cannons blast destroyed them and then another blast destroyed more droids and NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcers.

Yularen said to Obi-Wan who was using a hologram projector pod "General Kenobi, id you can hear mt, we're through the blockade. The Separatist armada is in retreat. Your reinforcements should be landing in a moment." Gunships fly overhead.

Anakin sees them as well and Ahsoka was sitting on a step.

Yoda exits the gunship with clones and walks towards Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan said "Your timing is Perfect, Master Yoda."

Anakin sat next to Ahsoka and she said to her "You're reckless, young one. You never would've made it as Obi-Wan's Padawan." She really wanted to say my 'husband's' but she knows not to because it's against the code to be married and in a romantic relationship as a human but some species can like Cereans could be married like Ki-Adi-Mundi is. She said finally accepting Ahsoka as her Padawan "But you might make it as mine." Ahsoka was happy to hear that and they smiled at each other for a breif moment and then Anakin said to her Padawan as she got up "Come on." Ahsoka got up afterwards and went to a gunship that picks them up Rex was in the gunship and he said to Anakin as she got in "Great job, General Skywalker. He added to Ahsoka "You too kid." Ahsoka smiled at that and then both Anakin and Ahsoka smiled as the gunship heads towards where Yoda and Anakin's husband was. As it landed Anakin said to her second in command "Thanks for the ride, Rex." Rex said " anytime ma'am."

Anakin got out and said "Master Obi-Wan. Master Yoda." Yoda said "Hmm. Trouble you have with your new Padawan, I hear." Her husband to her said "I was explaining the situation to Master Yoda." Anakin said "Really?" Yoda said to her "If not ready for a Padawan you are perhaps, Obi-Wan, we can..." She interrupted him and said "No. Wait a minute. I admit Ahsoka's a little rough around the edges, but with a great deal of training and patience, she might amount to something." Ahsoka smiled at that and Yoda said to the female knight "Then go with you she will to the Teth system." She was confused and said "Teth? That's Wild Space. The droid army isn't even in that sector." Yoda explained "Kidnapped Jabba the Hutt's son, Rotta has been." She asked him "You want me to rescue Jabba's son?" Obi-Wan said to his wife "Anakin, we'll need the hutts' allegiance to give us an advantage over dooku." Yoda said "Mmm. Negotiate the treaty with Jabba, Obi-Wan will. Find the renegades that hold Jabba's son your mission will be, Skywalker." Ahsoka said to her "Come on, Master. It doesn't sound that hard. I'll find Rex and get the troops organized. she went off to find Rex and Obi-Wan said to his wife "Don't worry, Anakin. Just teach her everything I taught you, and she'll turn out fine." She said to her husband "You know, something makes me think that this was your idea from the start." she went off to go with her Padawan and boarded a gunship and Obi-wan said to Yoda "Let's just hope Anakin is ready for this responsibility." Yoda replied "Ready she is to teach an apprentice. To let go of her pupil a greater challenge it will be. Master this, Skywalker must." The gunship with Anakin and her Padawan took off and Obi-Wan said to Yoda If I've got to make a deal with Jabba the Hutt, I'd best be on my way. Obi-Wan walks away from the grandmaster towards his Jedi Starfighter. and he took off towards space.

Anakin was on a Star Destroyer as a ship landed on the cruiser as a clone who was wearing camouflage clone trooper uniform who got out of the ship with another clone wearing the same uniform she asked him "Lieutenant, did the kidnappers see you?" the Clone Lieutenant replied "No, Ma'am. We're the best scouts in the regiment." She asked "What about the bounty hunters? Are they still down there?" He replied "I don't think so. We haven't seen them in a while." She asked them "Well, What are we up against?" He informed her as he showed her a hologram of a monastery Looks like there's two droid battalions protecting a monastery. It's heavily fortified, so you won't be able to land there." She said "Good work. Get some rest." Anakin walks off towards her clone legion where Ahsoka was telling a story and a clone said "That sounds like a lot, even for a Jedi." another clone said "I heard you were surrounded by droids. How did you get the shield down?" Ahsoka said "Okay, there's a wall behind her with a hole in the middle. So I pull the wall down on top of the droids, destroying them saving the general." The clones laughed and Rex asked Anakin "Is it true, Ma'am?" She said "Well, most of it." R2 was then beeps a chitter to a pink R2 droid then Anakin said to the troops of her clone legion "All right, we've still got a job to do." Rex said "Yes, Ma'am." He said to his troops "You heard the general. Move it!" The clones moved out and Anakin went over to her Padawan and while they walked with each other Anakin asked her "Would this be a good time to teach you that a Jedi is humble, my young Padawan?" Ahsoka said to her "Sorry. Just trying to keep the boys inspired, is all."

Obi-Wan's ship exits hyperspace above his wife's homeplanet of Tatooine and R4 made a chitter beep sound and he said to her "Don't worry , I'm sure Jabba's in a good mood." Obi-Wan exits out of his starfighter's Hyperdrive(hyperspace) ring and flies down towards Tatooine in front of Jabba's palace R4 beeps again as Obi-Wan got out of his ship and a Copper colored protocol droid and Weequays exited the palace as the door slides upwards and approaches Obi-Wan and the protocol droid had a feminine voice and said "We should not keep the wise and powerful Jabba waiting." Obi-Wan said "I wouldn't dream of it." The droid starting walking back towards the palace with the weequays with her and 2 of them were behind Obi-Wan and one of those to growled. R4 chittered a beep while Jawas were near her and the door to Jabba's palace closes with it's gears grinding the Jawas saw the droid and chattered in Jawaese as they approached her they got onto Obi-Wan's starfighter and R4 zapped the Jawa with her Electro-shock prod and then the Jawas ran away in fear.

Obi-Wan was standing in front of Jabba and he said said "Mighty Jabba, one of our most powerful Jedi is on her way to rescue your son. We will not let you down. Jabba growls sort of and then spoke in huttese " his protocol droid translated "The most gracious Jabba has one more small condition: he demands you bring back the slime who kidnapped his little... punky muffin." Obi-Wan chuckled at that and said "Punky?" Jabba shouts in huttese she translated "Dead or alive." Jabba spoke in huttese again and his protocol droid translated "If you do not succeed, Count Dooku and his droid army will."

Anakin had her Jedi robes hood up and she was on a gunship with her Padawan who also had her jedi robes hood up and Rex and she's listening to her husband on a Hologram projector pod who said "All right Anakin, here's the story. Jabba has given us only one planetary rotation to get his son back home to Tatooine safe and sound." Anakin said to her husband "Won't take us take that long, Master."Obi-Wan said to her "well, take extreme care. We have no idea who's holding Jabba's son. When I finish negotiations with him I will join you,Sweetheart." Then the hologram projector pod turned off As they got nearer and nearer to the monastery Anakin said to her Padawan "Stay close to me, Ahsoka if you can." She replied to her "It won't be a problem, Master."She stated "This isn't practice, Ahsoka." Ahsoka told her "I know. And I'll try not to get you killed." Ahsoka smiled after she said that then Anakin Smiled as well then suddenly there was an explosion and the droid army at the monastery were shooting at them. The pilot that is a lieutenant said "Ma'am, we're taking heavy fire." Anakin said "Close the blast shields. Get us under those guns." He replied "Yes, Ma'am."

The Gunships doors then closed the ships interior went dark and Ahsoka said "Here we go." Ahsoka walked close to her Master when a red light then turned on and a clone then said "Rex, your com's gone static." Rex said "Got it." another clone said Red light, standby." The clones then cocked their guns and pointed them forward and Ahsoka looked in front of her then she looked at her master and the gun ship starts to lower and the pilot said "Welcome to paradise, rock jumpers." the ship then lands. and Rex said "Green light!" and the ships door opens and there were explosions and laser fire as Anakin jumped out of the gunship followed by her second in command 'Rex' and he yelled "Go, go, go!" then other clones got out then Ahsoka got out walked slowly by crouching and a clone said "Move it, move it!" and another clone said "Watch it, watch it!" Ahsoka looked at the Monastery and ignited her lightsaber deflecting the blaster bolts from the droids and one of the clones yelled "Go, go, go!" Soon Anakin said Follow me!" A clone said let's go!" And another clone said "come on!" They get into cover underneath a cliff face as the clones shouted "Go, go, go, go!"

Then a battle droid falls towards them from a high altitude and the droid said "Oh, my.." the droid groaned as he is killed by a blaster bolt. And then Ahsoka said "So this is where the fun begins." Anakin said "Race you yo the top." Ahsoka told her "I'll give you a head start." She said "Your mistake." Rex said as he and his Clone troops shot cables out of their guns and Anakin was climbing the cliff face one one the clones cables eith her lightsaber ignited and Ahsoka told her from the ground "I'm right behind you, Master." She then when to climb the cliff face next to Anakin who then uses her lightsaber to deflect the droids blaster bolts then Ahsoka sees an AT-TE climbing up the cliff face with its legs. Ahsoka then with the cable got off the cliff face and moved toward the AT-TE and landed on it. As a Super Battle droid falls down the cliff face Anakin then cuts the droid with her lightsaber and the droid hit the AT-TE Ahsoka was on top of and she leaped upwards a little and DSD1 dwarf spider droids start shooting at the AT-TE and the clone gunner fell off and screams to his death she then leaped forward and ignites her lightsaber and she stood on the AT-TE's window and she deflected the droids blaster bolts with her lightsaber after a while 4 droids on blue STAPS flew in and started shooting at them and as they flew past Ahsoka she tried to destroy them with her lightsaber but failed and the AT-TE's feet started to fall of the cliff face and Anakin looks down and sees Ahsoka on an AT-TE about to fall down the cliff face who tried to jump and she screamed anc jeld on to the edge of the AT-TE and as she tried to get back up the same droids on blue STAPS were right behind her and they tried to kill her by shooting the AT-TE Anakin jumped down onto the AT-TE to save her Padawan and she jumped onto a STAP killin the Droid with her lightsaber she did the same thing to the last 3 she kicked the droids body and started to fly on it upwards and she said to Ahsoka "Try to keep up." Ahsoka yelled "Hey! No fair!" Anakin then she shot 3 DSD1 dwarf spider droids with the STAP she's riding and then she said speaking to her communicator "Rex, follow me." Rex replied "Yes Ma'am!" Another Clone said "I'm working on it." And Ahsoka on the AT-TE she bends halfway down and she ordered the driver "Get this thing moving!" Anskin reaches the top of the cliff face and as she nears the Monastery's level a battle droid shoots the STAP she was riding so she jumped towards the monastery by using the force and rolled towards then ground and one if the droids said as the droids approached her and she said "Surrender,Jedi." She then ignites her lightsaber and destroyed the droids and some fell down the cliff face then droidekas rolled in front of her by a few feet and she said "Blast it, Ahsoka. I told you to stay close to me." Then an AT-TE blasted the droidekas Anakin looked behind and saw Ahsoka was right there and she was standing on the AT-TE she said to her "I can't get much closer, Skygirl." Ahsoka crossed her arms as she said that and Anakin said "I knew you'd get here, Snips, eventually." Ahsoka said to her "Always in time to save your life." She walks towards her and Rex said to Anakin "All clear,General." She said "Nice work, Rex. Have some men look after the wounded." Rex said "Roger that, Ma'am. Gunships are holding at a safe distance." Anakin said looking at one of the Droids She Destroyed "Too many droids here for them to be renegades. I sense count Dooku's hand in this. Let's find Jabba's son and get out." Her Padawan said "No problem. The hard part's over." She said to Ahsoka "I wish you wouldn't say that." Shen then walks towards the entrance of the Monastery followed by Ahsoka and the clones and Rex behind them.

As they reached the entrance the door slides open and they entered and Rex turned his helmet's flashlight on so did another clone as well and Rex said "I don't like the looks of this place. It gives me the creeps." Ahsoka said "This looks like one of those B'omar monk monasteries that I read about in my studies at the Jedi Temple." Anakin said to her Padawan "Smugglers take these monasteries over, turn them into their own personal retreat." Ahsoka asked her "And the monks just let them?" She told her "Smugglers usually get what they want, one way or another." Then They all heard a clatter and Anakin ignites her lightsaber and the clones pointed their flashlights at a droid approaching then and Ahsoka asked "Uh good gut or bad guy, Master?" Anakin asked the droid as she swings her lightsaber downwards and asked "Who are you?" The droid said "Merely the humble caretaker, oh mighty ma'am. You have liberated me from those dreadful battle bots. I am most thankful. Anakin deactivateds her lightsaber and she asked "Where is the hutt?" The droid said "The battle bots kept their prisoners on the detention level. I must warn you, it is very dangerous down there, my friend." He said to Ahsoka "Not a place for a sevant girl." She asked the droid "Do servant girls carry these?" She ignites her lightsaber and said "I'm a Jedi Knight." Anakin then crossed her arms and Ahsoka added "Or soon will be." As the droid said "A thousand apologies, young one." Ahsoka walks forward Anakin said to Rex "Captain, we'll get the hutt. Stay here. Keep your eyes open." Rex said "Copy that Ma'am." Anakin walks towards her Padawan into the Dungeon.

In the Dungeon Anakin and Ahsoka were walking and Ahsoka said "Master, you know you're walking us into a trap?" She replied "I know."Ahsoka said as they pass more droids "We just passed two more droids." Anakin replied to her Padawan "I know." Ahsoka said "I don't like this. Can I take care of them?" Anakin said as droids start following them "Oh, well, if you feel so strongly about it go ahead." Ahsoka ignites her lightsaber as a battle droid tries to shoot her and she deflected the blaster bolt and she cut the droid and the other battle droids even one of them screamed. Anakin said to her Padawan "Not bad. You remembered to destroy their weapons first." She informed her "I'm improving your technique. Anakin then ignites her lightsaber and stabs a battle droid from behind who screamed as he died and she said "Of course, you did missed one." Ahsoka said "I... did that on purpose." Anakin said "I sense our kidnapped hutt is in here." Ahsoka groans and said "Ew. I smell him, too." Anakin opens the door by using the force and they saw a huttlet crawling on the floor who was fussing and Anakin said as she was shocked "He's a lot younger than I thought he'd be." Ahsoka said "Aw, he's just a baby. This will make our job a lot easier. Oh he's so cute." Anakin said "I know he is but Just you wait until you see what he'll grow into."

Back with Obi-Wan R4 beeped again as he got back into his Starfighter "I know Arfour, I wanna get out of here, too so I can be with Anakin, it feels like I haven't had sex with her forever but it actually has been a week since she became a knight." R4 beeped as the ship took off towards space.

Outside the monastery a clone went to Rex and said "No, sign of anymore droids, Captain." Rex said "All right, Sergeant." Rex put one of his fingers on the communicator on his wrist and said "General Skywalker, the castle is secure. And it's nearly midday."

In the dungeon with Anakin and Ahsoka was sitting next to Rotta and she (Anakin) said on her communicator "Thanks, Rex. We've got Jabba's son." She asked "Any sign of General Kenobi yet?" Rex said on her communicator "No, ma'am." Ahsoka said "Master, my Jedi training didn't prepare me for this." Ahsoka asked her "What are we going to do?" Anakin said "You're carrying him." The huttlet fussed and cried as Anakin walked away.

Obi-Wan flies his Starfighter into a Republic Star destroyer and said to Cody "Commander, tell Admiral Yularen to get underway. We need to reinforce Anakin." Cody said "Right away, sir."

Back with Anakin and her Padawan they were walking down a corridor with the huttlet after a few minutes she stopped and Rotta coughed and Ahsoka said "Master, I think this little guy is sick. He's burning up with a fever." She touched the huttlet's head and said "Your right. We've got to get him back to the ship immediately." She called out to a clone "Trooper, get me a backpack." The Trooper have her a backpack and Rotta cried and Ahsoka asked Anakin as they put the huttlet into the backpack "Will you just let me do it?" Anakin said "I hate hutts." Unbeknowingly to them the 'caretaker' droid recorded that so Dooku could prove to Jabba the Jedi were going to kill him but he's actually tricking Jabba.

Anakin and her Padawan were at her (Anakin) Starfighter R2 was transmitting s hologram of her husband asking her "Anakin,did you locate Jabba's son." She replied to her husband "We have him. Looks like the Separatists are behind his abduction. This smells like Count Dooku to me." Ahsoka said "I think it's the huttlet you smell." Anakin's husband said "I'll bet Dooku is using us to get Jabba to join the Separatists." Ahsoka said "Master Kenobi, we have another problem. This huttlet is very sick." Anakin said to her husband "Not sure we can get him back to tatooine alive,Master. This whole rescue may backfire on us. Still don't think dealing with the Hutts is a good idea." Obi-Wan reminded his wife "Anakin You know they Control shipping routes in the Outer Rim. Jabba's cooperation is crucial to the war effort. If you let anything happen to his son, our chances of a treaty with him will disappear." Ahsoka said to Anakin as she noticed Separatist droid ships overhead "Master We've got trouble." Rex Ordered "Defensive position!" Obi-Wan said "Anakin?" She said "I'll call you back my dear." We're under attack. We could use a little help here." Obi-Wan said to his wife "I'll get there as soon as I can. Protect the hutt, Anakin." The hologram turns off and Anakin ignites her lightsaber as vulture droids started shooting at them and Rex said as he was shooting it "Take it down! Take it down!" Anakin was deflecting blaster bolts and R2 jumped out of the Starfighter just before it got blown up and battle droids we're marching out of a ship (B1 battle Droids and Super battle droids) with asajj ventress next to them with her arms crossed. Anakin ordered her Padawan "Get inside." She did just that clones and an AT-TE were shooting at the droids while Ahsoka went back inside the monastery with R2. The AT-TE got destroyed by a DSD1 dwarf spider droid and a Clone Wilhelm screamed and then Anakin ordered her men "Fall back! And they all started to retreat back into the monastery Anakin almost doesn't make it back inside but at the last moment she slid inside just as it closed.

Inside the monastery Anakin said to Rex "Captain, We'll stay here until General Kenobi arrives with reinforcements." She notices that Ahsoka was looking at her and she asked Ahsoka "What?" Ahsoka asked "Master, Do you think we can hold them off? We've got to find a way out of here." Anakin told her Padawan "Our Mandate is to protect this Hutt. And that's what we're going to do Ahsoka." Ahsoka stated " our mandate was to get this Hutt back to tatooine and time is running out." Anakin said "I suppose you have a plan." R2 chirps and Ahsoka said Yes. Or I think so R2 willing" Anakin said ro her Padawan "All right, Snips, I'll trust you on this one." She said to Rex "Captain, hold them here as you can. " Anakin then walked with her Padawan and Rex said "Will do, Ma'am." He said to his troops "You heard the General! Get ready to turn those clankers into scrap metal!"

Anakin, her Padawan and her droid R2 were walking down a corridor and R2 went over to a console while Ahsoka said"If there's a way out of here, Artooey will find it. R2 inserted his scomp link into the console's Computer terminal and he beeper while doing it." Anakin told her droid "Make it quick." R2 then beeped then Anakin noticed that Rotta was asleep and she said "Finally asleep, huh?" Anakin said to her Padawan as she walked towards a wall so she could sit down "Put him down. Get some rest yourself. It's been a long day for you, Young one." Ahsoka said "I can hold him, Master. I'm not tired." Anakin said "Okay, suit yourself" Anakin sat down and she said "I don't see why you won't listen to me." Ahsoka said to her "I do listen to you, Master. I just don't like being treated like a youngling." Anakin said "You must have patience. What are you trying to prove?" Ahsoka said "I'm not too young to be Your Padawan." Anakin stood up and she said to Ahsoka "Ahsoka, A very wise Jedi once said, 'Nothing happens by accident.' It's the will of the Force that you're at my side. Just wanna keep you there in one piece." Ahsoka then put the backpack off her back.

Back with Rex the Monastery's entrance starts to open and rex said "They've cut the lock." Then the clones pointed their guns at the droids and a clone yelled "Here they come!" The droids then marched into the monastery and they were shooting at the clones and the clones sere shooting at the droids and rex ordered "Hold the line." A few seconds late Rex said "Second wave! Second wave!" Rex said as spider droids can in "Watch your left!"

Anakin and Ahsoka can hear an explosion of the battle and Anakin said "That sounded bad." R2 chirps and showed a hologram to the two women and Ahsoka said "A backdoor landing platform." Anakin said "We'll call for a gunship then we get there" Anakin ordered her droid "Lead the way, R2." R2 beeps and started moving iut of the room and Anakin said "Ahsoka, wait." She picked up the backpack and asked "Where's Rotta?" Ahsoka said "You told me to put him down." Anakin said "Find him." The two girls hear the huttlet underneath a stone couch and Anakin pulls him out by the tail while she said "Get out of there you huttlet." And Rotta screams as she pulls him out.

In the room with Rex Ventress ordered her battle droid commander "Take care of what's rest of the clones. I'll go after Skywalker." The battle droid said "Roger, Roger." She ordered as well "Seal the main gate and all portals. Let nothing escape this castle." Rex regained consciousness and picked up one of his DC-17s and Rex fired it at the droid and tried to fire st Ventress multiple times but she ignites her lightsaber that is new connected into one dual bladed lightsaber and she uses the force to make rex let go of his gun and she was using Force choke Rex then put his hands on his throat as he gags and Ventress asked him as she walks towards him Where is Skywalker?" Rex states "I don't talk to Separatist scum." Ventress lets go of rex and uses a mind trick on rex as she said "You will contact Skywalker now." Rex said "I will contact Skywalker now."

Back with Anakin and Ahsoka, Anakin put Rotta back on the backpack and she said to him " Let's see you get away this time." Suddenly Rex said on Anakin's communicator "Anakin,Come in. Anakin never heard Rex say her first name and Ahsoka said "Anakin?"Rex said "We've held the droids, ma'am." She said "That's not like Rex." Rex then asked "What is your location?" Anakin breaths "Ventress." Ahsoka hears the name she said "Dooku's assasin?" Anakin said "She's here to kill the hutt. Come on." Anakin, Ahsoka and R2 went forward to go to the landing platform.

Back with Obi-Wan who is in his Starfighter and he said "Skywalker's in trouble. You know the drill." A Clone said "Copy that, sir" they all head towards the planet and Vulture droids tries to destroy them.

As Anakin,her Padawan and R2 reach the landing platform Anakin has the backpack with the huttlet on her back and she contacts her husband on her communicator and she said "Skywalker to Obi-Wan. Mark my position. I need a medical ship immediately."

On Obi-Wan's Starfighter through the communicator his wife asked "Do you copy." Obi-Wan asked his wife on his communicator "Anakin do you read me?"

Anak..." she touches the communicator and it makes a beeping sound

Obi-Wan said "Come in!" He then saw an explosion outside and he said "They're jamming our transmissions. I hope Anakin is having an easier time than we are."

Anakin said while still touching her communicator "I can't get a hold of Obi-Wan. I'll see if I can find Rex." She used her communicator and said "Come in Rex, do you copy?"

Rex had his hands over his head(helmet) with another clone doing the same Rex's communicator was beeping and Anakin said on the communicator "Rex..." one of the battle droids asked "Did you hear that?" The same battle droid then said "It came from the prisoners." Rex moved one of his arms forward and said "Let me show you how it works,clanker." The droid looked at Rex's arm that had a green light and then Rex punched the droid and tgen made him sook the other battle droids then he took the weapon and a battle commenced while Rex took cover Anakin ssid on the communicator "Captain Rex, respond. " Rex said to her "I read you General. We're pinned in the courtyard." She asked "Do you need help?" He then stood and started shooting at the droids.

Back with Anakin and her Padawan she said "I'll take that as a yes Standby, Captain. We're on our way. Skywalker out." Ahsoka said "Master, the Huttlet is really sick. He's turning every shade of green, except the one he's supposed to be. Our mission was to get him back to Tatooine, alive." Anakin was confident in her husband and she said "Obi-Wan will get here eventually. Right now, we need Rex to help us find the ship." R2 chittered and Ahsoka said sarcastically "Great. Rolling death balls." Droidekas rolled towards them stopping a few feet away from them went into battle position and they put their shields up. Anakin and her Padawan both ignited their lightsabers and the droidekas started shooting and the two Jedi deflected the blaster bolts with their lightsabers and Anakin said to her droid "R2,door!" R2 made a chitter beeping sound and he went towards the doors console , Ventress appeared in the between the droidekas and she started heading towards them but the door closed just before she could reach then ignited her lightsabers into the door and Anakin said "Think now's a good time for retreat" Ahsoka asked her "Retreat?" Ahsoka added "That's a new word for you." Anakin said "Maybe into the jungle." se then went backwards Ahsoka followed her master towards the edge and she said "Wait, I remember the jungle was a bad place." just then Spider droids that was down there shot at the underneath of the platform and some Can-cell (bug-like aliens) squealed as they flew away. and Anakin said to her Padawan "So much for going that way. the two judi turned around to see Ventress' lightsabers have almost cut the door open.

Rex was shooting at the droids and jumped down near one of his troops and they said "We can't hold out much longer,sir. Where's General Skywalker? Rex replied "She'll be here." then rex started shooting at the droids again.

Back with Anakin and Ahsoka, Anakin said to her Padawan just as Ventress finished cutting the door open with her lightsabers "Looks like we're out of options." just then Rotta started cooing and Ahsoka said "No,not now, Rotta." he continued cooing Ahsoka looks to her left and she saw another landing platform and she said and she points in the direction of the other landing platform "Master, another landing platform!" Anakin said "With a ship on it." Ahsoka said "Nice work, Rotta. Ventress reached the end of the door with her lightsabers and the spider droids walked up the cliff and was shooting forward. back on the Platform Ahsoka asked her Master "So how are we gonna get over there?" Anakin replied to her Padawan "Leave that to me." Anakin fell off the platform onto one of the Can-cells and Ahsoka said back on the platform "I hope I don't have to learn that." Ventress then finished cutting the door open with her lightsabers Ahsoka turned around and ignited her lightsaber. and both her and Ventress started slashing lightsabers against each other's after a few more time of slashing their lightsabers against each other Ventress knocked Ahsoka to the ground and she asked the Togruta "Where is Skywalker?" A Can-cell moved upwards with Anakin and She said "Right here, Ventress." She moved the Can-cell to the right and as she kicked her she yelled "Hi-ya!" and Ventress kicked backwards a few feet. and Ahsoka said "Time to go." she deactivatedd her lightsaber and just before the landing platform fell off the Monastery Anakin said "Hop on,Snips." Ahsoka said "Like I have a choice!"she grab onto her Anakin's hand and R2 fell off the edge but be activated his Rocket boosters and flew towards the other landing platform with Anakin and Ahsoka

Back with Obi-Wan a clone said "I'm hit! I can't shake 'em!" Obi-Wan in his Starfighter said "Just relax, Odd Ball. I'm right behind you." Obi-Wan destroys both Vulture droids and Odd Ball Said "Thank you, sir Sorry I panicked." Obi-Wan said "That's all right, Odd ball it happens to everybody." Obi-Wan looks at the Monastery and said "It looks like there's some kind of battle on the east side of the palace." Odd Ball said "I see it, sir." Obi-Wan said "If There's a battle, Anakin's probably in the middle of it. We'll start looking for her at the palace. All ships follow me."

As Anakin and Ahsoka reach the other landing platform on the Can-cell and R2 with his Rocket boosters they jump of the insect just as they're above the platform 's ground and R2 lands on the ground and Ahsoka asked "We're taking this Junker?" She added "We'd be better off on that big bug." Anakin said "Get aboard and prime the engines." She added "Assuming it has engines." As Ahsoka walks towards the ship she notices the caretaker droid was there and she said "Hey! You're that caretaker droid. I wondered what happened to you." And he turned around and said "oh,uh, young one." He then corrects himself "I mean, soon-to-be Jedi Knight. I... had to get away from that terrible..." Ahsoka notices battle droids walking down the ramp and said to the Caretaker droid "Okay, everything's loaded. Let's get out of..." He notices Ahsoka and finished "Here." Ahsoka said "Why, you tin-plated traitor." She then ignites her lightsaber the caretaker droid points at her and ordered "Blast her!" He run up the ramp as they start shooting at her and she deflects the blaster bolts with her lightsaber and destroyed one. Anakin notices and she said to R2 who now has Rotta on his legs "She's at it again. Let's go." Ahsoka cut one of the other battle droids and she deflected the blaster bolt of the last battle droid and destroyed him with it. She then points her lightsaber at the caretaker droid who gasped and said "Don't you dare." She swing her lightsaber towards his head and decapitates the droid. They all get into the ship.

Back with Obi-Wan he said "Commander Cody, prepare the gunships for ground assault. " back on the cruiser Cody replied "Yes, sir." And then he points forward and ordered "Go, go, go!" And the ships take off towards the battlefield .

Back with Rex he and another clone were shooting at a vulture droid and it fell over a Super battle droid and died then Rex said "This is it." They both yelled "Scrap 'em!" And they jumped down the platform and started shooting at the droids doon his troops gun stopped firing and it hissed and went towards a super battle droid and tries to punch it but the droid's arm grabs the clone's hand and shot him and the clone screamed as he died.

Back with Obi-Wan he said to his droid "Take over,Arfour." She chittered a beep and rotates the ship clockwise.

Battle droids ordered Rex and the clone next to him "Surrender, Republic dogs." Rex stated "We've got you outnumbered!" The battle droid said "Outnumbered? Wait." The droid counted "One,two, three.." the droids then got destroyed by blaster fire from Obi-Wan's Starfighter and he jumped out of his Starfighter in mid-air and he ignites his lightsaber as he reaches the ground and Rex and the clones destroyed the B1 battle droid and Obi-Wan slashed the super battle droid then he started slashing B1 battle droids a gunship hovers above them and Cody and 5 other clones jumped out of the ship to the ground. They started blasting at the battle droids, then gunships did the same as well. Obi-Wan reaches Rex and asked in where his wife was(Rex doesn't know they're married) "Where's Skywalker?" Rex said "She's still in the castle, sir." Obi-Wan said "Keep the droids occupied. I'll go find her."

Obi-Wan was running through a corridor with his lightsaber ignited and Ventress said "Master Kenobi? Always chasing after Skywalker. How predictable." Obi-Wan stated "Anakin leaves quite a mess, which always leads me to you, ventress." Obi-Wan went into lightsaber combat Form 3: Soresu. And ventress ordered her super battle droids "Take him." She slowly moves backwards with her lightsabers pointer at him and as the super battle droids shoot at him de deflects their shots. And as ventress runs left(right from where she's standing) he moves closer towards the super battle droids and slashed the one in his left first then he slashed tge one on his right he then walker into a room thst looks like an auditorium.

Back with Anakin and her Padawan she said as she got in the pilots seat "Now let's get Rotta out of here." She presses the the button to start the ship's engine and the engine makes a whirs noise and she added "Uh...if we can." She tried again and again and few more times then Rotta starts crying and Ahsoka groans and Anakin said to her Padawan "Relax Snips." She then called out to her droid and she said "Artoo, see if you can spark the ignition couplers." R2 beeps and heads towards The ignition couplers Computer terminal and inserts his scomp link into the terminal he turned his head around as he plugs his scomp link into the terminal and he beeps and they heard a clicking sound. Anakin said "That's not it. Try opening the fuel lifters all the way." R2 beeps and the terminal makes a whirring sound he turns his head back in front of him and as the engine starts he beeps. The ship lights up inside and she said "Good work, buddy." She presses the engine button again and the ship lifts off and as they fly near the Monastery Ahsoka said as she felt Anakin's husband (but she does not know that they're married) "Master Kenobi is here. Now we'll see some real fireworks. Anakin is offended and she said "Excuse me? What do you call what I've been doing all day?" Ahsoka said to her "I don't know the word 'reckless' comes to mind." She said sarcastically to Ahsoka "Very funny, Snips. Back to work." She said as she pressed a button above her "The troops still need our help charge the main guns." Ahsoka asked her "How are we going to help? Rotta's getting worse." She said "We promised Rex We'd help him." As they fly towards the Monastery Ahsoka said "Master, we've got to get him to the medics on the jedi cruiser. It's our only chance to get Rotta back to his father still breathing." Rotta whimpers and Anakin said "Captain Rex?" Rex said "General Skywalker. Yes, General?" She said "We're not gonna Be able to help you."

Rex said as the ship Anakin is in flies above him "Don't worry about us, 'll be all right. The mission always comes first ma'am." Rex then starts shooting at the battle droids and spider droids and he ordered "Cover me." He then runs towards one of the the spider droids and place a bomb in between his head and legs as Rex ran from in it blew up.

Obi-Wan was still in the auditorium 'like' room and he said "Ventress, I know you're here. You can't hide. I can feel your frustration. Let me guess: you're after Jabba's young son, too." Then Ventress yelled as she jumped from above to attack him "Hah!" But Obi-Wan clashed his lightsaber against hers and she moved over to his left the lightsabers are still clashed against each other. She then jumped backwards and she takes off her robe and throws it at him as she yelled "Hah!" and as she run towards him he moves the robe down and she yells and they clashed their lightsabers and Obi-Wan said "You'll have to do better than that, Ventress." His lightsaber goes upwards and she then hits one of her sabers at him but Obi-Wan hits it then she moves her other saber at his lightsaber then both of them and then his lightsaber gets knocked out of his hand and he said "Well... now I'm impressed. She tries to hit him with her lightsabers multiple times but fails and then at a corner she points one of her lightsabers at Obi-Wan's neck and she said "Now you will die." She yells and he ducks down before she has a chance to kill him and soon after a little bit of dodging he put his hands on her wrists and pushed her backwards and he uses the force and grabs his lightsaber and ignites it and asked "Shall we continue?" She replied "My pleasure." She clashes her lightsabers at Obi-Wan's lightsaber multiple times.

Back with Anakin and her Padawan Ahsoka she said to Anakin "Master, I did my best to stay calm, focused And when I did everything seemed so easy." Suddenly there was an explosion and Rotta whimpered. The Anakin told her Padawan "Well, get focused 'cause things just got a lot harder. A few seconds later she tilts the ship left from lasers that were being shot and then they were and vulture droids start perusing and tries shooting at them and Anakin said "All we've got to do is land on that Jedi cruiser." She flies the ship towards the Jedi. Cruiser and Ahsoka said "But, Master, their deflector shields are up." The cruiser hits the ship that Anakin and her padawan are in and Ahsoka gasps and said "They must think this grease bucket is an enemy ship." Anakin said as she contacts the cruiser "Jedi cruiser, hold your fire." A clone on the cruiser asked "Who is that? Incoming ship,identify yourself." Yularen asked the person who was asked the ship that Anakin is in to identify herself "Captain, what's going on down there?" The clone said again "Repeat, identify yourself." Anakin said "This is General Skywalker. We have Jabba the Hutt's son. He needs medical attention. We must board immediately. The clone said "Standby." Ahsoka said sarcastically "Standby that's helpful." The vulture droids started shooting at them again and Anakin flew them around the ship and the clones inside the ship saw the vulture droids chase Anakin in the ship she was in and then she said "Hang on!" She flew upwards and then upside down R2 bleeped while Ahsoka and Rotta were yelling then a clone said "General Skywalker, I think we can lift the shields on the lower rear hanger." She said "We're on our way." She flies towards the lower rear hanger and Ahsoka said "We made it. We've made it." But the vulture droids kamikaze into the main hanger causing an explosion in the hanger and the clones yelled "General Skywalker, abort! Abort!" Rotta screams and Anakin said "Well, that changes our plans." She then flew the ship underneath the cruiser and she said "Looks like we'll have to take this bucket of bolts all the way to Tatooine."

Obi-Wan and Ventress were still fighting after a few clashes on each other's lightsabers she kicked him towards a wall as she Was about to strike he dodged it and he uses the force on her to push her a little bit and clashed his lightsaber on her lightsabers again multiple times and he jumped backwards and they continue fighting and as they fight towards the center of the room he leaped backwards she ran straight towards him and he jumped onto the pillars and jumped from one to the other towards the ceiling she jumped up to the top of the room and Obi-Wan said "We know Of Dooku's plot to turn the Hutts against us. It will not succeed." Ventress said "It will when the truth dies with you." She moved her lightsaber against the floor and then she spins and she clashed her lightsabers against his multiple times she jumps up and tried to kill him but she clashed his lightsaber against hers and he pushed her backwards and then she combined her lightsabers into a double bladed lightsaber Obi-Wan then jumped out the window she jumps after him.

Back with Anakin she said "We're clear to make the jump to hyperspace. Artoo program the navicomputer." R2 bleeps and chirps and he puts his scomp link into the Computer Terminal and Ahsoka said "I don't think he's gonna make it, Master. There's gotta be something we can do for him." She said "take a look in the back. See if you can find some medical supplies." Ahsoka said "I'm on it."she puts the Huttlet on the seat she was sitting in and goes towards the door and Anakin said "Don't die on me now, little guy." she added Just hang in there." she said to her droid "If you've locked the coordinates, Artoo, let's go. R2 beeps and he turns the computer terminal with his scomp link and the engine starts accelerating into hyperspace.

Obi-Wan and Ventress were still fighting but they were outside said "I sense it, too: Anakin is gone. You failed, Ventress. she heads towards him and clashes her 'lightsaber' against his while they were on a bridge after a fe times of clashing his lightsaber against his blade he broke her lightsabers interlocking feature separating her lightsabers back into two lightsabers again she grunts and clashes her lightsabers against his and then Obi-Wan said "Your master will not be pleased." this time when he got out of the saber lock one of Ventress' lightsabers fell down towards the canyon she then pressed something on her wrist and she said Jedi Scum."and clashes her remaining lightsaber at his lightsaber and he Force pushed her back and he said "The Hutt is safe. There's no point to fighting any longer" he went into Soresu stance and he said "We've won. lay down your weapon." her wrist beeped again and she jumps onto a Vulture Droid. Obi-wan deactivated his lightsaber.

Back with Anakin and her Padawan Ahsoka Ahsoka was looking for medical supplies for Rotta and she found a med droids that is a hologram to help her said "Looks like this hasn't been used in a while." she turns it on and she said "Hey, Doctor droid, can you hear me?" he said "Yes." the droid hologram asked "So, What seems to be the uh, problem" Ahsoka said as a machine examines Rotta"Great. I've got a sick Hutlet." Ahsoka asked him "You got a remedy?" He replied "Oh, oh yes. I see" Rotta coughs He said as a compartment next to her opens up"You must dispense one of these medical boosters into the infant's mouth" she picks up one of the medical boosters and the med-droid said "If you have any problems, please call an actual doctor to assist you." the hologram of a medical droid disappears and Ahsoka said holding a pill in between her fingers "I hope this works." she said as she approached the huttlet "Okay, sweet'ums. I've got some yum yum for ya." She picks him up and Rotta fusses as she tries to places the pill in his mouth and she said "You'll take this and like it." she puts it in his mouth and Rotta gulps, then he burps and giggles. She said "There you go. Good boy."

Obi-Wan reaches Rex and he said "I understand General Skywalker escaped." Rex said "Yes sir, on some beat-up old spice raider I'll be surprised if she makes it to Tatooine in that junker." Obi-Wan knows that is wife could get there in a broken ship and he said "If anybody can fly a bucket of bolts through hyperspace, she can."

Back with Anakin and her Padawan, Ahsoka was looking at Rotta and she said The medicine, It's working. His fever broke Ithink he'll like for another day." Anakin said "Great keeping him alive wasn't as easy as you'd ho[ed, was it?" Ahsoka told her "Master, if you've taught me one thing, it's that nothing is easy when you're around. You think Rex and Master Obi-Wan made it out okay?" Anakin knows that her husband is alive and she said "If I know my old master, he has things well in hand. Now help me. I want the Primary systems fully repaired by the time we reach Tatooine." Ahsoka asked her "You grew up on Tatooine, right? so for you this trip is like going home." she said as she was repairing the ship "Yeah. Home" as she said that she thought of how much she hated Tatooine because of her life as a slave and Tusken raiders kidnapping and torturing her mother only to have her die right in front of her after saving her or so she thought.

The ship exits hyperspace towards the planet of Tatooine and Anakin said "I was hoping I'd never lay eyes on this dust ball again." Ahsoka said "Okay. What happened?" Anakin said Said "I was a slave of Gardulla the Hutt who lost me and my mother in a bet to a Toydarian named watto when I was a little girl. But just before the war started I was keep having premonitions of her in pain and I tried to save her from Tusken raiders who torchered her to death I was filled with grief. I'll tell you the rest eventually." Anakin then asked "How's Rotta holding up?" Ahsoka sees him sleeping and she "He seems to be feeling better. His fever is gone." Ahsoka asked "Isn't he cute when he's asleep?" Anakin replied "Yeah he is cute when he's asleep." R2 then Whistles and beeps and Snakin said "No Artoo, I want the cannon operational first. Leave the rear deflectors for later. R2 beeps and Ahsoka said "No deflector shields, Master? That's awful risky." Anakin said "A strong attack eliminates the need for defense, Snips." The Computer makes a trilling noise and Ahsoka presses a green button and she said "Attack ships closing . Ships start attacking them and Anakin said Somebody doesn't want Rotta to get home in one piece." the shipps hits a part of the ship and an alert sound triggers in the ship and Ahsoka said "Wow, quite a welcome home party." R2 beeps and Anakin said "Set the approach vector and make ready to land." then she thrust a part the controls forward a sthey head toward Tatooine, R2 chirps and Anakin ordered her Padawan to "Ahsoka, activate the guns." she tried to activate them and she said "All the guns are locked in the forward position." Ashoka then teased her It's too bad you decided not to repair the rear deflector shields." she said "Not now, Ahsoka." Anakin said to her droid "Artoo, see if you can unlock those guns." R2 then plugs in his scomp link into the Computer Terminal. Ahsoka said "Sometimes a good defense is the best offense. Anakin said "Ahsoka why don't you secure the Hutlet while I try to evade these guys that are shooting at us." Ahsoka countered "None of us are secure with you flying." She went to get the guns of the ship popped open and she said "Hang on back there." and she flew the ship backwards and Ahsoka said "Woah." and as Anakin pushes the ship forwards Ahsoka falls backwards and Rotta started to cry Ahsoka said "Great. You woke the baby." She said back to her Padawan "I'm a little busy here." Anakin started to shoot at the Ship coming towards her and blew it up and she said "Got one of them." Ahsoka asked her What about the other one?" Anakin said "One thing at a time." Anakin then dodges the laster fire from the other ship but eventually the other ship blew it part of the ship and She said "I think we needed those rear shields after all." Ahsoka said "I told you so-" The ship starts to crash towards Tatooine and Anakin said "Artoo, turn those guns around." Ahsoka started to push R2 toward the Computer Terminal with her back She yelled her droids name "Artoo!" Ashoka said "Why can't you be a tiny little mouse droid?" As Ahsoka got him to the terminal the gravity fixed itself and R2 inserted his scomp link into the Computer Terminal. and the guns turned around. And R2 started blasting the other ship with the Computer Terminal as they fly towards Tatooine and Anakin said "Get 'em Artoo." R2 beeps to her and a few second later the other ship exploded and Anakin complimented her droid "Good shot buddy. You've been holding out on me." R2 beeps and chirps." The ship starts to crashed towards tatooine and Anakin said "Ahsoka strap in." Ahsoka told her "You've got that 'We're in trouble' look." She asked her Padawan "There's a look." Ahsoka said "You can't miss it." Anakin said sarcastically to her padawan "Very funny, Snips." Anakin tries to Contact her husband "Obi-Wan come in. Do you copy?" Her husband answered "Kenobi here." He asked her "Have you reached Tatooine?" She said "Almost. but we ran into-" her husband interrupts her and said Anakin, sweetheart did you get shot down again?" Ahsoka answers for her "Yes,she did." ANakin stated "This ship is too slow. I haven't had time to modify it yet."Her husband said "I'm still cleaning up your other mess but I'll get there." Anakin said sarcastically "So much for reinforcements." The ship heads closer and closer towards Tatooine and Anakin yelled "Hang on! This landing could get a little rough." Ahsoka told her as the ship heated up "Crashed are rough. Landings are not. She rephrased herself "Then it's a crash landing." They pilot through the atmosphere and crash in the Dune Sea.

Obi-Wan through a hologram contacted Yoda who was with Chancellor Sheev Palpatine on Coruscant in the Senate building in the Chancellor's office "Anakin has reached Tatooine. with the Huttlet,Master. But she's still in grave danger. Separatist troops are desperate to intercept her. I think this whole plot was engineered by Dooku to convince Jabba we kidnapped his son." Yoda said "If believe this the hutts do, ended will our chance of a treaty with them be." Join Dooku and the Separatists, Jabba will. Yes," Palpatine said "That would be a disaster. We must have this alliance with the hutts if we are to win the war in the Outer Rim." Yoda said In Skywalker is the Republic's only hope Return Jabba's son she must." Obi-Wan said Anakin's experience with the Hutts should help Jabba will come through."

Back on Tatooine the ship's hatch opened up but it was upside down and Ahsoka walked out with Rotta in her arms Ahsoka said "Welcome home, Rotta." and Anakin told her padawan "Jabba's palace is on the far side of the dune sea. We'd better hurry if we're going to make it there by morning. Ahsoka puts Rotta in the backpack on Anakin's back and she jumps down to the desert and Rotta cried and Ahsoka said "I'm coming R2 beeps and chirps from the ship's ramp Ahsoka said "oh Artooey, it's just endless tracks of gritty, abrasive sand, I'll clean your servos later." she gestured her hand 'come on' and she said Come On." R2 beeps and activated his rocket boosters toward the sand. And they statted to walk getting to Jabba's palace.

Later as they continued to walk Ahsoka's temperature started to get Hot and she said "Master Yoda has a saying: Old sins cast long shadows. Do you ... know what he means by that?" Anakin said to her padawan "He means your past can ruin your future if you allow it. But you forget it was Master Skywalker who said : I will tell you more about my past another day." Ahsoka said "Okay, fine. There's so much more we can talk about out here. Like... the sand." Anakin said "I don't like sand because It course rough and it gets everywhere, besides the desert is also merciless it takes everything from you." Her padawan said "Thats a happy thought. It won't take us, Master. Right, Artooey?" R2 chirps and warbles .

Later on Tatooine it is Sunset (Sunsets) as they get closer and closer towards Jabba's palace Ahsoka said "We're not alone." She (Anakin) said "I sense it, too. It's the dark side of the force." Rotta started to get frightened. Anakin told her padawan "Whatever it is, It's coming for the Hutt. Time to split up." Ahsoka said to her "We'll face it together, Master." Anakin told her padawan "Not this time Snips. I have a far more important mission for you." Ahsoka asked her "More important than keeping you alive?" She replied "Ahsoka, I need you to trust me on this one, take the Hutlet to Jabba's palace in case I don't make it okay" Ahsoka said "Okay Skygirl." Anakin gives thehuttlet to her padawan.

Later as Anakin walks the desert of her homeplanet which she Despises a speeder accelerates towards her and Dooku is riding it and he gets up and Anakin activates her lightsaber and Dooku said to her "Surrender the Huttlet or die, Skywalker." Dooku tries to use force lightning on her but Anakin uses her lightsaber to deflect the dark side power then Dooku Put his hood down and he activates his lightsaber and ran towards her and their lightsabers clashed against each other then Dooku went back for a second and then ran back towards her and clashed their lightsabers again and again then he tries to cut her limbs off but she dodged in time and then he tries to decapitate her multiple times then she swung her lightsaber at his twice then their lightsabers went into a Saber lock. and Dooku taunted her and said "Your training has come a long way, girl." she knocks the saberlock and swung her lightsaber at his lightsaber and then she clashed hers against his again into a mini-saberlock and then he clashed against hers she then clashed his and then she does it multiple times and the Dooku said "Ah, now I remember. This was your home planet, wasn't it? I sense your strong feelings, feelings of pain, loss. she then she's about to swing her lightsaber when a sandstorm appears and Dooku uses his lightsaber to direct the sand storm at her and she falls over and her lightsaber is flown several feet from her Dooku then jumps and she grabs her lightsaber with the force and activated her lightsaber as his lightsaber clashed with hers entering a saberlock she then got up and Dooku slashes his lightsaber around the backpack thinking she has Rotta and that causes her to fall on the and he said "You've failed,Jedi. I have just killed Jabba's son." She said "You've fallen for my little trick, Count." she throw it and rocks fell out of the backpack and she said "It's nothing but rocks. The huttlet is with my Padawan, safely at Jabba's palace." Dooku said "I expected such treachery from a Jedi. I assure you, my web is strong enough to catch your insignificant little padawan." she said "She's more skillful than you think." he told her "You deceive yourself." he activates his lightsaber and she activates her lightsaber and they clashed eachother's against each other multiple times.

Ahsoka get nearer and nearer to Jabba's palace and Dooku's Magnaguards pop up from the sand and their weapons buzzing.

Anakin and Dooku continue their fight and they clashed each other's lightsabers multiple times and after a while Dooku force pushes her she yells "Weren't you ever taught to never push a girl even force push a girl." and he told her "Look I have a message from your Padawan." Dooku shows he a hologram of Ahsoka fighting Anakin stoods up and she activates her lightsaber and the both go into a saberlock for a quick second and she kicks him Dooku falls on the Sand of the Dune Sea and Anakin watches and hears her padawan fighting the Magnaguards gunting and yelling on the hologram projector pod and Dooku said "After my droids kill Jabba's son they will deliver your padawan to him for punishment for the huttlet's murder. I can't imagine he will be merciful." Anakin deactivates her lightsaber and rushes to Dooku's speeder and Dooku laughed as she sped away towards Jabba's palace.

Near Jabba's palace R2 chirps and tries electrocutes a magnaguard with his electro-shock prod and he screamed and Ahsoka yells "Artoo!" She hit the one of magnaguards staffs she hit another staff then she said "Three against two? Rotta, you watch my back" she clashed her lightsaber with one of the magnaguards staffs R2 is lying on the ground and he chirps Ahsoka's lightsaber touches the edge of the staff after awhile she grunts and get tired she len leaps onto a high ground and then she falls over and yells "Oh! No...!" R2 wa snear her as she falls down and he chirps and then he saw where she fell to .

after she fell she was on her stomach and Rotta whimpered then she said "I thought you liked to play in the sand."

The magnaguards slid down to find ahsoka unfortunately for them she was above them and she had the high ground and destroyed one of the magnaguards by jumping from above and slashed the magnaguard in half in between the the and left parts of the body. and She noticed Anakin riding Dooku's speeder and while she was fighting the Magnaguards she Called her Master! Over here, Master!" she over passes them and Ahsoka started Ma... She never listens."

Anakin arrives at Jabba's palace and got off the speeder as the entrance door opened bounty hunters pointed blaster pistols at her and she asked "Where's my Padawan?" Jabba's droid said "This way. uh your weapon please." she gave it to the droid.

Ahsoka continued to battle the Magnaguards and leaped over to a corner and she said "Okay stick tinnies, you're going back to dooku in pieces."

Inside Jabba's palace Jabba's droid said to Jabba "This is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker As Count Dooku said, your son is not with her." She said "What your son's not here?" Jabba yelled in huttese she said "Where's Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka ran towards a Magnaguard and kicked him and she took his staff and stabbed the staff in his chest then she slashed the magnaguard in 2 halves (she first decapitated him then she cut him in between the legs and torso) with her lightsaber. then a magnaguard approached her and tried to killed but she noticed him and she fell on the back.

In Jabba's Palace Jabba continues yelling in huttese at Anakin then she grabs her lightsaber with the force then activates it and points it at Jabba's neck and someone shrieked and she asked "What have you done with my Padawan?" Jabba then spoke in huttese and Jabba's droid translated "You came here to kill Jabba." Anakin said "Mighty Jabba, I came here to negotiate."

Ahsoka stood back up and she clashed her lightsaber at the Magnaguard she walked behind him and slashed him in two. she deactivated her lightsaber and she said "Being a Padawan is harder than I thought. Let's get you home."

Back inside Jabba's palace Anakin still pointed her lightsaber at Jabba and Jabba spoke in huttese again and then his droid translated "You came here to die." Ahsoka shouted "Stop!" at the doorway with R2 and ;looked tired and went over to Jabba and Anakin deactivated her lightsaber and Jabba spoke in huttese Rotta open his eyes to see his father and Ahsoka gave Rotta to Jabba then Jabba spoke in huttese and his droid translated "You are to be executed immediately." Both women asked together "What?!" bounty hunters pointed their pistols at the and both Ahsoka and Anakin activated their lightsabers and Ahsoka asked Anakin "Does this always happen to you?" she said "Everywhere I go." then a light appeared at a bulb and Jabba's droid said "Your uncle Ziro is contacting pressed on it and a hologram of Senator Padmé Amidala appeared and said "Greetings, Honorable Jabba. I am Senator Amidala of the Galactic congress I've discovered a plot against you by one of your own. Your uncle will admit he conspired with count Dooku to kidnap your son and frame the Jedi for the crime." The hologram switched to Ziro the Hutt and Jabba said "Ziro" then he spoke in huttese so did Ziro as well for a few seconds then Ziro said in Galactic basic "No, no it was Count Dooku!" Jabba the growled and then spoke in huttese the hologram then switched back to Anakin's best friend and Jabba's droid said "Ziro will be dealt with by the hutt family, most severely. Padmé said "Perhaps now you will allow the Republic to use your trade routes and hostilities can come to an end." Jabba then laughs and spoke in huttese and Jabba's droid said "Jabba agrees. A treaty is in order." Padmè said "you will not regret this,Jabba." Jabba then spoke in Huttese and Jabba's droid said "The clone armies may move through Jabba's territories. Anakin said to her best friend "Senator, you have my undying gratitude." she replied No, Master Skywalker it is I and the Republic who owes you thanks." The hologram then disappears and Jabba's droid said "Jabba would be most appreciative if you bring Dooku to justice for his crimes against the hutts." That happens in the main story final chapter (Chapter 12) she said "you can count on it Jabba.

A gunship heads towards Jabba's palace where Anakin, her Padawan (Ahsoka) and her droid R2-D2 are waiting and the gunship lands Yoda and her husband greets Anakin and on the way back to Coruscant Anakin and her husband secretly have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Rising Malevolence


	12. Clone Wars: Rising Malevolence

Anakin and her Padawan were in the Bith system on a Acclamator-class transgalactic military assault ship (Which are the name of the Republic Star destroyers I just found out) when Plo Koon contacted them Ahsoka said "Koh-to-ya, Master plo" he said "Ko-to-ya, little 'soka." Anakin then asked "How's the hunt for the mystery weapon going?" Plo Koon informed her "We've tracked it to the Abregado system. We need reinforcements." Anakin said "I'll have to ask the council, Master plo." she added "I was given strict orders to protect our staging area." Ahsoka asked as the transmission goes static "Master Plo, What happen-" A few moments later Ahsoka said to her Master "You heard Master Plo. He needs our support. We have to help him" Anakin said to her Padawan "We have to see what the council decides first. This is an important meeting Ahsoka. Remember, be mindful, and speak when spoken to. Ahsoka asked her "Don't I always."

The door slides open and they enter and a hologram of Mace said "This mystery weapon has struck in a dozen systems and disappeared without a trace." A hologram of Palpatine said "We cannot afford to lose any more ships, my friends." Next to Palpatine was her husband and next to Mace was Yoda and Palpatine then noticed Anakin and said to her "Ah Master Skywalker." He asked her "Have you had any success in finding General Grievous' secret weapon?" She said "Master Plo was here in the Abregado system when we lost contact." A few moments later She said "And we have had no further contact with General Plo Koon. The Absence Of distress beacons indicates that his fleet was-" She looked at Ahsoka and then she finishes "That his fleet was destroyed like the others. We are about to prepare a rescue mission." Palpatine asked "Hasn't Clone Intelligence reported this weapon never leaves any survivors?" Anakin's husband said "The Separatists are being unusually tidy. They don't want any witnesses." Yoda said "Tragic are these losses, but prevent more, we must." Then a while later Mace said "All our battle groups will be reassigned to guard our supply convoys, including yours, Skywalker. I'm afraid we can't risk any more ships with a rescue mission. Ahsoka spoke up "wait! Just because there hasn't been any survivors before doesn't mean there won't be any this time." Yods then looked towards Mace and Palpatine said "Boldly Spoken for one so young. Obi-Wan said "She is learning from Anakin:" Anakin spoke up and she said "Excuse my Padawan. We will deploy as you have instructed, Master." The hologram then turns off and Ahsoka starts walks away Anakin said "Ahsoka!" Ahsoka Said "If Anyone could survive, Master Plo could. I don't understand why-" she interrupted her "You don't understand is Jedi protocol or your place, my young Padawan." The door slides open and Admiral Yularen wqlks in with a clone trooper and Anakin said "Admiral. We'll split our ships to maximize our defense area. I'll scout ahead for enemy activity." Yularen asked her "Isn't that risky, with the mystery weapon?" She said sqid "It Might be, but I know you won't argue my orders. Come on Snips." And they went to Anakin's G9 Rigger-class light freighter that she got when she was rescuing Jabba's son.

Anakin piloted the ship out of the Acclamator and she asked her droid "Set those new coordinates Artoo?" R2 beeps a reply and Ahsoka said "Master I should tell you why I spoke up before." She told her Padawan "You Don't Have to explain anything." Anakin flicks a switch that's above her and she activates the hyperdrive.

Cody said to Obi-Wan "our ship's in defensive formation, sir." Obi-Wan said."All right, Commander. I'll check on Anakin's progress." He goes to a screen expecting to be his wife but was met with only Admiral Yularen and Rex instead and he asked "Admiral, how goes escort?" Yularen said "Oh convoys are proceeding on schedule, General. No sign of enemy activity." Obi-Wan asked where his wife was by saying "And Where's General Skywalker?" Yularen Said "Uh The General felt a redeployment of this fleet." Would increase our defensive perimeter." Obi-Wan said "I see thank you, Admiral. That'll be all." The screen switched off and Obi-Wan was deep in thought and Cody noticed and asked "Problem, sir?" Obi-Wan said "Anakin has just redeploy herself... again."

Anakin's ship exits hyperspace to the Abregado system the star is a red giant R2 beeps as he went over ti Ahsoka and she said "Artoo, set up the scanner. Modulate for incoming ...mystery weapons." R2 beeps a reply and Anakin said No, Artoo, tune the scanner for life-forms, highest sensitivity." Ahsoka asked her Why would we scan for life-forms to spot an enemy weapon probably filled with... battle droids." Ahsoka stood up and said as sher went to Anakin "The Abregado system. Huh. So it's okay when you don't follow What the council says." Anakin said "Doing what the Jedi Council says that's one thing. She added "How we go about it, that's another. That's what I'm trying to teach you, my young Padawan." Ahsoka asked "So you always meant to come out here for survivors?" She replied "Lives are in danger, Ahsoka. We can't just turn our backs on them." Ahsoka sat down in the co-Pilot's seat and she stated "That's what I said back in the briefing room." Anakin said "I know, but the way you said it was wrong. Hurry up; switch on the illuminator." Ahsoka did just that and she said "We haven't got much time before the fleet misses us."

As they fly further into the system Ahsoka said "The scanners are practically useless." She then asked R2 "Got anything on the emergency channel, Artoo." R2 beeps a reply and went towards the Computer Terminal.

As they fly further through the 'Asteroid Belt' Which is actually wrecked spaceships and Anakin said "Now, Ahsoka, we Might find something you don't want to find." She replied "In know Master. But I have to believe. She asked Ahsoka "How do you know Master Plo, anyway?" Ahsoka said "He's one of my oldest friends. It was Master Plo Koon who found me and brought me to the temple where I belonged. Now he's lost so I thought maybe I could find him." R2 then beeps from the computer terminal and a transmission comes through and Ahsoka said "Incoming transmission, Master. I think someone noticed we're gone. Then a hologram of Anakin's husband(Obi-Wan Kenobi) appears and he said "Anakin where are you sweetheart?" Anakin said "Oh hello, my dear." She made up an Excuse "Uh we made a quick stop in the Abregado system." Obi-Wan said "A rescue mission I suppose. You had other orders." Ahsoka said "It was my idea, Master Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan said "Oh I'm sure." He then asked them "Well, Have you found any survivors?" Anakin said to her husband "No,you were right. The Separatists Don't want wny witnesses." Obi-Wan said "All the more reason for you to rejoin the defensive escorts. We need you,sweetheart. You're going to miss the rendezvous with the fleet. If you don't hurry." Anakin said I know, my dear. We're on our way." She apologizes to her Padawan "I'm sorry, Ahsoka." She (Anakin) flies the ship further inwards and R2 beeps and Anakin asked "What is it ,Artoo?" R2 beeps a reply and Ahsoka said "Artoo, thinks he's got something on the emergency channel." Anakin asked "Can he trace it?" R2 beeps a reply excitedly and Ahsoka said "Let's get going."

As the ship flies closer in the asteroid belt R2 pulled up a hologram of the Abregado system then Anakin asked her Padawan "Are we still picking up that signal?" Ahsoka said "Yes, but why aren't we finding anybody? She replied "I don't know Ahsoka. I don't know." The ship flies further through the asteroid field and Ahsoka asked on the comm "Is there anyone out there? This is Ahsoka Tano. Can anyone hear me? Is there anyone out there? Come in. This is Ahsoka Tano. Is there anyone out there? Come in." Someone on the other side of the comm said "It's Ahsoka." Ahsoka said "Artoo, see if you can boost the reception." R2 gives her a negative reply and Ahsoka said as she pushed herself backwards towards the seat "Ugh!" Anakin said Calmly "Patience. We're trying to boost the power. Hang on."

On Coruscant in Palpatine's office a hologram of Yoda, Mace and Obi-Wan are talking to Palpatine and Mace said "We must find a way to destroy this mystery weapon." Yoda said "In this war, a step ahead of us Dooku always seems." Palpatine asked "Tell me, has there been any word from Master Plo Koon or his fleet?" Mace said "No we must fear the worst." Obi-Wan spoke up "Actually, I just received word that Anakin has found the remains of Master Plo's fleet and is searching the debris for survivors." Mace the looked at Yoda and then Yoda looked at Mace and Palpatine asked "On whose authority has she done this." Obi-Wan said "Her own, I'm afraid." Mace said "With her fleet out of position, we are left vulnerable." Obi-Wan said "Oh her fleet is right where it should be. She's taken only a small ship and her padawan." Yoda said "Twice the trouble they have become. A reckless decision Skywalker has made." Palpatine said "Let us hope it is not a costly one."

Anakin piloting the ship and Palpatine contacted her via a hologram "Anakin, the council is furious." He asked her "Why have you left your post?" She replied "I decided we couldn't just give up on Master Plo Koon." Palpatine stated "A noble gesture, Anakin. But the council feels your daring may put others in danger." Palpatine begged her"Please listen to me, Anakin. Return at once." She said "Yes excellency." The hologram of the chancellor disappeared and Anakin flies the ship for a few second while Ahsoka senses where Plo Koon is and Anakin said "Time to go, Ahsoka." Ahsoka said "We have to stay." Anakin said "Ahsoka, I want to believe Master Plo's alive, but I just-" and Ahsoka interrupted her and said "I know he's alive! I can sense it." Ahsoka takes the other steering wheel(I'm calling it that because I don't know what that thing they use to move the ship is called) Anakin yelled "Ahsoka while R2 screeched while Ahsoka diverted the ship to where she sensed where Plo Koon was and she said as they got nearer towards Plo Koon on an escape pod "There they are!" Anakin said "Ready tow cable." Ahsoka got up and went to the back of the ship and she readied the tow cable. Ahsoka informed her "Cable loaded, master." Anakin fired the cable at the escape pod and she reared it in and Ahsoka was at the back of the ship and then Anakin walked into the back of the ship and the escape pod entered the ship and clones fell off of the top of the escape pod and Ahsoka said "Come on; hurry." Anakin followed her padawan and Ahsoka went to Plo Koon and asked "Are you Okay, Master Plo?" She then notices that there is a Clone navigation officer inside the escape pod and she said "There's someone in the pod." The pods window then open and falls off and the Clone navigation officer comes out coughing and Anakin helps the Clone navigation officer to walk as the Clone navigation officer by putting his arm around the back of her neck and a door opened and a medical droid came over to the Clone navigation officer as Anakin put him down and she asked "Will they be all right?" The Droid answered "The pressure suits offer some protection, but they require a medical frigate for recovery. I will stabilize them, ma'am." Ahsoka said to Plo "Your men are safe now." Anakin goes to him and Plo looks at her and asked "Tell me, were there any survivors?" She answered looking sorry for him "We couldn't find anybody else." Plo said "The hunters must have destroyed the rest." Ahsoka said "I'm sorry, Master Plo." She then hugs him and he hugs her back.

The three jedi enter the cockpit and Plo said "We tracked the mystery weapon to this system." As the door closed he said "That is when we found out it was an ion cannon." Ahsoka asked "An ion cannon?" Plo explained "A weapon that neutralizes all power to our ships, leaving the target defenseless." The scanner then beeped and Anakin said "There's a massive vessel approaching. Plo went towards the console and said "Shut down the power systems before they detect us." They all did that and the ship stopped moving. R2 then beeped and Plo said "The droid!" And Ahsoka ran to R2 and R2 beeps questioningly and she said "Sorry, little guy." And R2-D2 powers off as she turns him off and then she goes back to her seat and a Massive cruiser is in front of them called the 'Malevolence' Ahsoka said "That is one big cruiser-crusher."

The Malevolence starts to move away for a moment but then starts to come back and Anakin said "They're coming back." Plo asked her "Are all the systems shut down?" Then the medical droid came in and asked "Is there a problem, sir?" A three jedi turned around and Ahsoka said "We forget to shut off the medical droid." Anakin said "We've got to get the power back on now." The medical droid asked "Can I be of assistance?" She said "No thanks. Just get in the back and take care of the clones." The medical droid replied "That is my programming, ma'am." As the medical droid went to leave She said "Come on; we've got to get out of here." Ahsoka replied "I know. I know." They start to boost away from the Malevolence and as they fly through the 'asteroid field' Anakin said "Artoo, program the navi-Computer. Be ready to get us out of here." Ahsoka told her "You forgot; we turned him off." Then Plo went to R2 and turned him back on and he beeped and Plo said "Ko-to-ya, droid." R2 beeped and then Ahsoka said "Artoo, program the hyperdrive." R2 went to the Computer terminal and beeps questioningly she said "Anywhere. Hurry!" The Malevolence then shot space with it's ion-cannon and Anakin and Ahson starts flying away fast and dodges the space debris and it nearly reaches the and Ahsoka said "Anxiously "Master?" And just as the ion blast was about to reach the ship they exited the 'Asteroid field' and Ahsoka said "We're clear." Anakin pulls a lever backwards and they entered hyperspace.

Back on the Acclamator-class transgalactic military assault ship the Clone navigation officer said to Anakin as they walked down the ramp on the ship that Anakin was flying "Thanks for getting us out of there in one piece, General Skywalker." She replied "You have my padawan to thank for that. She always said you guys would pull through." They looked at Ahsoka who was working on R2 and he to Anakin as Plo walked down the ramp "General Plo said Someone would come for us. We're glad he was right." Plo said to her "Skywalker, it is time to give pur report to the council." She said "Right, the council, report." She then walked with the Kel dorian Jedi she stopped abd said "Come on, Ahsoka." She asked her "You want me there?" Ahsoka said "I figured, because of before-" she said as she walked to her padawan "Ahsoka, through it all, you never gave up. You did a great job. But if I'm getting in trouble for this, you're getting some of the blame too." She laughed and said "So come on. Let's go." Ahsoka said "Right beside you, Master." R2 follows them while beeping so they could give their report to the council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Shadow of Malevolence


	13. Clone Wars: Shadow of Malevolence

Anakin was preparing a counterattack on the Malevolence, Anakin was with Admiral Yularen with 14 clones who are sitting while Yularen and Anakin given them information about the mission with R2 who projected a hologram of the Malevolence and Yularen said "This strike force has been commissioned by the Senate Do you hunt down the enemy's new battleship." Ahsoka and Plo Koon came in as Yularen said "As the bulk of our fleets are engaged on the front lines, we'll be on our own. General Skywalker has prepared our attack strategy." She said "Thank you, Admiral." She starts telling them her battleplans "While our capital ships are vulnerable to the enemy's ship, I believe a squad of bombers can outmaneuver their ion weapon. Our target will be the bridge and General Grievous." Our bombers will attack high speed to evade the enemy's ion cannon." We'll concentrate our fire power On the bridge superstructure here." We destroy General Grievous, and the ship will fall with him." She then asked "Any questions?" One of the Clones stood up and asked her "Just tell us where that metal-head is, ma'am." Another clone agreed and stood up " Yeah we've been waiting for a chance to take him out." Anakin said "All right, men. Settle down. This is an important mission. We destroy Grievous, we can bring the war to a quicker end. Pilots prepare your bombers. R2 shuts off the hologram the clones walked away to prepare their bombers and Plo said Said to her "Skywalker, this is an aggressive plan." She asked her "Are you sure your squadron can complete this mission." She said "Let's ask them." Matchsticks, youthink our boys can people pull this off?" Matchsticks said "Yes, ma'am. There hasn't been a mission Shadow Squadron couldn't complete." A clone next to him named Broadside said "That's right. Minimal casualties, maximum effectiveness. That's us." Plo said "I admire your confidence, Pilot. Even so minimal casualties may Be enough to prevent you from breaking Grievous' defenses." Ahsoka told her "Master Plo is right. With Grievous on that ship's bridge, it's bound to be protected." She reassured Ahsoka "Don't worry, Ahsoka. We'll destroy that bridge and Grievous along with it." She then walks away and Plo said "Master Skywalker seems to inspire great confidence in her men." Ahsoka laughed and said "She does lead by example."

Later at the Hanger bay Y-Wing Starfighters were being prepared for the mission and R2 beeped as Anakin and Ahsoka walked and Ahsoka asked "Which one's mine?" Anakin told her padawan "You're with me. You'll be my gunner." Ahsoka then looked at her and Anakin explained why Ahsoka why she was with her "Someone's got to watchy back." Ahsoka said "Ahsoka could do that. Besides, you have Artoo." R2 then whistles Anakin stated "Bit I so enjoy your company my padawan." Ahsoka said to her "Just admit it. You dont like my flying." Anakin said "No, I- No, it's not that. It's just, I-" Yularen and Plo Koon walked towards the two women and Yularen interrupted their conversation "Skywalker, the enemy warship has attacked our convoy of medical transports near Ryndellia." Ahsoka said Medical Transports? Only General Grievous would go after clones who can't fight back." Anakin said "The Ryndellia system, near Naboo." She asked "Isn't that where our medical base is?" She stated "I'll bet that will be his next target." Plo said "There are many stars clusters in that area. With a ship that big, he will be unable to chart a course that's less than ten parsecs." Anakin said "Looks like we're gonna have to take a shortcut." She then looked at Yularen and said "Admiral, warn that station what's coming." Yularen nods as he left Plo said "This journey may be treacherous. If you lose any ships before you reach the target-" she interrupted him and stated "We won't lose anybody." She walks away and she starts to climb up the ladder to her Y-Wing and Plo said "I will come along and fly fighter escort." Anakin was at the top of the ladder and she said "Any help is welcome, Master Plo." She added "Just try not to fall behind." Ahsoka said just as she got to the ladder to Anakin's Y-Wing "I had a feeling you'd be coming along. Your ship has already been prepped." The two women got in the Y-Wing.

On the Kaliida Shoals Medical Center the Kaminoan Nala Se said to the hologram of Admiral Yularen "Even if we had the transports, it is not possible to evacuate all of our wounded in time." Yularen said "You must try. You won't stand a chance against that battleship." Then a hologram of Obi-Wan appeared and he said "Nala Se, I only just received word. I've contacted the Naboo. They are sending ships to help you, and I am on my way as well." Nala Se said "Thank you Master, Jedi." The holograms disappeared and turned off and a Clone said "If they reach us in time, do you really think they're going to stop that thing?" Nala Se said "It is our only hope." They then looked at the window behind them.

Anakin's Campaign starts as 11 Y-Wings fly out of the hanger of the Acclamator-class transgalactic military assault ship one of Y-Wings was and her's and Obi-Wan contacted her from a Acclamator-class transgalactic military assault ship and he said to his wife "I hope you know what you're doing, sweetheart." She said "Well honey, if I don't, I won't be around to hear the 'I told you so.'" Obi-Wan said to his wife "That's reassuring. Well, take your shortcut, and I'll take the long way, but you better be there before I arrive." Anakin said "I'll be there, my dear." The conversation ends and Anakin said "Shadow Squadron, tighten formation. Call in." Shadow 2 aid "Shadow 2 standing by." Shadow 3 said "Shadow 3 standing by." Shadow 4 Said "Shadow 4 standing by." R2 beeped and Ahsoka said from the Gun turret "I know, Artooie. This is gonna be a tough one." Anakin told her padawan "Please, can you cut the chatter, Ahsoka?" Shadow 11 said "Shadow 11 standing by." Shadow 12 said "Shadow 12 standing by." Plo-Koon in his Starfighter flies towards the Squadron and he said "Fighter escort ready." The Squadron went into position and Yularen said from the Acclamator-class transgalactic military assault ship's bridge "This is Admiral Yularen. You are clear for hyperspace jump." Yularen said to Anakin "Good hunting, ma'am." She said "Thanks Admiral." She said to the entire Squadron "All right, boys, let's go." Each of the Starfighters go into hyperspace one by one Plo Koon's being last to enter hyperspace.

The Squadron exit hyperspace near a nebula and they fly towards it and Anakin said "Okay, if we can just manage to navigate through my shortcut we'll be all right." Plo said "A nebula can be very unpredictable. I advise caution." Shadow 2 said "Don't worry about us, Master Jedi. We can hold our own. Right, Shadow Squadron?" One of the other clones agreed "Copy that, Shadow 2." Ahsoka asked "Does Anyone care what the padawan thinks?" Anakin said "Of course we care, Snips, but we're still going through that nebula." R2 beeped and Ahsoka said "Thanks,Artooie."

As the squadron fly through the nebula one of the clones said "This soup is thick." He then asked Anakin "Can you see anything?" She replied "Just keep your eyes on my thruster, Shadow 2." Ahsoka presses a button on hers and Anakin's scanner and then it starts beeping and Ahsoka said "They'll have to. The scanners are useless." She said to Ahsoka "This is old-fashioned flying. Uku have to feel your way through to stay on course." Plo said to Ahsoka through the comms "Skywalker is right, Ahsoka. Clear your mind, young one, and you will see the path." Ahsoka said "Right now, I can't see anything at all." Anakin smiled at that and a clone said "I always know where I'm going. Another clone asked him "Yeah, Where's that broadside." Broadside said "I'm gonna blow up that battleship. Plo said "A clear path if there ever was one."

As the Squadron and Plo Koon fly deeper within the nebula Ahsoka asked Anakin "So, Skygirl, how did you know about this shortcut?" She told her "It's an old smuggler's route. The pilots used to talk about it on Tatooine. Back when I was still a slave." Ahsoka said sarcastically "Smuggler's route? Ugh, that makes me feel better." She informed Ahsoka "They call it the Balmorra Run. Plo Koon asked. "Balmorra Run?" Ahsoka said as she hears a beeping noise "I think I'm picking up s contact." Plo Koon said "Skywalker, listen to me. We need to turn around." She said "We can't. Not if we're gonna catch Grievous." Ahsoka said "Another Contact. This one's much larger." Plo Koon said Skywalker, Balmorra's the nesting ground of the giant neebray mantas." Ahsoka said "Another. Another!" She gasps as she saw a neebray manta and Anakin yelled "Take evasive action!" Then the Y-wings took evasive action and went on different directions around one of the neebray mantas and R2 beeped and Ahsoka said "Those gas-gulpers are huge." Plo Koon said "Don't shoot, or they'll panic." Ahsoka asked "They'll panic?" She stated "I'm about to panic." Matchstick said "There are so many of them." As he went downwards one of his stabilizer gets damaged and he said "I'm hit. Argh! My stabilizer's out." And they fly over one of the neebray mantas and then Anakin said "Pull it together, Matchstick." Then matchstick said "I'm okay. I got it." Ahsoka said "These things are gonna make a meal out of us." Then R2 made a whirring sound then he made a beeping sound then Anakin ordered "All wings, line up behind me." A clone said "Roger that, Boss." Then all Y-Wings lined up behind Anakin's Y-Wing and after awhile one of the neebray mantas accidentally destroyed an R2 unit while it made a whistle sound. Plo Koon said "Hurry. They will not follow us beyond the nebula." As Anakin and Ahsoka fly a little bit forward Ahsoka stated as one of the neebray mantas growls with with mouth open "That one looks hungry." Anakin disagreed with her padawan and she said "Nah, it's smiling at you." They soon got out of the nebula and as they reached the end of it Ahsoka said "We're coming out of it."

When they all exited the nebula Ahsoka said "Let's hope your shortcut paid off." Anakin said "We're not far behind Grievous now."

Obi-Wan was on a Acclamator-class transgalactic military assault ship that is traveling through hyperspace and he was talking to Yularen on a monitor who said "The medical station reports 50% of patients evacuated." Obi-Wan said "That's not good enough. They'll never be finished before the enemy arrives." Yularen said "General Skywalker still has a chance to catch Grievous." Obi-Wan said "If she does, wr have to be ready." Yularen said "Yes, sir." Then the monitor turned off.

As the Squadron and the kel dorian Jedi Master fly further towards Grievous Plo Koon asked Shadow 2 as he notice the damage on Shadow 2's ship "Shadow 2, What is the damage to your ship?" Shadow 2 stated "Just a scratch, sir." Plo Koon said "We must not take any more unnecessary risks. If we lose even a single ship, our mission is that much closer to failure." Anakin said "Understood, Master Plo. But we didn't lose any ships, and I didn't-" A Clone interrupted her "Ma'am,Another contact." Ahsoka said "I thought those things wouldn't follow us." The clone said "Not following. Coming out of hyperspace. It's a ship. It's the Malevolence."

The Malevolence came out Of hyperspace and was approaching the Kaliida Shoals Medical Center and Anakin and the Squadron flew towards the Malevolence and then the Malevolence shot an ion cannon blast st the escaping medical transport ships and then started shooting at the medical transport ships and then Vulture droids start flying towards the Squadron and Ahsoka said "We've got fighters coming in." The Squadron ships start shooting at the vulture droids and a while during the space battle Ahsoka shoots at the vulture droids and Anakin said to her padawan "Get those fighters off of us." Ahsoka told her "Your fancy flying is making it difficult."

The Malevolence shoots an ion cannon blast at them and Ahsoka yelled "Incoming!" Anakin said "Make towards the edge of the ray now!" The Squadron then flew upwards and she said "Give it everything you've got." Ahsoka said "Shadow 2, your speed is dropping." She asked "What's wrong?" He replied "Nothing, ma'am. Just trying to keep it together." Anakin said "You Can make it, Matchstick. Hang on." Matchstick said as his Y-Wing spins out of control and "Argh!" Ahsoka noticed and she gasped he then shouted "Look out!" And his ship crashes into another and Anakin and most of the Squadron and Plo koon narrowly avoids the ion cannon blast from the Malevolence Which hits the two destroyed Y-Wings, 3 Y-Wings as well and the Vulture droids and Anakin said "Shadow Squadron, check in." Ahsoka told her "We lost Matchstick and Tag. Shadows 6, 7, And 10 were caught in the ray."

The Squadron then goes towards the Malevolence and the Malevolence shoots at them the squadron avoids the laser fire and Plo Koon said "Stay on course." A clone said "This flak is heavy." Anakin said "All defectors double front." Ahsoka told her "Master, we need a new plan." Anakin said to her padawan "We can make it, Ahsoka. Hang in there." As they get closer Anakin said "Watch those towers,boys." One if the clones said "We're too close. Loosen up." Then one of the blasts hit the clones stabilizer and crashes to his death and Ahsoka gasps and Anakin gets loser and Ahsoka told her "Master, You can make it. But everyone else is getting shot down." She yelled "Master!" Both Plo Koon and Anakin were flying on opposite sides of the Malevolence and Plo Koon said "If we do enough damage, the weapon may overload when Grievous tries to fire." Anakin agreed and she said"Shadow Squadron, New target. We're taking out the starboard ion cannon." They then moved towards the ion cannon starboard and she (Anakin) said "Torpedoes away." They then fired their torpedoes at the ion cannon starboard which then exploded and they flew over the Malevolence's ion canon as it was about to fire and Grievous saw them and as it was about to fire the cannon overloaded and exploded.

The Squadron and Plo Koon then went towards the Kaliida Shoals Medical Center and Plo said "Good work, Shadow Squadron." Anakin said to her padawan "Good job, Ahsoka." Ahsoka then smiled when her Master said that. Then a moment later three Acclamator-class transgalactic military assault ships came out of hyperspace and Obi-Wan called his wife's name "Anakin, do you copy?" She replied "I'm here." Obi-Wan was just glad that his former padawan and his wife was still alive and he told her "Congratulations it looks like your mission was a success, sweetheart." Anakin said "Partially, but Grievous is still alive. The battle was pretty rough on my men. We're heading for the medical station." Obi-Wan said "We'll take it from here sweetheart. But don't worry we'll call when we need you." Anakin said as she flew on the side of the Acclamator-class transgalactic military assault ship that her husband was on and she stated "I'll be waiting, my dear." He said "All right, Let's finish what Anakin started. Ahead full." The Acclamator-class transgalactic military assault ships start shooting at the Malevolence.

As Plo Koon landed his ship, Shadow Squadron did the same and Anakin landed her Y-Wing on the medical station Ahsoka got out first and then Anakin climbed down the ship's ladder and Plo said to her "Great job, Master Skywalker. Your leadership skills are most impressive. " She compliments him back "You didn't so so bad Yourself." Ahsoka interjected "Uh Excuse me? I believe it was my suggestion to change the plan." Anakin said to her padawan "That's kind of true, Snips." Plo said "From a certain point of view." Then Anakin and plo walks away.

Later Anakin and Ahsoka were with a Clone trooper and Anakin said said "Make sure our ships are ready. We'll only have a short time before Obi-Wan calls us for support." The clone said "Yes, ma'am." He walks away and then Anakin and Ahsoka walked towards a room and Nala Se said "General Skywalker,I wanted to thank you for your valiant effort today. Do not take the lives you saved lightly. " she told the Kaminoan "I don't, but I also cant take the lives I lost lightly." Nala Se said "I See." She said to the Kaminoan "If you Excuse me, I must prepare for the coming battle." She then walks away and Ahsoka turns around and Nala Se told the togruta "Your master is a very curious Jedi." Ahsoka Told her "She is one of a kind." She then walks away to the hanger bay.

In the hanger bay Anakin is watching is Y-Wings taking off with R2 right next to her and Ahsoka talks towards her and stands next to her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Destroy Malevolence


	14. Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence

Obi-Wan was on a Acclamator-class transgalactic military assault ship which was shooting at The Malevolence with Plo Koon and Admiral Yularen and Obi-Wan asked "Commander,what is the damage level to the enemy ship?" The Commander was a Clone navigation officer and he said "She's lost her primary shield and stabilizers, but the ship is so massive it can take all the fire our cannons can give it." Plo said "We must summon reinforcements." Anakin walked in the room with Ahsoka and she (Anakin) said "That's why I'm here, Master Plo." Obi-Wan asked his wife "Anakin, were you able to contact Master Luminara?" She replied "Yes, Master. She's busy with a fleet of Separatist reinforcements nearby. She won't be able to give support until she's turned them away." Obi-Wan said "Then we'll have to make do with what we have."

Ahsoka was at the ships controls and Obi-Wan said "Admiral, status report." Yularen said "They're not attempting to jump to hyperspace. Their hyperdrive must be damaged." Obi-Wan stated "This is our chance. All ships, target the bridge, maximum firepower." The Clone navigation officers then used their computers to target the Malevolence and fire at the ship at maximum firepower.

A few moments later a ship appeared out of hyperspace and Ahsoka said "Master, I'm picking up a signal near the enemy vessel. Something just came out of hyperspace." Anakin asked her "Enemy reinforcements." Ahsoka informed her "No, it looks like a Naboo ship." Obi-Wan said "Gunners, stand down." He then asked "What in blazes are they doing out here." Anakin said "Ahsoka,Contact that ship." Ashoka contacted the Naboo ship and said "Naboo cruiser, Identify yourself." The Naboo ship said as a hologram of the pilot appeared "This is Senator Amidala." Anakin asked as she was worried about her best friend "Padmé what are you doing out here?" She informed her "I was sent on a special mission. The Senate was told the Banking Clan wanted to negotiate a treaty." Anakin said "Get out of there as fast as you can." Anakin asked as the Naboo ship was hit by a tractor beam "What's happening?" Padmé said "We're being pulled inside the droid cruiser by a tractor beam. I will not be made a Separatist bargaining chip. Continue your attack. You must destroy this monstrous ship." Anakin said "Admiral, order our ships to stop firing."

The ships stopped firing and Obi-Wan asked his wife as she walked away "Anakin Where do you think you're going?" She replied "Somebody has to save her skin." Obi-Wan said "I thought you might say that." Plo said "There she goes again, craving adventure and excitement." Ahsoka told Plo "You get used to it."

In the hanger Obi-Wan entered his wife's G9 Rigger freighter that she got when she rescued Jabba's son and Obi-Wan stated "Sweetheart, I trust you've already formulated a brilliant plan to rescue the Senator." She replied "As a matter of fact I have." Obi-Wan asked as he sat down in one if the seats "But do we have a plan B? Every operation needs a backup, sweetheart." She stated "I don't have a backup- yet, but I do have a plan for getting on that ship my dear." Obi-Wan asked her "Really sweetheart?" She explained "The enemy sensors are obviously damaged, so we'll sneak in behind them and dock at the emergency airlock." Obi-Wan asked "sweetheart that's your plan- Just fly there, land, hope they don't spot us, and walk through the door?" She said "Basically, my love." Obi-Wan said "Oh, brilliant. Let's get going. That's why I love you sweetie." Anakin said "Me too." Anakin started the engines and started flying towards the Malevolence to rescue her best friend.

A few moments later they got closer towards The Malevolence and Obi-Wan informed his wife "If they spot us, we'll be pulverized, sweetheart." She stated "They're too busy repairing the ship. They don't have time to notice us." Obi-Wan said "Subtlety has never been one of your strong points, sweetheart." She said "Everything I know I learned from you, honey." Obi-Wan said "Oh, If only wish that were sweetheart." Anakin then tilted the ship clockwise and docked the ship at one of the Malevolence's emergency airlocks.

Anakin, her husband (Obi-Wan Kenobi) and R2-D2 are on an elevator that went upwards and Obi-Wan said to her "Anakin, sweetheart your crazy but I love you nethertheless. Spinning is not flying." She stated "But it's a good trick honey." The doors start to open and Obi-Wan said "We do not want to be spotted sweetheart." And just as he said that some 2 B1 battle droids noticed the jedi couple and one of them said "Ah, I knew it! It's them!" The other battle droid said "Oh, no." The couple both ignite their lightsabers and they slashed the 2 battle droids and they deactivated their lightsabers and Anakin told her droid (R2) "You stay here, Artoo." R2 then made a Whirred noise.

Anakin and her husband were running down a corridor when her Comlink chirped and she said "Yes?" Ahsoka said on the comlink "Master, we've found the senator. I'm patching her through." Anakin said "Padmé" Padme said to her on the comlink "Anakin." Anakin asked her best friend "Are you all right? Where are you?" Padmé said "On the lower levels. I'm fine, but I don't know for how long. Droids are everywhere." Anakin told her "My husband and I are on board too." Padmé asked her "What? What are you doing here?" Anakin said "We came here to get you off this ship." Anakin asked her padawan Ahsoka, how can we get to the Senator?" Ahsoka said "According to our scans, there seems to be a large open area in the center of the ship. It should be halfway between the two of you." Anakin said "We're on our way." She then asked her best friend "Did you hear that, Padmé?" Padmé said "I'll be there."

When they got to the center of the ship they were above a train system and Obi-Wan said to his wife "I don't see her, Anakin." Anakin said "She's here, honey. I sense it." Theyvthen heard gun shots from a naboo gun and Anakin said as she saw her best friend and the droid that she built and gave her when she married Obi-Wan "There!" The Jedi couple both ignite their lightsabers and jumped then they ran towards a train and up to the top of it and three battle droids noticed them and said "Look, Jedi." Another one said "Fire!" The one that noticed the Jedi couple said "No, wait." Two Of the battle droids fired their weapons at the couple but they deflected the blaster bolts back at them and the battle droid that noticed them said "I knew that was a bad idea." Padmé jumped onto a train above the Couple's and Anakin noticed her and she said "Padmé!" Anakin jumped to the one across from her and Padmé noticed her and she said "Anakin!" A few seconds later a super battle droid shoots a cannon blast at the bridge of the side Padmé was on and she said "The bridge is out." Anakin said "Jump to me. I'll use the force. You have to trust me." Padmé jumps off and Anakin uses the force to carry her best friend over to her and from above Anakin's husband said "Nice catch, Sweetheart. I'll fetch the droid." The train Anakin and Padmé were on goes into a tunnel and Obi-Wan jumps onto the top of the train and he notices where C-3PO was and he picks him up with the force but at half way point of levitating the droid towards C-3PO gets hit by an oncoming train and Obi-Wan said "Blast, that's not good." He then contacted his wife and he said "Anakin I got separated from the droid you built when you were a kid and gave to Padmé on our wedding day after she gave R2-D2 to you." On the other side Padmé said "Threepio." And Anakin said "I'll take care of it. Meet you Back on the Twilight (Anakin's G9 Rigger freighter),Senator." Padmé told her "No we can't leave yet I overheard Grievous. Their hyperdrive is almost repaired." Obi-Wan said "I'm already headed in that direction, so I'll make certain that the hyperdrive stays offline." Anakin said to her husband on her comlink "I love you. Obi-Wan said back to Anakin "I love you,Anakin! Anakin told her friend Me and my husband are getting you out of here." She contacted her astromech droid "R2, I need help find 3PO. He's on the rail jet." R2 chirps and Anakin sais "I know. I know He does. Look just him for Padmé and I'll be there with her soon."

Obi-Wan ran towards a door to the hyperdrive where 2 battle droids are working on fixing the hyperdrive and as the droids saw him the room lights up and battle droids start Marching towards him both B1 and Super battle droids and droidekas rolled from behind the console to in front of the 2 battle droids and they went into battle position and droid ambushed him from all sides and Grievous laughed and then jumped down from above Obi-Wan look from behind and Grievous said "Hello there." A moment later Grievous said "General Kenobi, did you really think I would leave the hyperdrive unguarded?" Obi-Wan stated "Anything is possible. You haven't even impressed me today." Grievous then laughed sinisterly and he ordered "Kill him." The droids then pointed their weapons at the ginger married Jedi General. Obi-Wan then jumped and rolled in between two of the droidekas and he ignites his lightsaber and as the droids shoot at him he force pushes one of the droidekas at the other droids and then he force pushes another droideka at more droids. Then as the droids and the Kaleesh cyborg General try to shoot him Obi-Wan evades the blaster bolts by going behind the droideka and then he force pushes him at Grievous and Grievous picks the droideka up and throws him downwards killing the droid and Obi-Wan runs away as the droids try to shoot him but he outran the blaster bold and deflected a blaster bolt with his lightsaber. A droid says to Grievous "That was impressive." Grievous growls and knocks the droid to the ground killing him then Grievous ordered "Guard the hyperdrive! I will deal with this Jedi myself." He goes after Obi-wan.

Padmé was shooting the droids with her gun and Anakin was deflecting the blaster bolts with her lightsaber then they ran towards a corner and she contacted her husband "Obi-Wan? Come in, honey." Padme then used her gun to shoot at the droids Obi-Wan said to his wife "Sweetheart, I'm afraid Grievous is on to us." Anakin said "Yeah, me and Padmé noticed." Obi-Wan said "We'll rendezvous back at the Twilight. The fleet mus engaged the-" Anakin said "Obi-Wan? Come in. Honey!" Padmé asked her "What's wrong?" They're jamming me and my husband. Then three super battle droids walks towards them and shooting with their blaster(Arm) and Anakin ignites her lightsaber and she starts deflecting their blaster bolts and she moves towards then then she slashes the three of them. And Anakin informed her best friend "That might buy us some time." She asked her "I suppose you have a plan." She said to Padmé "Follow me."

On the bridge a battle droid said "The General is demanding a status report. Is the hyperdrive repaired yet." A battle droid from that is working on it from the floor said "It's almost done." The battle droids that asked them about the hyperdrive said "I'll give him the good news." Then a door open and two women appeared the two women are Anakin Skywalker/Kenobi and the other is Padmé Amidala and the battle droid said "Uh..." then Anakin ignites her lightsaber and Padmé aims her gun at him and Anakin starts destroying the battle droids on the bridge with her lightsaber the super battle droids then started fighting them and one of them is aiming their arm towards Padmé and she calls her friends name "Anakin! " Anakin then force pushes her back into the elevator and she gasps and Anakin then destroyed the remaining droids. Padmé gets out of the elevator and she said "Ever since I've known you when you were a little girl, you've been playing with droids." Anakin said to her friend "I used to put them together. Now i only tear them apart." Padmé asked her "So where do we start?" Anakin said "First we need to get rid of these droids so they won't know we were here." She sat down on one of the chairs and she said "I'm gonna hot-wire the ship, give Grievous a little surprise." Padmé said "I guess I'll clean up the droids then."

In the train station Obi-Wan jumped onto one of the trains and Grievous jumped after him and he landed on the same train different railcar and his droids tried to follow them but they jumped in different locations most of them fell to their deaths and one of them got hit by an oncoming train and then that droid died. And Obi-Wan Watched as Grievous jumped towards him causing cargo to fall pf and he had two of his lightsabers ignited Obi-Wan jumped towards a crane as the train passed one and he kicked at Grievous in the face and then Obi-Wan ignites his lightsaber and Grievous clashed his lightsabers at Obi-Wan's lightsaber and then Obi-Wan ran from him to the front of the train and Grievous corners him and as Grievous is about to kill him he jumps downwards but as he does so he slashes the train with his lightsaber. Grievous looks to see him on s different train speeding off.

Anakin said from the bridge "That ought to do it." She then asked how's the removing droids from this room going? Padmé replies to her "Done! Let's get out of here. They went towards the elevator and it took off.

They got out of the elevator in front of C-3PO and Anakin said to her former droid before she ran to her right"Threepio, what are you doing? Don't just stand there. Let's get back to the ship and Wait For my husband. Power up the engines Artoo." Then Obi-Wan said as droidekas try to shoot him "Hold the Ship!" As Obi-Wan go in the elevator with his wife and Padmé and C-3PO Anakin pushed blocks in front of the droidekas and they when to Anakin's ship and Obi-Wan said "I'll contact the fleet. Anakin said as she sat down in the Pilot's seat "Artoo, release te docking clamp. R2 does so and then the Twilight flies away from the Malevolence and Vulture droids sat arts shooting at them and Obi-Wan said "Time for some clever tricks, sweetheart." She replied "That's what I was thinking." Anakin does some tricks and soon the Republic ships start shooting at the Malevolence as they as Anakin and Obi-Wan with Padmé and her droid. And then Amakin informed her husband "honey, we have guns. You can shoot back any time." Obi-Wan said "Sweetheart I was just about to-" Padmé said "I got it." And as she shoots Obi-Wan said "She seems to know her way around." Padmé then destroys a vulture droid then she destroys another and Obi-Wan compliments her "Nice shot, Senator." She said "Beginners luck and You can call me Padmé Okay Obi-Wan you don't need to be formal around me." R2 then whirls and C-3PO said pardon me, but Artoo's scan if the enemy ship indicates their ship is activating." Anakin told him "Don't worry about it." Obi-Wan said "What?" Then the Malevolence crashed into a nearby moon everyone nearby saw it and Obi-Wan said to his wife "I imagine you had something to do with that, sweetheart. Anakin said All part of the plan, honey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Downfall of a droid


	15. Clone Wars: Downfall of a Droid

Anakin and her clone troopers were in the system of Bothawui to protect the strategic planet of Bothawui inside the Acclamator-class transgalactic military assault ship and the hologram of her husband and he said "Among our most recent losses was the battlegroup at falleen. The Separatist fleet commanded by General Grievous is headed your way, sweetheart." Anakin said to her husband "Seems like that coward always knows where and when to attack us." He told her "Your heavily outnumbered, sweetheart. I advise retreat." She said "If we run, the Separatists will take control of this sector. I can't let them do that." Obi-Wan said "And that is your problem, sweetheart." Ahsoka told her "Master Kenobi is right. We should regroup. We don't stand a chance against-" Anakin interrupted her "Ahsoka." Ahsoka said "Suicide is not the Jedi way, Master." Obi-Wan said to his wife "You should listen to your padawan." She asked her husband "As you listened to yours, my old Master?" She stated "No we are going to stay and fight. And I think I know how to beat Grievous at his own game. She went over to the hologram table and a hologram of an AT-TE appeared.

Anakin got in her Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor yellow starfighter and she took off and headed out of the Acclamator-class transgalactic military assault ship and she said "Gold Squadron, tighten formation. Slow approach let's draw them in." One of the clones said "Yes, ma'am." R2 beeps worryingly and Anskin reassures her droid "Don't worry, Artoo. Grievous is falling right into our trap."

Ahsoka is in the command center and she said "Resolute command to Gold Leader. We are standing by. One of the clones said "Enemy closing to zone six."

In Anakin's starfighter she said to her Padawan "Patience, Ahsoka." A clone said on the intercom "Zone four. Zone three. Zone two. Zone one. They're right on top of us. Should we commence firing?" Ahsoka said "Wait. Wait." The Separatist cruiser starts firing on the republic cruisers and Ahsoka said "We're outgunned. We're not gonna last a mynock minute out here Anakin said "Hang on Ahsoka. We've got 'em right where we want 'em." A few minutes later one of the Acclamator-class transgalactic military assault ships falls downwards and Anakin said "Gold Squadron, take evasive action." A clone said "Ma'am yes ma'am. Breaking off." Anakin then spins her Starfighter and R2 then beeps and anakin said "No, Artoo we're not retreating. Good thing you gave us that extra power." She then flies towards the Asteroid field (Belt) and spins her Starfighter and the Separatist frigate starts firing at Anakin's Starfighter and hitting R2-D2 who then makes a blip sound and Anakin said "Ahsoka, They're in position. Unveil our little surprise." Ahsoka told her "Right away, Master." Ahsoka said yo Rex "Rex,old boy, it's time you joined the party." Rex was on an Asteroid and he was on an AT-TE and he said to her "With pleasure, ma'am." Rex and the other AT-TEs start firing at the Separatist frigates the biggest Separatist frigate starts going downwards and Ahsoka said "Foreword cannon let 'em have it." The Acclamator-class transgalactic military assault ships cannons start firing at the Separatist frigates and Anakin said "This is too easy!" She then flies her Starfighter towards the Separatist frigates bridge and she fires at it with her Starfighter's guns which soon exploded after she flew away from the ship. The AT-TEs fired their cannons at the Separatist frigate which was starting to explode and Anakin saw Grievous in his escape ship and she said "Grievous!" And she starts chasing him and tries shooting at his escape ship. Ahsoka said "Let's finish this. All batteries. Target that command bucket." The Acclamator-class transgalactic military assault ships start firing at the Separatist frigate. Anakin said while she continues to chase Grievous "He's powering up His hyperdrive, Artoo. Hang on." She continues to chase Grievous and she said "More speed, Artoo." R2 beeps as the ship is a little damaged and she said "See what you can do about that, buddy." She then tries firing at Grievous' escape ship again and then she said "Uh oh." There was a fire on on side of her starfighter and she stated "I've got a bad feeling about this." Uses her breaks on her starfighter and it tilts and R2 screams 'Woooooaaahhhh!' Anakin then falls into unconsciousness.

Later she was in the medical bay with Ahsoka and Rex and a medical droid was examining her tye droid pulls something off her wrist and she regains consciousness and she asked "What happened?" Ahsoka said "You owe rexster your skin, Skygirl." Rex said "Just doing my job, ma'am. It was your plan that saves the day." Ahsoka said "Grievous is AWOL, but his fleet of tinnies is nothing but spare parts." Anakin told them as she got up "Good work, both of you." She then asked them "Where's Artoo?" Ahsoka said to her "I'm sorry, Master. He's gone." Anakin sighs and lays back down.

Later on the Acclamator-class transgalactic military assault ship Anakin was talking to her husband with her Padawan standing next to her Obi-Wan told his wife "congratulations, Sweetheart.. Your resourcefulness always amazes me." Anakin replied quietly but loud enough for Obi-Wan to hear what she said "Thank you, my dear." Obi-Wan said "Sweetheart what's wrong, you look troubled." She said "I lost Artoo in the field." Obi-Wan told her R2 units are a dime a dozen and I know he's special to you because Padmé have him to you." But I'm sure you'll find a suitable replacement." She said "I can take a squad out there, track him down." Obi-Wan said "Sweetie it's only a droid." Even though he is married to her he said "You know attachment is not acceptable for a jedi." Anakin said "It's not just that, I didn't wipe his memory." Obi-Wan said "What? You forgot to wipe his memory.. you know he's still programmed with our tactics and base locations sweetheart. If the Separatists get a hold of him..." He then asked his wife "Sweetheart, what possessed you not to erase his memory?" Ahsoka said "Master Obi-Wan, sometimes Artoo having that extra information has come in handy." Obi-Wan said "Well, then find your droid, sweetheart. Our necks might very well depend on it." She said "Right away, My dear."

In the hanger of the Acclamator-class transgalactic military assault ship Ahsoka was on the deck of the twilight with a black and yellow R3 astromech droid and As Anakin climbs up the ladder and she asked Ahsoka "You ready to go, Snips?" Ahsoka told her "Master, they just delivered your replacement astromech droid. This is R3-S6." The droid make a beep Ahsoka said "I've heard that the new R3s are far faster in thinking skills and more powerful than the old R2 units." They walked a few feet and Ahsoka bent down and said "And best of all, Master, he's gold. A gold droid for gold leader od Gold Squadron." Anakin said to R3 "You can't replace Artoo." R3 blips at her Ahsoka said "Don't worry, Goldie. You'll get to know her later. Come on." R3 chirps and they moved to the bridge of the twilight.

The twilight was flying through the debris of the aftermath of the space battle looking for R2 and anakin said as she saw her starfighter "That's My ship!" Her starfighter rotates around to see that R2 was missing and she said "Artoo's gone. He must have escaped.

He's got to be around here somewhere." Ahsoka checked the scanner and she told her "Artoo isn't on the scanners. But there is a ship out there." They then notice a ship picking up garbage and Anakin said "Looks like a trandoshan scavenger. Probably combing the battlefield for salvage." Ahsoka said "The historical text say-" Anakin interrupted her padawan she was setting up something above her and she said "Archive texts can only teach you a part of the picture, my young sweet padawan. You'll learn a lot more through some hands-on experience."

Anakin then docks the twilight with the trandoshan ship and she enters the ship with Ahsoka and R3. The two Jedi were wearing sheets over their clothes to hide their identities as Jedi and it somewhat covers their breasts and Ahsoka said "Ugh! What's that smell?" Anakin put one of her hands on her nose Ahsoka sniffed and she said "Ugh." Anakin said "You'll get used to it." Two hatches on the door in front of them and opened up and 2 TT-8L (a camera and a gatekeeper droids) came out of the hatch it looked at them and spoke in an alien language Anakin said "Hey, we'd like to buy a droid." She asked "You sellin'?" The camera droids then spoke in an alien language again and retracted back into the hatches then the door in front of them opens as it made a hissing noise as it opens up but it opened halfway and a trandoshan came squeezes through the door and he farted when he was halfway through the door and Anakin said as it was disgusting "Ugh." The trandoshan turns around to look at the two female Jedi and Anakin said "We're looking for an R2 unit." She asked him "You happen to pick up any recently?" The trandoshan asked her "An 'R' Series?" He added "No, no, not for a long time." Anakin said talking about her padawan "Pookums here really has her heart on another R2. She lost the last one." Ahsoka asked her "'Pookums'?" She stated "Oh, brother." The trandoshan notices R3-S6 and said "Nice R3 unit." He asked them "Trade for a C-14?" Ahsoka said "Not on your life, Lizardo." Anakin pulls out her republic credits and she said "Now Let's see how much I have here." The trandoshan said "I Tell you what. I may have an R2 unit buried somewhere in the hold."

The trandoshan led them to a door to the hold of his ship and he pressed a button to open the door and he said "Help yourself. But be careful. There are many, um, unique items down there." The two female jedi walked through the door and it closed behind them.

As they walk through the room Anakin moves some boxes a little with the force and Ahsoka notices damaged droids and humed and R3 squeals a beep Ahsoka stopped walking and she turned around and she called out to Anakin "Master?" Anakin heard her and she turned around and saw the same thing Ahsoka saw which were 2 broken IG-88 sentinel droids sitting behind a box and Anakin said "These must be the 'Unique items' we were warned about. These assassin droids can be very unpredictable." Ahsoka informed her "They're switched off. They don't look so tough to me." Anakin stated "Nothing looks tough to you. Take my word for it: They're deadly." They then turned around from the IG-88 droids and walked away from the IG-88 droids and R3 chirps and as they near a door Anakin said to her 'replacement droid for R2' "R3 access the computer and find the inventory manifest. Artoo's gotta be around here somewhere." R3 beeps and went to the console and plugs his scomp link into the console. Then Anakin suddenly hears her droid chirping and she asked Ahsoka "Did you hear that?" Ahsoka didn't know what she was talking about and she asked her "Hear what?" Anakin said "That sounded like Artoo." Anakin and as she runs towards a door Ahsoka asked her "How can you tell the difference?" When Anakin got to the door shr said "It came from down here." She ordered R3 "R3, get this open." R3 beeps and he accidentally turned the lights on and Anakin said "We don't need the lights on!" Ahsoka said to R3 "No, Goldie. The hatch." Anakin said "Never mind. I'll do it myself." She ignites her lightsaber and she stabs it into the door and moves her lightsaber around the center cutting it to make a hold and in the middle of doing that R3 accidentally activated the IG-88s and as they got up they grabbed Ahsoka from behind and she yelled "Uh, Master!" Anakin then removed her lightsaber from the door and rushed over to help her padawan and she kicked one with her lightsaber and then she pushed one with the force and he flew at the other one and slumped at the place that they stood up from and as Ahsoka layed on her stomach she said "Goldie, shut these droids down." The IG-88s stood back up and took their weapons out and Ahsoka stood back up and Anakin said "I'm afraid R3 is a little slow on the uptake." The droids tried shooting at them but both Anakin and Ahsoka reflected the blaster bolts with their lightsabers soon one of the droids jumped onto a shelf on one of the aisle's display racks, Ahsoka saw him jump to the display racks and then he jumped across to the other display rack and they other droid did the same and they both started shooting at them with their guns and Anakin reflected the blaster bolts back at one of the droid who then jumped back across snd started shooting at Ahsoka who deflected his blaster bolts the droid came drown a shelf and sat in a empty space and continued shooting at the togruta and Ahsoka said "Back at you, piston head." The droid then jumped behind her and tried to shoot her but she deflected the blaster bolts and a droid in the shelf tried shooting Anakin but sje deflected the blaster bolts and pulled the droid forward with the force and he fell to the floor and the droid that was shooting at Ahsoka kicked a box at her with his foot she then saw one one the droids we're behind Anakin and she leaped and slashed the droid in half and Ahsoka said to her "You were right about the hands-on experience, Master. Much better than the archives." Anakin said to her padawan "Good job, but you missed one." the last of the IG-88s droids stood up and Anakin disarmed him with her lightsaber and beheaded him with her lightsaber and the head fell towards R3 and Anakin was upset at R3 and she said "As for you Stubby, you'd make a poor excuse for a light switch. R3 beeps and Ahsoka said to her "I'm sure he did his best." She asked Ahsoka "His best to get us killed?" Anakin said "Artoo would have never made that mistake." She said as she walks away "R3 can't even get the door open." R3 then plugs his scomp link back into the console and Anakin said as She walks back to the door and she said as the door the she stabbed her lightsaber in opens "A little for that, Stubby." And as the door open she came face to face with the trandoshan and Anakin ignites her lightsaber as he yelled "Ah!" The trandoshan stated "If you didn't have a lightsaber you'd be a dead man or should you'd be a dead woman." She asked him "Where's my droid?" Ahsoka asked her "Master, What are you doing? Artoo's not here." Anakin looked at the trandoshan and then she deactivated her lightsaber and as she walked away from the trandoshan she said "Let's get out of here." The trandoshan said "I told you there were no R2 droids down here." He said as he saw his broken IG-88s "Look st the mess you made." You owe me, Jedi."

Anakin departed the Twilight from the Trandoshan's ship and recovered her starfighter from the wreckage and then they went back to the Acclamator-class transgalactic military assault ship.

At the Acclamator-class transgalactic military assault ship in the command center A hologram of Anakin's husband said "We have to assume that Artoo was destroyed in the explosion that claimed your ship." She said in despair "Yes Master." Obi-Wan said "Our intelligence has confirmed that Grievous' spies have been intercepting our transmissions." Ahsoka said "He must have some sort of secret listening post out there somewhere." Anakin added "That would explain how he's been able to ambush our fleets." Obi-Wan told his wife "Split up your Squadrons, Anakin. Find that base and destroy it." Ahsoka said "It is good as done,Master, Kenobi." Obi-Wan bid farewell to his wife and her padawan "May the Force be with you both." The hologram turns off.

In the hanger Anakin walks towards her Delta-7B Starfighter Which Ahsoka and Rex were standing in front of with R3 behind them and she said "I'll sweep the outer corridor while the rest of your ships focus on the center." Rex asked her "Are you sure you want to go it alone?" She said "I'm sure. More than one fighter will just draw too much attention." Rex said "Yes, ma'am." Ahsoka said "Master, you'll need a droid to help you navigate." Anakin said to her padawan "I think Stubby is defective." Ahsoka said "Give him another chance, Master. This is the perfect time for you and him to, you know bond." She looked at Ahsoka then at R3 who beeped and then she said "All right." She said as she walked to her starfighter "Come on, Stubby.." R3 chirped as he followed her into the Starfighter.

After 6 V-19 Torrent starfighter flies out of the hanger then Anakin flies her starfighter out of the hanger to her starfighter's hyperdrive ring and attaches her starfighter into the hyperdrive ring.

In the command center of the Republic assault ship Ahsoka walked over to an electronic board and she said to herself "May the Force be with you, Master."

Then Anakin and her starfighter jumps to hyperspace.

In hyperspace Anakin asked R3 "R3, have you verified those coordinates on the search grid?" R3 chirps and then they exit hyperspace and she said "Okay, Let's see what we can find. Activate long-range scanners." R3 then chips he accidentally triggered the tracking beacon and suddenly there was a beeping in the Starfighter she said "No, not the tracking beacon! Shut it down, R3! Shut it down!" R3 then beeps.

In the Republic assault ship Ahsoka points at the electronic board and she said to Rex "That's Master Skywalker's tracking beacon." She asked "What's she doing?" Ahsoka said "Rex get a hold of as many men as you can." He said "Right away, ma'am!" She continues looking at Anakin's tracking beacon.

The beeping continues in her starfighter and she asked herself "Why do I have to do everything?" She presses a button on her left and then she put her hand back on the Control stick and the beeping stops and she said "Let's hope Grievous didn't hear that." Then as she said that 2 Separatist frigate appeared out of hyperspace and she said "Yeah, he heard it." R3 then beeps and one of the Separatist frigates start shooting at her starfighter and she said "Time to leave." She then flew forward and went the other way and she said "Plot a course out of here and prep the hyperdrive engines.." R3 flutters and he accidentally detaches the hyperdrive ring from the Starfighter and she flew forwards and she asked him "What are you doing?" She said "I said 'prep them' not 'drop them.' She moves her starfighter outwards and then she flies back towards the hyperdrive ring but it was destroyed by one of the Separatist frigates cannons before she got to it and she said "Ugh." She asked herself "Where's Artoo when I need him?" She starts evading vulture droids and they fired missiles at her and R3 beeps frantically and she said "I know, I know! Missiles. I hate missiles. We're going on the offensive, R3. Get ready to cut the engines." R3 then chirps and She asked "Will you just do what I tell you?" A few seconds later of evading missiles she turned her starfighter around and R3 beeped as he spinned his head from Anakin turning the ship around and she said "Hit the stabilizers, R3." She fired her starfighter's lasers at the missiles and the missiles exploded and then the Separatist frigates starts to move into attack position and Anakin said "All right, R3. Let's get turned around before those fighters catch up with us." R3 beeps and the vulture droids start shooting lasers at her but she shot back at them and destroyed one and as they closed in in her she said "You know, if this ship blows up, you go with it." R3 then whistled a beep she asked him "What do you mean the laser guns won't fire?" Then suddenly the vulture droids get destroyed by another ship, which was her ship 'the Twilight' Which was being flown by Her padawan and Rex and Ahsoka said "Cargo bay doors open. You better get inside." Anakin replied "I'd love to, but R3's having a problem with the engines." R3 beeps and the engines start back up and starts to move away and Ahsoka said "Let's give her some cover, boys." Rex said "Yes, ma'am!" They start shooting at the vulture droids as Anakin flies her starfighter towards the twilight she said "Steady. Almost there." Then she reaches the twilight and clatters her ship on the metal floor and she said "I'm inside. Now let's get out of here, Ahsoka." Ahsoka said to Rex "Power it up, Rex. We're going right between those tin cans." They flew in between the 2 Separatist frigates skidded across a section of Both ships and the vulture droids followed them but unfortunately for the vulture droids they exploded while doing the same thing Ahsoka did and as they flew away Ahsoka said "Hit it, Rex." Rex then activated the hyperdrive.

As they got out of hyperspace Anakin and standing behind her padawan who was sitting down at a computer and the door opened and R3 came in and he chirped then Ahsoka said "Hey, Goldie!" She asked him "What did you think of your first adventure?" Anakin interrupts her and she said "I'll tell you what I think. I think I'm lucky to be alive. R3 turns around because she hurted R3's feelings and Ahsoka looks at her and said "Great, now you hurt his feelings." Anakin asked her padawan "His feelings? What about Artoo?" Anakin goes to the window of the ship and looked out and she said "He's still out there. I know it. The twilight then moves clockwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in Duel of the Droids.


	16. Clone Wars: Duel of the droids

Anakin and Ahsoka embark on a mission to find the secret enemy listening post. In the ship the twilight Anakin stands behind Rex who said "We've searched their supply grids, ma'am. There's nothing to indicate the presence of the enemy outpost. Suddenly Ahsoka receives a transmission and she said "Master, I'm receiving a strange transmission. I can't, seem to make it out though." She then presses a button to play the transmission she said "Boost the volume, Goldie." R3 uses his scomp link and Anakin said "No you're losing it." She goes over to where her padawan was and she presses a button and then they heard R2's beeps but they were a little distorted and Anakin said "That's Artoo." Ahsoka told her " Uh, that doesn't sound like Artoo." Anakin told her Padawan "It's him. I could never forget that voice." She said to Rex "Trace it, Rex." Rex said "Ma'am." A moment later Ahsoka said to her "Master, our orders were to find the Separatist listening post." She said to Ahsoka "Perhaps Artoo is at the listening post." She asked her padawan "Did you consider that?" Rex then said "We have a lock on the droid's location, ma'am." Anakin looks at the coordinates and she said "Prepare to jump to those coordinates." A Clone said "Yes, ma'am." Anakin said "Hang on, Artoo, old buddy. We're coming." The twilight then jumped into hyperspace.

As the twilight jumped out of hyperspace Rex wanted to show his Jedi General something on his computer and he said "Ma'am, the last transmission came from that moon's upper atmosphere,directly ahead." Rex put his hand on the Computer at a big circle and it zoomed in to show a Separatist ship and Anakin said "That's a Separatist battle sphere." Ahsoka told her "I'm picking up a lot of encrypted chatter." Anakin wished she could've said 'contact my husband' instead but she said her husband's name "Contact Obi-Wan." Anakin said to R3 "Stubby, scramble secret code set 1477. R3 plugs his Scomp link into the terminal and Anakin said "I don't want this station to pick this up." A hologram of her husband appeared and he said "Anakin?" Anakin said to her husband "Master, I believe we've found your Separatist listening post. He told her "Excellent work. Back off and wait. I'll send two mainline cruisers to help you destroy it." Ahsoka spoke up "But Artoo." Anakin said "We. believe my droid, Artoo, is on board. He's the one that led us here." Her husband replied "Hmm, this complicates things. You must sneak aboard that station and destroy it before they crack Artoo's memory banks. Sweetheart, I know you're fond of that droid, but he's fallen into enemy hands." She said "I could rescue Artoo." Her husband said "No, this is not a rescue mission." She said to a clone next to her "Keep jamming their scanners. If they spot us we're dead." The twilight starts heading for the moon that R2-D2 is trapped on.

In the back of the ship Anakin was fixing a backpack and then she puts it on her back Ahsoka (Commander Tano, a title that padawans have is 'Commander') was with R3-S6 and Rex walked over to her and he asked "We're bringing the droid?" She replied "We'll need Goldie to open secure hatches and access the station's computer for us." She added "Oh, and, Rex, you get to carry him." She walked away and Rex looked at R3 and said "Ah, that's just great."

The Twilight flew in the moon's Atmosphere when the ship's back door opens up and Ahsoka said to the clones as she ran towards the edge of the ramp "Follow me, boys oh and you too Master!" Ahsoka then jumped, Anakin jumped a few second after her padawan did then the clones did the same and as they got closer and closer to the Separatist battle sphere Anakin and Ahsoka closed their mouths because the atmosphere is Toxic to breathe for them. A moment later they flew passed some B1 battle droids telling another one not to drop something and then falling over and then the Jedi and Clones fell onto the ship and as Rex got on it he said "Next time, you're lugging this astromech around" the other clones then laughed and Anakin activated her lightsaber and stabbed it through the ground and moved it in a circle to make a hole for they to jump through to enter the battle sphere and a clone approached a droid who was talking about moisture corroding his servo-motors the droid next to the other droid suggested him to go to level 8 because it would feel great for him and to get his head adjusted then a clone killed the droid complaining and the droid next to the other droid dsaid "What the-" the droid was blasted with Rex's blaster bolts from his DC-17-dual pistols and the group then ran forwards.

As they reached a Computer terminal Anakin said to R3 "Alright Stubby. Get to work." R3 approached the terminal and plugged his Scomp link into it and moved it and a hologram of the battle sphere appeared and Rex pointed at the hologram and he said "We are here. The reactors are 30 levels below us, there." he pointed his finger at point 30 levels below them on the hologram and then the hologram switched off and Anakin took off the backpack on her back as she said to her padawan "Ahsoka, you take the squad and blow up those reactors. Gravity will do the rest." Anakin gave the backpack to Ahsoka ashe she said to her "We'll meet in the landing bay." Ahsoka asked her "Where are you going?" Anakin lied "I'm just gonna have a little look around." Ahsoka knew what she meant and she said to her "I hope you find Artoo in one piece."

As Ahsoka and the clones ran through the corridors R3 stopped and contacted his real master General Grievous who said "Report Agent,R3." R3 beeped and Grievous said "The Jedi are here. Delay them until I arrive." Ahsoka was searching for R3 and she said "Goldie, where are you? then R3 stopped contacting Grievous and headed towards Ahsoka and she asked him "What are you doing back here?" she said "Come on." and they went towards the clones.

Rex and his squad along with Ahsoka and R3 stood in front of a door that is ray-shielded and Rex contacted Anakin who was hiding from the B1 battle droids that were marching through the corridor she was in and he told her "We've found the reactor room, ma'am. The alarm triggered another security door, ray-shielded." Ahsoka told her on her comlink "This could take a while to bypass." Anakin told her Padawan "Good luck with that." Ahsoka said to R3 "Go ahead, Goldie. Make me proud." R3 rolls over to the door's computer terminal and plugs his scomp link into it and Rex said "Oh this'll be good." a few seconds later They hear battle droids marching towards them and Rex said to Ahsoka "Those droids are getting close, ma'am." Rex then asked her "Do you think R3's going to open that door anytime soon?" She said "He's working on it. Patience, Captain." As the droids get closer a clone said "I can always hotwire it, ma'am." Ahsoka said to R3 "Hurry up, Goldie." Then Rex said "I think we've run out of time." and the droids said "Blast them!" and starting shooting at them and the clones start shooting at them Ahsoka ran toward them a little and she activated her lightsaber and deflected the battle droids blaster bolts and Rex ran toward R3 for cover and fired one of his DC-17s at the battle droids another clone chose a wall for cover and then he started shooting them with his rifle and Ahsoka continued deflecting the blaster bolts with her lightsaber and then a battle droid gets shot in the head and R3 closes the door Rex saw that and Ahsoka looked at him and she continues to deflect the droid's blaster bolts then Super battle droids start marching towards them Ahsoka senses them and she turned around and start deflecting their blaster fire Rex started shooting at the Super battle droids and a moment later Ahsoka said "Rex, droid proppers, now!" Rex yelled "Droid poppers!" Rex then threw an electro Magnetic Pulse grenade at the super battle droids and they super battle droids tried shooting at the Electro Magnetic Pulse grenade and then the grenade activated and electrocuted the super battle droids, then Rex threw an Electro Magnetic Pulse grenades at the B1 battle droids and as it reached them and one of the battle droids picked it up like an idiot and then it activated and they got electrocuted.

Grievous approached them from the door that R3 closed and that is now opened and he said "They sent a child to destroy my station?" Grievous grabbed one of the lightsabers from his hip and he activated it and he said "The Republic must be running out of Jedi." Ahsoka said "You must be General Grievous." Grievous laughs and then he starts coughing and she said to the clones "He's just another tinny, boys." She activates her lightsaber and said "Let's scrap him like the rest." she ran towards him and started dueling him with her lightsaber and it clashes against his then they moved the lightsabers away from each other then they both clashed their lightsabers against each others again and went into a saber lock they moved their lightsaber away from each other again and clashed the lightsabers against each other again and Grievous then pushed her with his hand and she flew away from him and she said "Oh" And Ahsoka grunts as she fell to the floor The clones start blasting at grievous with their guns and grievous deflected the blaster bolt and one of the clones fell to the floor as he died and Grievous jumped towards them as they continue firing at him and knocking out a few of them and he killed a few of them and approaches the knocked out Rex and tries to kill Rex but Ahsoka saw and she jumped towards him as she activates her lightsaber and she clashed it against Grievous' lightsaber and she said "Sorry, to interupt your playtime, grumpy. But wouldn't you prefer a challenge?" Grievous stated "That wouldn't be you" Grievous then took out his other lightsaber and activates it and starts dueling the togruta with both lightsabers clashing one of his lightsabers at hers and then doing the same with his other lightsaber then she leaped back a little and then she clashed her lightsaber against one of his lightsabers then again multiple times she even ducked a few times soon they went into a saber lock and he made a roar sound at her then R3 passed them then they start clashing their lightsabers again then she start running away from him with R3 following her through a door.

Anakin starts running through a corridor and opens a door to see Magnaguards carrying her droid and he beeped as he saw her and she yelled "Artoo!" and then she activates her lightsaber and Super battle droids start shooting at her and she deflected the blaster bolts as she ran towards them and one fell to the floor and she said "Hang on, Artoo!" she start deflecting the blaster fire and then slashed her lightsaber against one of the Super battle droids she does the same to another and she saw the elevator door closing which is where the Magnaguards were in and carrying R2 as well and she runs to the door but it closes before she could do something.

Grievous enters a room where Ahsoka was hiding in and he asked "Where is the fight you promised me, Youngling?" Ahsoka the uses the Force and levetates an object from a shelf and as Grievous searches for her her coomink activates and she covers it with her hand it was Rex and he said "Ahsoka, it's me, Rex. There are only two of us left." he asked her "Should we abort the mission?" She said "No, complete the mission. Set the charges, and rendezvous at the landing bay." Rex protested "But ma'am-" Ahsoka interrupts him and said "That's an order, Rex. I'll keep the general busy Ahsoka out."

Rex wa slaying on the floor with another clone and Rex said to the only other surviving clone besides him "She's distracting Grievous. Come on." They stood up and Rex said "We've still got a job to do." They ran towards the back pack and picked it up

Grievous said "Come here, child. I'm looking for you. So far, you have failed to impress me." Ahsoka said as R3 pases her but not noticing her "Goldie, over here." R3 hears her turned at her and flashed a light on towards her and she stood up walking backwards towards a wall and she said "Goldie, no!" she gasps as Grievous slashed his lightsaber towards her but she dodges and her comlink falls off her wrist and Rex said on it "Ahsoka, we're in the reactor-" but Grievous steps on it with his robotic feet and looked at her and she said "Your friends won't help you. you're stuck with me." Ahsoka then rolled behind the shelves and ran.

As the Magnaguards carry R2 Anakin jumps down after she made a hole in the floor and they looked at her and she said "You have something that belongs to me." they put R2 down and they start fighting Anakin and R2 fixes himself with his extendable arms. Anakin clashes her lightsaber against a Magnaguard's staff she dodged it a few times and soon she stabs the magnaguard with it and another Magnaguard jumps towards her and started fighting her by trying to strike her with his staff but she jumped when he tried to strike and kill her. R2 continues putting himself back together with his extendable arm and he uses them to fix his head and then his rocket boosters fired up and went backwards towards the wall and that flew him in the room's air and he landed on his feet he then looks to his left to see that his master is still fighting the magnaguards that were carrying him she jumped and clashed her lightsaber against one of the magnaguard's staffs then she clashed it against another magnaguard's staff she then swung her lightsaber and decapitated one of the magnaguards then she clashed her lightsaber against another magnaguard's staff she did the same to another magnaguard she then jumped and clashed her lightsaber against the edge of one of the magnaguard's staffs one of them tries to swing their staffs at her but she ducked as he swung it and she slashed both of them in half as she jumped. R2 beeped at her and he zapped a magnaguard that was still moved even though he was mostly dead that was trying to grab her foot and she said "Thanks, Artoo." As she walked over to him she said "It's great to see you, too, buddy. You don't look so good." She asked she she fixed his head"You okay?" He beeped and then her complink beeped and she presses it and she said "Rex? Do you hear me rex. R3? R3, is that you? I've got Artoo. I'll meet you back at the landing bay." Anakin got up and she and R2 walked and R2 beeped and Anakin Said "R3? Uh yeah, I had to get a replacement droid. Look, sorry, Artoo." R2 then beeps angrily and she said "It was my husband's idea. Look, we'll talk about this later." She activated her comlink and she said "Twilight, this is Skywalker. Rendezvous at the south landing bay. Immediately for evacuation." The clone replied on the comlink "Acknowledged, General, I'm on my way."

Ahsoka was on top of a self and she looks below and Grievous asked R3 "R3, what have you to report?" R3 beeps and Ahsoka said to herself in surprise "That stubby little backstabber." Grievous said "So Skywalker has come for her R2 unit." Grievous laughs and then he said "Go and make certain they do not escape." R3 rolls away from Grievous.

Anakin and R2 were in the landing bay, as the Twilight enters the battlesphere and lands and she said "Great, There's the twilight." She then looked around and asked "Now where's Everyone else?" Then the ship's ramp lowered and a clone rushed out towards her and he salutes her and said "Ma'am." R3 came in and and Anakin asked him "Hey, Stubby where's Ahsoka?" Rex came out a door and he said to her "General Skywalker. The explosives are in place, ma'am. Objective completed." She asked him "Where is Ahsoka?" Rex said "She engaged General Grievous." She asked "Alone?!" Rex stated "She distracted him while we completed the mission. It was on her orders, ma'am. The droid was with her." She said "We've got to find her." Rex told her "I can take you to her, ma'am." they then went towards the door but before they got to the door R3 closed it from the computer terminal they saw him at the terminal then he closed the hangar bay doors and Anakin asked him "What is the matter with you? Are you trying to get us killed?" R3 beeped and then he activated the Vulture droids that were on the ceiling and they dropped to the ground and Anakin took out her lightsaber but didn't activate it yet and Rex told her "I have a bad feeling about this, ma'am."

Anakin then activates her lightsaber and said "That double-crossing droid is a spy. then Anakin and her troops turn around to see Super battle droids behind them who then aimed their arms at them and the clones aines their guns at them as well and the droids start blasting, Rex and his clones ran to the side while shooting at them while Anakin deflects the droids blaster bolts with her lightsaber and soon she took one of the Super battle droids down and she start running with her troops and the vulture droids start shooting at them and Rex start shooting droids on both sides with his dual DC-17s Anakin deflected blaster fire she she ran away from the droids.

Ahsoka had her lightsaber activated then as she deactivated it then Grievous grabbed her by the neck and threw her lightsaber away from her and as he moved while holding her by the neck she grunts and Grievous grabs her lightsaber and he activates it and said "Another lightsaber to add to my collection. My spy droid,R3, has trapped your precious master. When I've finished with you, she's next." Ahsoka said "You're wrong. She's gone by now and she's gonna blow up your precious spy station." Grievous said "Not this time."

Anakin was using her lightsaber to deflect blaster bolts and she said to Rex "Captain, trigger the explosives." Rex protested "But ma'am we're still in the station." She said "You just let me worry about the details." Rex said to her "Ma'am. Yes, ma'am." Rex grabbed the explosives detonator and activated it.

Ahsoka trying to get out of the cyborg general's grip she moved her lightsaber to cut Grievous' hand and it fell to the floor and she ran towards the shelves and jumped up them and she saused one by one to sort of fall like a line of dominos and it made a staircase she jumped up to a hatch and Grievou followed and Ahsoka used the Force to grab her lightsaber and as she got away Grievous growled "Arrh!" and slashed at the hatch but Ahsoka missed each time he tried to hit her.

Anakin got behind cover and she said "Artoo, I need you to get the hangar door open." R2 beeped she said "See if there are any controls on the outer platform. R2 did what he was told and he rolled away through the battlefield avoiding blaster fire.

As R2 reached the outer platform he plugged his scomp link into the computer terminal but while doing that R3 rolls towards him at a high speed and the two astromech droids start fighting.

As Anakin stood up she starts deflecting the blaster bolts from the droids she kind of decapitated a vulture droid but closely and Ahsoka comes in by cutting her way through a hatch with her lightsaber and she jumped onto one of the vulture droids and she moves the droid towards another droid and she jumped behind the other droid's head swung her lightsaber at the head decapitating him.

R# pulls out his equipment from his chest R2 does the same but on his head they start electrocuting each other and R3 shuts down and R2 went back towards the computer terminal.

Ahsoka jumped down towards the ground next to her master, Anakin (Skywalker) Kenobi and she asked her as reflected blaster bolts "So what did I miss?" She replied to Ahsoka "Oh, the usual. It was foolish of you to take on Grievous by yourself." Ahsoka said "Well, I was leading the mission, and it seemed like a good idea at the time." Rex shot a super battle droid that soon fell to the floor and Anakin asked her Padawan "Did he tell you your stubby little gold pal works for him?" Ahsoka said "He might of mentioned it. I guess we were all fooled." then a moment later Rex said to Anakin "General Skywalker, There are fuel cells over here." She said "Get ready, Rex." As the droids walk closer towards them Anakin uses her hand to lift one of the fuel cells and as she threw it at the last remaining vulture droid Rex shot at it causing the droids too get destroyed. and Anakin deactivated her lightsaber.

While r2 was using his scomp link in the computer terminal R3 starts to reactivate himself.

In the Hangar the doors reopen and Ahsoka said "Artoo did it." Anakin told her padawan "Of course he did it. Now let's get out of here." They ran towards the ship.

R3 bashes against R2 again .

As Anakin stood at the Twilight's ramp she asked R2 on her comlink "Artoo where are you?"

R2 bashes against R3.

Ahsoka, the clone pilot that landed the ship and Rex were in the bridge and they took off

R2 starts squirting oil at R3.

On the twilight's bridge Rex said "General Skywalker has gotten in her fighter." Rex then asked "Where's she going?" Ahsoka told him "She's going after Artoo."

Anakin was in her starfighter and she said I'll be right back. Don't wait for me. she then flew out of the ship and headed towards the battlesphere to find R2.

R2 pushed R3 and R3 aims a tow cable at him and R2 starts his rocket boosters and then the oil that he squirted at R3 starts to catch on fire and R2 get a chainsaw-like tool out from his equipment devices and started to cut the tow cable and R3 flew outward screaming "Whaaaaaa! R3 got destroyed in 3 parts by an incoming objects. And then Anakin approached him in her starfighter and she said "Come on, Artoo." R2 activated his Rocket boosters and flew towards the starfighter's astromech cockpit and R2 beeps happily then she flew back toward the Twilight.

after thya got back to the Twilight they exited the moon's atmosphere into space and they contacted Anakin's husband and he said to his wife "So let me get this straight, Anakin. You risked the mission, all your men, even your padawan to save Artoo." Anakin said to her husband "Artoo found the listening post, and he saved our lives, we couldn't just leave them there, Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan said to himself "Oh sweetheart, one day-" the hologram switched off and Ahsoka sat in a chair and she said "I'm glad we got Artoo back, Master. But Obi-Wan does has a point." Anakin was confident in her padawan and said "Ahsoka, I knew you could complete the mission. Besides, Artoo is more than a droid. He's a friend." She wished she could've added Wedding present as well because he was a wedding present from her best friend Padmé to her when she (Anakin) married Obi-Wan. R2 beeped at that and the ship jumped to hyperspace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Dooku captured


	17. Clone Wars: Dooku captured

Anakin has gotten herself captured because she allowed to get herself captured without her lightsaber so her captured could look convincing. Her husband comes to her to set her free and so they could capture Dooku.

Obi-Wan uses a spacesuit and a jetpack as he flies towards the Separatist frigate that his wife is trapped on and that Dooku is commandies as he lands on the ships roof he presses a button and a hatch opened up and he slowly flew into the hatch to enter the frigate.

As soon as he got in the ship he took off his spacesuit and the jetpack and he started sneaking around and he was in a corner he looked to sees battle droid working on a computer and he ran past the droid into the next room and the droid did not notice him.

As he entered the prison corridor he presses a button next to a door and the door opens only to see two Nikitos and they saw him and said "Bwanda." Obi-Wan said "Don't bother to get up. You're not the prisoner i'm looking for." He pressed the button again as they ran towards him. Obi-Wan presses the button next to another door next to the one with Nikitos and he saw it was empty and he walked in and he senses something above him and ignites his lightsaber and as he points it at the thing that he sensed that jumped down and he sees that it's his wife and she said "Oh, it's you,honey." Obi-Wan said "This is how you Thank me for rescuing you, pounce on your husband from the ceiling. She said It's kind of difficult without a lightsaber." Obi-Wan hands his wife her lightsaber and she said "Thanks, honey." Obi-Wan asked her "Did you manage to locate Dooku before landing in jail?" She replied "Well, I know he's on board." She added " Might have been able to do something about it if I had my weapon." The Jedi couple start to walk into the corridor as he said "It was important for you to arrive without it so your capture could look convincing, sweetheart." She replied "Oh, they were convinced, all right." She then asked her husband "But how come I'm the one getting caught all the time?" She added "It doesn't look good." Obi-Wan Said to his wife "When you're a Jedi Master, sweetheart, you can make the plan." She stated "That's just it honey. How can I become a Jedi Master if I'm always getting caught?" He told his wife jokingly and flirtatious "At least you're a master at getting caught." She said sarcastically "Very funny, honey." He said to her "Come here, sweetheart." She replied "What is it, honey?" He said "Anakin, sweetheart I want to kiss you we haven't done that for awhile." Anakin goes to her husband and they kiss passionately for a moment.

Soon they reach a door and it opens and they see count Dooku meditating and she said "Surprise, surprise." They both activate their lightsabers and Obi-Wan said "If it isn't Count Dooku." Dooku said "Obi-Wan Kenobi. I thought I sensed an unpleasant disturbance in the Force. I see that you've freed your wife." The couple asked "How do you know about us being married and together?" Dooku replied "It does not matter how I know that." He asked "Where might she be if you weren't always around to rescue her?" Then suddenly a Jedi cruiser starts to attack the frigate and a battle droid said on the intercom "Sir, There's a Jedi cruiser attacking."

On the bridge of the Jedi cruiser were Ahsoka and CT-5675 aka 'Rex' and she said "Let's try not to blow up the ship before they get off this time."

Anakin said to Dooku "Your ship is surrounded, Count. Republic troops are boarding it as we speak." Dooku said "Jedi fools." Dooku descends downwards a tunnel and Obi-Wan said "I should have seen that coming." Anakin ran towards where Dooku was just seconds ago and Obi-Wan asked her "What are you doing, Sweetheart?" She replied "following him." He told her "Not that way. Sweetheart, we need to cut him off." She said as she jumped down the tunnel Dooku descend towards "Honey, you cut him off. I'll follow him and meet you at the hangar. Obi-Wan said to himself "Why do I even try?" He went out the door to cut Dooku off while his wife follows Dooku.

As Anakin follows Dooku down the tunnel he tries to zap her with Force lightning but she deflected it with her lightsaber. But soon there were two sections that cut off from where she was and she couldn't see which tunnel section he went towards and she landed on the space between the 2 tunnel sections and deactivated her lightsaber and she said "Oh, great."

Obi-Wan sees Dooku takes off in his geonosian ship and tries to run after Dooku but Vulture droids follows Dooku for protection and Obi-Wan sees a ship that is being guarded by battle droids and he slashed the two battle droids guarding it and went into the ship and turned tge ship on. Anakin enters the hanger from the tunnel and she kills a battle droid with her lightsaber and she ran towards the ship her husband is on and jumped onto it then the back of the ship closes. As she entered the front of the ship her husband said "I thought you were following Dooku, sweetheart." She replied as she stat in the seat next to him "I was. I followed him here." They start flying the ship as droids start shooting at the ship and she said "Hang on." They exited the hangar right as the hangar bay door closed.

They followed Dooku in the ship and Obi-Wan contacts his wife's padawan and said "Ahsoka, Dooku managed to escape. We're in pursuit, but we could use reinforcements. Follow us in what ships you can round up." Ahsoka told him "We'll get there as soon as we can." Obi-Wan starts firing at Dooku's ship as his wife flies the ship soon Dooku's ship starts to go down and Anakin said "That was easy. " Obi-Wan replied "Luckily for you, sweetheart, I'm an excellent shot." She said "Well, now those fighters are attacking." Obi-Wan said "I'm on it." She said as one of the vulture droids were heading towards them "Uh he's getting too close." then the fighter got destroyed and soon one of them cashed into the one of the ship's weapon's causing the ship to start to fall towards the planet of vanqor but the couple did not know what the planet they were heading towards was and Anakin said to her husband as they start to head towards the planet "Lucky for you, honey I'm an excellent pilot." then they entered the planet's atmosphere and they start to crash and Obi-Wan said "For all your expertise, sweetheart this is not a very smooth landing." the ship then rotates on the ground and she said to her husband "If you'd hit that second fighter we wouldn't be we wouldn't be in this mess, honey." then she stops the ship.

They jump out of the ship and Obi-Wan said to his wife "I've had better landings,sweetheart." she pointed her hand at Dooku's ship and she said "Dooku." They start to walk towards it and they hear a constant beeping sound and Obi-Wan said as he noticed a round object on Dooku's ship "What's this, a homing beacon?" She said to her husband "Which means the distinguished count is waiting for help. so he can't be far off." Obi-wan said His engine is damaged. He's not going anywhere." Anakin activates her lightsaber and destroys the homing beacon as she said "Not without a homing beacon." They walk and look in the distance and Obi-Wan pointed at a good place he thought to start and said "There." Caves are a good start."

The jedi couple walk toward the cave and enter it and Anakin said "Strange." Obi-Wan said to his wife "You sense it too, sweetheart. Many life forms in there." She said "Yeah, and Dooku's one of them." Anakin then activates her lightsaber and her husband said "Let's try to get him before something else does." Obi-Wan then activates his lightsaber and they start to search the cave for Dooku soon they hear a low rumbling and Obi-Wan asked "What's that?" then the Rocks start falling and crashes on them as Obi-Wan yells "Run!"

A few moments later Anakin lifts up the rocks with the force and runs over to another pile of rocks and she yells "Honey! Obi-Wan, my love do you hear me? Honey!" She pulls down the pile of rocks she was at , soon more rock start falling she jumps backwards and she reaches for her lightsaber only to realize that her lightsaber is missing. She then hears her Husband saying "Anakin, Sweetheart When I tell you to run,run" (That is like a rip-off of the second Doctor's quote 'When I say run, run.') She said Honey! You're alive." He asked her "And where's your lightsaber,sweetheart?" She replied "It got knocked out of my hand." He asked her "By a rock?" she confirmed "Yeah, by a rock. It's gotta be here somewhere." Obi-Wan told her "That is a feeble excuse, sweetheart." Anakin told her husband "You know what would be helpful? A little light." he told her "Certainly." Obi-Wan activates his lightsaber but it sputters and deactivates itself and he said "Silly thing. It was working a minute ago." Anakin asked her husband "You don't suppose it was hit by a rock do, you?" The Jedi couple then hear a low growling and look up to see a Gundark above them and Obi-Wan said "Oh this should be interesting." the Gundark falls to the floor and starts to try attacking them.

The gundark chases Anakin and she said to her husband "Honey, Jump in anytime." Obi-Wan replied to his Wife "Oh, you're doing fine,sweetheart. she seems to like you." Anakin said sarcastically "Yeah, lucky me." she jumps down as she said "This isn't as much fun as it looks. I thought Gundarks are only found on Vanqor." Obi-Wan said "Then this system must be Vanqor, sweetheart." Anakin tries to uses the Force to knock Rocks at the gundark but fails and the Gundark grabs her and she said "So that would make this one-" Obi-Wan finishes what his wife was saying "The mother of all gundarks precisely, sweetheart." She asked him "Are you gonna help me, your wife?" Obi-Wan uses the Force to lift a boulder and he threw it at the gundark in the head. Anakin got up and went over to her husband and she said "Honey, you took your time." the the Jedi couple used the Force to shoot rocks at the gundark and pushing him backwards soon boulders fell on the gundark. They walked over to the gundark and she said jokingly "It's a pity. I was just starting to sense a connection." Obi-Wan said "Let's find a way out of this hole before she wakes up." The couple walk away from the gundark.

Anakin lifts a boulder with the Force Obi-Wan goes over to help her and he said "Sounds like another gundark." Anakin told her husband "That's too far to worry about, honey." Obi-wan said "It won't stay faraway, Sweetheart." They soon drop the boulder and gas starts pouring out of the ground and Anakin said "Oh oh. New problem." The couple start coughing and Obi-Wan said "That's not good." Anakin said to her husband "It's just gas." Obi-Wan coughed and said "Yes. Probably toxic gas, sweetheart." She said "That's good it'll probably kill the gundark." Obi-Wan coughed and said "And maybe it'll kill us too, sweetheart." Anakin said to her husband "Come on." She coughs and said "Let's get out of here, honey." they start removing rocks and she coughs again and said "This isn't gonna work. I can't breath." Obi-Wan said Anakin, sweetheart I'm always open to suggess-" he coughed again Anakin goes over to her husband and said "Come on, Obi-Wan honey don't give up now." They both almost passed out.

Suddenly the rocks tumbled forward and Obi-Wan coughed and he asked "What was that?" Anakin said to her husband "I have no idea." Ahsoka came through and said "Master!" she saw both Anakin and her (Anakin)'s husband (she doesn't know that they're married yet) coughing and she said "Looks like I got here just in time." Anakin asked as she was getting the dust off herself from the cave "What do you mean, just in time?" Ahsoka told her "You were in very big trouble." Obi-Wan asked "Trouble?" He explained "We were simply looking for count dooku." Anakin coughed and then she agreed with him and she said "Yeah. we had the situation well under control, my little padawan." Ahsoka said "Oh, I see." she then asked her "So which part of the situation did you have under control: the blocked entrance, the poison gas, or that gundark behind you?' she points at it as she said 'gundark' Anakin said "Gundark?" Obi-Wan explained to his wife "Oh, you mean the one that's too far away to worry about." they look behind to see a gundark slowly coming towards them and Ahsoka orders the clones next to her "Block the entrance." The clones shoot their guns to close the entrance and for rocks to fall towards the entrance as well. Anakin said "There's still Dooku to deal with." Ahsoka asked her "You let him get away." Anakin said "No, not get away exactly." she said to her husband "just,,, chime in anytime." Obi-Wan said "Oh, no. I'm enjoying this far too much."

On a Republic attack cruiser on the bridge Anakin, her husband (Obi-Wan Kenobi), her padawan and Rex were listening to the hologram of Mace was talking about a pirate gang of weequays that have Dooku and is wanting to sell his to the republic and he said "His only stipulation is that you arrive unarmed. Anakin asked "Unarmed?" Obi-Wan said "We know very little about these pirates. We may be walking blind into what could very well be a hostile situation." Mace said "We can't let Dooku slip through our fingers again. Report back as soon as you arrive." And with that the hologram turned itself off and Obi-Wan said "Well, this should be fun."

Anakin and her husband were in her ship the 'Twilight' flying towards Felucia and they landed at the pirate's base and as they walked out weequays with guns in their hands clicked/ cocked their guns as they pointed them at the secretly married Jedi couple as they walked soon they are checked for weapons by a weequay using a metal detector-like device and then he said "Follow me."

The Jedi follow the weequay into their base to meet their boss Hondo Ohnaka who was at a table holding a mug and he said "Gentleman and lady." he asked Anakin and Obi-Wan "Can I offer you something to drink?" Hondo drinks something from his mug and Obi-Wan said "No, thank you." Hondo moves a mug towards the couple and the mug had green liquid in it Anakin has a disgusted look on her face from looking at the liquid and Obi-Wan said "Congratulations, on your capture of Count Dooku. Very impressive." Hondo agreed and said "Yeah it was. Eh even a Sith Lord is no match for my warriors. He put up quite a fight: blasters, cannons, that glowy thing." he mimics a a lightsaber and Obi-Wan said "You mean a lightsaber?" Hondo said "That's it. And I don't need to tell you, those things can do some damage. Carved up some of my best men pretty good. before I could get the jump on him." Anakin notices her lightsaber being held by a pink Kowakian monkey-lizard and she asked Hondo "And how exactly did you get the jump on him?" As she grabbed her lightsaber with the Force she said "With this." The weequays points their guns at her and the Kowakian monkey-lizard walked on the guns nd took the lightsaber back from her and Obi-Wan said "We have no interest in disagreeing with you. All we want is to confirm you are holding Dooku, and we'll go." Hondo said "I will arrange a meeting."

Later a weequay were leading the jedi couple to where Dooku was and as the door of where Dooku was opened and he was in a holding cell with his limbs in stasis and Obi-Wan said "Look how the mighty Sith Lord has fallen." Anakin added "This place kind of suits you, Count." Dooku stated to her "It was so long that you yourself were in similar surroundings on my ship." she replied "Yeah, but now i'm free, and you're not." Dooku said "I'm more confident the situation will rectify itself soon." Obi-Wan informed him "Soon you'll be brought to trial by the senate and most likely spend a very long time in cell just like this one." Anakin said from behind Dooku "And that's if you're lucky." Dooku said "Oh, my young naive Jedi. You must be overly optimistic if you think these weequayans plan to let you leave the planet." Anakin laughs a little and she said "They're planet-hopping thieves looking for a quick score. They have no interest in picking a fight with Jedi." Dooku said "They are devious and deceitful and most importantly, stupid." Obi-Wan walks up to the dark Jedi/Sith Lord and said "It's a wonder you don't get along with them, Dooku." The couple start to walk away and he stopped and looked at Dooku and said "You have so much in common." Dooku said "You underestimate them at your own peril, Kenobi."

Later they walked by in a different room and Anakin said to her husband "I don't know about you, honey but I could do with some rest." he reminded his wife "Remember Anakin sweetheart, this could still be a trap." Anakin asked her husband "You're not worried about Dooku are you?" He replied to heer "No, I'm more worried about these pirates." He looks behind to see weequays bullying a Jawa and they hear a weequay in front of them saying "Jedi! now that your business is completed, we invited you to join us in the grand hall for a banquet. And a true weequay banquet is not to be missed."

Later back at the Twilight Obi-Wan contacted Chancellor Sheev Palpatine and he is standing with Mace, a Gran and Jar Jar and he said "No question they have Dooku. Send the Ransom." Palpatine asked "He's being security held?" Anakin laughs and said "Yeah. And very cranky about it." Palpatine said "Good. Senator Kharrus and Representative Binks will be despatched immediately.

later at the weequay Banquet Anakin and her husband (Obi-Wan sat together and Hondo walked over to them and asked them "Now I can persuade you to join us for a drink?" He stated "It's a tradition, in the name of friendship." Obi-Wan said "All right, but nothing too strong." He added towards his wife "She's flying." Hondo said "Bring our guests some refreshments." a weequay brought some drinks to the couple but unbeknown to them the drinks were spiked to cause them to pass out The couple looked at the drink and Hondo said "To a successful transaction." Obi-Wan said "To powerful pirates and new friends of the Republic." the couple looked at each other and drinked the liquid and Hondo said "Enjoy your evening, Gentleman and lady." Anakin said to her husband I still don't get it." Obi-Wan was unsure what his wife was talking about and he asked her "Get what?" She said "How a bunch of drunken pirates managed to catch dooku when we couldn't." Obi-Wan said "Maybe there's a lesson to be learned here." She sighs and said "I still don't get it." Obi-Wan told her "It's to remind us to be humble and never too be proud to accept a gift when it comes our way." She said to her husband "Well, unexpected gifts, then. He said "Hear, hear." The couple cheered their drinks and drank their drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in The Gungan General


	18. Clone Wars: The Gungan General

The next day the couple woke up in a cell with Dooku and Anakin said as she was still waking up "Mmm Honey. What happened." Obi-Wan said to his wife as he woke up "Ah, well, I guess that pirate crew is stronger than we thought, sweetheart." She said "I only took a sip." Obi-Wan said "We were drugged, obviously." Anakin asked her husband "Why would they risk losing the ransom?Obi-Wan told her "The deal appears to have changed. They must be trying to triple their payday. They hear Dooku say "A shrewd observation, Master Kenobi." Anakin complained "Oh, great. It's you." Dooku told her "I did warn you these pirates were devious. you will notice our shackles are bound together. I have tried to seperate myself from you two so you two could get time together, but to no avail."They had handcuffs on connected to each other and is also connected to Dooku's handcuffs as well. Anakin said as she and her husband stood up and she said "It's bad enough we have to be in the same cell, but could you at least spare me the sound of you constant chatter." Dooku asked her "And while I hold my tongue, the two of you will devise a brilliant strategy for getting off this forsaken planet?" The couple said together "Yes." Dooku said "Excellent."

Later Dooku sees a tray of food with a knife on it and he lifts the tray and the knife up with the Force and Anakin asked the man who cutted off her left arm which caused her to need a cybernetic armas a replacement "Don't you think our priority should be escape first, eat second?" Dooku moved the plate towards them and said to Obi-Wan "Do Control your wife's insolence so I can concentrate." Dooku then drops the plate but the knife stayed moving towards them and it turned around and Obi-Wan said "Anakin Sweetheart." She asked "What?" He told her "Control your insolence. The count is concentrating, sweetheart." Dooku moves the knife towards a keypad that is next to the door of the cell he then inserts the knife into the keypad and the door slides open and he said "Well done, if I do say so myself." Obi-Wan said "Most impressive." They walk out.

A little later they walk and sneak quietly and Anakin asked "We do know where we're going, Don't we?" Obi-Wan said quietly to his wife "Hush sweetheart." Obi-Wan then asked Dooku "Do we know where we're going?" Dooku said "quiet." He then kicks a weequay that is walking towards them, the door that the weequay came through closed, Anakin checks the weequay's body and Dooku said "I was brought this way when I was captured. It was open then. Anakin found the door key and she said "Hey, I found the door key." Unbeknown to them Hondo's pet kowakian-monkey-lizard was watching them. Dooku said walking towards the door "This is the way to the hangar." Obi-Wan asked " Yes, but are you sure it's safe? " Anakin inserts the key into the keypad and she said "The key works." Obi-Wan asked again "Is it safe?" Dooku replied " Of course it is. " the door slides open and they are met with seven weequays who then notice them and points their guns at them and Obi-Wan mutters "Right." Then they look behind and a few weequay's came in from behind and one of them said "Hold it right there, Jedi." They were to open back to the cell

Later back in the cell a weequay and Hondo were there while putting extra cuffs on them and Anakin said to herself "What were we thinking, following a Sith Lord?" Hondo walked around the married Jedi couple and Dooku asked himself "Oh, what to do? What to do? What to do?" Hondo then said "I don't want to kill you, per se. In fact you seem like decent people even you, count. This is just business, and once I get my money, we can go back to being friends." Hondo then laughs and said "It's very simple. Now, try not to complicate things by breaking out again." The weequays in th room pointed their guns at the Jedi and Sith Lord as they walked out of the cell. Obi-Wan stated "We have to get out of here before the Republic arrives with the ransom." Dooku said "For once, I agree with you."

A while later Obi-Wan waved his hand and he said to the guard "You do not want to stand guard." The guard repeated him "I do not want to stand guard" Obi said "You want to deactivate the cell bars and go out drinking." The guard repeated the Jedi again "I want to deactivate the cell bars and go out drinking. The guard opened the door and walked away. The couple along with Dooku walked out the door again and Anakin compliments her husband " Not bad. " Dooku said sarcastically "Oh, yes, most impressive, Master Kenobi."

As the Jedi couple and Dooku sneaked through the base so they could escape and Obi-Wan said to Dooku "Oh, hurry it up, Dooku." They went to hide at some boxes that were in front of them and a weequay that they were hiding from exited the room into the door in front of them and Anakin said to her husband "You should be more patient, honey. After all the count is an elderly gentlemen and doesn't move like he used to." Obi-Wan said to her "I suppose you're right, sweetheart." Dooku said "I would kill you both right now if I did not have to drag your bodies."

soon the base's alarms sounds and the Jedi couple and Dooku run and Dooku knocks boxes behind them down with the Force and they ran around the corner and Anakin kinda a door open with her foot and they fell over and Obi-Wan said "Now we just have to find a way beyond that wall." Anakin said as she stood up "Let's go." She ran and picked up a metal stick weequays run out the door towards them and Anakin, her husband and Dooku ran and she aimed the stock at the edge of the ground the weequays started shooting at them and they flew into the air and she grabbed the ledge of the wall and her husband was underneath her and Dooku was underneath him and she said "This is not going well." She tries to pull herself upwards and the weequays started shooting at them again and they dodged the blaster bolts but one of the blaster bolts hit Dooku's part of the handcuffs and he starts to falls downwards but Obi-Wan grand his hands and Anakin asked them "Hey, what are you guys going?" She stated as she tries to climb upwards more " You're too heavy. I can't do it. " The weequays stop shooting and Anakin ordered her husband "Drop Dooku, honey. " she then looks upwards to see Hondo and he sighs and said "I guess this means we won't be friends."

Anakin, her husband and Dooku were locked back up in their cell but they're handcuffs are no longer binder together and Obi-Wan said while looking at his wife while sitting in front of her "We have to find a way out of here before Senator Kharras and Jar Jar arrive. We'll look like fools." But Unbeknown to them Kharras is dead. Anakin stood up ,walked over to Dooku she said "I think it's time to lose the dead weight." Obi-Wan said to her "Anakin, sweetheart." Then their cell door opened and three weequays walked in and one of them said to the Jedi couple "Hey, you two, come with us." The weequays took both Anakin and her husband from the cell leaving Dooku alone.

The Jedi couple are being tortured by their bodies as they're in an electrical field and they are in front of Hondo in the main room of the base the same one they passed out in and Obi-Wan said "I take it the Republic didn't arrive with the ransom." Weequays laugh at them and Hondo said "Ah,cane Republic obviously doesn't want the Sith Lord." Obi-Wan was confused and asked "They didn't show?" Hondo said "Oh, oh they did. They did show with a huge army that they thought would be enough to get the better of me, Hondo!" Anakin was in disbelief and she said "That can't be right." Hondo asked her " Are you calling me a liar? " she asked "Uh, isn't that what you do for a living?" He told her " You reject my hospitality, refuse to wait in your cell, and now you're going to insult me?! " she said "I'm just saying." Obi-Wan said "Anakin,sweetheart." She asked " What? He is a pirate. " Hondo reaches for a device from his jacket and Obi-Wan said "Yes, but this may not be the best time for you to speak, sweetheart." She protested and said "But you-" Her husband interrupts her and he said "At all, Anakin." Hondo presses a button on the device that is in his hand and the married Jedi couple gets shocked with electricity and they not yell and some of the Weequays that are watching cheered and soon the power goes out and Both Anakin and her husband stop being electrocuted and get freed due to power loss and Hondo asked "What happened to the power?" He stated "I was having fun." Then both Anakin and Obi-Wan grabs their lightsabers that the weequayan pirates stole from them with the Force and they activate them and cut each other's handcuffs and Anakin pulled Hondo hostage by headlocking him with her lightsaber and he said "What the-" Hondo's pet jumps off his shoulder and the weequays all point their guns at the Jedi married couple.

Anakin walks backwards with Hondo in her custody and Obi-Wan defends them with his lightsaber and Hondo asked "What chance do you really have, Jedi?" He orders as they get outside the base "Now let me go, and I might let you live." She said to the weequayan pirates "Approach us,and he dies." The couple turned their heads to see two tanks of Hondo 's gang and Hondo said to them "Looks like your forces were destroyed, Jedi." Suddenly one of the tanks hatches opens up and they see that it is Jar Jar and he yelled "Annie! Obi!" The married Jedi couple were surprised that Jar Jar was in the tanks and she said "Jar Jar?" Jar Jar said " Mesa have arrived with the spicen. " Obi-Wan to the gungan "Excellent, Jar Jar assuming the pirates still have Count Dooku to trade." They then notice a spaceship that looks like one of those that crashed into Roswell in July 1947 start up, it lifts up and head towards space and Anakin said "Well, that answers that question." They walk backwards more and as they got near the Twilight Obi-Wan said to the clone standing next to the ship "Commander, start the engines, please." The Clone walks into the ship and Hondo asked "So what now, Jedi. You're going to arrest me, eh?" Obi-Wan deactivates his lightsaber and said "No, Anakin sweetheart, release him." She protested by saying "What?" Obi-Wan said "Captain, you have nothing we want, and since we're not prisoners anymore, you have no bargaining power." Jar Jar said " What? Yousa was in bombad trouble? Mesa rescued you. " She said "No Jar Jar. We weren't in any trouble." Obi-Wan said "Let's leave on even terms." Anakin lets go of Hondo and she deactivate d her lightsaber and Obi-Wan walks up the ramp of h his wife 's ship and as he reach the top of the ramp he turned around looked at Hondo the pirates start charging towards the couple but Hondo stood them and said "Hold. Hold!" He askedAnakin and her husband "Jedi, after everything, you're just going to walk away?" Obi-Wan said "We have no quarrel with you, and we seek no revenge." Hondo agreed and said "Indeed. Very honorable Master Jedi." Obi-Wan added "Oh captain, you will find that Count Dooku does not share our sense of honor, and he knows where you live." The couple , Jar Jar and the clones all entered the ship and the lifted off and headed towards space towards Coruscant.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Jedi Crash


	19. Clone Wars: Jedi Crash

Anakin and her padawan were in the quell system went across the galaxy to aid the twi'lek Jedi knight Aayla Secura. Anakin her padawan and her Republic attack cruiser were in hyperspace and she said "Prepare the gunships." Soon they reach the planet where Aayla Secura is on and Anakin and her padawan get on board a gunship along with Rex and several other clones and she said "We're ready, Admiral." The Republic attack cruiser opens one of it's side hangar doors and they fly out of the cruiser towards Aayla's Republic attack cruiser and as they get closer super battle droids the fly towards them and the gunships shoot at them and Anakin said "Those droids Are boarding Aayla's ship." One of the super battle droids land on top a gunship, he pulled off the top of the cockpit and Anakin said "Take care of that clanker. I'll be on board Aayla's cruiser." Ahsoka asked her "Master, are you sure that's the wisest thing" but before she could finish her cruiser Anakin jumped toward one of the super battle droids and rotated the droid to shoot at the other super battle droids soon she landed inside Aayla's cruiser with the super battle droid with her lightsaber activated and killed the super battle droid and she ran destroying super battle droids as she went to find Aalaya.

Soon she slashed a super battle droid in half in the corridor of Aayla's cruiser then she did the same to another and Ahsoka was behind her and she did the same as she did soon Anakin force pulls a super battle droid towards her and she stabs her lightsaber into the super battle droid's torso and it died and she Force pushes it backwards causing it to hit B1 battle droids in the corridor and they then reach Aayla and she said "Nice entrance, Skywalker." She asked her as they ran towards the enemy while deflecting blaster bolts "How do you plan to get us out of this mess?" Anakin replied to the question she was asked "Well, I have a ship. Docking in on the lower hanger as we speak." They ran towards a corner where a B1 battle droid was and he said "Uh, hold it." He points his weapon at them, the door behind him and on his side opens with B1 and Super battle droids marching towards them the B1 battle droid that they cornered said " Ah, ha-ha!" Anakin activates her lightsaber so did Ahsoka and Aayla as well the droids start shooting at them but they deflect the blaster bolts for a second then they then went left towards the lower hanger and Ahsoka said as She presses a button "We made it." The door slides open and the gangway airlock extended towards the ship and as they ran further an explosion starts killing B1 battle droids, super battle droids and 3 Clone troopers Anakin stopped running and she looked and saw the explosion heading towards her and she said "It's too late." She Force pushes her clones, Aayla and her padawan and as the blast doors closed themselves Ahsoka yelled "Master!" Anakin turned around and she used the the Force at the door on the door trying to contain the blast but she knew it wouldn't be enough for the cruiser's bulkheads to contain then the blast destroyed the door causing her to fly backwards towards the blast door.

Ahsoka said on her communicator "Don't move the ship" one of the clones asked "Are you guys all right down there?" Ahsoka opens the door but it only opened enough for a head to ho through and she saw that Anakin was unconscious and she made a hole in the Blast door with her lightsaber and she grabbed her Master and she started dragging her and Aayla said "Ahsoka, we have to leave now." She then went to help Ahsoka and she said "Hurry. Get her on the ship." They dragged Anakin out of the room and the door closed behind them into the other ship ang Aayla's clone commander said "I'm going to turn on the deflector shields. And The ship released it's gangway airlock and descends downward and rotates counter-clockwise and sped away and Aayla contacted Yularen and he told her "You'll never be able to dock with our ship in the middle of this battle." She said "We have no choice, Admiral. General Skywalker's condition may be critical. We must get her on the Resolute." (Anakin's Republic Attack cruiser's name is Resolute) Yularen asked "Are all Jedi so reckless?" Aayla said "Just the good ones."

As they get towards the Resolute and ship start shooting at the ship and one of the clones died and as he died he accidentally activated the hyperdrive and the other clone said "The hyperdrive's been activated." The ship ascends and Aayla said "Shut it down." The clone said "I can't!" Yularen Contacted them and asked her "General Secura,what's going on?" She replied "We're going into hyperspace. Detacth! Detach!" They detached the ship from the Resolute and the ship descended and entered hyperspace.

In Hyperspace on the ship Ahsoka was next to Anakin who unconscious and had a breath mask on her face and Aayla came in and she said "I need you with Commander Bly up on the bridge right now." Ahsoka looked at Anakin's vitals and they were normal and she said "I should stay. Commander Bly doesn't need my help. Anakin does." Aayla said "You can help Anakin by getting this ship to safety. Bly opened the door and said "General Secura, we have a problem." She asked "What is is, Commander?" He said "In our haste to escape, the navicomputer's coordinates were inputted incorrectly." He pressed a button on a monitor to show where they're heading towards and it showed a star and he said "And, well, we're headed right for a star." Bly along with Ahsoka and Aayla went out of the room but Ahsoka was hesitant to leave Anakin in her condition.

They ran towards the bridge and Rex was fixing something and then he went with them and Ahsoka sat down in the chair and she tried disabling the coordinates and Bly slammed his hand and said "It's no use. The navigation computer's completely fried." Aayla said "Shut down all power circuits to reset the coordinates." Ahsoka looked at her and she said "That will cut off Anakin's life support." Aayla said "I don't like it any more than you do, but it's a risk we're going to have to take." Ahsoka then saidas she switched off the primary power units "We're switching off primary power units." Rex said "Cutting it awfully close." Aayla said as she was about to turn the auxiliary power off "Ready to shut off auxiliary power." Ahsoka said "On three. One, two, three." Aayla turned the auxiliary power off and the ship turned dark in the Med bay and the ship rushed forward out of hyperspace and Rex and Aayla held onto something so they don't fly off and Bly said "We're out of hyperspace. Resume all power." Soon Rex flew backwards as the thing he was holding onto broke and crashed into Aayla and low gravity caused them to fly upwards a little and as they get closer towards the star Bly said "Switch the power back on." He then asked "What are you waiting for?" Aayla then starts to switch the power back on by using the Force and Bly said "Hurry. Hurry." Aayla succeeds in switching the power back on by using the Force and She and Rex falls on the floor due to gravity returning to normal and Ahsoka flies the ship away from the Star and starts to head towards a green and brownish planet and Ahsoka said "Well, we're not going to crash into the star, but we're definitely going to hit that planet."

The ship enters the planet's atmosphere and it starts to burn up and as they get closer towards the planet's surface a part of the ship flies off and explodes and soon they crash into the planet and the ship starts to slide but it soon stopped and Bly kicked the ship's door open and said "Everyone, out!" The other clones got out.

Meanwhile Aayla and Ahsoka went to Anakin they grabbed her and they brought her outside just before the ship exploded. They put her on the ground and Aayla said "Well, we made it. And Master Skywalker is still alive." Ahsoka said "I'm just glad she wasn't awake to see that landing." Aayla said "She would have been proud." Ahsoka said as she stood up "I've certainly perfected the art of demolishing ships and almost getting my Master killed." They set up camp near the ship that they crashed in.

After they set up camp Ahsoka walked over to Aayla who was standing in front of the tent and she said "Anakin doesn't have much time. We have to find help tonight." Bly approached them and Ahsoka said "Okay, you and Bly go south. Rex and I will stay here with Anakin." Aayla said "No, Ahsoka. In order to help quickly we must work together." Ahsoka protested "I can't leave her. Master, I know if I was hurt, she'd never leave me behind." Aayla said "I know this is hard, Ahsoka, but Anakin has to stay behind, and we have to go now. There is nothing more we can do for her. We must do all we can to get off this planet. As a Jedi, it is your duty to do what is best for the group." Ahsoka looked at Anakin and walked away and gave the sunset a salute. Bly said to Aayla "General Secura, look." He handed her something that looks like a drawing on a board and he said "We're not the only ones on this planet. There has to be some kind of something here." They then hear low roaring sound and Rex turned on his helmet's flashlight so did Bly and another clone as well then they turned their flashlights off after they tried finding where the sound came from and Bly said "If you don't mind me asking, General Secura, where exactly are we going?" Aayla said "To find the people who live on this planet."Bly then asked "Where are we going to find them?" He added "We have no idea where they are." Ahsoka spoke up "It seems to me that the people we're looking for live near giant trees." She Puts the drawing that is on a board in her backpack and Aayla compliments her "Very perceptive, Padawan." Ahsoka goes to Anakin and told her even though she is unconscious "Be strong, Master, just a little bit longer. Rex will watch over you." Aayla told her "It is time to go." Rex reassured Ahsoka "I'll take good care of her." Aayla said to Rex "Captain Rex, keep your locator on. We should be back by daybreak with whoever or whatever lives on this planet." Rex responded "Got it, General Secura." He said to Ahsoka "Hey, kid good luck." Aayla came up to her and she said to her "Come on, guys. Let's move out." They went to find the people who lived on the planet.

Aayla said to Ahsoka as they walk through a field "I can still sense your worry for Anakin, your attachment to her." Ahsoka didn't know what to say so she started "It's just I get so confused sometimes. It's forbidden for Jedi to form attachments, yet we are supposed to be compassionate." Aayla said "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Ahsoka. I went through the same process when I was your age with my Master." Ahsoka asked "Really? You?" Aayla said "He was like a father to me. I realized that for the greater good, I had to let him go. Don't lose a thousand lives just save one." Ahsoka said "Maybe. But that doesn't mean that I can't try to save her life."

Rex was Protecting Anakin while he was checking is gun then he heard a noise he switched his helmet's flashlight back on and he stood up and looked towards the field then he looks at Anakin and walked away from her.

Ahsoka, Aayla and the clones excluding Rex were nearing a huge tree and soon they walked underneath an arch like structure of the tree and Blu touched one of the bark like structures of the arch and he said "I don't see any signs of life." They look up and see seed pods falling towards them and Ahsoka gasps and Aayla yelled "Watch out!" Ran towards Bly and knocked him to the ground another one tries to hit where Ahsoka was but she dodged it another one fell to the ground behind the clones. Ahsoka, Aayla and Bly ran as another seedpod fell to the ground and they stop and Ahsoka said "No wonder it's deserted. It's a death 'd have to be crazy to want to dodge those on a daily basis." Aayla looked at the seedpods and she said "it looks like someone or something intelligent to figure out a use for the pods has dragged them away. All we have to do is follow the trail. Let's go." They started following the trail.

Rex was patrolling the camp to see if something or someone was was watching him and the camp and Anakin was starting to regain consciousness as she started to open her eyes and she was confused of where she was and she heard a low growling and she sat up and she stood up but then she fell and Rex saw her and he said "General?" He went over to her and asked her "Are you all right?" She said "Be- behind you." Rex turned his head to see what she was talking about and he said as he saw a Mastiff Phalone "What the-" the Mastiff Phalone runs at him and pulled Rex around and Rex screamed "Ah!" And the Mastiff Phalone pinned him down and he put one of his hands on the Mastiff Phalone's mouth and the other reached for his gun and attempted to shoot the Mastiff Phalone but the Mastiff Phalone pinned the hand with the gun down and Rex struggled to break free from the Mastiff Phalone and soon he fired his gun then the Mastiff Phalone ran off and Rex attempted to shoot the fleeing Mastiff Phalone multiple times but failed and Anakin laid her head on the ground.

It was night when Ahsoka, Aayla, Bly and the three clones with them they ran through a field and as they reached a circular open area they hear a creature cawing and stopped. Ahsoka looked towards the large fields of grass and they all see something moving and one of the clones said "Watch your left!" Ahsoka activates her lightsaber Aayla did the same and two Mastiff Phalones jumps towards them and one of them tosses a clone with it's mouth and the clone screamed and another Mastiff Phalone ran towards them and them both Ahsoka and Aayla were sent flying in the air and they fell a couple feet away and they screamed as they flew in the air and they saw one of the Mastiff Phalones grab a clone and Aayla grabbed her lightsaber with the Force and Ahsoka did the same and Bly shot one of the Mastiff Phalones on it's forehead with his gun and the Mastiff Phalone collapsed to the ground as the Mastiff Phalone died. Then one of the Mastiff Phalone threw a clone trooper's body towards Bly and ran off.

Both Ahsoka and Aayla Watch the Mastiff Phalone run off and they both deactivate their lightsabers while Bly checks to see if the body of a Clone trooper that the Mastiff Phalone threw at him before the Mastiff Phalone ran away was alive only to find that the clone trooper's body that the Mastiff Phalone threw at him was deceased and he said "Cameron's dead" Bly got up and added "So are Lucky and Flesh." Aayla And Ahsoka walked and bent down at two of the deceased clone troopers and Aayla then closes her eyes and then she opens them back up and said "We have to keep moving." They continued to run through the field and following the trail to find a village.

Rex got up as he heard something and turned his helmet's flashlight back on and checked the large grass with them he then turns off his flashlight and looked towards Anakin and he got his gun out and he looked to his left then he looked to his right only to find nothing.

It was daytime as Aayla and Ahsoka and Bly ran through the field's pathway and as they reached the end of the field's pathway they saw a village with huts (houses) like structures and Ahsoka said "Pod central. We made it." They jumped down the pathway's slope and they skidded down the slope and walked towards the village and they saw about twenty lurmen and they looked at the clone, and Jedi with a mixture of shock and fear and then Ahsoka said "Hello?" An elder Lurman approached them and asked "What have you come for?" Aayla stated "we are peacekeepers. We are Jedi from the Galactic Republic. Our ship crashed a few miles away, and one of us is very badly injured. We need your help." The old lurman said "Violence breeds violence. Jedi are no peacekeepers." Aayla then looked at her lightsaber and then Ahsoka said "We're fighting for freedom." The old lurman asked her "And freedom and peace require fear and death?" Both Ahsoka and Aayla then looked at each other and the old lurman stated "We colonized this system to find solace from your wretched war. We came here to find peace. You must leave. You will only destroy what small amount of peace is left in the galaxy. You will only bring the destruction of us." Aayla said "Regardless of the Clone Wars and our part in them, we still need your help." The old lurman said ashe walked away "I'm afraid I must do what's best for my people. We cannot help you." Ahsoka said "please. Can you at least give us some medical supplies? My friend is dying." The old lurman gestured for a young lurman to go to him and the old lurman turned around and the young lurman went with him and the old lurman said "I cannot ignore a plea for help. I will send my son Wag Too to help your friend. He is a healer. But only one Jedi may go with him. The other must stay here as insurance. We wouldn't want a surprise attack on our village, or the kidnapping of our only healer." Aayla said "Bly and I will stay." Aayla turns to Ahsoka and said to her "Padawan, go and help your Master." The old lurman said "No, the clone and his blaster cannot stay. He will go with the youngling." Ahsoka said "I can handle it. I don't need help." Aayla said "Ahsoka." Ahsoka said to her "Don't worry." Aayla said to Ahsoka "Be mindful of your surroundings, Padawan. Those creatures are still out there." Ahsoka said "Got it." Ahsoka started to walked away and she turned to Aayla and she said "We won't be long." Bly ran with Ahsoka while Wag Too jumped into a ball as he went towards her. They went back through the pathway.

In one of the huts Aayla sat down the old lurman was making her a drink then he went towards her and said "Here. It will restore your energy." She grabbed it and she replied "Thank you." She then said "I'm sut you are aware that Jedi did not initiate the Clone Wars. Our only intention is to end it and restore peace to the Galaxy." The old lurman said "What difference does it make who started the war and who only wants to end it? No side is free of fault. It takes two to fight." Aayla asked "But isn't liberty worth fighting for?" The old lurman countered "But is it worth killing for? Fighting for something doesn't necessarily mean you have to destroy everything in your path. Only when you lay your arms down and pursue a course of nonviolence can you make this claim to me that the Jedi are peacekeepers." Aayla looked troubled at what he said.

Ahsoka,Bly we're running back through the pathway while Wag Too was rolling through the pathway in front of them.

Rex was still protecting Anakin and she regained consciousness again and she groaned as she sat up Rex went to her and said "General, you need to maintain your rest." He pulled her towards the ground and she replied "I can't rest. Rex they're coming." She starts to stand up, Rex helps her stand up and said "I can hear them. We must fight." Rex then moved the rifle he has upwards and then a Mastiff phalone came out of the grass and it squealed, then another came out of the grass and they bellowed then the Mastiff phalones moves their paws backwards on the ground then Anakin activates her lightsaber and Rex got his rifle ready and then both Mastiff Phalones ran towards them and Rex shot one of them with his rifle and it died and the other ran towards Anakin but she and Rex didged before it could hurt them but the Mastiff phalone did break the tent. Then Ahsoka, Bly and Wag Too ran towards Anakin and Wag Too took out a rope and started to wrap the rope around the Mastiff phalone then as he moved around the Mastiff phalone it then hit him then Ahsoka ran towards the Mastiff phalone and she activates her lightsaber and Wag Too said "No, don't." Rex then looked around and Wag Too jumped backwards and started pulling the rope and Ahsoka deactivates her lightsaber and said "Fine." Ahsoka started to help Wag Too pulling the rope, Rex stood up and went over to them and helped them pull the rope towards them and the Mastiff phalone squeals as it fell over and Wag Too went over to the Mastiff phalone and grabbed his rope and tied it and Ahsoka said "Good work, little guy." Bly went to Anakin and she regained consciousness groaned "Uh." Ahsoka heard her and she yelled as she went towards her "Master!" Rex Followed Ahsoka towards Anakin and She said to Ahsoka "Good to see you, Snips." Ahsoka said to her "This is Wag Too. He's a healer. He can make you Well again." Wag Too went over to Anakin and told her "Don't you worry. I can fix you right up." They then put her on a portable bed like the thing that paramedics use to take injured people into their ambulance.

As they got back to the village Ahsoka and Bly both carried Anakin on the portable bed and Rex came with them and Wag Too rolled back and as they entered the village the lurmen along with Aayla saw them and Aayla approached them and they set the bed that Anakin was on down and the lurmen approached her and she woke up and as she saw the lurmen looking at her weirdly she said"Um... Snips?"

Then they took her into one of the huts and Wag Too was treating her injuries and he said "The oil from the pods will aid in the healing process." He got some blue substance and he put it on a towel and placed it on her face he did it with another towel and placed it on top of her breasts and Wag Too said as his father watched him "Don't worry. You'll be well in no-time." Soon his father walked off.

Later that night Ahsoka and Aayla were both sitting next to each other and on a hill above the village and Ahsoka said "You were right all along, Master Secura." She asked her "About what?" Ahsoka replied as she picked up a rock "If I stayed with Anakin, we probably wouldn't have found this village in time to save her." She then stood up and walked forward a little and said "At least this whole ordeal is over now." Aayla then stood up and walked towards her and said "We still have to find a way off this planet." Ahsoka said as they looked at the village "Well, I'm sure Admiral Yularen and the the republic fleet are looking for us. It shouldn't take them too long to get here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Defenders of Peace


	20. Clone Wars: Defenders of Peace

As Anakin recovers from her injuries Bly walked out of a hit and saw two lurmen moving a cylinder that has fruit in it and placed it above 2 of the same of the same cylinder and he decided to help them and one of them grabbed a fruit from one of the cylinders and gave it to Bly and he are the fruit.

Meanwhile Rex was relaxing on the ground when suddenly he noticed something in the sky and he checked to see what it was with his binoculars to see that it was a Separatist dropship and he contacted Bly with his communicator and he said "Commander Bly, we've got company." Bly asked him "Friendlies?" Rex said "Negative, Sir. A droid ship coming straight our way." Bly replied "Acknowledged. Get back here."

Bly then put his helmet back on and went into a hut where Aayla, Ahsoka and Anakin were and she had a bandage across her head in a circle from her forehead to the back of her head and back to the other side of her forehead and Wag Too was with them as well and Bly said "General?" Anakin said "Yes, Commander?" Bly replied "We've got s Separatist ship incoming." Wag Too was shocked and he said "This is neutral space." Anakin said "It won't be neutral for long, not if the separatists have their way." She grunts in pain and said "Help me up. Ohh!" Aayla and Ahsoka went over to her and Wag Too said "Don't struggle. I'm sorry but you're still too badly injured to move." Bly, Aayla, Ahsoka saw the Separatist dropship land and the old lurman came in and asked in rage "What menace have you brought to our village now, Jedi?" Wag Too said "Father you can't blame them." Ahsoka spoke up and she said "He's right. The Separatists Don't even know we're here." Aayla added "And they can't know. We've got to hide." Wag Too's father then said "Your presence here endangers us. You must leave before your enemies find you." Ahsoka said "But you'll need our help. You can't fight them alone." Wag Too's father replied "We will not fight them at all. We would rather die than to kill others" (that reminds me of Switzerland during the first two World Wars.) Ahsoka said confusedly "You're going to surrender? But how can you-" Anakin spoke up and she said to her padawan "Ahsoka, stop. If the Lurmen want to remain neutral, we won't force them into war." Wag Too's father then said "See to it that they leave." He added as he left "I must see what our new visitors want."

Wag Too helped Ahsoka packed her things into her backpack and then she placed it on her back and both Rex and Bly helped Anakin up and Rex said to her "Take it easy, ma'am. We'll assist you."

They sneaked out of the hut while Wag Too's father meets the Separatist from the dropship to see what the Separatist wants. The Separatist was a neimoidian and he said "I am General Lok Durd of the Separatist Alliance." Wag Too's father said "I am Tee Watt Kaa, leader of this colony." He started "What do-" Lok said as he interrupted Tee Watt Kaa "You are now under the protection of the Separatist Alliance. I congratulate you on your good fortune." He walks forward along with his battle droids while Tee Watt Kaa said "Thank you, but we enjoyed good fortune well before your arrival." He then walks with him and said "We are a peaceful people, General. I do not condone your presence here." Lok responds as Tee Watt Kaa stops "Then stand aside. I would like to inspect my new colony." Lok laughs as he stopped and said "Ransack this dung heap."

The battle droids start doing what they were just ordered to do and one of then fires it's gun and Wag Too and Ahsoka saw this and Wag Too asked "Why are they tearing apart our homes? We've done nothing to them." Ahsoka said "Violence that's what those droids were programmed for." She looked at Aayla. Bly, Rex who were still help Anakin walk and Ahsoka asked "Can't we do anything?" Aayla replied "No, if we are discovered, all of the lurmen will be slaughtered." Anakin said to her padawan as she looked towards the tall grasses "We'll be okay, if we make it to the tall grasses." Ahsoka, Aayla, Bly, Rex and Anakin walk out of the village towards the tall grasses.

Anakin, her padawan and Bly sat on the ground and Aayla, and Rex stood up and they all were in an open area of the tall grasses and Rex said "You know, I can't figure those villagers not wanting to fight." Rex scoffs and ssid "No pride, I guess." Ahsoka said "I call it no courage." Aayla said "Sometimes it takes courage to stick to one's beliefs, young padawan, as any Jedi well knows." Anakin spoke up and she said "We need to find a ship, and I think the only one around here belongs to the Separatists. We know they have a landing ship. They might have a shuttle." Rex said to her "Ma'am, you talking about stealing from one of the clankers? Count me in." Aayla said "We need to find them first." Ahsoka saw a probe droid watching them and she got up and she points and said "I think we just did." The probe droid ascends upwards and Anakin ordered "Blast it!" The clone start firing their weapons like she ordered them to do the probe droid flew away as the clones tried shooting at it then Aayla said "Jam it's signal!" Bly jammed the probe droid's signal and Ahsoka ran forwards and said "After it!" They start running but Anakin stops as she is still too injured to run and Aayla noticed that Anakin stopped and looks at her and she told Aayla "I'm fine. Just go!" Ahsoka, Bly and Rex chased it and Bly asked "Which way did it go?" Ahsoka replied to the pathway in front of them "This way. hurry!" They ran towards the way Ahsoka saw the probe droid fly towards after a while they couldn't ser it then they heard it and they ran towards the direction they heard it from which was their right soon they closed in on the probe droid and Ahsoka activates her lightsaber and one of the clones said "We can't catch it if it gets out in the open." Soon the probe droid gets sliced in half when it reaches Aayla and after she activates her lightsaber and both her and Ahsoka deactivates their lightsabers and walked to to dead probe droid and Ahsoka said "I wonder it was headed." Aayla said "Maybe we can see them from up there." Aayla pointed at a tree.

They climbed up the tree and Anakin climbs up a little later and Ahsoka senses her as she neared her and Ahsoka told her "I hope you're feeling better, Master, 'cause look what we found." Ahsoka hands her binoculars to her she replied to her padawan "Heh, I'm getting stronger all the time, Snips." She took the binoculars from her padawan and she saw with them a Separatist ship and security cameras and she finished "but I'm not sure I'm ready for that." She also saw spider droids she then took them off

A while later she put the binoculars back on and she saw a shuttle and she said "That shuttle's our ticket off this rock." Bly said to her "It's not gonna be easy ma'am. There doesn't seem to be any flaws in their security line." She then saw Tanks drive down the ramp and she said"Apparently the Separatists have a new toy." She then said to Bly "See if you can get a closer look." He said "Yes, ma'am." Rex said "I'll go with you, Commander." Rex went with Bly.

Soon with the binoculars Anakin saw two battle droids and she said "Uh oh. Stay down, boys."

Soon they saw a missile fly and both Rex and Bly saw it and ran from it and soon it crashed into the ground and both Ahsoka and Aayla jumped down to the branch underneath them and Both Rex and Bly fired their gun's graple at the tree but one of their guns missed and Aayla activates her lightsaber and she slashes ot on a vine and then she used it to help Bly and she grabbed him and swung the vine back towards the tree and landed on it and Ahsoka said "That's some toy. It took our every living thing." Soon Aayla asked "Where are they off to now?" Anakin told her as she gave the binoculars to her "They must be going back to the lurmen village. There's nothing else in thay direction." Aayla told her "Thise villagers won't stand a chance." Anakin said "First we'll take out the droids communication station. Then, after we get a shuttle, we'll go back and help the lurmen." Ahsoka said to her "But Tee Watt Kaa said he doesn't need our help." Anakin told her padawan "There's a difference between pulling innocents into a war and leaving them into extinction." They then walked off.

Later near the Separatists base it was dark out and night time and Anakin, Rex,Bly were hiding in the huge grass and Ahsoka and Aayla were in another and they got up and moved trying to not get spotted Anakin then used the Force with her hand to move a rock so one of the battle droids that were guarding the base get distracted and the battle droid that noticed it asked "Hey, what was that?" He went to pick it up but Anakin moved it to the droids left the droid moved leftwards then Anakin moved the rock to the droids right the droid moved to his right Anakin then moved the rock towards her and the droid walked towards them and as the droid approached them she activates her lightsaber and slashed the battle droid and then she moved off.

Meanwhile Aayla and Ahsoka sneaked behind the battle droids guarding the base and they approached a wall and they jumped from side to side so they get to the top of the building.

The Rock Anakin used to distract the one of the battle droids before she killed it she used the Force to move the rock forward towards her as the rock flew onto her 'left hand' which was her robotic arm and she activates her lightsaber which was in her right hand and the clones clobbered two of the droids from behind and Anakin slashed the droid in the center with her lightsaber and the clones shot the droids that they clobbered from behind.

On top of the building Aayla and Ahsoka Watched what Anakin, Rex and Bly did then she whispered to Ahsoka "Get to the door. I'll handle the droids." Both Aayla and Ahsoka went in two different directions she went towards three droids and activates her lightsaber and she slashed the three droids.

Ahsoka hid behind a box as two droids walked by and then as they walked off she activates her lightsaber and ran towards them then slashed both of them. Then she went towards a computer console to open the door then she rushed off.

Anakin, Rex and Bly jumped in the room where Ahsoka was and as droids walked by, she went behind a box and she gestured for Rex and Bly to hide as well they hid next to her then after passed them she got up and as she ran southwestwards Rex and Bly followed her.

They went to surprise three droids that they ran underneath , the droids are on a platform and the one in the center said "Check the exterior. We cannot have any surprises for the general." Bly was underneath the droid on the center droid's left he grabbed the droid from behind and deactivated it and the other droids did not notice that one of them were missing and the one in the center said "4724, how does the west end check out?" Rex appeared on thr center droid's right and he attacked the droid and the center droid noticed this and saud "What the-" then Anakin stood up from behind the center droid and she activates her lightsaber and she slashed the center droid deactivating it.

Anakin then slashed 3 droids as she ran.

Soon after they destroyed every droid on the base they ran towards the shuttle that Anakin saw earlier when she had the binoculars on and as they approached it one of the clones said "Shield generator, ma'am." Anakin replied "Let's take 'em with us." Anakin, Ahsoka and Aayla ran into the shuttle and Rex and Bly ran towards the shield generators and they brought the shield generators on board the shuttle with them.

Aayla sat down in the co-pilot's seat and Ahsoka sat in the pilot's seat and they started the shuttle's engines and flew off.

The next day the shuttle landed at the lurmen village and Anakin, Ahsoka and Aayla got out and Aayla said "Everyone, please, please listen. The Separatists will be here in moments." Tee Watt Kaa asked them "What are you doing here? I told you not to return. Anakin spoke up and she said "I'm afraid the Separatists don't care whether you're in the war or not. We need to get you to safety before they arrive." Tee Watt Kaa said "We will not abandon our homes." Ahsoka said "But they've got a new weapon. It'll burn this place to a crisp." She then asked "Is this what all of you really want?" Tee Watt Kaa said "If it is our destiny to be destroyed in your war, so be it."

Soon Rex walked up a seed pod and used binoculars to see how far the Separatists are and he saw them and he said to Anakin "Droids inbound. We've got 8 minutes, tops." She said "Come on guys, let's get these shield generators in place." Bly went over to them an activated it and it levitates off the ground and Ahsoka activated the other one and it levitates off the ground as well. Then Ahsoka and Aayla start moving the pods to make a barrier around the entrance of the village with the Force and Tee Watt Kaa and Wag Too saw this and Tee Watt Kaa said "Pray, stop what you're doing. Stop building that wall. I did not ask you to defend us." Anakin said "This battle is inevitable. You can stand on your beliefs, but let us stand by ours." Tee Watt Kaa walked away and Wag Too said to Ahsoka "Thank you for what you're trying to do. I'm sorry, I cannot help. My father is very strong-willed and set in tradition. Many others agree with me, but we were raised under a very strict code. We must respect it, even if we don't agree."

Rex was on the seedpods using his binoculars and saw that the Separatists were holding position and he said "They're holding position." Anakin said "They're not going to charge us, not if they can hit us from long range first. But if we can with stand that weapon, we'll draw them in."

The Separatists shot their weapon towards the village and Rex got down from the seed pod and said "Incoming." Anakin said "Power the shields."

Aayla and Bly Powered up one of the shields and the other one was already powered on and the missile then crashed into the ground near the shield and it caused a Forest Fire and it didn't even get into the shield and Anakin, Ahsoka and Aayla were happy and Anakin said "Now they'll have to get their hands dirty and meet us face- to- face."

The Separatist battle droids started to charge and marching towards them and Ahsoka said "That's a lot of Clankers. Anakin said "We got to stop them before they get through that shield." Then she, Ahsoka, Aayla, Rex and Bly walked through the shield and Anakin, Ahsoka and Aayla activates their lightsabers and Rex and Bly cocked their weapons.

The Jedi start charging at the droids, while the clones start shooting at the droids and The Jedi start slashing them soon Ahsoka jumped towards one of the battle droids and she slashed one of them then she slashed the one next to her.

Anakin slashes more of the droids as she got further, meanwhile Aayla deflected the battle droids blaster bolts then she slashed them. Soon all of the battle droids that were charging towards the village got destroyed by the Jedi and the clones and Ahsoka said "That wasn't so tough." Anakin said to her padawan "That was just the first wave."

More droids start coming towards them firing their guns and the Jedi charged towards them slashing them and as Anakin destroyed a Super battle droid she said "Snips, get back to the village! I'll take care of the new weapon." Ahsoka slashed a droid as she went back towards the village.

As they droids get closer and closer towards the village One of the clones said as they backed towards the village "That's it we have to retreat." Then they climbed over the pods and the droids entered and started shooting at the pods.

Rex said as they got towards the lurmen "They've breached the shield." Then they went into position as the droids destroyed one of the pods and started shooting at them and one if the droids shot one of the shield generators and Rex said "They're taking out the shield generators!" Ahsoka then slashed droid as she got towards the Village. Soon one of the droids destroyed the other shield generator and the shield starts to dissipate and the lurmen screamed and ran in fear.

Aayla deflected blaster bolts with her lightsaber and Ahsoka destroyed a droid while she was still in the village and Anakin heads towards the Separatists weapon and the Separatist tanks starr Blast at her but she notices in time and dodge she did this two more times.

Wag Too and a few other lurmen start helping the Jedi.

As Anakin got closer to the weapon she slashed a super battle droid she then jumped up towards the tank with the weapon and as she ran on it she grinds her lightsaber across it and then she slashed it as she jumps back down and an Aqualish that was operating the weapon starts to run.

Anakin then uses the Force on one of thr battle droids that was in front of the tanks and Force pulled him towards her and she slashed him as the droid reaches her. And Lok Durd tries to escape after he got out of his tank but Anakin pulls him upwards with the Force and he groans and said "There goes my promotion." She deactivated her lightsaber and said as she touched her communicator "The weapon has been disabled."

Rex was hiding behind a hut and he replied to her "Copy that, General." Wag Too and his friends start using a rope on the droids and then throwing one side into the air and start pulling the rope causing the droids to fall over and Ahsoka then used her lightsaber on the heads of the droids decapitating them she then jumped as she deactivates her lightsaber and the lurmen cheered and gave her an applause.

Later Rex and Bly were taking the aqualish they arrested and Lok Durd because they arrested him as well into the shuttle whilevWag Too approached Anakin and Ahsoka and Anakin said "Thank you, Wag Too." Wag Too replied to her "Thank you. Our village would certainly have been destroyed without your protection." Tee Watt Kaa approched his son and Wag Too said to his father "Father, I was just offering the Jedi our Thanks." Tee Watt Kaa said to the Jedi "Perhaps we do owe you thanks. But I still wonder, at what cost?"

Just then Republic assault ships appeared in the sky and they all saw the ships and the Jedi entered the shuttle and flew towards the Republic assault ships and told them that it's General Anakin Skywalker, General Aayla Secura and Commander Tano and they entered the assault ships.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is 'Trespass'.


	21. Clone Wars: Trespass

The Jedi have lost all contact with a Clone Security force on the snow planet of Orto Plutonia. Obi-Wan Kenobi, his wife Anakin Skywalker(Kenobi) accompanied by dignitaries from the nearby moon of Pantora, are sent to investigate the disappearance of the clone troopers on the desolate forbidding landscape.

A few gunships land oj the snow and open up Anakin and her husband were wearing coats on their battle armor and as yhey exited the ship Obi-Wan said "And this is the planet's tropical zone." Anakin said "It's not Tatooine, that's for sure." She then called over to Rexand ordered "Captain Rex, have your men survey the area. Place as many sensor beacons as you can before dark." Rex said "Right away, ma'am. Unload that gear!"

A few minutes later the couple stood next to each other and Chairman Cho said "General Kenobi." Obi-Wan looked at him and said "Chairman Cho, Senator Chuchi. I suggest you wait here until we can secure the area." Cho said "I respect your judgement, General Kenobi, but I will go where I choose. This is sovereign Pantora territory." Anakin said "I thought this planet was uninhabited, and therefore, it's not aligned." Cho said to her "Our moon of Pantora is the only civilization in this system. I'm the one who asked the senate to protect this planet. This wasteland belongs to us." Obi-Wan said "With all due respect, Chairman, this is for the senate to decide, not us." Cho said "Ah, but the Jedi report to the senate, which is Senator Chuchi of Pantora." Chuchi said "Technically speaking, Master Jedi, the Chairman is correct. Since the planet is uninhabited, the moon of Pantora reserves the right to continue as its protectorate." Obi-Wan said "Point taken, Senator." He then said to his wife "Anakin, stay here with the Senator and the droids while we secure the base."

Obi-Wan, Chairman Cho and clones including Rex walked into a building and they found clone helmets on staffs and Obi-Wan picked one up and Rex said "I don't get it." Cho said "It must be Separatists." Obi-Wan said "I am not sure."

Outside the building Anakin was with the senator, C-3PO and R2 and C-3PO asked his creator "Might we go inside, Mistress Anakin? Artoo would like to get out of the cold." R2 then beeps and she the. Said "We'll go inside as soon as Obi-Wan signals that it's safe."

Back inside the building Cho asked Obi-Wan "Do you think the Separatists are building a forward base to attack Pantora?" Obi-Wan replied "I don't think we're dealing with Separatists. These computers haven't been touched." Rex walked to Obi-Wan and said "Sir, our scouts have spotted a droid base on the other side of the ice ridge."

Later they go on snow speeders and travel towards the other side of the ice ridge to the Separatist droid base and they stop their speeders outside the base and hot off their speeders and they saw the same thing happend as what happened to the clones because the battle droids heads were on staffs and Anakin said "By the look of things, I'd say whoever attacked our base took out the droids also." Obi-Wan turns to Rex and said "Help Anakin, place the sensor beacons." He tyen said to other clones that are with Rex "You four, come with me." They said "Yes, General." Obi-Wan said after his wife and Re. Left "Let's go."

As Obi-Wan and a clone entered the Separatist base they saw battle droids aiming their weapons at them but they were deactivated and they walk through a door to another room and he his wife at the end of the rooms ramp and he asked "Did you find anything?" Anakin touched the snow and said "I found some large footprints." Obi-Wan told her "Have one of your men make a cast." Obi-Wan walked into another room.

Obi-Wan and clone walked into a room towards a command center and soon more clones came in and so did his wife and she told him as he checks the Command center "Sensors are in place." Obi-Wan then said to her "I think I found something." He presses a button and nothing happened and he said "Blast it." He presses buttons again trying to make it start up and then his wife pounded her fist on the command center and a recording of a battle droid in combat powered up and the battle droid said "685 to command. There are too many of them. They've overrun the base. We need reinforcements." An animal like creature jumps towards the droid and the droid screamed "Ah!" The recording turned off and Anskin asked her husband "What was that?" Obi-Wan said to his wife "Whatever it was, it's a good warrior." Rex said "The droid's log indicates they were investigating the southern canyon." Obi-Wan said "Sounds like a good place to start." Obi-Wan put his goggles on his eyes.

After they went outside Obi-Wan had his goggles off and he puts binoculars on his eyes and looks towards the canyon Anakin did the same and he said "There's some kind of reflection up there." He then asked his wife as he takes off the goggles "Do you see it, sweetheart?" Anakin said to her husband "Yep I do see it honey." She then looks towards a different direction with her binoculars and Obi-Wan did the same and they saw something shining and Obi-Wan said "Well, they know we're coming. Let's go, sweetheart." Then they got back on their snow speeders.

As they move on the their snow speeders some creatures watched the couple move by from above.

The couple move their snow speeders on a ridge of a canyon and they stopped their speeders and got out of their snow speeders and some creatures approached them and Obi-Wan said to his wife "Steady, Anakin. They're only curious. Let us not provoke them as the droids and our troops must have done."

The couple start to approach them and two if the creatures block their entrance with their staffs to make an 'X' and a creature that looks different from the rest came towards them and allowed them to come through and two of the creatures followed Obi-Wan and Anakin as the couple followed one of the creatures that gave them entrance and Anakin said to her husband "Too bad we didn't bring Threepio along." She then asked him "How do you plan on communicating with these things?" Obi-Wan replied "Patience. Maybe they're smarter than we are."

As they approached a hut the creature that the couple followed started speaking in a language none of them understood and the creatures shot its staff at the snow and Anakin said to her husband "Well, say something." Obi-Wan said to her "Just shut up." They then bowed and the creature allowed them to enter the hut and they entered it and then the creature that they followed entered after they did.

In the hut Obi-Wan and his wife are sitting down and one of the creatures showed another of the creatures a wood drawing of a battle droid and they were speaking to each other in their language the couple watched this and Obi-Wan said "We come to you in peace. We will not bring harm." As Obi-Wan said that Anakin picked something and and drew an image representing friendship and showed them and she said "Peace." The creatures spoke in their language again and the couple looked a each other and soon they find out that the creatures were called 'Talz' and then the couple were getting out of the hutt and after they got out one of the talz hugged Obi-Wan and Anakin smirked at that. Then the talz let Obi-Wan go and they walked away to their snow speeders and went back to their base.

As they got back to their base they drove their snow speeders into their base's garage and as they got out if their snow speeders rex approached Anakin and told her "Glad you made it back, ma'am. It's getting nasty out there." She replied "You Don't know the half of it." She walks forward and Obi-Wan walks forward as well and he was approached by Chairman Cho and Senator Chuchi and Cho asked him "What did you find?" Obi-Wan replied "It seems we've stumbled onto an inhabited planet." Cho said "Impossible. Our explorers have spent much time here over the long history of Pantora. No one lives here. They're trespassers." Obi-Wan said "With respect, Chairman Cho, these creatures, the Talz, aren't advanced enough to master space travel. I think they may have been here longer than Pantora." Cho said "Whoever they are, they belong to us. This whole system belongs to us." Chuchi said "Your majesty, if there are life forms here, then the senate must decide jurisdiction." Cho told her "They are savages. Look at what they've done. They've slaughtered your troops." Obi-Wan told him "They only want to be left alone. The droids attacked them, and I'm afraid our outpost got caught in the middle." Cho said "They must be subdued. They're dangerous. Captain Rex, Prepare your troops for battle." Anakin said "We promised their chief there would be no retaliation." Obi-Wan said "We've arranged a meeting between their high council and you and the Senator. They want peace." Anakin said "We can't send troopers. They'll think we lied." Cho told her "These creatures are little more than animals. You can't lie to an animal. They can't be trusted." Churi started "But, your majesty-" cho interrupts her "No, isn't it obvious these creatures are not covered by the Convention of Civilized Systems. The Jedi Council has no say in the matter." Chuchi said "If the Jedi are able to communicate with them, their status is in doubt." Ch asked her "You stand against your Chairman, Senator?" She replied "Of course not, your majesty." Obi-Wan said "If we're going to meet with Thi-Seb and his council at the arranged time, we will have to leave now."

Soon they get ready to leave and Rex walked towards Anakin as she goes to her snow speeder and said "Ma'am, the gunships can't take off in this storm. We don't have enough bikes for the entire platoon." She replied "Have the rest of the men stand by here. No matter what the Chairman thinks, we're not going to war."

The doors of the base's garage opens and eight snow speeders drive out of the base and they head towards the place where they're going to meet the Talz.

As they land and stop their snow speeders Anakin, Obi-Wan, a few clones, Rex, Chairman Cho, Senator Chuchi and C-3PO got out of the snow speeders and Cho said to Rex "Captain, put your men on that ice ridge. We will attack as soon as the savages arrive." Obi-Wan walked towards him and he said "There will be no attack, Chairman." Cho said "You will do as I command. This planet is under my jurisdiction." Obi-Wan replied "Nothing is under your control, Chairman. The Tapz are already here." Anakin said "Their scouts have been following us for some time." Obi-Wan said to Cho as he walks away from him "It seems Thi-Sen doesn't trust you any more than you trust him." Soon Talz sprout up from the snow and Chuchi and C-3PO walk forward and Anakin told Rex "Rex, tell your men to stand down. Stay here and don't do anything to provoke them." Rex replied "Yes, ma'am." Everyone excluding the Talz or the clones walked towards a building.

The Jedi couple walked into the building with talz and as they put their hoods off Obi-Wan said "Your highness." Anakin said "We have returned as promised."

Then everyone else walked in as well including C-3PO and he started speaking to the Talz in their language and they spoke back to him in their language and Cho said "These savages have no rights here." C-3PO turns around and said "Chieftain Thi-Sen welcomes you to his home and hopes you come in peace. He wishes to be good neighbors, but ue does not wish you to remain on his planet." Chairman Cho said yo C-3PO "Listen droid, translate everything I say and exactly as I say it." Chuchi asked Cho "Would you like me to represent Pantora in this matter?" Cho looks at her and said "Not on your life, Senator. There will be no diplomacy this time." He goes up to Thi-Sen and said "Listen here, you savage, this world belongs to the moon of Pantora. And as the supreme Chairman and exalted ruler of Pantora, you will not command me to leave this planet or do anything else." Chuchi went yo him and said "Your majesty, we can't." Cho said "Droid, tell him." C-3PO said "Oh, dear." C-3PO went to Thi-Sen to translate what Cho said and Obi-Wan said "I recommend a less confrontational discussion. The Talz are easily provoked." Then Thi-Sen spoke in his language angrily and Anakin said "That didn't go over very well." Obi-Wan said "Chairman, I promised the Talz that we would leave them in peace." Cho then said "This is now an internal affair of Pantora." Thi-Sen spoke to C-3PO in his language and C-3PO turned around and said "The great Thi-Swn, 'Son of Suns,' asks again that you leave or it will mean war." Cho said "Then war it is." C-3PO spoke to Thi-Sen in their language and then Thi-Sen and his accomplices left angrily Cho left after the Talz left.

Soon after they went outside Cho said "Troopers, mount up and follow me." He then left and Rex asked Anakin "What's up, General?" She replied "You're going to have to stay here with the Chairman until we can work things out. Protect him at all costs." She walks away from him and he ordered his troops "Mount Up! We're moving out!" Snakin and her husband walks towards Chuchi and said "Senator, you know a preemptive strike is illegal." She then asked the senator "Isn't there anything you can do to stop him?" She replird "I'm afraid not. He has proclaimed this conflict an internal affair." Obi-Wan said "You could petition the Jedi Council for an intervention." She asked him "You mean, without his authorization?" Anakin said "There must be someone on your moon who could approve it." Chuchi told her "The Speaker of the Assembly. He has the power." Obi-Wan said "Let's get back to the base. The storm is letting up. Maybe we can get a transmission through."

After they got back to base they entered one if the gunships and They contacted the speaker of the Assembly and he said "The Assembly has decided that the actions of Chairman Cho are out of order. Senator Chuchi, you are given the authority to negotiate a peaceful settlement between the sovereign planet of Pantora and the Talz." Obi-Wan said "It is decided then." Anakin said "Pilot, Let's get moving." The gunship took off along with a few other gunships. Soon Obi-Wan asked Chuchi "Senator, now that you have the authority, how do you plan on making peace with the Talz?" She said "Actually, Master Jedi, since you're far more experienced, I was hoping you could negotiate on Pantora's behalf." The couple looked at each other and Obi-Wan said "I'm afraid that's not possible, Senator." Chuchi was confused and she said "But I don't understand. The Jedi serve the senate. I must order you to-" Obi-Wan interrupted her "Senator, it is your people the Talz are at war with. If the violence is to stop, it is you who must represent your people."

Soon the gunships approach a battlefield of where the Clones and pantorans are fighting the Talz and it lands and as Anakin and Obi-Wan got out they put their goggles on and as they reached Rex he said "Good to see you ma'am." Anakin asked him "You okay Rex?" Rex told her "Eh, it's just a scratch." She asked "What's going on?" Rex replied "We're in quite a mess, ma'am. 11 dead, the rest wounded, including the Chairman." Chuchi goes to the Chairman and asked "Chairman, can you hear me?" He said "Senator, good. You must avenge me. As my final command as Chairman of Pantora, I order you to destroy the Talz." She said "I'm afraid I cannot do that, Chairman. The Pantoran Assembly has called you out of order. I am to negotiate peace." Chairman Cho said "No, impossible. Peace? Never. I died for our people." Chairman Cho then falls backwards on the speeder and dies.

Obi-Wan said to Chuchi "Senator, now is the time." As Chuchi walked off she took off the corpse of Chairman Cho's hat if his head and walked towards a staff and picked it up and said to C-3PO "Protocol droid, come with me." Anakin said "Threepio, get going." He replied to her yes "Mistress Annie" C-3PO walks towards Senator Chuchi and Thi-Sen got off his Narglatch, a cat like species and approached Chuchi and C-3PO and Chuchi said "Droid, translate for me." He replied "Yes mistress." She holds the staff in the air Thi-Sen looks confused at what she was doing then she shot it at the snow and she put the hat that she took from Chairman Cho's corpse on top of the staff as she said "To die for one's people is a great sacrifice; to live for one's people, an even greater sacrifice." C-3PO translates what she said to the Talz and then she said "I choose to live for my people." She asked him "What do you choose?" C-3PO translates what she said and Thi-Sen and Chuchi stared at each other for a moment and he spoke in his language and he shot his staff next to the staff she shot at the snow and C-3PO said "He chooses to live as well." Chuchi said "We will leave Orto Plutonia under the watchful eyes of the Talz from this day forth, and recognize your sovereignty as a free and equal people." Thi-Sen and Chuchi bowed at each other then so did the rest of the Talz and their Narglatches and Thi-Sen got back on his Narglatch and starts to walk away from them on his Narglatch.

Chuchi and C-3PO walked back towards the Jedi and Obi-Wan said to Chuchi "Well done, Senator." Obi-Wan's wife agreed with him and Anakin said "Yes. Most impressive." Chuchi said "Thank you, Master Jedi." Obi-Wan said as they walk towards the gunship "Now that you have created peace between your people and the Talz, remember one crucial thing." She asked "Yes, Master Kenobi?" He replied "Make it last, Senator. Make it last. Snd be an example to others so not only this war, but every war waged may come to an end as well." She said "I will. I promise you." Then they walk into the gunship, Obi-Wan stood in front if his wife and the gunships Then took off into space as soon as the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Blue Shadow Virus


	22. Clone Wars: Blue Shadow Virus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The year now in the fanfiction is 21BBY

A gunship carrying Obi-Wan Kenobi, his wife Anakin Skywalker(Kenobi), her padawan Ahsoka Tano and R2-D2 lands in the hanger ofthe Theed palace of Naboo. As the doors of the ship opens they are confronted by Captain Typho who said "General Kenobi, General Skywalker we're so glad-" Anakin interrupts him and asked "Where's Senator Amidala?" Typho said "She went to look for the lab." She asked him "And you let her go?" C-3PO said "Senator Padmé can be very hard to stop once she made up her mind." Anakin said "Good point. I know what you mean from when we were on Geonosis." Typho introduces a pink gungan to them "This is Peppi Bow. She was the last person to see them. Padmé sent her here to safety." Peppi said "Theysa looking for the sick maker." Obi-Wan asked "They?" Typho explained "Representative Binks was with her." R2 beeps and Anakin said to Ahsoka "Go with the gungan. See if you can find them." Ahsoka said to her "You've got it, Master." Ahsoka walks away with the gungan and Anakin asked Typho "Why didn't you send someone to look for them?" Typho replied "Considering the latest developments, we thought it was best to wait for you." Obi-Wan asked "What latest developments?" Typho said "Come with me I'll show you the lastest developments."

The Jedi couple followed him to a command center and he showed them a head of a battle droid in the center of the command center's table and he said "We did a robo-lobotomy on the battle droids and came up with this piece of memory." Typho presses a button and a hologram of a Faust an alien species that are tall humanoids with pale blue skin, a double set of eyelids, and light-colored eyes and Obi-Wan asked "Who is that?" Typho said "Dr. Nuvo Vindi, the senior medic for the Perma families. He disappeared 10 years ago." A recording of Vindi starts and Vindi said "Good news, my soulless automation friends. We now have enough of the Blue Shadow Virus to start filling the bombs." C-3PO said "He said 'bombs'. R2 blips and Vindi continues "We will only need to send one bomb to esch key star system. Work quickly. I want them ready to deliver-" The hologram powers itself off and Obi-Wan said "If those bombs get delivered, we'll be facing a galaxy wide plague. The war will be the least of our worries." Typho said "There is some good news." He pressed a button and a layout of a base appears and he said "Senator Amidala found the lab. She sent us the coordinates before she disappeared. We've managed to get a geo scanof the area." Obi-Wan said "It's enormous." Typho said as he points at three parts of the layout "It looks like there are three entry points: here, here and here." Typho said about the middle section of the layout "This appears to be the main lab." Obi-Wan asked "And tye bombs?" Typho responds at a certain section of the layout "there seems to be an above average amount in this area. It's likely where they're being assembled." Obi-Wan said "If Padmè has alerted them to our presence in any way- " His wife interrupts him "If Padmé's in there, and then we go in guns a-blazin', she may get killed." The hologram of the layout of Dr. Vindi's powers off as Obi-Wan said "It's a risk we have to take. Doctor Vindi and those bombs must not leave the lab. She asked him "If they or we detonate one during the attack? Obi-Wan responds "Better to have one planet infected than the entire galaxy."

In the swamp Ahsoka and Peppi were riding on a shaak and they approached the ship both Jar Jar and Padmé used and Peppi said "Dis da ship belonging to them." Ahsoka asked "So where are they?" The shaak walk a few more steps till they jump off the shaak and Ahsoka looks at the ground to see footsteps and she said "Their tracks end here." Ahsoka looks up and she saw Peppi being lifted upwards by standing on a camera that pops out from the ground and Ahsoka whispers as she walks around Peppi "Peppi, it's a scope. Don't let them see you." She jumped at Peppi pushing them behind the tree and Peppi said "Wah!" And then they looked to see what the camera was doing till it moved back downwards.

Back in the hangar of the palace of Theed Anakin asked "Where are they?" Obi-Wan said "Patience, Sweetheart. They'll be here in a moment. You seem a bit on edge, sweetheart." She said "There's a good chance we're about to destroy all life on this planet, including ours and Padmé's. So yes, I'm a bit on edge." She asked her husband "Why aren't you, honey?" Obi-Wan said "I'm better at hiding it, sweetheart." Just then Ahsoka Contacts Anakin with her communicator and she asked "Master, are you there?" Anakin asked her with her communicator "Did you find her." Ahsoka replied "Negative. I'm pretty sure she's inside the lab. The whole area is wired with pressure sensors. There's no way to get in without being detected. But i'm more than happy to-" Obi-Wan said "Do not attempt to get inside I need you to detonate a bunker bomb at the south end of the facility. It should cause a nice distraction and seal off the bomb area while we come in through the hatches." Ahsoka said "You can count on me." Anakin told her padawan "Rex and his men will be right behind you, Snips. They'll have your back." They then stop communicating with Ahsoka and Anakin said to her husband "Come on, honey we'd better hurry." Gunships land in the hanger and the Jedi couple approach them and Obi-Wan said to his wife "Padmé may be lost, Anakin. Don't risk the mission trying to rescue your best friend. I'll take care of the bombs. You focus on the doctor." She said as she enters one of the gunships "I know what's at stake here." Then two of the gunship lifts off and exit the hanger.

Ahsoka levitates a Thermal Detonator with the Force and as it neared a scope she moves it behind a tree for a second till it descended back down after it descended back down she continues to levitate it towards the south bunker of Dr. Vindi's base three scopes pop up and she said "Now." Ahsoka detonated it towards the baker and it caused an explosion and soon gunships fly overhead and Peppi asked "Mesa come too?" Ahsoka said "No. Stay here and make sure no one escapes."' As Ahsoka runs towards the batch she blew up Peppi replied "Hmm. Okeyday."

Ahsoka runs and jump into the hatch as clone troopers zip line down from a gun ship and she activates her lightsaber battle droids fired their weapons at them and she deflected the battle droids blaster bolts back at them and the battle droids fell over.

The other gunships poured a lot of thermal detonators down towards two of the hatches and the thermal detonators caused explosions and Obi-Wan jumped out of the gunship he was on and he activates his lightsaber while he was in falling towards the base soon he lands in the base.

Anakin jumps out of the gunship she was on as her clone troops zip line down and as she lands in the base she activates her lightsaber and a clone drops into the base he exhales and then he said "It's quiet in here." Another clone drops into the base and as another does she Anakin said "Looks like Ahsoka's distraction is working."

Meanwhile with Ahsoka the clones that are with her fire their weapons at the droids and She slashes a super battle droid with her lightsaber and Rex exclaimed as he fires his DC-17 "Forward! Come on!" Then Ahsoka destroys 3 battle droids then she destroys another and another and another then 2 droidekas appear and get into battle position and Ahsoka orders "Fall back!" She deflects their blaster bolts and one of the blaster bolts hits a clone and kills him and they start to walk backwards.

Meanwhile Anakin and the clones that are with her runs through a corridor and she inserts her lightsaber into the entrance to Vindi's lab and she moves her lightsaber a little and it falls down towards the lab and Anakin and the clones run into the lab to see her best friend and Jar jar in a corner and she said "Padmé!" Vindi is wearing a protective helmet and he said "Take another step and your friends die." Vindi then pulls a switch down and a machine starts electrocuting both Padmé and Jar Jar and they scream and Bindi orders "Drop your weapons." One of the clone troopers the. Aims his weapon at Vindi and Anakin said "Wait. Do as he says." She deactivates her lightsaber and then she drops her lightsaber towards the ground and the clones did the same as she did and B1 and Super battle droids approach them.

Meanwhile Rex and the next to him fire their weapons at the droidekas while they're in cover and Ahsoka was deflecting the droidekas blaster bolts and soon she said "I can't hold them." Just then the ceiling breaks open and falls down towards the droidekas and Ahsoka blocks her eyes as it fell down then she looked to see that it was Obi-Wan and he asked his wife's padawan "Need some help?" Then two clone troopers drop down from the ceiling and she said "Oh, so good to see you, Master Kenobi."

Back in the lab with Anakin she and the clones all had their hands up in the air Vindi said to her as he places his serum of the Blue Shadow Virus into a device "I realize I won't be able to hold you for long, Jedi. That is why I'm going to give you a choice." She responded "Fine with me as long as one of the options is killing you." Then a super battle droid cocks its weapon in its arm and a B1 battle droid cock its weapon as well. Vindi said "How about capture me or save your friends?" Vindi pulls the switch of the machine that electrocuted Padmé and Jar Jar again and both Padmé and Jar Jar screamed and Anakin starts to run after Vindi as he runs away from her when the battle droids start shooting at her and she grabbed her lightsaber with the Force and activates it and slashes it against one of the super battle droids then she does it to another while two the clones grabbed a super battle droid from behind and grunts as they knock the super battle droid down towards the floor and the one of the other clones droids pulled a B1 battle droid towards the floor and the clone next to hom punched the droid into torso disabling the droid and Anakin then used her hand to Force push a super battle droid towards the lever of the machine that was electrocuting Padmé and Jar Jar and the machine powers off and she then goes over to her best friend and asked her "Are you okay?" Padmé replied "Anakin, how about next time either you or Obi-Wan rescue me before either you two destroy all the battle droids?" Anakin said "A little thank you would be a long way."

As Obi-Wan run with Ahsoka down the corridor he said to his wife's padawan "Things are going well. The lab is secure, and hopefully Anakin has reached Padmé by now." They stop as they see droids and they both activate their lightsabers and the droids start shooting at them and Obi-Wan said as he run down the corridor behind Ahsoka "I'll get the bombs." Ahsoka responded as she deflects the droids blaster bolts "I'll Keep the droids occupied."

Back in the lab Anakin helps her friend Padmé up and she said to the clones "Grab your blasters. We need to find that doctor." The clones grabbed their guns and they all went to find Vindi.

Meanwhile Obi-Wan and the clones that are with him enters the room containing bombs and one of the clones said "Well, looks like the bomb room." Obi-Wan said "Yes, and luckily they appear inactive." Then suddenly all the bombs in the room activated by turning red and Obi-Wan said "I spoke too soon. Get these deactivated now." Obi-Wan contacts his wife and he said "Anakin, I'm guessing you didn't capture the doctor." She replied as she runs Down a corridor with the clones and Padmé "I'm working on it." She asked him "Do you have the bombs?" Obi-Wan replied to his wife "I'm working on it. Dr. Vindi remotely activated the bombs. They're counting down." Anakin said sarcastically "That's great." Obi-Wan added "And on top of that one of them seems to be missing." She said "It's down here somewhere." Anakin contacts her padawan and she said "Ahsoka, we've got another situation. Send all the clones to search the facility. We've got a mis-" just then as she runs down the corner of the corridor with the clones and Padmé they ran into Ahsoka and she said to Anakin "Master?" Anakin said "We've got a missing bomb and a trigger happy mad doctor on the loose." Padmé then said to her "Missing bomb? I saw Dr. Vindi give a little droid a bomb." Anakin said "You guys split up. Find that droid." She runs foreword with her clones and Ahsoka said "You heard her. Let's move." Ahsoka and her clones runs forwards from where she was standing.

Anakin runs down a corridor with her lightsaber activated and she runs towards battle droids that are near a ship and one of them said "Jedi!" Vindi saw her and she destroys two battle droids that were in the corridor as she approaches the battle droids near Vindi and then she slashes a B1 battle droid then a super battle droid then she points her lightsaber at Dr. Vindi and she asked "Leaving so soon, Doctor?" Vindi said "You are running out of time." He has a vial of the Blue Shadow Virus in his hand and as he threw it he said to her "Catch." She went to grab it before it lands on the ground in the corridor and she succeeds in grabbing And stopping it from cracking open but adter she does so the door to where Vindi was closed itself and she inserts her lightsaber into the space around the door and as she moves it she contacts her husband and she said "Obi-Wan, Dr. Vindi's escaping. He's at the landing platform. Obi-Wan replied "All right. I'm on my way."

Soon Padmé found and got the last bomb and Ahsoka told her to stay where she was and that she'll get the bomb squad. Meanwhile Obi-Wan and clones run towards Anakin who was still cutting the door open with her lightsaber and she said "Almost got it." Then as Anakin finishes cutting the door open she and her husband bit Force pushes the door open and as they walk out Vindi gires a gun at them from above and Obi-Wan runs towards the landing platform and he jumps towards the top of the landing platform and one of the clones aims their rifles at Vindi and Anakin said "Don't shoot." She activates her lightsaber deflects Vindi's blaster bolts and explained "If he drops one of those vials we're finished." She jumps towards the landing platform landing on pole of the platform and Vindi grabs 3 vials from the device he placed one in when he temporarily captured Anakin and her clones and he throws them causing Obi-Wan to let go of the landing platform and grabbed two of the vials and as he rolled on the ground from jumping off the landing platform he grabbed the third vial.

Soon as the top of the landing platform open up Anakin jumps towards the landing platform, activates her lightsaber and points it at him and said "You're under arrest, Dr. Vindi." Vindi throws his gun down towards the landing platform's ground and the landing platform ascends in front of Peppi and Vindi grabs another Vial and Peppi jumps towards the landing platform and Vindi laughs maniacally and then he said "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Ha yeah, yeah." Then Peppi lunged at Vindi Which caused the vial to go flying in the air and Anakin ran towards it to catch it in time which she did catch it in time. Peppi starts attacking Vindi onto the ground with her staff a few times and Anakin activates her lightsaber and points it at him at lightsaber point and Vindi said "Yes, the bomb's going off and we're all going to die." He laughs maniacally and said "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Die!" Just then the device he used to remotely activate the bombs powered off, he stops laughing inhales and said "Oops." He asked "What happened?"

In the room where Padmé found the missing bomb Padmé, Jar Jar, Rex and Ahsoka watched as one of the bomb squad deactivates the bomb and he said "Deactivated. Plenty of time to spare." Then Jar Jar said as he passed out "Plenty of- ohh."

Anakin contacts Ahsoka and asked her "Ahsoka, are you there?" Ahsoka said to her her using her communicator "I'm here, Master. The bomb has been deactivated." Ahsoka asked her "Did you find Vindi?" She replied to her padawan "Deactivated as well." Anakin turns off her communicator and Both Anakin her husband looks at Vindi and two clones behind him points their weapons at him as they've captured the mad doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Mystery of the thousand moons


	23. Clone Wars: Journey of a thousand moons

Anakin and her husband Obi-Wan Kenobi Prepare to transport Vindi to the Republic capital ship for trial and as they take Vindi into his Separatist shuttle Anakin said to her husband "That was close. If that Virus had escaped, Everyone on Naboo would be dead now." Obi-Wan said to her "Oh, well. Just another boring day saving the universe." Anakin sighs and said "All right. Let's take this sleemo back to Theed. So we can help Padmé and Ahsoka clean up down there." Soon Vindi muttered "The Virus is liberated." Vindi then laughs and said "You are doomed, young Jedi, along with the rest of the planet." A few seconds later they feel an explosion and Anakin asked "What was that?"

The couple then take Vindi into the shuttle and Anakin contacted her padawan and she asked her "Ahsoka, what's going on down there?" Ahsoka said "The droids released the Virus, but we managed to seal the lab." Anakin asked and "Padmé?" Ahsoka said "Haven't heard from her since the bomb." Just then Padmé contacts her "Anakin, can you hear me? Anakin?" Anakin said "Padmé I'm here. She asked Padmé "Are you all right?" Padmé answers "Yes for the time being. Jar Jar and I were in a safety chamber when the alarm went off. We're wearing protective suits." Anakin said "The virus is on the loose, but Ahsoka has sealed off the entire facility." Padmé said "Yes, but any remaining droids will try to break out. I'll do what I can to stop them. I cannot let that virus escape." Anakin responds "Be careful."

Then Anakin activates her lightsaber, she points it at Vindi and asked him "Where's the antidote, Vindi?" Vindi laughs and said "You mistake, my role, Jedi. My job was to manufacture a plague, not to cure it." She said "We don't have time for games." Obi-Wan said to his wife "Patience, Anakin. There's more than one way to skin a womprat." She repeated herself "I said, Where?" Vindi said "Yes, kill me now and spare these old bones the Blue Shadow's dire embrace, because once the first droid breaks out of that laboratory, all Naboo is doomed!" Obi-Wan looks at his wife and said "Anakin, the fastest way to save Padmé and Ahsoka is to get Vindi back to the capital and find an actual antidote."

Then Anakin deactivates her lightsaber and went to the pilot's seat and she flies the shuttle to the Capital city of Naboo, Theed and landed the shuttle in the Hanger where Captain Typho and 2 guards were waiting for them and the couple walked down the shuttles ramp with Vindi in front of them.

Typho said "Dr. Vindi, you'll pay for your treachery. Take him away." The guards grab Vindi and they take him away.

Obi-Wan said"Now we'll need to find an antidote." Typhp responds "I think I found an answer for you."

Typho took the Jedi married couple to the command center and Anakin asked "So you think you found a cure?" Typho said to her "Possibly." He said as he pulls up a hologram of a weed-vine like creature "A little known extract made from reeksa root, a weed like vine found only on Iego, the world of 1,000 moons, deep in Separatist controlled space." Anakin pounded her right fist into the palm of the glove of her cybernetic left arm and said "Let's go." Typho said to her as she walks away "You must move cautiously if you-" She interrupts "There's no time for caution. My padawan is trapped down there, and so is Padmé."

Obi-Wan said to his wife "anakin, we'll find a cure for Ahsoka and your best friend in time just to save them, just relax, sweetheart." She takes a deep breath and Typho said "I applaud both of you for courageous, General Kenobi and General Skywalker, but it's suicide. Once we contain the virus, we can send troops."

Anakin said as she walks out of the room "No, Obi-Wan and I can handle it." Obi-Wan replies as he follows her "I concur, sweetheart."

The couple goes to the Twilight and flies it towards space and Obi-Wan said to his wife "Padmé and Ahsoka will be fine, Sweetheart." Anakin said as she presses a button above her "They will be, if we succeed, honey." Anakin pulls a switch down as they enter hyperspace towards Iego.

When they exited hyperspace near Iego they saw debris and Obi-Wan said "There it is, sweetheart:Iego," Anakin asked her husband "What do you make of this?" Obi-Wan said "It looks like a graveyard of ships, sweetheart." They fly through the Debris towards the planet.

As they enter the planet's atmosphere they fly towards a landing platform and land on it and Anakin said as she got up from the pilot's seat "Let's go, honey." Obi-Wan said "Anakin." He goes to Follow his wife.

As she walked down the Twilight's ramp she saw B1 battle droids but they weren't attacking and she said "Not good."

Anakin activates her lightsaber and the battle droids all said "Welcome to Iego. Roger, Roger." Obi-Wan walks down the ramp and said "Anakin Sweetheart, wait. wait!"

She ignores what her husband said and charges towards the battle droids and slashed most of them in the middle of them talking but then she noticed that they looked different then usual B1 battle droids and they weren't attacking her and one of them said "Welcome to Iego." Another of the droids said "Welcome."

Obi-Wan walks up to his wife and he said "Very Impressive. Sweetheart, you just destroyed 17 defenseless battle droids without suffering a scratch." Just then one of the battle droids was damaged and falls to the ground and Anakin corrects her husband "18, actually."

One of the battle droids said "The venerable Jaybo Hood requests an audience." Both Anakin and her husband asked at the same time "Jaybo?"

Then they heard a voice that sounds like one of a male pre-teen said as he walked towards them "Hey. You guys have any idea how long it took me to repurpose those droids." Anakin chuckles and ssid "You're Jaybo?" Jaybo asked them "Well, do you?" Jaybo walks away Obi-Wan said "I apologize for my wife's rather rash behavior." Jaybo said "Nine months, man. It took me nine months. He throws the battle droid head in his hand backwards as he heads towards a hammock and lays backwards and he claps his hands twice.

One of the battle droids said "Oh, that's our cue" He waves a feather like object to fan Jaybo a battle droid that had a radio station on him said "Channel 2." He turns the knob on his torso and laid back instrumental music starts to play from the radio speakers on top of his head.

Anakin and her husband walks up to Jaybo and she asked him "How'd a kid like you come by this many battle droids anyway?" Jaybo said as he was swinging on his hammock "Simple. When the Separatists took off, they left all this junk behind. I got a whole warehouse full of 'em right over there." He points behind him and Obi-Wan asked "So you've programmed them to serve you." Jaybo said "No reason to let a good droid rust, right?" Anakin looks at the battle droids and she said "Looks like you used a macro protocol to wile them all simultaneously. Impressive."

Jaybo stops swinging and said to her "I see you know your droids." He asks them "You're Jedi, aren't you? You want me to show you how I did it?" Obi-Wan said "Perhaps another time. What we need now is reeksa root." He asks Jaybo "Do you know where we can find some?" Jaybo replied "Here, there, Everywhere." He lays back in the hammock and Anakin was getting agitated and she said "We, don't have time for games, kid." She asked him "Where's the root?" Obi-Wan said "What my wife is trying to say is that we are in a bit of a hurry." Jaybo replied "Heh, not anymore you're not." Anakin said "Look, you little-" Jaybo said "The system is haunted, cursed whatever. Anyway, Jedi or not, no one gets off this rock alive, not past Drol."

One of the battle droids said fearfully "Drol!" Obi-Wan asked "Drol?" Jaybo said yeah, Drol, the phantom ruler of Iego. He destroys everything that leaves the planet. 50 of the best star pilots in the galaxy have tried." He said after he puts a piece of food in his mouth "50 tried." Jaybo spits the food out and said "50 died." Obi-Wan said "I suppose that explains the ruined ships in the moonbelt."

Anakin said "First things first. We'll have to deal with this 'Drol' later."

Later they were climbing down a cliff to find reeska root Anakin and her husband are both wearing backpacks on their backs and Obi-Wan notice Jaybo not coming and asked him "Are you coming?" Jaybo replied "You've got to be kidding. No way I'm going down there." Anakin grunts and she asked "You trying to tell us something?" Jaybo said "Don't worry l, it's simple. Follow the vines to the bottom, dig up the roots, but don't touch the vine." Obi-Wan asked "Aside from the Obvious, why not?"!Jaybo replied "Because the plants don't like it, and they have big, sharp teeth." Anakin said "Teeth? This is getting better by the minute." Jaybo added "And watch out for the flying Xandu." She asked as her husband lands on a ledge of a cliff "What's a xandu?" Obi-Wan said "I'm not sure, sweetheart."

Suddenly a flying creature came out and she grabbed onto one of it's feet and she kept saying "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa." The Xandu flies upwards towards Anakin's husband and she said "Honey, hop on." Obi-Wan grabbed on the foot that his wife is not holding onto. The Xandu flies downwards and Obi-Wan said "This isn't going to work, sweetheart."

A while later as they neared the reeksa roots Obi-Wan said "There, those are the roots we're looking for." Anakin mutters "Oh, poodoo." They let go if the Xandu.

A few feet away from them the ground cracks open revealing a living vine which is part of a plant, there were two of the same species of plants and Obi-Wan said "I have a bad feeling about this." Anakin takes a small shovel also known as a trowel and Obi-Wan activates his lightsaber and he said "Don't take too long with that, sweetheart." She puts it underneath a rock and said "I'll go as fast as I can." She then picks up the rock revealing a reeksa root.

The plants hisses and Obi-Wan said "Anakin sweetheart, hurry." She stabs underneath the trowel to try to get the root out Obi-Wan said Anakin sweetheart? Now." She said "Okay, okay, honey." She grabs it as it snaps out and she said "Got it."

She stands up and puts the reeska root in her husband's backpack and she said "Honey, hold still." Obi-Wan said "Sweetheart, we've got to get out of here now."

The plants heads towards them, Anakin activates her lightsaber and the plant hissed.

The couple start to run away and as they reach a wall they jump and start climbing the cliff face and as the plants reaches them, the couple both activate their lightsabers and they both cut the plants by what could be considered the plants neck and it falls to the floor.

Soon they climb all the way back up the cliff face Anakin exhales as dhe reached the ledge of the cliff and Jaybo runs up to her and said to her "You made it. I knew you would." Obi-Wan asked "Oh, did you?"

They walk and Jaybo said "Once the spice convoy stopped running. Out here, we're just one of the millions of little backwaters no one cares about. Thode of us who are left can't leave because of the curse."

A quarren come out of behind boxes and he said "Cursed, we are. The planet is cursed." Obi-Wan asked him "Cursed by whom, my twitchy friend?" The quarren replied "The ghost of Drol, that's who." Anakin asked "A ghost?" The quarren said "The spirit of the 1,000 moons, our protector and destroyer." Anakin said "If you ask me this sounds like a load of-" Obi-Wan interrupts her "Superstition?" She said "That's one word for it, honey." The quarren said "Superstition, you say."

The quarren sets down a holoprojector and a recording starts of a male Rodian piloting a ship and he said "Can't hold on much- someone help me." Then there was an explosion on the recording and powers off

Jaybo said "That was Taquito. He was a friend of mine" The quarren said "Try to leave this planet and your fate will be the same."

The couple were going to take the risk and back at the landing platform that the Twilight landed on and it lifts off and it heads towards the atmosphere and Obi-Wan said "The ghost of Drol may be a local Superstition, but something real blew up those ships." Anakin said Honey, real we can handle." Anakin said "Thanks for your help, kid."

The Twilight leaves Iego's atmosphere she said "We couldn't have done it Without you." Jaybo asked them on the intercom "Have you run into Drol yet?" Obi-Wan said "Not to worry, Jaybo."

As they fly pass the moon field a laserfies and hits mechanical objects on the asteroids and R2 was starting to get worried and he beeps worryingly and Anakin asked "What's the matter, artoo? Afraid of a ghost?" She said "Drol is just a Superstition-" they notice a shield that is made up of lasers and Obi-Wan said "There's out ghost." She said "lasers." Obi-Wan said "We've triggered an energy field." They try avoiding the shield's lasers and Obi-Wan said "Sweetheart, turn the ship around. We'll never make it through."

They fly back towards the planet and Obi-Wan looks at the energy shield and said "The Separatists must have installed those lasers to prevent people from leaving the planet."

They land back on the landing platform after they reentered the planet's atmosphere.

They get a contact signal of Ahsoka and Padmé, they looked sick from a plague and Ahsoka asked "Master, can you hear me?" Anakin said to R2 "Artoo, amplify the signal." R2 amplified the signal and Ahsoka said "Destroyed all the battle droids inside the compound, Master. Naboo is safe from further contamination. I repeat: Naboo is safe." Ahsoka coughs and Padmé said Promise me that no one will ever get open this bunker. Goodbye Anakin." She coughs and the hologram turns off and she said "No!"

As they walk back down the ramp Anakin said to her husband "We'll borrow a power converter from Jaybo and reprogram it to feed our-" Obi-Wan interrupts his wife "Slow down, sweetheart." She said "'Slow down. Slow down?' You saw them, honey they're dying." Obi-Wan said "A Great Leap Forward often requires first taking two steps back." She added "And sometimes all it requires is the will to jump." Obi-Wan said "At least hear me out on this, as your husband I beg you to hear me out." She did exactly that.

Soon they stood in a conference room and Obi-Wan said "Citizens of Iego, Drol is not a ghost. Rather it is a Separatist security system." A quarren spoke up and exclaimed "Nonsense. You were lucky to escape alive. Simple as that." Anakin countered "And who says we didn't make our own luck?" The quarren said "The ghost of Drol does, that's who." Obi-Wan asked "Did anyone inhabit Iego's moons before the Separatists arrived?" The quarren replied "The Angels, of course." Obi-Wan asked as the door opens "Angels?"

One of the Angels of Iego approached them and said "We were a peaceful people before the Separatists drove us from our homes and stole our moon." Obi-Wan asked "Which moon was that?" She pulls up a hologram of the planet along with the planet's moon system and one of the moons glowed red and she said "Millius Prime." Anakin said "The Primary node, it must be near Millius Prime." Obi-Wan noticed Vulture droids disabled and said "Hmm, vulture droids." He asked Jaybo "Jaybo, can you reactivate those vulture droids?" Jaybo said "Sure. I can even fly them by remote control." Obi-Wan said "Good. We can have Artoo fly the vulture droids as a decoy into the laser field." Anakin said "Since we know what we're up against this time, we can destroy the laser emitter." Obi-Wan added "And cut a path right to Millius Prime."

Soon Jaybo was outside the Twilight and the married Jedi couple were in the Twilight and Jaybo said on a walkie-talkie "Ready, General Kenobi." Anakin said "Jaybo activate the droids." Jaybo presses a button and the vulture droids power up and Anakin said "Transfer Control of the vulture droids to Artoo." R2 plugs his Scomp link into the Twilight's computer terminal and the Twilight lifts off the landing platform and flies toward the atmosphere and then the vulture droids followed after them.

In space as they fly through the debris the laser fires again and Obi-Wan said "Artoo, intercept the lasers." R2 beeps and Obi-Wan added "Send the vulture droids directly into the laser generator."

As the vulture droids heads towards the laser generator they got destroyed and Obi-Wan shot the laser generator and the laser generator blew up and the energy shield dissipated and on the ship's intercom Jaybo asked "You guys okay? Guys?" Anakin said "We're fine, kid. I'm afraid you'll need some new droids to boss around, Jaybo. The ones you lent us are pretty much toast." Obi-Wan said "The good news is that you're now free to leave Iego whenever you choose."

Anakin turns to her astromech droid and said "Artoo, set a course for Naboo." R2 sets a course for Naboo like she said and the ship flew towards Naboo through hyperspace.

They yo back to Naboo and gave the reeksa root to Typho and they started making a cure and then both Anakin and her husband go to the facility that Ahsoka and Padmé were by the Twilight.

Anakin runs to her best friend and she said "Padmé. I spoke to the medical droid. He expects you to make a full recovery." Padmé said "I never lost faith in you and Obi-Wan. None of us did." She said "Oh that's good to hear, cause there were a few moments where we weren't sure of ourselves." Padmé told her "Well, both you and Obi-Wan did make it."

As Padmé reaches one of the gunships she said "By the way, your padawan was brilliant. I trust I'll see you soon, General Skywalker." Anakin said "Of course, Padmé."

Obi-Wan hears Jar Jar grunting in his protective suit trying to get his helmet off Jar Jar screams as he falls on his butt "Wahh!" Obi-Wan goes over to him and said "I heard you were quite brave fending off the battle droids, Jar Jar." Obi-Wan then helps Jar Jar take off his helmet and Jar Jar asked "Really?" Obi-Wan said "Padmé suggested we offer you training to help hone your skills with a blaster." Jar Jar asked "Really?" Obi-Wan confirmed "Really." Jar Jar said "Oh. Oh. I'm a gonna be trained." Rex comes towards them and he stated "I am not training him."

Anakin goes to her padawan and said "You did a fantastic job today, Snips. Ahsoka said weakly "All because of your training, Master." Anakin agreed "Yeah, you're right. I probably do deserve most of the credit." She added "But not all of it." Ahsoka said "Good thing I know you don't mean everything you say." Anakin said "Pilot, get these two out of here." Ahsoka said to her "Thank you, Master."

The gunship's door closes as soon as The people that were infected with the Blue Shadow Virus and lifts off and Anakin waves the ships off and she hugs her husband who hugs her back and he kisses Anakin's red lips for a quick second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Storm over Ryloth


	24. Clone Wars: Storm over Ryloth

The Grand Army of the Republic mount a bold offensive to liberate the system of where Twi'leks come from: Ryloth. It is up to Anakin Skywalker and her padawan Ahsoka to make way for Her husband's ground assault.

The Resolute comes out of hyperspace in the hanger and Admiral Yularen said on tge intercom "All ships Prepare for launch. All ships Prepare for launch."

Ahsoka was in a starfighter with an R7 astromech droid and she said "This is my first time commanding a squadron, R7. Let's make a good impression." R7 beeps and she replied "Oh course i'm not nervous." Anakin comes over to her and said "Hey, Snips. This is it, your first time command. Don't be nervous." Ahsoka said "I wish everyone would stop saying that." Anakin said "The men you're commanding are depending on you with their lives." Ahsoka said "Thanks. That takes the pressure off. If I wasn't nervous before, I sure am now." Anakin said to her padawan "Hey, I have faith in you. I wouldn't send you out there if I didn't think you could handle it."

She walks away from Ahsoka and she turns around and she said "May the Force be with you." She continues walking away and Ahsoka said "I won't let you down I hope."

Ahsoka starts the Starfighter's engine while the clones she was commanding were in V-19 Torrent Interceptors and she asked on the intercom "Okay, you boys ready?" A clone named Axe said This is two, Axe. Ready when you are skipper." A clone named Slammer said "Ready on is Slammer, over." A Clone named Kickback said "Ready on four. Kickback checking in, over." A Clone named Swoop said "Swoop to Blue Leader, Group two is standing by, over." A Clone named Tucker said "Tucker on five. Waiting for mother bird, over."

Ahsoka and the clones fly out of the hanger and fly towards the Separatist Droid Control ship also known as a Trade Federation Battleship and Vulture droids start flying towards them.

On the Resolute's bridge Anakin said to Admiral Yularen "Tell Ahsoka the fleet is ready." Yularen contacted Ahsoka and said "Commander, you're all clear."

Ahsoka said "Thank you, Admiral. Keep the cruisers back until we've softened them up." She asked R7 "Well, R7, are you ready for some action?" R7 beeped a reply Ahsoka said "Axe, keep your squadron back and wait for my signal." Axe replied "You got it, boss."

They fly further towards the droid control ship and Ahsoka said "Here we go." They start shooting the vulture droids and Ahsoka said "All right, boys, Let's clear a path." One of the clones said "Right away, ma'am." And Ahsoka said "Pick your targets."

Soon one of the vulture droids got destroyed and then so did another by Ahsoka.

On the Resolute a Clone said on the intercom "Dropped another bogey. You are clear; you are clear." Another clone said "Nice work, Blue five." Another clone said "Two new targets closing."

Ahsoka shoots her starfighter's blaster and barrel rolled away and start shooting again and she said "We've got their fighters occupied." She then destroyed a few vulture droids with her starfighter's blaster and she said "Axe, time for us to make a run for the battleship."

Back on the Resolute a clone Navigational officer said "Admiral, four more enemy cruisers have joined the blockade." Yularen said to Anakin "We've got to warn those fighters."

In Ahsoka's Starfighter Yularen said on the intercom "Commander, we've been caught in a trap." Ahsoka said "You're overreacting, Admiral. I can get us through. Blue squadron, stay on course." One of the clones said "We're all set, Blue leader."

Back on the Resolute Yularen said "I'm ordering you to return to the ship. We're going to need your help." Anakin said to her padawan "Ahsoka it's too risky get your pilots out of there." Ahsoka didn't listen to her and A clone said to Anakin and Yularen "There's no turning around."

Yularen asked her "Did you train her not to follow orders?"

Ahsoka fired her starfighter's blaster at the enemy and she asked "Axe, are you still there?" She added "Come on, boys, stay in formation." Axe said "I've got two on my tail. I can't shake them." A Clone said to Axe "I can't help you, Axe. I've got my own problem." Then a vulture droid destroyed one of the clones ships.

On the Resolute Yularen said "We're far too outnumbered. They're breaking our lines." Anakin said "Ahsoka, we are in trouble. I order you back here." Ahsoka said "All right, all right. Let's go squad. Pull back to the command ship." A Clone asked "Why are we retreating?" Ahsoka replied "We're not retreating. We're following orders."

Ahsoka swoops around back towards the Resolute.

On the bridge of the Resolute Yularen said "Intensify deflector shields." One of the clone navigational officers said "There are too many of them. We can't shoot them all down." Yularen said "Fighter squadron, Where are you?" Ahsoka said from in her starfighter "Cool your jets, Admiral. We're almost there." Yularen said as a ship heads towards them "It's too late." Anakin yelled as they ran away from the deck of the bridge "Run for it!" (Did anyone know that scene is actually a reference to Return of the Jedi.)

Ahsoka said "Admiral, come in. Admiral!"

Yularen was injured and Anakin said "Hang on Admiral." Yularen said to her weakly "Get us out of here." Anakin said "Get those fighters on board and prepare for lightspeed."

On Ahsoka's starfighter a Clone said on the comlink "All fighters return. We're preparing for lightspeed." Ahsoka said "Uh, right. Axe stand on it. We only have a few seconds to get on board." Axe said "Don't worry about me, Skipper."

Axe's power converter started failing and he said "Ah, my power converters, They're failing." Ahsoka said "Just stay with me, Axe."

Soon vulture droids hit Axe's ship and he said "Overload, overload." Axe's ship got destroyed and Ahsoka yelled "Axe!"

As Ahsoka closed in on the Resolute she said "Close up the hangar doors. We're home." Ahsoka and the remaining clones descended and entered towards the hangar.

On the bridge Anskin ordered "Jump to lightspeed." The Resolute jumped to lightspeed through the Resolute's hyperdrive.

Later in the hanger Anakin said to 2 clones "Get your squad together. I need a head count. We need to know how many we lost today." The clones walked away.

Anakin saw Ahsoka out of her Starfighter and she said "Ahsoka, I am very disappointed in you. You not only disobeyed the Admiral, you disobeyed me."

Ahsoka said "I thought I could knock out those battleships so when Master Obi-Wan arrived, he could get through." Anakin said "I know you meant well, Snips, but there's a bigger picture that you're not aware of. First rule of War: listen and obey your superiors."

Ahsoka said "But sometimes you get carried away." Anskin said "All that means is that I understand what you're going through." Ahsoka said "But I failed." Anakin said "It was a trap, Snips. It wasn't your fault." Ahsoka said "I lost so many of my pilots." She said to Ahsoka "Take heart, little one. That's the reality of command.

Rex approached Anakin and he said to her "General, we're approaching our staging area." She replied "Very good, Captain." Rex added Master Windu is requesting a report on our progress." She said "Our progress, huh? Well, we haven't made any progress yet." Rex said "I'll tell him, ma'am." She responds "No, Rex, I'll tell him myself. Thank you. Ass soon as we tend to our wounded, get me a damage report." Rex said "Right away, ma'am."

Anakin starts without realizing Ahsoka left "Now Snips, I'm gonna need you to-"

In the command center Anakin said to the holograms of Mace Windu and her husband "They cutt us by surprise, Master. We were outnumbered." Her husband asked her "How many men did you lose?" She replied "We lost a cruiser, the Redeemer, plus an entire squadron of fighters." He asked her "And your padawan?" She said "No, Ahsoka is fine. She's just recovering from the battle. Losing her squadron was hard to take." Her husband said "Give her time, but, Anakin, you will need her help if you're going to get through this." She replied "I know." Mace said "Your forces have been cut in half, Skywalker. If you can't break that blockade before the next planetary rotation, we will have to postpone the invasion." She responds "Twi'leks on that planet can't wait forever, Master. The longer the Techno Union keeps control of Ryloth, the more difficult it will to free them." Mace said "I agree. We don't have much time." Then the hologram of Mace and her husband disappeared and She said to Rex "Rex, see if you can find Ahsoka."

Ahsoka was in the Medbay with the injured Admiral Yularen whom is unconscious and a Medical droid treating him and he said "He is stable for now." The medical droid walks away and Ahsoka said "Admiral, I am so sorry." She grabs his hand and she said "They're all gone."

The door behind her opens revealing Rex and he said "Commander Ahsoka, General Skywalker is looking for you." Ahsoka walks out of the room.

In the hanger Anakin was working on a starfighter with R2 near her, he has a tool out with his extendable arm and she said "No, Artoo, the other one." R2 beeped and pulled a different tool she said "Yeah that's it." she goes to grab it and said "This'll do it." She continues to work on the Starfighter and Ahsoka approached her and asked "You wanted to see me, Master?" She said "Ahsoka, hand me that socket plug." R2 opened up a hatch on his head with a socket plug Ahsoka grabbed it and said as she walked towards Anakin "Here."

Anakin said as she grabbed it from Ahsoka "Thanks, Snips." She then asked her "How are you feeling?" Ahsoka replied "Oh, I'm fine, Master, just fine." Anakin said "That's good to hear." She said as she went back underneath the Starfighter to work on it "I'm gonna need you level headed if we're gonna pull this thing off." Ahsoka asked "Pull this off? Pull what off?" Anakin said "I talked to Master Windu. We are to proceed with our attack on the blockade." Ahsoka said "What? We can't." Ahsoka then stuttered by keep saying 'I'(by the way I have a stutter problem at times so did my father when he was younger).

Anakin said "Ahsoka, we have to break that blockade. The Twi'leks on Ryloth are depending on us." Ahsoka said "I understand that, Master, but we've lost so many men." She asked her "Did we get more support?" Anakin replied "No, we have to make do with the forces we have, and I need to come up with a plan." Ahsoka said "You Don't even have a plan?" Anakin said "Don't worry, Ahsoka." Ahsoka said "No. that's what you said last time, and now everyone's gone, my whole squadron." Anakin said "Ahsoka." Ahsoka stated "We can't just smash through that blockade."

Just then Anakin's comlink beeped and she clicked it and she said "Skywalker, here." Rex said on the comlink "General, the Defender is contacting us. There seems to be a problem." Anakin said "All right, Rex. We'll be right there." Anakin said to her padawan "Go back to your quarters and cool off. We'll finish this talk later." Ahsoka walked away and R2 beeped as he approached Anakin.

Soon outside Ahsoka's quarters the alarms were blaring with clones running down the corridor and She opened her door and she asked a clone running by "Trooper, What's going on?" The clone replied "the starship Defender is being evacuated, ma'am." She asked "Evacuated? Why? he replied "I'm not sure, Commander. We're on our way to help General Skywalker in the hangar. then she figures to know what her master was doing she'd better ask her so she goes to the hangar.

In the hangar clones were moving boxes and Anakin said "All right, men, all right. This way . Come on. Move it. Move it. Lets go. No time to waste." Ahsoka approaches her and said "Master? I'm almost afraid to ask." She said to Ahsoka "I ordered the Defender evacuated" Ahsoka responded "I can see that. Why?" Anakin said "Well, actually, I actually got the idea from you." Ahsoka said sarcastically "Oh. Great." Anakin said "Rex. take over, will you?"

As Anakin and Ahsoka walked Anakin said "You said we couldn't just smash through the blockade. I decided that's partly true. You also implied that my plans put a lot of people at risk, and I agree with you on that one." Ahsoka said "That's a first." Anakin said I decided the only way we can break the blockade is if I pilot the Defender right into their battleship and take out their commander." Ahsoka said "What?" Anakin said "This way, I'm the only one at risk. Besides the Defender is damaged already." Ahsoka said "You can't be serious, Master. You'll die." She replied "No, I won't. That's where you come in."

She walked up a ramp of a ship as she said "The enemy can't stop that ship from taking them out. Artoo and I will get in an escape pod and jettison right before impact." Ahsoka said "The enemy fleet is right there." Anakin replied "I know and I'll pretty much be defenseless in an escape pod, so i'm depending on you to engage the remaining fleet with the combined forces we have here." Ahsoka didn't know what to say and she said "Master, I- uh, I can't. If something goes wrong, I can't be responsible for-" Anakin interrupted her "You are responsible, Ahsoka. These men are depending on you, and this time, so am I." Ahsoka saids "But, Master, last time, I."

Just then Anakin called out to everybody in the room and the clones went towards her "Attention! Everyone, attention! All right, men, listen up. I'm taking over the defender, and I'm leaving Commander Ahsoka in charge. She'll lead the second half of the mission when we engage what's remaining of the blockade." Rex said "Try to leave some ships for us, General." She responded "Will do, Rex." She said to everyone "Now, Commander Ahsoka will you in on the full plan." Ahsoka whispered "Master, wait."" Anakin didn't hear her and she said "Good luck." Ahsoka said as Anakin goes into the ship she was boarding "Master-"

Rex said "Awaiting orders, Commander." Ahsoka said "I'll be on the bridge." she walks away and Rex said "Well, you heard her, boys. Back to work. Come on. Move it. Move it."

later Ahsoka entered the Communications center on the bridge and Rex said "Commander on Deck." She said "At ease." Rex said "General Skywalker is contacting you." A hologram of Anakin appeared and she said "All right, Ahsoka. We're ready to get under way." Ahsoka asked her "Master, are you sure you won't reconsider this?" She replied "This is the only way. Trust me." The hologram of Anakin disappears and Rex said "you better fill us in, Commander." She said Right."

Ahsoka told them Anakin's plan and Rex said "Well, I have to say, this plan is questionable." Ahsoka said "Yeah, but with their general destroyed along with their battleship, the droid commanders will be in chaos." Res said "Only temporarily, and there's still General Skywalker to find in all that mess." Ahsoka said "I know but, a clone Navigational Officer that is with them said "In Our first attack, we had three fully armed cruisers and we failed." Rex said "I wish General Skywalker had discussed this plan with us. The odds are very much against us." Ahsoka said "They always are." The navigational clone officer added "Yes, but we normally have General Skywalker to lead us in-" He then looked at Ahsoka and apologized "I meant no offense, Commander." She said "none taken."

Anakin jumps the Defender out of hyperspace and she contacted the Separatist and Trade Federation Battleship to come face to face 'Through technology' with a Neimoidian and she said "Greetings, Captain. I'm Anakin 'Skywalker', General of the Grand Army-" The Neimoidian interrupted her "I know who you are, Skywalker." She said "Well, my reputation precedes me then. I've been ordered to surrender myself, the entire crew of this vessel, and my ship in exchange for safe passage of food and medical supplies to the people of Ryloth." The Neimoidian said "A noble gesture, Jedi. And your capture would make me the envy of the Separatist fleet."

Back on the Resolute on the Command Center of the Bridge the navigational clone officer asked "Ma'am even if Skywalker is successful and destroys the battleship, how will we stand up to the combined firepower of the remaining frigates?" Ahsoka said "I thought about that, and well, I have an idea." Rex said "Go ahead, Commander."

Ahsoka explains her plan as she shows a hologram of her plan "If we took the Resolute and angled her against the Incoming frigates the bridge and hangar deck would be relatively safe from their attack we can draw them in and then use the bombers to outflank them them. The bombers would be too fast, and they would be trapped."

The Clone navigational officer said "Hmm. I'm not sure about this, Commander." Ahsoka said "I- I think-" Rex said "If we were certain the shields would hold." The Clone navigational officer said "Perhaps a different strategy. We need to take more time and plan." Ahsoka said "No. we don't have any more time. Master Skywalker needs me now. She needs us now." They hear Admiral Yularen from behind and he said "The Commander is right. I know this strategy is very bold. But these circumstances call for drastic measures." The Clone navigational officer asked "Then the strategy will work, sir?" Yularen asked Ahsoka "Well, will it?" She replied "Yes, it will."

On the Defender Anakin was still communicating with the neimoidian and he asked her "Skywalker, what treachery is this?" He stated "You have nothing to bargain with." She said "In that case, I'll be going. Oh and you can still have my ship." She ended the connection with the neimoidian and she noticed that Ahsoka was coming and she said "She made it. Boost the engines, and let's get out of here. R2 boosted the engines and they wait till get close to the Trade Federation battleship.

Meanwhile on the Resolute Ahsoka said "When those two ships collide, there'll be chaos. We need that time to get General Skywalker's pod into the tractor beam." Rex said "Right, Commander." Ahsoka Heads for the door and she said "I'll command the fighter squadron. Wait for my signal to begin our attack." Rex said "Yes, ma'am."

As the Defender gets closer towards the Trade Federation battleship Anakin and R2 runs out of the bridge towards the escape pods and entered one and launched it.

The escape pod flew away and Anakin watched the ship that she flew towards and crashed into the Trade Federation battleship and she said to her astromech droid "See, I told you it would work." Ahsoka said on the intercom "Skygirl, we're approaching your position. Stand by for retrieval." She said "Right on time, Ahsoka."

The Resolute rotated backwards and Yularen said "I don't think they're going to attack, Commander."

Ahsoka was in a ship starting it up and Rex said on the intercom "We'll have to retreat." Ahsoka said "No, wait. Remember, they are droids. They're just a little slow. They'll figure it out."

Then the Separatists began to attack the Resolute and the Clone navigational officer said "Droids are attacking, sir."

Yularen contacts Ahsoka who was in a ship flying in space "Commander, on your order, commence flanking maneuver." She said "Okay, boys, here we go. Follow my lead." She and Clones started fighting the Separatists.

In the escape pod Anakin watched her padawan and she said "That a girl, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka and the clones destroyed the Separatist frigates and Rex said "Commander, the invasion fleet is coming out of hyperspace."

Three Republic Attack Cruisers appeared out of hyperspace and on one of them were Obi-Wan (Anakin's husband) and Mace. Obi-Wan said "Ahsoka, this is Obi-Wan." He asked her "May we begin out landing?" She replied "Yes, Master. You're cleared for ground assault." He said "I won't even ask where the rest of Anakin's fleet is or why she's in an escape pod."

Ahsoka responded "That's probably for the best. Rex that reminds me. Send a shuttle to pick up Master Skywalker."

Rex sent a shuttle to pick up Anakin and as it approached her Rex asked "General, you still there?" She replied "Yep, I'm just sitting here watching the show." The shuttle picks up the escape pod and flies back to the Resolute with the escape pod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Innocents of Ryloth


	25. Clone Wars: Innocents of Ryloth

In a daring surprise attack, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker (Kenobi) and her padawan, Ahsoka Tano, defeated the space blockade guarding the planet of Ryloth. Now Jedi Generals Mace Windu And Obi-Wan Kenobi lead a massive invasion to liberate the starving people.

Obi-Wan said as he enter a gunship to Mace "First trick will be getting our troops on the ground." Mace said "If you take the city of Nabat first, we'll have our landing zone." Obi-Wan said "Well, it's time to meet the natives." The ship closed its doors.

The Republic Attack Cruisers enter the atmosphere and the gunships exit the attack cruisers and in the one with Obi-Wan Cody was next to him and Obi-Wan said "We need to remember why we're here. We came to aid the Twi'leks, not destroy their homes. Cody?"

Cody said "That means we'll be taking it back the hard way. Minimal destruction with blaster and droid poppers only. No rockets or detonators. Check your aim. Keep an eye out for the locals. Am I understood?" All the clones except Cody said "Sir,yes, sir!"

One of the clones sighed and said "If we're here to free the tail-heads, at least they can do is get out of our way."

Soon Mace contacts them through hologram and he said "We can't risk landing the large transports until you take out those guns." Obi-Wan said "Pull back we'll take care of it."

Then the gunship behind them got blown down and in the gunship with Obi-Wan and Cody along with their clones Obi-Wan asked "Who's up for a challenge?" He added "We're not getting any reinforcements until those guns are out of commission." one of the clones said "Here we go again."

soon they fly over a field and the gunship's door opens and the ship descendes onto the ground and they got out and ran up a hill and soon battle droids noticed them from a building and starts shooting at them and the clones started shooting back and Cody covered behind a tree and said "Come on, then, let's go, Let's go! Go, go, go!"

Obi-Wan deflects the blaster bolts with his lightsaber soon he gets near Cody and they covered behind a tree and Cody said "That bunker's going to be a problem, General." Obi-Wan replied "Leave the bunker to me. Bring in your troopers on my signal." He said to two clones named Boil and Waxer "You two wanted action follow me." One of the clones said to another "You heard him, Waxer."

Waxer and Boil follow Obi-Wan and were shooting at the droids as they followed the Jedi that is married but they don't know that and one of the clones covered behind a boulder next to Obi-Wan and the other clone covered behind another boulder and Obi-Wan said "Let's Take them out. Now!"

One of the clones threw a droid popper but it failed to get over the wall and he said "We've gotta get closer to the wall!" Obi-Wan said "Try again. I'll give you some help." The Clone threw another droid popper on the right and Obi-Wan helped him with the Force and it got behind the battle droids and they got electrocuted. Then the other clone threw a droid popper at the droids on the left and Obi-Wan helped him with the Force and it hit one of them in the head and then it electrocuted them.

Cody and the rest of the clones start shooting at the wall and destroyed it then Cody went to Obi-Wan who was at the entrance to the village and Cody said "The wall is secure, sir. Are we moving to the guns?" Obi-Wan said "We need to know what the droids Have in store for us. Send your best men to scout ahead." Cody said as he salutes him "Will do, sir." Cody walked towards Boil and Waxer and said "Boil, Waxer, come with me. One of the clones said "I guess we're the best."

After Cody returned without Boil and Waxer and they contacted Mace and showed them a hologram of the layout and he said and pointed at two locations "Found the guns. They're in the courtyard here and here. But there's a complication. They've taken the locals hostage and they're using them as shields." Obi-Wan said "The Twi'lek prisoners will make this difficult but not impossible. I still have a good plan for taking our those guns." Mace said "Getting the villagers out of harm's way is our first priority. I have faith in you, General Kenobi." Obi-Wan said "Cody, we'll go in with everything we have. Clear those hostages."

Later Obi-Wan walks towards Cody and asked him "The men set, Cody? What Is it?" Cody responds "Waxer and Boil aren't responding. They never returned from scouting." Obi-Wan said "That isn't like them. They may have run into trouble."

Cody called out to a clone sergeant and said "Sergeant, use the high powered transmitter to see if you can reach waxer and boil." The Sergeant responds "Yes, sir!" Obi-Wan said "Let's get the rest of the men moving. The others will catch up."

As Obi-Wan and the clones move towards the Separatist base and a few clones in front of the rest run back cause a creature called a Gutkurr head towards them and the clones start shooting at them and one of the clones said "They're not stopping! Aim for the eyes!" Then the clones retreated as they said "Look out! Look out! Fall back!"

Soon Obi-Wan jumps as one of the Gutkurrs ran towards him and then he looks to see a clone being cornered by two Gutkurrs and he pulls his hand at them to use the Force and the two Gutkurrs walks towards Obi-Wan then he used his other hand and another one walks towards him as he walks towards a wall and one of the clones aims their gun at the Gutkurrs and Cody said "No, wait." They watched Obi-Wan lead the Gutkarrs underneath a natural made bridge and one of the clones said "Incredible." Cody ordered him"Quiet, Rookie." Obi-Wan ordered "Shoot the bridge!"

The clones then fired their guns at the bridge and it fell down and one of the Gutkurrs charged at Obi-Wan but he dodged and he Force jumped and dodged one of the Gutkurrs that was next to him and then jumped onto one of the Gutkurrs and walked onto another Gutkurr and then he jumped out of the area he trapped the Gutkurrs.

Cody gave Obi-Wan back his lightsaber and they walked and stopped as they heard a noise coming from a sewer manhole and Obi-Wan activates his lightsaber and then he deactivates his lightsaber and said "Don't shoot." A Clone came up from the manhole then so did another and the clones were Waxer and Boil and they saluted at Cody and said "Waxer, Boil." Cody asked them "Where have you two slackers been?" One of them replied "Sir, there is an explanation." The other clone said "We got sidetracked."

A young female Twi'lek that is teal colored Came behind one of the legs of the clones Obi-Wan noticed her and said "I think I see what sidetracked you." Obi-Wan went towards her and said "Hello, little one." The twi'lek hid behind one of the clones and one of them said "She brought us here through the tunnels. Knows her way around them pretty good, sir." Obi-Wan points in a direction then spoke in Twi'leki "Loonala kwee jannweelo?" The twi'lek nodded and said in Twi'leki "ooh yana-yana. Wah nerra. Kumee nerra." Obi-Wan said "The girl can lead us through the tunnel to the prisoners. Cody, we're going to need a diversion."

Obi-Wan was carrying the young twi'lek with his right arm on his shoulder and he walked in a room with three battle droids and one of them were cleaning the floor inside a cage and he said "Yep, this is about the worst job in the droid army." Obi-Wan activates his lightsaber and destroys the other droids and the droid said "Huh? Uh, uh, what? And it just went into overtime." Obi locked the cage by pressing the lock button with the Force and the droid said "What? Oh, oh?" Waxer and Boil Followed them

The twi'lek points forward and said in her native tongue "Bin-Bin-kooneena." Obi-Wan said "I'll take care of this. You keep her here." Obi-Wan gave the twi'lek to the one of them and then Obi-Wan sneaked up the stairs

Obi-Wan saw the villagers as hostages and Obi-Wan signaled for the clones to 'come with me' and they set the young Twi'lek on the floor and they ran an sneaked behind a statue.

As soon as Cody and the rest of the clones start shooting at the droids Obi-Wan activates his lightsaber and slashes two droids and he helps an adult Blue colored Twi'lek up and freed him and then went to do the same to a tanish colored twi'lek as well.

After he freed them all he said to them "Wa-janeel. Wa-janeel!" The twi'leks followed him towards the room with the cages.

After all the twi'leks went down the stairs into the room with the cages Obi-Wan said "Waxer, Boil, come with me." They said we're with you,sir."

Obi-Wan slashes three battle droids as he approached a cannon and he went around and lifts a battle droid from a seat with the Force and Forces pushes him and Obi-Wan sat in the seat while the clones are carrying the cannon bullets into the cannon and Obi-Wan touched the screen in front of him and one of the clones said "Ready, General." Obi-Wan blasted the bullet in between two cannons destroying both of them with one blow. He then rotated it towards another cannon and the clones carried another bullet into the cannon and Obi-Wan shot the other cannon and that canon he shot at ghen shot at the one next to it. Then a droid tank shot the cannon that Obi-Wan was in but Obi-Wan jumped and dodged it in time.

The twi'leks saw what happened and the young one went to the clones and said "Nerra?" She then went to Obi-Wan and helped him up and a Super tactical droid was in the tank and aimed the tank's cannon at them and laughed "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. You lose, General Kenobi." Just then the rest of the twi'leks ran towards the tank and climbed it and he said "Does not compute. Does not compute Does not compute. Does not compute..." Obi-Wan tried to cover the young twi'lek's eyes as the twi'leks pulled him out of the tank's cockpit and attacked him and one of them pulled his head off.

Then a Republic Assault ship flew above them and lands somewhere

After the Republic assault ship landed Mace approached Obi-Wan and complimented him "Great job getting rid of those cannons. Now we have a more difficult objective. We must take the capital and free this world." Waxer said to the young twi'lek before he left "See ya later, little one." He pets her head and then left with Obi-Wan and soon he heard her yell "Nerra! Nerra! Nerra!" Waxer asked Obi-Wan "Sir, what is that she keeps calling us?" Obi-Wan said "Nerra. It means 'brother.'" Waxer looks back at her, she waves at him and waved back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is the Liberty of Ryloth the last season 1 episode I'm going to do.


	26. Clone Wars: Liberty of Ryloth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short It's short because there is not that many scenes in this episode

After the space battle Anakin contacts Palpatine who asked her "What's your progress, Skywalker?" She replied "My frighters have secured control of the space around Ryloth. We have the Separatist cruisers on the run." Palpatine compliments her"Very good, General Skywalker." She then stops the connection with Palpatine.

Layer she contacted Mace as she was taking out bombees in the atmosphere of Ryloth and she asked "General Windu, do you copy? He said "I hear you, Skywalker." She said "My fighters are taking out the bombers as fast as they can, Master Windu, but there are just too many. I doubt we can stop them all. I suggest you get the people away from the cities." He replied "You must destroy those bombers, skywalker. Then meet me at the capital. I'll do what I can." She continues firing her starfighter's blaster and moves towards her left.

Soon Vulture droids start going towards the capital to bomb it but Anakin shoots them with her starfighter's blaster and Ahsoka said from in her starfighter "Whoa, that was close Master." She replied "Isn't it always, Snips." Then they flew downwards as Mace has captured Wat Tambor leader of the Techno Union later they went back to Coruscant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Holocron heist Cad Bane's first chronological appearance.


	27. Clone Wars: Holocron Heist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of season two

Anakin and her husband are trapped on Felucia and their clones are surrounded by droid forces their only hope is to escape on Republic gunships that are waiting to land on the embattled surface. Jedi Cruisers have managed to blow a hole in the droid defenses and have sent gunships to the rescue.

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan deflected blaster bolts soon a vulture droid that was in flames was heading towards them and Obi-Wan said to his wife "Look out!" They ran as it flies towards where the couple just were and crashed into a vehicle and it exploded.

Anakin said to her husband "Honey, that was close." Obi-Wan said "Sweetheart, If those fighters got through, then our gunships can't be far behind." They deflected more blaster bolts and Obi-Wan said "Prepare the troops to evacuate."

Then the gunships landed behind them and a few clones came out and said "Go! Go!" Rex saw a clone next to him die and he said "Come on, grunts. We are leaving!" Anakin and Obi-Wan were deflecting the droids blaster bolts and Anakin said to her husband "Ahsoka should be back from her jungle patrol by now." Obi-Wan said "I'll try to contact her again."

Obi-Wan contacts ahsoka as he enters a gunship and asked "Ahsoka, where are you? Ahsoka, what is your position?" She replied "About six klicks east, Master. We've engaged the enemy and we've got them on the run." Obi-Wan said "They're here to extract us. We're leaving." She said "What? Wha- we can't retreat now, Master. I've broken through." Anakin said to a clone "Move it, Trooper! Come on, double time!" Ahsoka said on Obi-Wan's communicator "The droids are retreating." Obi-Wan said "We're outnumbered. You must evacuate. That is an order!" Ahsoka said "Master Skywalker taught me never to let up when the tinnies are on the run."

Anakin enters the ship and her husband said "They're running back here to regroup with the main force." The gunships lift off and Obi-Wan said "You are putting your troops' lives in danger, young one. You _will_ get on the gunship when we arrive." Anakin asked her husband "Where's Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan replied "Following your teachings." She asked "Is she winning?" Obi-Wan said "For now."

As the gunship flies near Ahsoka Anakin and Obi-Wan See her deflecting Blaster bolts with her lightsaber and Obi-Wan said "She's not stopping." Anakin said "Land in front of them."

The gunships lands in front of Ahsoka and the troops that are with her and she asked "What are you doing" clones in a different gunship start shooting at the B1 battle droids and Anakin gets out of the gunship and she ordered Ahsoka"Get in the ship, now." Ahsoka said "Can't you see they're retreating?" Anakin said "They're about to overrun you, Ahsoka. You just can't see it. Now follow orders and get in the ship." Ahsoka without no choice reluctantly obeyed her and Obi-Wan and Anakin went back on the ship and the ship flew back in the air.

Back on coruscant in the Jedi Temple Anakin and her Padawan Ahsoka Tano stood in the Jedi council chambers and they stood before Yoda, Mace, Plo Koon And Anakin's husband Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Asked Ahsoka "Padawan Ahsoka, do you feel Master Kenobi's description of the incident is accurate?" Ahsoka said "Yes, my Masters." Yoda asked "More to add, do you?" Ahsoka said "I know I was wrong. I just got so caught up in my own success. I didn't look at the whole battle as a whole. I wasn't being disobedient. I just forgot." Anakin spoke up and she said "Masters, this incident is my responsibility. Because of Ahsoka's advanced abilities, I forgot how young she is. I gave her more freedom than I should have." Mace said "That may be, but it doesn't excuse what happened on Felucia. I think she needs some time away from the battlefield." Ahsoka looks disappointed and Yoda said "On archive security, reflect on your actions you can, Padawan." Ahsoka said "Guard duty?" She asked "For how long?" Mace stated "Longer now."

Anakin took Ahsoka to the Jedi Archives to meet the chief librarian who is also a Jedi and Ahsoka said to her "I'm sorry I let you down." Anakin replied "I know. I was a padawan not that long ago, 7 weeks after the war started I gained my knighthood."

They got to the Chief librarian and Anakin said "Madame Jocasta Nu, this is Ahsoka Tano. She is to be your new security officer." Ahsoka said "Hello, madame." Jocasta said "So good to meet you." Anakin walks away and Jocasta said to Ahsoka "Let's show you around."

Jocasta gives Ahsoka a tour of the library/Archives and she said "There is more knowledge here than anywhere else in the galaxy." Ahsoka said "Master Kenobi says there are even texts here that are forbidden to be read." Jocasta chuckles and she said "Oh, the archives hold a great many secrets, 'tis true. Beyond this door lies the holocron vault. The holocrons contain the most closely guarded secrets of the Jedi Order." She said to Kit Fisto who was opening the holocron vault's door "Good morning, Master Fisto." He looked at her and hovered his hand over a sensor that opened the door Kit Fisto went inside and Ahsoka asked "Can we go inside?" Jocasta replied as they walk away "Oh, I'm afraid, not my dear. I haven't been inside myself for years. Only members of the Jedi Council are allowed access. Guarding the holocrons is one of the most important moment duties a Jedi can be given, Ahsoka." She asked Ahsoka "Do you think you're up to the task?" She replied "Definitely."

Anakin, her husband, Yoda and Mace were in the Jedi Temple Central Security Station and Obi-Wan said "The set back at Felicia has affected our efforts in the whole sector. It'll take werks before we can-" they hear Yoda grunt and they turned around looked at him and Anakin asked him "Master Yoda, what is it?" He replies "A disturbance in the Force. Intruders there will be in this temple." Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other.

Later both Anakin and her husband walk down a corridor of the temple and she asked him "Where do we start looking for these intruders? What could they be after?" He said "I found they've come ti hijack starfighters." She asked "What could they get here that they can't get anywhere else?" He said "Information." She said "Jedi transmitter codes." Obi-Wan said "Every piece of troop information in one place." She added "And it's all in the east tower." Obi-Wan said "The east tower communications center." She said "I'll head there right away." Obi-Wan said "I'll monitor the perimeter defenses from the central security station." The couple go in different directions Anakin goes to the east tower communications center and her husband goes to the central security station.

Ahsoka walks down the corridor of the Jedi archives and she saw a Skrilling walking and she said "Good afternoon, Master Enisence." He replied as he walked past her "Good afternoon, young one." Ahsoka asked "May I be of assistance?" He said "No. uh, no, thank you my dear. I don't want to bother you." Ahsoka replied "Oh, it wouldn't be a bother at all, Master. Things are slow right now. I could use something to do." He said "Oh, uh, uh, I- thank you. I'll be fine on my own. Ahsoka asked "You sure." He turned around, pointed at her and said "Look, youngling. I said I was fine. Now let me go about my business." He walks away and Ahsoka sighed and said "Can't do anything right these days."

Obi-Wan stood in the Central Security station and the power flickered and Obi-Wan asked "What was that" a small droid next to him said "The system is just recycling, sir." A hologram of his wife appeared and she said "Honey, I'm in the tower. No intruders, but something just happened. All the scanners were behaving strangely for a moment." Obi-Wan said "Yeah, something happened to the system down here too. It cannot be a coincidence." Yoda came in and said "Arrived, the intruders have." Obi-Wan asked "But if they're not in the tower, what are they after?" Yoda said "The communications center perhaps, their target is." She said "They must be in the central ventilation system." Obi-Wan said "Let me check the system." He checked the system and said "You're right there has been a disturbance. It's near the top of the south tower." Anakin said to her husband "I'll meet you up there." Her hologram shut off and Yoda said "On high alert place this temple."

When the couple both got to the south tower they saw a hatch taken off of where it should be and Anakin said "Well, this looks like this is where they broke in." Obi-Wan said "Fortunately, we'll have a less troublesome time, sweetheart." He waves his hand over a panel to shut off the forceshield and they walked down a tunnel that was in front of them and then they grapple downwards.

As they reached them floor Anakin said "Great." She asked her husband "Honey, which way do you think they went?" He replied to her "The communications center is this way. We'd better hurry if we're going to stop them, sweetheart." As Anakin walks towards another curved tunnel she slid down it.

As the couple sneak through the ventilation system to find the intruders Anakin looks on her right then she looked on her left and said "Honey, I don't think they came this way." Obi-Wan contacts Yoda and asked him "Master Yoda, are you picking up any other life signs in the quadrant?" He replied "Deep in the temple, the intruders are." Obi-Wan asked "How are they managing to stay out of our way?" Yoda said "Hmm. possible it is, receiving assistance they are, from inside." Obi-Wan said "Wonderful."

Ahsoka was walking in the Jedi archives and her communicator turned itself on and Yoda said on the communicator "Padawan, alert you must be. Sense deception, I do. Posing as a Jedi, the intruder is. Find Master Jocasta, you must." Ahsoka turned her communicator off and went to find Jocasta and she heard Jocasta say "Bane, the two Jedi have turned around and are making their way towards you." Ahsoka found her at a computer, she ran towards her and asked her "Who are you, and what have you done with Madame Jocasta?" Jocasta's imposter said "The same thing I'm going to do to you."

She activates her lightsaber and swings it at Ahsoka but she activates hers so the lightsabers clashed against each other and soon 'Jocasta' starts to run and Ahsoka ran after her and swung her lightsaber and entered a saberlock and as it broke Ahsoka's lightsaber deactivates and she was trapped in front of a counter and 'Jocasta' hit her lightsaber where Ahsoka was but Ahsoka dodged it by moving leftwards and 'Jocasta' swung her lightsaber towards Ahsoka's neck but she ducked and leaped onto the counter and reactivated her lightsaber and they clashed their lightsabers against each other and 'Jocasta' run towards the front of the counter and jumped towards the other side and Ahsoka jumped down and started clashing her lightsaber against 'Jocasta's' again and after a while 'Jocasta' starts to run away, Ahsoka ran after her and Ahsoka used the Force an moved a chair upside down in front of 'Jocasta' and 'Jocasta' fell forwards down two steps and Ahsoka ran towards her and points her lightsaber at her neck and Ahsoka said "You may have Madame Jocasta's shape, but not her skills." The imposter of Jocasta shapeshifts into her normal form which is a clawdite.

Anakin and her husband were still in the ventilation shaft and reach a hatch that was taken off of where it should be and she said "Honey, It looks like you were right." As Anakin walks down the shaft Ahsoka contacts Her and she said on Anakin's communicator "Master Skywalker, I've captured the imposter disguised as a Jedi. She says the intruder's in the holocron vault." Obi-Wan said "A holocron is no good without a Jedi to open it." He then asked "What are they up to?" Anakin said "They must be trying to gain access to the communications center from the vault." Obi-Wan said "Let's get in there."

As Anakin and her husband walk farther in the ventilation shaft they hear a bomb go off underneath them and it made a hole and they jump down the hole and as they landed on the floor they stood up and as Obi-Wan noticed another hole he said "Quick! The communications center! Let's go Sweetheart!" The couple jumps down the hole.

As Anakin and her husband walks towards the communications center through the ventilations shaft they hear a droid say "I was just... um, testing the access hatch. Works great." Then they hear a bomb and they hear Mace say "Bomb!" The droid said "Bomb? What bomb? Is there something going to blow up ?" The droid was push backwards in front of them and Obi-Wan said "Bomb!" The couple ran away from the droid and they hear the droid yell "No. No. No. No. No No!" The bomb then explodes and the couple were safe.

As Ahsoka takes the clawdite away Jocasta regains conscious and Ahsoka asked her as she approached her "Madame Librarian, are you okay?" She replied "I, uh, think I'm all right." She said as they walk "We must call security."

Yoda and Mace go into the vault while Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were in the tunnel with the Clawdite and Yoda said as he noticed that a certain holocron was missing "Hmm. Our war operations, it was never about." Ahsoka said to the Clawdite "Come on, have a new home for you." Obi-Wan and his wife walk away and he asked "What would someone want with a holocron?" The Clawdite said "Wait." Ahsoka moved her to look at the rest of the jedi that are with them and the Clawdite said "Bolla Ropal." Mace asked her "What did you say?" She said "Bolla Ropal. That's who Bane's next target is some Jedi." Mace looked at Yoda and Yoda looked back at him concerned and Obi-Wan is concerned as were and Anakin was confused on who that wad and she asked "What's wrong? Who's Bolla Ropal?" Mace said "He is the keeper of the Kyber crystal, the data on which can only be read by holocrons. Ahsoka asked "What's on the crystal?" Mace said "A list of every known Force-Sensitive Child in the galaxy. The future younglings. The future of the Jedi Order." Obi-Wan said "We have to warn him." Mace said "That's going to be hard to do. He's out of contact, somewin the Devaron system." Yoda said "Seek him out, you must." Anakin said "Ahsoka and I will set out immediately." Obi-Wan said "If this Cad Bane is still here on Coruscant, I'll find him." They all walk in different directions to do their objectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Cargo of Doom


	28. Clone Wars: Cargo of Doom

As a Separatist fleet arrives to help the Duro bounty hunter, Cad Bane escape but Anakin Skywalker(Kenobi) races in to cut off their escape and stop Bane from delivering the stolen holocron with the Resolute firing it's weapons at the ships of the Separatist fleet.

Yularen comes towards Anakin and informed her "General, we're receiving an urgent transmission from the planet." She turns around an walks towards him to see what the transmission was.

The transmission was of a clone firing his weapon and he said "General, Skywalker, our base has been overrun. There's no possibility of evacuation. Aah! They've taken General Ropal and the holocron memory crystal." A droid appears and he shoots the droid and she asked "Do you know where they've taken them?" He replied "Sorry, ma'am. We tried to stop them, but they left the outpost." Something come up behind the clone and twists hid neck as he screamed anf a clone near Anakin said "Wait a second. There's too much interference. Transmitter's been destroyed at the source, ma'am." Anakin said "We have to find out what ship Master Ropal is on."

As one of the Separatist frigates starts to flee Yularen said to Anakin "General, a Separatist command ship is fleeing the battle." Anakin and Ahsoka walks towards him to look at a screen which shows a Separatist ship moving away and Ahsoka asked "You think they have Master Ropal on board as a prisoner?" Anakin said "I'm sure of it." She turns to Yularen and said "Admiral, intercept them before they can jump to hyperspace. I'll ready the troops for boarding." Yularen was confused and said "Boarding? We have no boarding craft. We were preparing to land on the planet, not to board another ship. You can't be serious." She said "I am, Admiral. Thank you for your opinion. Now target their hyperdrive. We don't want them getting away."

The Resolute starts firing at the Separatist command ship and they hit the Separatist command ship's power converter making it unable to enter hyperspace.

In the hanger Anakin and her Padawan ealk towards Rex and he said "I've rounded up three brigades, ma'am." Rex then asked her "Where are we going?" Anakin reponds to her second-in-Command "We're going to board a Separatist frigate, resvue Master Ropal, and recover an archive holocron." Rex said "We have no assault craft, ma'am, only a couple of fighters and the twilight. Waiting for orders, ma'am." Ahsoka asked "And the plan is?" Ahsoka said "Just curious." Anakin looks around and then Yularen approached them and said "I came down to see if I could be of any help, General Skywalker." She said "Actually, you can." She points at walkers and said "Activate those walkers, Admiral." He said "You are not thinking of using those to transport the clones to that frigate." Ahsoka said "Well they are pressurized." Rex added "And they're equipped with magnetic feet. Hmm. Good call." Ahsoka compliments Anakin and told her "Master, you're a genius." Yularen said "Those walkers are designed for terrain, not space." Anakin said "Rex, load them up. Let's go, Snips." Anakin and her Padawan run towards the walkers and Rex ordered "Execute battalion, take ATAT300! Carnivore battalion, Walker 773 Let's go!" He ran towards the walkers.

As the Resolute fly above the Separatist command ship the hatch undetermined the walkers opens and they fall onto the Separatist command ship and start firing their weapons. Anakin and Ahsoka activates their lightsabers as Vulture droids shoot at them and they deflect the blaster bolts and then they jump towards them and slash their lightsabers against the vulture droids legs and Ahsoka blew one up with her lightsaber from jumping onto its bottom. Soon Anakin said "Artoo." R2 whistles and beeps as he rockets past her inserting his scomp link into a computer terminal and opening a hatch to enter the ship and they jumped down the hatch.

The Jedi and the clones entered the bridge and starts to attack the battle droids the jedi start slashing them with their lightsabers and the clones start shooting at them and one of the battle droids said "Don't shoot I'm not the commander." The droid points to the droid next to him "He He's The Commander!" The clones shot the droid that was the commander and the droid in front of them the told them who the commander was said "Guess I'm the commander now." A Clone then shot him and Anakin said to her droid "Artoo, see if you can find Master Ropal." R2 inserts his scomp link into a computer terminal and a holorecording of Cad Bane appeared and he said "One authentic Jedi holocron, and the memory crystal I was after." Ahsoka said "Oh, no. Now he has both pieces now." Anakin said "Rex, send a squad. Lock down the hangar bay and destroy all the escape pods. No one gets off this ship." Rex replied "Yes, ma'am." Ahsoka said to R2 "Artoo, you have to find Master Ropal. Hurry!"

There was an explosion and Yularen contacted Anakin and he said on her communicator "General Skywalker, one of the engines on that frigate has exploded. I caution you to avoid the aft section." She asked "How much damage is there?" He said "I suggest immediate evacuation." She said "Not until we get what we get what we came for."

In a corridor Ahsoka walks up to a door and presses a button and it slid open and she said "Master, I found him!" Anakin walks to Ahsoka and looked at Ropal who is dead and she said "Rex, have some men take Master Ropal back to the Resolute." Ahsoka said "We might not be able to find the holocron in time, Master. But if it's destroyed with the ship, Nute Gunray won't get it either." She said "Maybe, but I'd rather return it to the library personally."

Then the lights went out and Ahsoka said to R2 "Come on, Artoo." R2 whistles to her.

Anakin and Ahsoka use their lightsabers as flashlights and R2 chittered and Anakin said"Artoo says we're close. Stay sharp." As they walk Rex hits his helmet against a pipe and he said "Ow! Switch to night vision." The clones and Rex switched the night vision feature on their helmets and continues to follow Anakin, her padawan and R2 and R2 makes a cooing sound and they saw a figure run down the other corridor in front of them and Anakin said "There!"

They start running after Cad he opens a door and they chase him into the room and the door closed behind them and hd said "Welcome, Jedi. We've been expecting you." He then ordered the droids "Kill them!" The Droids start shooting at them the clones start firing back at them and the Jedi deflect the droids blaster bolts and Cad fires his pistol at the Anakin as she runs towards him she deflects the blaster bolts and he said "Let's make this a bit more interesting." He pressed a button on his gun and said "Lock down!" The clones Ahsoka and Anakin start to go upwards and Cas fired his gun at her again and she deflected the blaster bolts again and a clone said "Magnetics! You were trained for this." Rex held onto a pole and destroyed a few battle droids and Ahsoka said "Artoo, turn the gravity generators back on." R2 chirps and activates his rockets and moved forward and. Cad tried shooting Anakin again but she deflected the blaster bolts and moved towards them and tried to cut tje battle droids with her lightsaber Cad then shot a clone in the back and died meanwhile a clone in the room with a minigun shoots at the droids and one of them falls touching cannon shells one of the shells popped off a rack and Rex said "Check your fire! Hit one of those shells, and this fight is over for all of us." Soon Ahsoka slashed a battle droid's head with her lightsaber she then cut a super battle droid's arm then she stabs it in the torso.

Anakin walks up droids to two super battle droids and slashes her lightsaber against their arms at the same time and then she cut both of them at the waist. She goes over to Cad who starts to shoot at her and she kicks him causing him to let go of the holocron and she goes to grab it but then the gravity switched back on and she fell to the ground and Cad grabs it from the floor he then fires his gun at her but she deflects the blaster bolt he starts to run away and the clone with the minigun shoots at him from the ceiling Cad shoots at the ceiling which caused him to fall downwards and Anakin uses the Force to save him and Ahsoka said as she runs after Cad "I'll get him, Master!" Cad runs out of the room with Ahsoka Following him and Anakin said "Ahsoka, wait! It's a trap!" As she finishes slowly using the Force to help the clone trooper with the minigun to the floor she ran after her padawan and she said to Ahsoka as the door closed "Ahsoka, wait! We'll take him together." She then inserts her lightsaber into the door while the clones shoot at the droids and soon one of the B1 battle droids fell as he approached a B1 battle droid's head he said "Whoops." The battle droid fired his weapon at the shell by accident and the ceiling fell on them.

Ahsoka chadrs after Cad and as he reached a door she asked "You thought you could get away?" He said "You're not much of a challenge, youngling. I got you right where I want you." He points his gun at her and he fires it at her but she deflected it back at him and he said "Aah!" She goes towards him and he kicks her lightsaber backwards and points his gun at her and she grabbed it and bent his muscle and elbows him in the chest and throws him forwards and she said "I'm not impressed." She uses the Force to grab her lightsaber and Cad grabs one of her legs and pressed a button a button on his arm and electrocuted her and she screamed "Aaah!" After a few seconds she passed out.

Anakin regains consciousness and she uses the Force to get the remnants of the ceiling off her as she stood up and she heard Rex say and ask "General Skywalker. Can you hear me? Are you all right in there?" She ran towards ceiling remnants and said "Yeah, I'm all right. Get back to the hangar. Find a transport, but wait for us as long as you can." Rex said "We're on it ma'am." She presses the button of her communicator and said "Ahsoka, do you copy?" Then Yularen contacts her and said "There's a power surge heading towards the bridge. If your there get out immediately. You must abandon your mission." She said "I don't have the holocron memory, and I seem to have misplaced my padawan." Yularen said "The ship is tearing itself apart." She said "Move off to a safe distance, Admiral and await my signal for evacuation."

Ahsoka had handcuffs on her hands and she tried to break them apart and she she did so electricity went through her body and she screamed "Aaah!" Cad said as he approached her "Oh, I wouldn't do that. Those binders have specially designed for Jedi." He took something off her lekku and he said "The more you struggle, the tighter they get. Impressed mow, youngling?" She grunts and said "Not really." She heard an explosion and then she said "Enjoy this while you can, Sleemo. This burning boat is about to finish us both off." He said "Hmm. We have time. The bond between a Jedi teacher and her apprentice is strong." Ahsoka added "Which means my master will be coming for me any moment." Cad said as he presses a button on his arm "Let's see if we can get her here any faster." Ahsoka screams as she gets electrocuted again.

Anakin walks down a corridor and as she activates her lightsaber as she approached three battle droids one of them said to the other battle droids "You said we'd be safe back here." One of them ran and the battle droid in the middle said "Come on. There's three of us, and only one of her." The other droid knowing what will happen to him and accepts his fate and he said "It won't matter." She ten slashes them and that caused them to die.

Cad presses the a button on his wrist and a battle droid said from his communicator on his wrist "Sir, a a Jedi is coming. She looks very unhappy. They hear lightsaber noises and he said "No! aaah!" Cad then turns on a force field in front of Ahsoka and told her "Your Master has gotten the message." Ahsoka runs towards the force field and she is pushed back as she yelled "Aah!" Then the door opens and Anakin said "You have nowhere left to run, bounty hunter." He told her "Let me worry about that, Jedi. If I activate this control, the outside air lock will open, and she will be sucked into oblivion." He asked her "Do you think you can kill me and then save her before she's pulled into space?" He added "It's a horrible way to die. Besides isn't negotiation the Jedi way?" She asked as she deactivates her lightsaber "What do you want?" This holocron carries information I've been paid to collect. I can't unlock it, but you can. The last Jedi who had it wouldn't open it. I hope you don't make the same mistake. We don't have much time. Hurry up, Jedi, or she dies." Ahsoka said "No, Master! Don't do it!" She said "I can't let you die, Ahsoka." Ahsoka said "Master, No!" Anakin puts her lightsaber down and said "We'll deal with the holocron later." Cad said "How touching."

A few moments later Anakin was on her knees with the holocron in front of her and it levitates upwards and made an eerie humming noise as it opens and Cad said "Now I will combine this holocron with the memory crystal I acquired from your dead Jedi friend." Cad places the crystal in the holocron and it semi-closed landing in Cad's hand and he said "My employers will be most pleased." Then Anakin uses the Force to grab both hers and her padawan's lightsabers and she swung them at the waist of one of the super battle droids then Cad presses a button on his wrist and the air lock starts to open and ahsok hangs onto something screaming and Anakin uses her hand and threw the torso of the super battle droid she destroyed at the Control panel ro the area Ahsoka was and the force field turned off and she grabbed onto the wall as Ahsoka did and she presses a button and Ahsoka starts to lose her grip and Anakin grabs her hand as the airlock closes. And they fell to the ground and they both exhales deeply and as they got up Anakin activates her lightsaber to cut her hand cuffs and then she gave it to her.

Anakin and her Padawan ran down a corridor and contacts her and said "Rex, I hope you found us a ride off this bucket!" Rex said to her "We've got to leave now. The reactor's gonna blow. We cannot wait." She said "You'll Have to. I'm going after that bounty hunter." Ahsoka stops and she said "Master, wait. Stop! This is the way to the hangar. We must get off the ship now." Anakin said as she stopped "I can't let Bane get away." Ahsoka said "Patience, Master. Patience." Anakin then said "You're right."

As Anakin and Ahsoka entered the hangar they saw the clones firing their weapons at the droids as they entered the ship and they ran towards the ship and they stopped as they sensed Cad Bane and Rex said "Come on! Come on!" They ran and Force jumped onto the ramp and it ascends towards a clone who jumped onto the ramp and the Anakin goes to him and asked him "Trooper, did you get the holocron?" He replied "No, ma'am." Ahsoka said "I'll get it, Master." Anakin said "No time. Rex get us out of here." The ramp and the door closes and the ship exits the Separatist command ship as it starts to explode.

As they flew away from the Separatist Command ship Ahsoka said "Well, it looks like the holocron was destroyed, but at least the Separatists didn't get it." Anakin said "Huh. Bane's dead, but I can still feel him."

The ship landed in the hanger of the Resolute and Anakin her Padawan and walk down the ramp while R2 rolls down the ramp and Ahsoka told her "I'm sorry I let that mercenary get the upper hand." Anakin said "It wasn't your fault, Ahsoka. It was mine, start to finish." She walks towards Yularen and he asked her "So did you manage to recover the holocron or capture the bounty hunter?" She replied "Um, no and no." Yularen said "I see. So the mission was your usual version of success, then?" She answers "If by success, you men I won, then, yes." Yularen groans as he walks away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Children of the Force


	29. Clone Wars: Children of the Force

In a daring assault, Anakin Skywalker(Kenobi) and her Padawan, Ahsoka, boarded the warship of cunning bounty hunter, Cad Bane to recover a stolen holocron containing a list of the galaxy's Force-sensitive children and future Jedi Knights. After a desperate chase and duel with the villain, Anakin and her troops defeated Bane, but were forced to evacuate his doomed vessel without the holocron.

The ship lands in the hangar bay of the Resolute and as Anakin,Ahsoka and R2 get out a clone asked "How many made it off this time?" Another Clone replied "Just us. Hey, Denal, good job frying that bounty hunter." Another Clone said "Yeah, Let's get some grub." He asked Rex and another clone "You hungry?" A Clone said "I'll catch up."

Outside the ship Ahsoka asked a clone "So what now?" Anakin said "We get the injured to the medical bay." Rex called her "General, There's something I think you should see." She walks back towards the ship and Ahsoka asked Denal as he walked past her "Hey Trooper, are you all right?" She mutters "Must've been hit in the head."

In the ship Anakin bends down and she saw green blood Rex said "It's blood, ma'am. And it sure isn't from any of our men." She touches the blood with her glove.

Ahsoka goes to Denal and said "Wait! You're injured. That might be serious." She saw green blood on him and said "You're no clone." Anakin runs to her and called her padawan's name "Ahsoka!" The clone imposter kicks here in the waist and she fell to the floor and Anakin ran after him.

As the imposter reached a ship he swung his backpack at someone and elbows another person and then he got in the ship he powers it on and starts to take off and Anakin jumped onto the wing and knocks his helmet off revealing him to to Cad Bane and then Anakin jumps to the other wing and the cockpit's window closed and she jumped off and as she ran she stopped and contacted Yularen with her communicator and said "Admiral, lock down the hyperspace ring! Hurry!"

On the bridge he asked "What could have possibly have happened since I last spoke with you" she said "It's Bane. Lock those rings now." Yularen said to a Clone navigational officer "No, Lock them all down Hurry. (Did anyone know that's a reference to Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope.) The Clone navigational officer said "Deactivating hyperspace rings."

In the hangar Anakin saw Bane go into hyperspace and she said "We'll have to inform the council." She walks away then Ahsoka did as well.

On coruscant at The Jedi Temple in the Jedi Council chamber Anakin's husband said "It is most unfortunate Bane was allowed to escape again." Mace said "With access to the names and locations of the most Force-Sensitive children in the republic." Yoda said "Inflict devastating damage on the Jedi Order, he could." Anakin said "We've discovered Bane's working for the Separatists." Anakin's husband said "There are thousands of children on that list." He asked "w"Which will he go after first?" Yoda said "Small chance there is, through the Force, the council may detect them."

In Yoda's quarters he meditates with Mace,Obi-Wan and Anakin and he said "Mmm. A jungle world. Dome cities I see. Rodia it is." Obi-Wan said "A house in Kay Tap square." Anakin said "Yes, I see it too." Mace said "There's an ocean planet, home to the Naugolans, Glee Anselm?" Yoda said "Glee Anselm I see not." Anakin said "I sense a place I've to before. Waterfalls. Naboo." Yoda said "Jan-gwa. A village, southern sector. Sense it strongly I do." She said "The gungan child was screaming." Yoda said "The future you see young Skywalker. To Naboo you must go. Cad Bane you will find. With you, take your padawan." Mace then asked Yoda "You certain there is no child on Glee Anselm?" Hoda said "Into the shadow of the dark side taken the child was. Shrouded is his fate from us. Great the loss is. But more children in danger there are." Obi-Wan said "I shall leave for Rodia immediately." Yoda said "Find more younglings we will."

As Obi-Wan in his starship exits hyperspace R4 beeps and Obi-Wan said "Let's hope we arrived in time. I just hope Me and Anakin can have a night off or tomorrow off soon We could sleep with each other." Obi-Wan's starfighter detaches from the hyperdrive ring and fly towards the planet of Rodia.

The Starfighter flies into a Rodian city as he flies through a dome which opens as as approached it and as he lands his starfighter he got out and ran towards a house and he pressed a button next to the door which made a buzz sound then he knocked on the door and the door slid open a little revealing to be a female Rodian and she "If you're looking for my son, Jedi, he's not here." Obi-Wan asked "Where is he?" The door closed and he hears a baby crying and he said "Open the door." Obi-Wan tge opened the door with the button and he goes in and the female Rodian points a gun at him and said "You'll never get him." Obi-Wan waves his hand and asked "Where is the bounty hunter?" She was confused and said "Bounty hunter? He was a Jedi." Obi-Wan grabs the gun with the Force. Then he threw it to the floor and said "Jedi do not carry blasters." She said "What have I done?" They look at the doorway and saw Cad Bane holding a Rodian child and as the baby cried Bane activates his rocket boosters on his boots and flew upwards and Obi-Wan threw a grapple at a building and jumped towards it and he leaped from a wall to the other side of a wall to see Bane taking off in his ship.

Meanwhile on Naboo a gunship flew towards the palace of Theed and lands the in the hangar and as Anakin and her Padawan Ahsoka got out they are approached by Captain Typho, a royal guard and a gungan wjd Typho said "General Skywalker, they told us you were coming." She asked "Has the gungan family been notified?" He replied "Yes. Captain Lunker here is in charge of the operation. He will take you to Jan-gwa city." Ahsoka said to Anakin "Let me take the lead, Master. I've got a score to settle." She said "All right, go with the gungan. I'll be there shortly." Ahsoka goes with Lunker to the gungan city.

In the gungan city Ahsoka hid as she watched Bane approach the crib of the gungan child but unbeknown to him the mother took the child and when he lift up the child's blanket he found only a child's toy and Ahsoka came out from behind with her lightsaber activated and said "Don't move, Sleemo." He said "You weren't the child I was expecting to find." She said "Obviously." He said "You're quite clever but naive." He turned around a threw his grapple at her lightsaber and took it from her and he fires his gun at her and she dodged the blaster bolts and she hid behind a chair and he presses a button on his wrist and activates his rockets on his boots to fly outside and Ahsoka uses the Force to grab her lightsaber.

Meanwhile outside Anakin was on the roof and she grabs Bane's fett and his rocket thrusters sputters and they fall to the roof and start fighting as they fall to the ground Ahsoka stood in front of Bane with her lightsaber pointed at him and she said "Looks like I win."

They put handcuffs on Bane and she grabs her Padawan braid which he took from her the last time they met and she said "I think I've earned the right to wear this again." She puts it back on her lekku and goes to the mother and pets the baby female gungan and she said "Your daughter is safe now." As Anakin takes him away he heard Ahsoka and asked her "Do you really believe that?"

Later on the Resolute in a the cell with Bane sitting down as a prisoner Mace paces behind him and Obi-Wan said "We know you've taken at least two children." He asked "Where are they?" Bane said "Beyond your reach." Mace stopped and asked "Who are you working for?" Bane said "I work alone." Obi-Wan said "It is only a matter of time before we locate the holocron. Make it easier on yourself." Bane asked "What are you going to do, Jedi, torture me?" Mace said "I think the fear of whoever you work for outweighs your fear of us." Bane said this conversation is over."

They exit the cell and Anakin and Ahsoka approached them and said "We tore the ship apart. There's no sign of the holocron or the kids." Mace asked her "Did you check the ship's navigation records?" Ahsoka said they were wiped clean before he landed on Naboo." Anakin said "We'll have to use the Force to make him talk." Obi-Wan said "I don't think Bane is that weak." Ahsoka interjected "Maybe if we all concentrated on his mind together." Obi-Wan said"Hmm. Using the Force to compel a strong mind to cooperate is risky." Mace added "There is a danger that his mind could be destroyed in the process." Anakin asked "Well, do we have another choice?"

As Anakin, her husband, Mace and Ahsoka walked into Bane's cell with Ahsoka standing at the door and Anakin raised her hand and she said "You will take us to the holocron." Bane said "Jedi mind tricks don't work on me." Obi-Wan raised his hand and said with his wife "You will take us to the holocron." Bane said "Forget it." Mace raised his hand and said with Anakin and her husband "You will take us to the holocron." Bane protested "I...I... I won't." Mace added "And you will take us..." Anakin and her husband said with Mace "Now!" Bane said as he was starting to not be able to take it anymore "I... I will take you. No! Get out of my head!" Bane groans and they soon stopped as it was unsuccessful and Anakin said "Perhaps we should try again." Bane said "I... I've had enough of that. I'll take you to the holocron. You'll get your children back."

Anakin, her husband, Mace and Ahsoka walks in the hangar and Mace said "The Chancellor wants a report on our progress." Obi-Wan said "Tell him this is not Republic business. It's an internal Jedi affair." Anakin disagreed with her husband and said "I'm sorry to disagree, but as long as the Jedi are acting as a military, we should report to the chancellor, even on internal affairs such as this." Obi-Wan said to her "Well, then, I guess you just volunteered to go. Give the Chancellor my regards." She protests and said "Now, wait a minute." Mace said "I agree. Report back here when you are finished." She stops and said "This could be a trap, Master." She asked "You sure you don't need us to go?" Mace replied "Of course it's a trap, Skywalker." Obi-Wan said "I will contact you when we find the children." Ahsoka asked Anakin "What if they don't find those kids?" She said "They will, Snips. Come on."

The ship that Obi-Wan and Mace are in along with Cody and Bane descends down and Mace said "The coordinates." Bane said "The coordinates are 673117, cross 7RB71." Obi-Wan said "That will take us into the far Outer Rim. Neutral space." Bane asked "Do you want your holocron and your kids or not?" Mace pulls a lever and the ship flew into hyperspace.

On coruscant Anakin and her padawan, Ahsoka walk into the Chancellor's office and Palpatine was standing in the doorway and he said "Ah, Anakin, it is good to see you." She said "Your excellency." He saw Ahsoka and said "Excuse us, child." Anakin walks with Palpatine into his office.

In Palpatine's office he said "I understand you made an important arrest in the plot to destroy the Jedi. To think a simple bounty hunter could create such a plan." She said "I believe someone else, someone much more powerful was behind this. And I don't think it was Dooku." Palpatine said "Oh?" He asked "And have you any clues as to who it may be?" She said "Not yet, chancellor." Palpatine said as he pats her on the back and said "Have patience, my girl."

As the ship the both Obi-Wan, Mace, Cody and Bane were on exits hyperspace they find themselves in an asteroid belt and they soon approach a space station and they boarded the space station through an airlock and Obi-Wan said "We'll be fine, Cody. Stay here and watch the ship." Obi-Wan walks away from Cody and Cody said "Yes, Sir. I'll keep the ship running."

The door closed behind Obi-Wan as he walks with Mace and Bane and as they enter an elevator and it starts going up Obi-Wan said "I do not sense any children nearby." Mace said "Neither do I." As the elevator reached the top Obi-Wan asked Bane "Where are you keeping the children?" Bane said "The children are safe. But first, there is your precious holocron." They turned around and saw the holocron. And Bane said as he walked forwards "Let me get it for you." Mace grabbed him on the shoulder and said "No more of your tricks." Mace walks forward and he stepped in a trap and said "Blast!" Obi-Wan said "You certainly stepped in it this time." A machine gun came out and starts shooting at them and Mace jumps up towards the top of some boxes and activates his lightsaber and deflects the blaster bolts and Obi-Wan activates his lightsaber and he reflected a laser at three circular objects that are on the wall Mace did the same to them as well but on the wall opposite of where the one Obi-Wan did it was. Meanwhile Bane runs away and as he avoids the laser he reached a wall Obi-Wan saw him and Bane said "So long, Jedi." The wall slides around and a gun popped up in front of him and starts shooting and Obi-Wan jumps backwards behind Mace and Mace asked "Now what do we do?"

Back on the Resolute Anakin and her padawan Ahsoka were checking Bane's ship and Anakin was in the cockpit and she said "Well, the piloting systems are clean." She then asked Ahsoka who was underneath the ship "Check the landing gear?" Ahsoka came out from underneath the ship and said "Double checked it. I have a feeling Master Windu And Obi-Wan could've used our help." She replied "Look I don't like being out of the action either, but somebody's got to do this job." Ahsoka added "And it always ends up being us. Hmm." As Ahsoka goes back underneath the ship she notices that there was dust of Volcanic ash on the ship and her hands from touching the bottom of the ship and she said "Bane picked up a lot of volcanic ash on his travels." She heard R2 and asked him "What have you got, Artoo?" Anakin said "Looks like Bane erased his navigational records, but not his fuel computer." Ahsoka asked as she sat next to her "So?" Anakin explained "Well, if we cross the list of planets we know he visited with the distance he traveled..." Ahsoka finished "We may be able to calculate where else he went. That's a new one." Anakin said "It's an old Jedi trick we use to track down smugglers." She said as she touched the planets on the holographic screen to cross a list of planets that they know Bane visited "Okay, Let's see. Glee Anselm, Rodia, Mustafar, Naboo." Ahsoka said "Wait, Mustafar?. There are no children on Mustafar." Anakin said "It's a mining world, very remote. Probably stopped there to refuel." Ahsoka said "That explains the ash. But it was six systems out of his way. Maybe he me up with whoever he's working for. It's worth a look Isn't it?" Anakin then got out of the cockpit and she said "Well, if anything to get out of this hangar." They got in the Twilight , they exited the Resolute and as they flew into space they entered hyperspace.

Meanwhile back with Obi-Wan and Mace Obi-Wan said as he picks up the holocron "I've got the holocron." He saw the door closing and ran out the door before it closed and Mace did the same and he rolled as he approached the doorway and he almost lost his lightsaber but before the door closed he grabbed his lightsaber with the Force.

The space station starts exploding as they ran back to the ship and as they entered the ship Obi-Wan said "Anytime, Cody." Cody powered up the ship and the ship flew away from the exploding Space station and as they flew away the space station blew up.

In the twilight Ahsoka said "We're coming up on Mustafar." Anakin said to her droid "Artoo, begin the landing cycle"

They land on Mustafar and Anakin, Ahsoka and R2 walk down the twilight's ramp and Ahsoka asked "You sure this is the right place?" She said "We're gonna find out." As they approached a building R2 inserts his Scomp link into a computer terminal and the door in front of them opened and Ahsoka said "I sense something, Master, and I don't like it." She said "It's the dark side, Ahsoka. This is the right place."

They run down the hall and heard a baby crying and Ahsoka asked Anakin"Did you hear that?" She replied "Yeah, I heard it. The question is where are they?" Ahsoka uses the Force to sense where the babies were and she found where they were and she said "This way." They ran down the corridor and ran down the next corridor and reached a door and they both activate their lightsabers and stabs them into the door to make a hole so they could enter and as they got into the room Ahsoka went over to a crib and she saw no baby in the crib and she said "We're too later." Anakin said "I can sense they're still here." Then both Jedi activate their lightsabers and saw a droid caring a baby alien Anakin saw another carrying a baby Rodian and started attacking him and she said "Be careful of the youngling." Ahsoka said "I know! I know!" Soon the alarms start blaring and the building starts to crack open and she was on the other side and didn't fall into the Lava the droid didn't as well and soon as she walks backwards one part of the section she was on sloped downwards and she cuts the droid's arms and got the baby from the droid. The section Anakin was on starts to fall down and she grabbed onto something and as a object crashes into the droid she grabs the Rodian baby with the Force and she lets go of the object she held onto and she jumps onto the droid then jumps back to the main level and as she reaches Ahsoka she said"Uh, the panel's fried." She asked "Where's Artoo?" Just then R2 opens the door from outside the door.

They start running back to the twilight as the station crumbles towards the lava and as they entered the ship Anakin hands the Rodian baby to Ahsoka as she powers up the ship and Ahsoka whispers as she sat down in the copilot's seat "Shh. Be quiet. Shh. It's okay." The twilight lifts off the landing pad and flies away from the planet.

On coruscant at the Jedi Temple in the Jedi Council Anakin said as she and her padawan Ahsoka stood in the center "The base was completely destroyed, Master, and so was any clue who's behind this." Yoda said "Hmm. Most unfortunate this is." She added "And we still have Bane." Ahsoka saw the look on their faces and asked "Ugh, he got away again?" Obi-Wan said "The important thing is that the children are safe and we've recovered the holocron." Mace said "The list is intact and there is no evidence it was copied." Yoda said "Still, the future of all Jedi uncertain is. Move forward cautiously we must." Anakin and her Padawan (Ahsoka) bowed and they left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Bounty hunters


	30. Clone Wars: Bounty Hunters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It took me awhile to upload this I just got a little lazy cause of the weather where I live Rochester, New York.

As the battles intensity and threaten a growing number of Republic worlds, planets are left to survive on their own while the Jedi struggle to fight a war on many fronts. A series of medical stations have been established as a lifeline for those in need, but the facilities are easy prey for Separatist attacks. After losing contact with the medical station orbiting Felucia, Obi-Wan Kenobi, his wife Anakin Skywalker (Kenobi) and Ahsoka Tano have been sent to investigate.

As they approached Felucia Anakin said "That's Felucia dead ahead." Ahsoka asked "But Where's the medical station? I don't see anything on my scanners." Just then she picks something up on her scanner and she said "Wait, There's something." Then Vulture droids starts to head towards them and Ahsoka said "Vulture droids." Anakin said "Hang on." As she evades the vulture droids her husband said "I guess we know what happened to the medical station." The fly above Felucia's atmosphere as one of the vulture droids hit the ship and Obi-Wan said "That's not good." Ahsoka said "They took out the plasma conduit."

They flew into the atmosphere and the vulture droids follow them and as they neared the ground Anakin asked Her husband and Ahsoka "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Obi-Wan said "Almost certainly not." All three Jedi put gas masks on their faces and Anakin said "Looks like we're doing this the hard way. Starting ejection sequence." Ahsoka asked her "How come every time you fly we crash?" She said "It's not my fault. It's the ship." Ahsoka then said "Ready to eject." Anakin said "Wait... Now!" The Jedi ejected their seats from the ship just before it crashed and the seats had parachutes that cauced the seat to be covered by the parachute as a ball. And as the seats(balls) bounced off plants Ahsoka said "She always blames the ship." As the balls reach the ground as still bouncing Obi-Wan grunts "Oh." And soon they stop bouncing and stayed still and opened up and Anakin cough and chucked and she asked her husband as he got up and out of his seat "Ah. You all right there, master?" He replied "I'm Fine, Anakin." Ahsoka asked "Where on Felucia do you think we are?" Obi-Wan said "I'm not sure." Then they heard growling sounds and Ahsoka said "Oh. I don't like the sound of that." They saw giant like creatures and Anakin said "And I don't like the look of that." The giants walk pass them not noticing the Jedi and Anakin said "We don't want to scare 'em." Obi-Wan said "We can't just wander around aimlessly. We need a plan." His wife points as she said said "You always taught me to go on instinct and my instinct tell me to go that way." Obi-Wan said "No, that doesn't seem right. I think we should go this way." She asked "Why do you even ask for my opinion?" She added "You never do things my way." He stated "We crashed the ship your way." She said sarcastically "Very funny. I see your sense of humor survived the landing." He said "It's not the only thing." Ahsoka interrupts "Uh if you two are done arguing like a married couple, and I think there's some smoke on the horizon, which means people and a way off this planet." They start walking towards the smoke.

As they neared a village Ahsoka said "Look there's a village." Anakin said "Maybe they have a ship we can borrow." They walk into the village and they saw crops ready to be harvested and Ahsoka said "Hmm. They're growing healing herbs." Obi-Wan said "Nysillim, I believe., one of the most valuable crops in the galaxy." As they walk farther they see that it looks deserted and Ahsoka said "This place looks deserted." Obi-Wan said "I don't believe it is. The crops are ready to be harvested. Tools are lying about. No something's amiss." Anakin said "Well, There's one thing I learned where I grew up. If you want to know what a farmer's up to, look in their barn." She walked towards the barn and pressed a button and the garage door lifted upwards revealing a ship and Obi-Wan said "This is an odd ship for farmers. Perhaps someone's here to pick up the sillim." Ahsoka said "I still don't get it. Where is everyone?"

Anakin and Ahsoka walk up stairs of a house to see that the main floor was empty of people and as they walked around Anakin notices a hatch to a cellar and she goes to it bend one of her knees down and loos at Ahsoka and put one of her fingers to be quiet and then Anakin used the Force to open the hatch and they saw aliens hiding in the cellar and she said "Mystery solved." Ahsoka gasps and said "They're terrified. It's okay we won't hurt you." Just then a hooded female Frenk cocks a rifle from behind them and a female zabrak her name was Sugi who had a pistol and she points her gun at Anakin and she said "Kindly drop your weapons, Jedi." As Anakin stood up she (Anakin) said to Ahsoka "Take it easy, Snips. We don't want any trouble." Then a male Kyuzo whose name was Embo next to her spoke in an alien language and she said "It's not always about the numbers." The Frenk said "Four on one is hardly a fair fight. Even for a Jedi." Ahsoka said "Wait a minute, four on one? You mean four on two." A droid said "We don't count you, knee high."

Then Obi-Wan walked up, he activated his lightsaber and he asked "Do you Count me?" Then the droid turns around at him and activates a saw on his arm and Embo raised his head looks at him as well. Then Ahsoka activates her lightsaber then the female Frenk looked at them and Sugi points her pistol at Anakin and she activates her lightsaber and an Felucian aid from behind them all "Stop! Don't harm them! Can't you see these are Jedi? We are saved?" Ahsoka asked "Saved?" The zabrak said to the Felucian "Need I remind you, Casiss, you already made a deal with us?" Cassis said "But with the Jedi's help-" Ahsoka interrupts him and asked "Excuse me, but help you with what?" He said as he pulled a gun downwards "Pirates."

Later that night in a house Anakin was standing by a wall while her husband and her padawan were sitting at a table and Cassis said "Simply stated, if we don't give the pirates a portion of our crop, they will destroy our homes with us in them." Obi-Wan understood what he was saying and he said "Hmm, I see your dilemma." Cassis said sillim farming is a meager trade. Without our herbs to sell, we will have no money for food, fuel or equipment." Obi-Wan said "And yet you can afford to pay mercenaries?" Cassis said "These bounty hunters drive a far more reasonable bargain than the pirates." Anakin asked "Why not fight them yourselves?" Cassis said to her "Easy for you, Perhaps. But look at us. We are farmers, not warriors. Even with the bounty hunters' help, I had feared the worst. But now there are seven of you." Sugi asked the Jed "What do you want, Jedi?" Obi-Wan said "We need a ship. Ours is beyond repair, I'm afraid." Anakin added "The one in the barn, that'll do." Sugi scoffs and said "That's our ride. It doesn't go anywhere without us, and right now we're busy." Obi-Wan asked "Busy extorting farmers?" Sugi said "I don't hear you offering to help." Obi-Wan said "unfortunately, we couldn't help even if we wanted to." Ahsoka said "What?"

Later Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi-Wan were outside the house and Ahsoka said "Master, these farmers are in trouble. Why can't we help them?" Obi-Wan said "Believe me, Ahsoka, I would like nothing more. However, we need to report that the medical station has been destroyed. If we stay too long, the Separatists will show up looking for us here." Ahsoka started "But-" Obi-Wan interrupts her "Better they get robbed by pirates than attract the interest of General Grievous and his horde." Then they heard an alien little girl yell "Pirates! Pirates! Pirates! The pirates are back!" Sugi walk out of the house along with her bounty hunter friends.

As the pirates which were weequays reached them Sugi said "That's far enough. I speak for the people of this village. State your name and business." One of the pirates said "My name is my own business. And my business is taking what's ours." She said "There is nothing here that's yours, unless your here to buy it." Then they heard Hondo say "Buy it?" He laughs and got off his vehicle and walks towards the Jedi and he said "Kenobi, Skywalker, I can't believe you came all this way to see me." The couple said at the same time "Hondo." Sugi asked them "You know each other?" Hondo said "Of course we do! Tell then how far back we go, Kenobi." Obi-Wan said "Too far, I'm afraid." Hondo said "Ha, ha! And here I thought we were friends." Obi-Wan said "If you're truly interested in friendship, Hondo, might I suggest you stop threatening these farmers." Hondo said "Threatening them? Oh please tell me you have not been listening to this bounty hunter scum." Sugi said Scum? We're just here to help them protect what's theirs." Hondo said Oh, come, come, my dear." Hondo asked "How much are they paying you?" Hondo then said "Bup, Bup, Bup! Does not matter. Whatever it is I will double it, and all you have to do to earn it is step aside." She said "We don't break deals." Then both the Pirates and bounty hunter aimed their guns at each other and Obi-Wan said "Steady everyone." Hondo asked him "What is your stake, anyway, Kenobi?" Obi-Wan said "All we want is a ride to the nearest Republic outpost, and I'm willing to pay you handsomely for it, twice what you could make selling this crop." Hondo asked "Well, now, how do you plan to pay me?" Obi-Wan said "A funds transfer when we arrive." Hondo said "Republic credits?" Hondo then clicks his tongue and said "We've been over this before,Kenobi. My associates don't accept that currency." Obi-Wan said "I'm offering a deal that benefits us all, Hondo. Don't let your greed blind you to that fact." Hondo said "You know I like you Kenobi, but, um, no one leaves this planet until I get my sillim." Sugi said "Then I hope you enjoy it here, because you'll be staying for a long time, parasite." Hondo said "You know, this crop has not been harvested." He said to one of the farmer "You better hurry, old man, before things start to die on you." Hondo walks away.

Later in one of the Houses Anakin was looking out the window and Obi-Wan said as he was playing a hologram of the plan "When the attack comes, it will come from two fronts, the forest to the south and the ridge to the north. Whatever you do, you must defend both sides." Dilanni said "There are only four of them. How can bounty hunters defend against so many?" Then Embo spoke in an alien language and Anakin goes over to her husband and whispered to him "Honey, the farmers are right. These bounty hunters don't stand a chance." He said to her "We've been over this, Anakin." The zabrak said "You seem to lack confidence in our abilities,young Jedi." She (Anakin) said "I'm sure you're good at what you do, but you are in _way_ too deep." She replied to her "Says the peacekeeper who fail to keep the peace." Obi-Wan stated "The rift in the galaxy is not our fault. If more worlds would stand up for themselves against the Separatists, this war would have been over long ago." Anakin got an idea as her husband said that and she said "That's it! We'll just train the villagers to defend themselves." Dilanni said "But we are just simple farmers. Why are we paying bounty hunters to defend us if we are just going to end up doing it ourselves?" Cassis said "Hush, Dilanni." Anakin reassures him "Trust me. We'll have you ready."

The next day the farmers were riding horse alien like animals and Sugi said "Put it in the barn, every bushel." Meanwhile Anakin was near a group of the farmers and she said "All right, everyone, form up." They didn't know what she meant and then she rephrased herself "Um..." she sighs and said "Divide into rows of five." The farmers did just that and as Anakin nods her head in disappointment Dilanni said "I told you, we are not soldiers. We don't even have weapons." She walks over to him and she asked if she could hold his staff "May I?" He gives her his staff and she swings it around in both of her hands to sees if it will work to show the farmers how to defend themselves and she said "Yep, these will do."

As Obi-Wan and sugi exited the barn he asked her "What happens of you need the barn as a fallback position?" He added "With all this sillim here, it'll be difficult to squeeze the farmers in." She said "There's room." Obi-Wan states "I worry that you care more for the safety of the sillim than you do for the villagers." She asked "You think I'm only worried about my profit, is that it? He said "The thought had crossed my mind." She said "So in your mind, I'm just like any other pirate." She then turns around and moved one of her hand for one of the farmers carrying sillim into the barn and Obi-Wan asked "Am I wrong?" She responded "Not entirely. But it is easier to protect the villagers and the sillim if they're in the same place." Obi-Wan interjects "Then might I suggest-" she interrupts him and said "You might suggest anything you like, General Kenobi, but I know what I'm doing, and I will keep these people safe my way." She walks away.

Ahsoka teaches some of the farmers to use a slingshot and she gave one of the slingshots to one of the farmers and a few seconds later she saw the droid bounty hunter cutting a tree with a saw on his arm and she said "Seripas! It's too heavy!" She lunges towards him knocking him down and the tree fell down onto the ground and serias'a body was making hissing and she said "Seripas." The hatch to Serapis's head opened up and small alien hand came out and he stammered as he went back inside "Don't look at me I'm having a suit malfunction." He started the suit back up and it moved upwards and Ahsoka saw that he was actually a small alien and he sighed and asked "Not very intimidating, am I?" She said as she kneed down towards him and said "You don't have to look tough to be tough." He then made the power armor that he was in to stand up and the hatch to his head closed as his chest closed and they locked in place and he said "I thank you for your help." He walked off and she walked in a different direction.

Meanwhile Anakin was teaching the farmers to use melee weapons and she lundye it forward but not hurting anyone and one of the farmers (Dilanni) threw one of the staffs forward but it was caught by Kyuzo and then one of the farmers accidentally fell over and Embo laughed and spoke in an alien language as he gave the staff back to Dilanni and Dilanni caught it and the staff fell on the ground as he whined and said "The bounty hunter is right. Every minute you waste training us to twirl these stupid poles is time you could have spent beating those pirates yourself." Anakin's husband approached them and asked "And What good would that do you? Another band of Brigands would inevitably come along, or do you instead to give away part of your crop every harvest season?" Dilanni said before stomping off "If you make us do this, there won't be another harvest season!"

Everyone reflected at what Just happened and Anakin said "All right, everyone, get back in position. Let's continue."

As the farmers were training Obi-Wan went towards one of them and helped him as he took the pole from him and showed him how to do it and gave it back and the farmer did it correctly meanwhile as a pirate watched them from a cliff and Sugi saw the pirate and said "There, a scout!" The rest saw the pirate and as the pirate goes to retreat Sugi said "Embo." Embo said something in an alien language as he started chasing the pirate. As the pirate reached his spreader Embo fired his crossbow gun at the speeder and the pirate got off the speeder before it exploded and the pirate's gun fell on the gun in front of him and he grabbed it and started firing it at Embo but he dodged it by straying to the left then to the right and then used his hat that was on his head as a shield the pirate kept shooting as Embo and then Embo jumped and spinned backwards then charges towards the pirate and grabbed the pirate's hand which had the gun and kicks him backwards in the chest then as the pirates regained his posture he charged at Embo who dropped his crossbow and Embo grabbed the pirate by the neck and started choking him as the pirate struggled Embo soon snapped the pirate's neck. Obi-Wan Anakin, her padawan(Ahsoka) and Sugi run up to Embo after they saw him snap the pirate's neck and Anakin said "Quick work." Embo said something in an alien language and Obi-Wan replied "Yes, but when this scout fails to report to Hondo, he'll be coming soon."

Obi-Wan and Sugi run down a straight slope and they Approached Anakin and Embo and she informed her husband "The farmers are in position." Then She rephrased herself "Well, the ones who stuck around, anyway." Obi-Wan said to her "Very well, Anakin. Turn on the fence." She turned on the fence which had lasers and they saw the pirates and Sugi said "Battle positions, everyone." The nearby farmers picked poles and one picked up a pitchfork like object and as they heard a Tee-Muss howl charged forwards and Anakin activates her lightsaber.

As pirates entered the village on speeders Sugi fired her gun at them as she ran towards them and Embo kicks one of the pirates off his speeder as he jumped on another speeder and headlocked a pirate and fired his crossbow at a pirate that was in front of him and in the back then 3 pirates behind him fired their guns at his hand which caused him to let go of his crossbow then be made the pirate that he had hostage to stray right and the three pirates go in a different direction and drove towards 3 farmers on Tee-Musses and the farmers charged at them with poles and caused them to fall off their speeders. Embo then threw the pirate that he had hostage to his side near the fence and a few pirates continued to chase him.

Meanwhile Ahsoka was with Seripas and she activates her lightsaber and as the pirates got closer towards them and as she retreated she deflected blaster bolts from the pirates guns and 2 farmers in vehicles in front of the fungi trees used the vehicles to knock down the Fungus trees that Seripas cut down and the pirate's speeders exploded as they hit the fungus tree and they died.

As a pirate fired his weapon at Seripas, Seripas fired back with the gun that is part the arm of his power armor and the pirate shot Seripas's power armor on the right then on the left side of the chest of the power armor and it started to malfunction and he got out of his power armor and jumped as it exploded and landed on the back of the head of the pirate that destroyed his power armor and he grabbed the pirate's gun and attacked him with the gun's butt and as the pirate grabbed him Seripas used the speeders brakes to stop it and the pirate went flying towards a fungus tree and Ahsoka and a farmer ran towards him and saw that Seripas held onto one of the speeders handles and let go as soon as he knew it was safe to let go.

Embo was still on the speeder and he jumped up and shot his hat at the two pirates chasing him like a boomerang and he put his hat back on his head as it flew back towards him and as he landed on feet as he landed on the ground.

Soon a laser from a tank like vehicle shot at different locations in the farm and the person shooting was Hondo and he laughed and then shot shot towards Embo and he barely missed the shot and Anakin yelled as she saw it go by him "Embo!" His hat fell off as he fell and rolled away and Sugi approached him along with the Jedi couple and Sugi asked "Embo, can you hear me?" Embo moaned and she said "You'll be all right. We'll get you inside."

Then Hondo fired the tank's gun again but it only hit the soil and Obi-Wan said "Everyone, fall back to the barn!" As they started retreating Sugi said with Embo on her shoulders "That tank is going to tear the villagers apart." Anakin ran and deflected the laser with her lightsaber as it caused a villager to fall off his Tee-Muss and checked to see if he was all right.

As Sugi got to the barn with Embo on her shoulders and approached a farmer she said "Get him inside. We'll hold them off as long as we can."

Hondo said from his tank "Die, Jedi scum!" As he finished that sentence Anakin jumped onto the tank with her lightsaber activated and Hondo moved the tank a little and got out of his seat and approached her with an electro-staff and she pushed him back a little with her hand and she clashed her lightsaber against one of the edges of the staff then she did it to the other side and the tank's gun rotated to the right and was fired by someone inside and she inserts her lightsaber at the inside and the creature inside backed away and both Hondo and Anakin clashes their weapons and soon the creature inside the tank fired the gin again and it neared the hooded female frenk and she dodged it and fell onto the ground and Sugi saw that and she said "No!" Obi-Wan said as he deflected blaster bolts from a speeder with 2 pirates on it "Sugi, watch your flank." As it approached them he lifts it up with the Force and threw them at the fence and then Sugi shot them.

Anakin and Hondo were still fighting on the tank when she started to loose her balance when the creature inside the tank moved rotate the tank from left to right and vice versa and Hondo took this opportunity to kick her in the chest and she hovered over the tank's gun cockpit and she used her legs to kick Hondo back a little and leaped backwards but she was still on the tank and Hondo moved towards her and Hondo's pet was the creature inside the tank and Hondo's pet went towards Anskin and grabbed her legs and she grunts and said "Get off. Get off me." She kicked the Kowakian monkey-lizard away with her foot and as Hondo went to attack her she leaped backwards onto the ground next to the tank and Hondo said to her "Your situation is hopeless, Skywalker." Then same Kowakian monkey-lizard charged at her and jumped towards her face and she grunts snd she tries to take the alien off her.

As Obi-Wan deflected the blaster bolts and Sugi fired her gun at the pirates a Speeder with 2 pirates riding it comes towards them and Dilanni threw a pole at the pirates , it knocked them off, it the pole entered the chest of the pirates in front and Obi-Wan saw this and said as Dilanni picked it up from the pirates chest "Welcome back, Dilanni. How are you feeling?" Dilanni answers "Fine."

Anakin now had the Kowakian monkey-lizard on her leg and she tries to get him off and soon the Kowakian monkey-lizard triew to bite her and she grabbed him and threw the Kowakian monkey-lizard into the air and the Kowakian monkey-lizard landed On Hondo's head and got off his head and both Hondo and Anakin started clashing their weapons again and soon as he caused her to bend down a little she knocked him over and he falls towards the cliff edge struggling to hold onto the cliff.

Near Obi-Wan and Sugi a pirate stopped his speeder as he saw Hondo struggling to get back up the cliff and said "The Captain! Let's go!" The pirates on their speeders sped away and someone ssid "The day is won!"

As Anakin approached Hondo he pleaded for her help "help me!" She decides if she should help him or not and he said "Skywalker, let me call off my men." Hondo then pulls his hand towards her so she could help him up she activates her lightsaber and helps him up but after she helped him up he pushed her back towards the tank which lowered its gun and fired at her but she dodged the blast in time and she landed on her feet on the ground and her husband along with Sugi ans 2 farmers ran towards her and tey looked towards the cliff where Hondo was and Hondo said "This effort is no longer profitable!" A spaceship that looks like a UFO from Roswell New Mexico ascended and sped away.

Later the jedi couple, Ahsoka, Embo, Seripas and Sugi stood behind Cassis as he said to the farmers in front of him "There are crops to harvest, fields to till, huts to rebuild. Now let's get to work." He turned around and asked the couple "How can I ever thank you for saving our village?" Anakin said "We didn't save your village, Cassis. Your people did." Cassis said "For the first time in my memory, my people don't have to be afraid. We will never forget you." He walks away from them and Sugi said "I seem to find myself light on company." She asked the couple "Still need that ride back to the Republic outpost?" Obi-Wan said "If it wouldn't be any inconvenience." Sugi said "On the contrary. It would be my pleasure." They then walked into Sugi's ship so she gives them a ride to the republic outpost.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone know that the Frenk died in the episode cause I just found out I didn't know cause we don't see her get killed but she died offscreen. Next is 'The Zillo Beast' but I may not be able to update this story regularly for a while because tomorrow school starts and I'm going to be a senior at my high school which is an early college and I go to college campus and am allowed to have my phone which is iPhone SE.


	31. Clone Wars: The Zillo Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bus did not come at all last week and I was soo f**king pissed because the first freaking week of school for seniors are one of the most important weeks of school besides I have Autsim and ADHD.

In one of the longest and fiercest battles of the war, Separatist forces are on the verge of claiming the planet Malastare. If the Republic loses this planet, it will cost them vital fuel resources necessary for maintaining their armies. In a final effort to turn the tide if this battle, Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine has authorized the use of the Republic's newest weapon: the electro-proton bomb. Now at the Imperial palace of Doge Nakha Uras, the leader of the Dugs, the Jedi Anakin Skywalker (Kenobi) and Mace Windu countdown the minutes until the detonation of their 'doomsday' device.

Rex along with a dozen other clones went into cover and Rex put his binoculars on and he saw a squadron of Battle droids marching towards them and he said "That's a lot of clankers."

Anakin, Mace, Dr. Sionver Boll, Doge Nakha, Another dug and a hologram of Palpatine stood on a platform of the Imperial Palace Of Malastare and its above the Separatist battle droids and Doge Nakha said "I won't allow my people to become Separatist slaves." Palpatine said "I assure you, Doge Uras, that will not happen. Dr. Boll has stated that only droids will be affected by the bomb's electron field." Boll said "Yes, the clones and your people will be quite safe. We have accounted for every probable outcome." Mace said "It's the improbable that concerns me, Doctor. There must st be other options." Palpatine said "I'm afraid not. This bomb is our only hope for victory now." Anakin said "The droids are on the move." They saw the battle droids marching towards them and soon they started firing their weapons at the clones.

Rex said from cover as he fired his weapons "We just need to hold them back until the bomb drops." The battle droids fell to the ground from blaster bolts one by one and then vulture droids took off and went right towards them and a clone said as he saw the vulture droids fly towards them "Blast them!" Then one of their Mobile Ion Cannon powered up its laser and the Mobile Ion Cannon fied the laser at the vulture droids and the vulture droids flew towards the ground and AT-TEs and the vulture droids exploded and damaged the AT-TEs and The battle droids were still falling one by one as Rex and the clones were shooting at them and Rex said "Hold the line!" Two of the clones then fell backwards and Rex added "We've got spiders inbound."

DSD1 dwarf spider droids start shooting and then Dugs on their Insectomorphs charged at the droids with Dug electrostaffs in the Dugs hands and two of the Insectomorphs fell over and oneof the fugs jumped onto one of the spider droids and he inserted his Dug electrostaff into the droid.

Anakin used her communicator and she said "Tell the bombers to take off." Then multiple BTL-B Y-wings flew out of the hangar of the palace and Anakin, Mace Doge Uras, Boll another Dug and The hologram of Palpatine Watch as the BTL-B Y-wings flew towards the battlefield.

As the BTL-B Y-wings flew towards the battlefield droids in Armored Assault Tank start shooting at them with the tanks cannons then ARC-170 starfighters flew in and start shooting at the tanks.

The Dugs on the battlefield saw vulture droids flying towards them and one of the dugs spoke in their native language and machines placed some explosives onto catapults which flew towards the vulture droids and it collided with two of the vulture droids and destroyed the two that they collided with.

As one of the BTL-B Y-wings flew the BTL-B Y-wing's gunner was shooting at the vulture droids and the pilot said "Approaching drop zone." He clicked two button on his dashboard and as they approached the drop zone which was the battlefield one of the clones said "Everyone stay tight."

Anakin contacted the BTL-B Y-wings and she said "Remember, you've only got one shot at this."

One of the BTL-B Y-wing Pilots said as he clicked a button on his dashboard "Bombs away." The Electro-Proton bomb detaches from the BTL-B Y-wing's hatch and fell towards the battlefield and exploded.

As the Electro-Proton bomb crashed into the battlefield and it created a shockwave after that it created a dust storm that ravaged the droids and then a few moments later it created an electron shield that expanded and when it passed through the droids that remain it caused them to power down while it only damaged the clones ears a little and as it approached the palace Anakin said "Here it comes."

As the shield passed through them at the palace they shielded their eyes with their arms and it caused Palpatine's transmission to start to lose connection and he said "I'm losing my transmission." Then the hologram of Palpatine faded away.

As the shield passed through the palace it faded away and the Jedi, Boll And Uras removed their arms from their eyes and Anakin's Cybernetic arm was static and was buzzing so was the clones communicators in their helmets and the droids circuits as well and the Dugs on the battlefield cheered.

On the platform of the palace Anakin said "Well, Doc, looks like it worked." Just then after she said that the ground in the middle of the battlefields opened and started sinking by erupting and Mace said "The ground is sinking." And the ground beneath the droids started to sink as well as the dugs stopped cheering Rex said as he and the clones with him ran away "Run for it!" Then the dugs followed suit and the ground underneath them as they ran away cracked and soon as the clones passed the AT-TEs the AT-TEs fell down the ground that was sinking and then a clone was stuck on a piece of the ground that on the point of falling down the hole and he jumped to another one and then a clone helped him with his hand and soon the ground stopped sinking. At the palace Uras walked forwards to inspect of what just happened.

Later They contact Palpatine and Mace said "The droid army was completely neutralized by the bomb. But the blast created a sinkhole which engulfed many of our troopers. We have search parties looking for them now." Palpatine asked "And the Dugs? Have they signed the treaty?" Uras replied "No, Chancellor, the treaty must be passed by the chancellor chancellor." Palpatine stated "We need that treaty signed so we can gain access to the fuel reserves here on malatare. Without it our armies shall be vulnerable." Uras said "I will do my best." Palpatine's hologram faded away and powered off then Rex got a report from the front abd Rex said "Sir, ma'am, we have a report from the front. They've lost contact with the rescue team." Mace sighed and said "One problem always seems to replace another."

Soon they got on a gunship Uras went with them and he said "I hope your bomb has not upset the delicate balance of our planet." The gunship lands somewhere on the battlefield and the side door opens up Uras got out first and Mace said to Anakin "You deal with the treaty and Dige Uras. I'll help the rescue team in the crater." She walked out of the gunship and the gunship flew down the sinkhole.

In the sinkhole after the side doors open Mace jumped out of the helicopter while the clones abseiled down the helicopter ropes and Mace said "Split up. If you dee anything, contact me."

As Mace walked down the area he activates his lightsaber and looked at a wall of rock and he saw footprints then he looked and as he deactivated his lightsaber he saw a clone trooper helmet on the rock and as he picked up the helmet a clone said " General Windu, we found them!"

Back with Anakin and Doge Uras Anakin walked towards uras as he said to other dugs "We've got what we've-" she interrupts him "We're oba very tight timeline here." Uras turns around and faced her and she asked "How long do you think it'll take to get the treaty ratified?" Uras replied "We are waiting for two more members of the council to arrive. They will sign the treaty." She said "We appreciate your cooperation. Without your cooperation, our offensive will grind to a halt." Uras stated "This is the beginning of a great alliance."

When Mace got to the clones he walked towards a clone that was sitting down and as he bent down and he asked him "What happened down here, trooper?" The Clone replied "General, There's something down here with us, and it's not Seppies." Mace said "Calm yourself, soldier. We'll check it out." Mace stood up and said "Trapper, Ponds, Hawkeye, come with me." The clones that Mace orrderd to follow him followed him and Mace contacted Anakin and he said "Skywalker, something strange is going on. I think you should come down here."

Back with Anakin she said "I'm on my way." She contacts her droid and said "Artoo, start up my fighter." She turned towards Uras and said "If you'll excuse me."

Mace checked out the area he and the clones with him walked on something that they didn't know was a lifeform and one of the clones said "Sir, there's nothing around here but rocks and debris." Mace said "I have a bad feeling about this." Just then the lifeform they were on woke up and rose up it's head and looked at them and roared and the clones fired their weapons and MCe activates his lightsaber and the creature rose up more and they fell off the creature towards the ground and the creature got up a little more and stood up and roared and Mace and the clones start to retreat and Mace contacted Anakin and he said "Skywalker!"

Anakin was in her starfighter and she said "I'm here. What the-" Mace said "We need your help." She flew towards the sinkhole.

Mace and the 3 clones with him run away from the creature and one of the clones was lagging behind and as the creature stepped on a boulder the clone made a 'Wilhelm scream' and the creature saw Mace and the 2 clones left that are with him running away.

Meanwhile on Anakin's starfighter she said "Artoo, I can't see. Turn on your beacon." She then said as she saw the creature "Never mind." As the creature goes to eat the Starfighter she avoids it by rotating and going towards the side and flies around it and she asked "What the heck is that thing?" Then R2 beeps a reply.

Mace said to the clones with him "Now's our chance. Let's go." He and the clones ran toward a gunship as it descended towards them with its side door opened and Mace grabbed up one of the gunship's ropes then the clones with him followed suit and the ship ascends upwards.

Meanwhile as Anakin continues to fly around the creature and she said "I have never seen anything like it!" Then the creature roared and its tail slashes with the Starfighter and and in the Starfighter an alarm starts blaring and then crashed towards a rock but it didn't explode and the creature screeches as it walks to the Starfighter.

Anakin raised her head and saw the creature heading towards her and R2 chirps and then the creature roars again and she opens up the window of the cockpit and as she got out she grabs R2 and R2 activates his rocket boosters and they fly away from the creature and they landed a few meters away and they rolled over and R2 rolled off her and as they got up the creature approached them and growled again and she said to R2 "Artoo, get out of here." As she activates her lightsaber R2 activates his rocket boosters and the creature aims its 'hand' or 'paw' ir whatever it's hand is called at her but she jumped backwards as it hit the floor and then she jumps back to slash its hand with her lightsaber but it didn't work and she was confused and said "What? Uh oh."

The creature lifts up its hand with Anakin on it and she ran up as the creature howls as she ran up its back R2 flew upwards and she rolled as she approached its neck and she ran up the creature's neck and as she got to the top of the head she jumped and R2 got close and she landed on R2 and they start to fly away.

Meanwhile back on the surface Mace said to the clones with him "We're going to need some heavy artillery. "

R2 squeals as they avoid getting eaten by the creature and they soon flew back up to the surface and R2 beeps as he crashes towards the floor with Anakin, she groaned and said "Don't worry about me. I'm all right." Mace asked her "Where's your Starfighter?" She replied "That thing ate it." Uras approached them on an insectomorph and said "That thing, it is a zillo beast. They once roamed Malastare, devouring our ancestors. When the Dugs first started harvesting the fuel in the planet's core, they were killed off. They are supposed to be extinct. Apparently, they're not." Anakin and Mace looked at each other with concern on their faces.

Later the catapults dropped explosives into the sinkhole to try to kill the Zillo beast and both Anakin and Mace couldn't help but look horrified at what the Dugs were doing they also didn't know why they were trying to kill tge zillo beast and the Dugs near them chanted as they walked away.

In a room of a tent Uras had a manuscript in front of him and he said to 2 dugs next to him "His weakness-" They saw both Anakin and Mace walk in and hides the manuscript from them and Mace asked "What is going out there?" Uras stated coldly "It is an internal matter. None of your concern." Mace said "Your men are killing a unique lifeform." Uras shot back "It is a dangerous bloodthirsty monster!" He then asked "Did you forget that it tried to kill you?"

Mace stated "It was under attack. It had lived peacefully below the surface for all these years." Uras shot back "Until you unleashed it with your bomb!" Anakin said "We dropped that bomb to save your planet, at your request!" He said to her "To save our fuel for you to buy. If you want us to sign your treaty, then you must help us destroy the beast." Mace asked "What purpose would it serve to kill it?" He added if it is really the last of its kind-" Uras interrupts him "It is our duty! Our ancestors warned us that one would return someday and destroy our entire civilization." He then asked "Will you help us or not?"

Mace said "I respect your traditions and your ancestors, but we cannot allow the destruction of an innocent life from." Uras said "Then there will be no treaty." Uras and the dugs with him walks away and go out of the tent.

Anakin asked Mace "Master Windu, are you certain this argument is worth it?" She added "I mean, after all, it's just one creature. Remember what the Chancellor said." Mace said to her "It isn't the creature. It's the principle. Allowing the Dugs to kill it violates what we stand for as Jedi." She said "But if we choose to defend the creature, we lose all hope of securing a treaty with the Dugs."

Soon they contacted Palpatine and with them are Dr. Boll and Rex along with R2 and they showed palpatine a holo-recording of the zillo beast and he said "How remarkable. I have never seen anything quite like it." Mace said "I recommend that we transport it off the planet as soon as possible. We can find a place for it to live undisturbed in the Outer Rim." Palpatine asked him "And what do the Dugs have to say on this matter?" Mace replied "They want us to help them destroy it." Palpatine said "Then by all means, help them. This creature is of no importance to us. We cannot be alienating the Dugs at this crucial time."

Mace argued "It is not the Jedi way to take an innocent life, especially if it is the last of its kind." Dr. Boll spoke up "Chancellor Palpatine,I think it would be in our best interest to study this creature. It's outer scales are virtually impenetrable. None of our weapons could harm it." Anakin spoke up and she said "Even my lightsaber couldn't cut it." Boll added "If we could somehow duplicate that for our ships-" Palpatine states in realization "An impenetrable armor."

Anakin asked "What if we let the Dugs think we killed it? Then we could have the treaty and the creature." Palpatine was intrigued of what she said and he said "Yes, Anakin, go on." She continues "When I was climbing on the creature, I noticed small gaps between the armor and its scales. Maybe a stun cannon or... or a pulse could penetrate through the skin and short-circuit its nervous system, like putting it into a deep sleep."

said "She's right. It would appear to be dead. We could transport it to a secure location before it wakes up. The Dugs would never know the difference." Palpatine agreed "That may be the only way we shall get this treaty signed and rest Master Windu's conscience."

Soon they got in a tank and as it approached Uras as they opened the tank's hatch and Anakin and Mace appeared and Uras said "I'm glad you finally decided to see things our way, Jedi. But you're a fool if you think your weapons will even scratch Zillo Beast."

Anakin said "These are no ordinary weapons. Your Zillo Beast will be no match for them." Uras responds "Maybe true. But our way is already proven." Mace asked "Your way?" Uras ordered "Open the valve!"

The dugs rotated a valve and liquid fuel start pouring down the sinkhole through pipes and the Zillo Beast cries in agony and the dugs cheered and Anakin looked towards Mace and he looked at her and Uras said as he approached them "Our fuel is deadly to the beast. It killed them in the past. It will kill this one now."

Mace stated "You're only going to provoke it. You'll drive it out of that hole, and then it'll be harder to deal with."

Uras responded "We'll handle it, Jedi."

In the sinkhole the Zillo Beast growls and starts to climb up the wall and the dugs at the edge saw that and gasped and shouts in their native language.

Then the catapults had explosives placed on them and they fired at the Zillo Beast and Mace said "Order them to stop!"

Uras responds "What? What do you mean, stop?"

The Zillo beast climbed up more and Mace jumped out of the tank and activates his lightsaber at the Dugs and repeated himself "I said, order them to stop!" Uras responds "Or what? We are innocent lifeforms too, are we not?" Uras then laughed and then Anakin jumped out of the tank as the Zillo beast reached the top of the sinkhole and screeched and knocks equipment over with its hand and then knocks equipment next to it down into the sinkhole.

Then Mace deactivates his lightsaber and jumped back into the tank Anakin did the same and as they rentered the cockpit Mace ordered "Charge up the rays!"

As the dugs were retreating and running away from the Zillo Beast it walked forwards it stepped on an insectomorph but the dug that was riding it did not die and the tanks cannon raised upwards and Mace said "Fire."

As the tank fired its cannon electricity came out of the cannon firing at the Zillo Beast's chest a few more tanks did the same.

Soon over a dozen more followed suit and as the dug in front of Mace and Anakin ran away the Zillo Beast hit one of the tanks causing it to fly away and Anakin ordered "Back up! Back up!"

The tank moves backwards as it continues to fire its cannon at the Zillo Beast and the Zillo Beast kicks a few tanks away causing them to explode.

Now with only seven tanks left Anakin stated "This isn't working!" The Zillo Beast then walks forward and picks up two of the tanks and clashed them against each other and threw one of them at a piping system and the other towards a building and then it walks a little and picks up the tank in front of him and in the tank that was just picked up one of the clones asked "Whose bright idea was this, anyway?"

Then a few seconds later the Zillo Beast let go of the the tank and in the tank with Anakin and Mace she said "Keep the beam on him. He's getting tired."

The tank drives backwards and soon the Zillo Beast starts to fall as it fell asleep and they drove back more as the Zillo Beast fell completely to the ground and the tank's electrical laser powered off and Anakin and Mace opened up the hatches and she said "Hey, it worked!" Mace asked her "Are you sure?" She replied "Yes I'm sure. You go first."

Mace got out of the hatch then Anakin Followed suit and jumped off the tank and as they approached the Zillo Beast Macd said "Now we just have to get him out of here." The Zillo Beast then closes his eyes.

After they got back to the palace Uras signed the treaty on an electronic device snd a hologram of Palpatine said "Welcome to the republic, Doge Uras. I am sure this business arrangement will be mutually beneficial." As Anakin and Mace approached palpatine's hologram Mace said "The beast has been loaded onto the transport." Hd then asked "Have you selected a planet for relocation?"

Palpatine said "There has been a slight change of plans. The scientific community has reviewed the data on this rather unique creature they believe it should be further studied in a more controlled environment before it is released into the wild." Mace asked him "And where is this controlled environment?" Palpatine states "On Coruscant. Master Windu, you and General Skywalker shall safely bring the beast here."

The hologram powers off and they walk towards a balcony and she said "Well, you made the right choice. We get our fuel, you save your creature, and now he'll be safe." Mace said "Let's hope we can say the sand about coruscant." The two Jedi watched four Jedi lift up the Zillo beast so they could transfer it to Coruscant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is The Zillo Beast strikes back


	32. Clone Wars: The Zillo Beast strikes back

Following the costly victory on the planet Malastare, Chancellor Sheev Palpatine orders Jedi knights Mace Windu And Anakin Skywalker (Kenobi) to transport a fearsome Zillo Beast captured during the battle back to Coruscant. After seeing that not even a lightsaber could harm the beast, Chancellor Palpatine hopes to unlock the secret of its invulnerability to create new armor for the republic's clone troopers. Tension runs high as the most dangerous lifeform in the galaxy touches down on the Republic's most populous planet.

 

On Coruscant the ship carrying the Zillo beast lands and a clone outside the ship and as its ramp went down the clone said "Let's go! Move it! Move it! Come on! Come on! I can see him!" Another clone said "Stand your ground." Soon a clone said "You are clear. You are clear." A clone in a gunship said "copy that."

 

Palpatine,his aide Mas Amedda and senate troopers watch as machines carry the Zillo beast down and soon one of the clones in the machines said "No, no, don't stop." The clone behind him said "Yes, sir."

 

The gunship lands and the side door opens revealing Anakin, Mace and R2-D2 and they walk out and they approached Palpatine and his aide and she said "Your Excellency." Palpatine saw the Zillo beast and said "Such size. Such Power." Mace said "With respect, Chancellor, I believe this creature could pose any number of dangers. Bringing it here to Coruscant is a mistake." Palpatine responded "Oh, I assure you, I did not make this decision lightly, Master Jedi. The sooner we unlock the zillo beast's secrets, the sooner we can end this terrible war." Mace replied "I hope you're right, Chancellor."

 

The unconscious Zillo Beast approaches them and and Mace approach her and said "I'm turning the Zillo beast over to you, Doctor. I trust it will be given good care. She responded "The beast is a priceless resource, Master Windu. It will be well treated, I assure you." The two Jedi start to walk away and as they do Mace stopped and looked towards the Zillo beast and Palpatine then he got back in the gunship where Anakin already was and the ship closed the side door after he entered and took off.

 

At the Jedi Temple in the council chamber Mace and Obi-Wan looks Out the window and Obi-Wan asked "Why would the chancellor want to bring the beast here?" He added "I know that he thinks by studying it, the knowledge could be beneficial, but from what you and Anakin reported on Malastare, it hardly seems worth the effort." Mace said "I raised the issue with the Chancellor during the battle of Malastare without success." Obi-Wan said "Well, then, in that case, perhaps it's time we pet someone else try."

 

Later Anakin and her astromech droid R2 walked down a hall in the senate they walked past Orn Free Taa and approached her husband, the droid that she built when she was a kid and her best friend and R2 beeps at C-3PO and he responded "Oh hello." He asked him "You're not in trouble again are you?" R2 beeped excitedly and C-3PO said "I am not being rude."

 

Anakin said to her best friend "Nice to see you again, Padmé but I thought I was just meeting my husband here." She responds to her "Obi-Wan explained the problem. I'm here to help." Anakin was confused and she asked "Problem? What problem?" Obi-Wan explained "Sweetheart, she means the situation you had with our friend from Malastare." She said "Uh huh. I see what's going on here. You think I could help influence the Chancellor." Padmé said "The Zillo Beast was chained up and brought here against its will. It has no voice to defend itself. Anakin, we have to be that voice." She chuckled and responded to Padmé "You haven't seen it in action. You have no idea of what it's capable of." Padme responded to her "It's what we're capable of that frightens me. A creature's life, maybe even an entire species is at stake." Padmé asked her "Doesn't that at least warrant a discussion?" Anakin sighs and she gave up and she said "I didn't think you'd feel so strongly about it. All right, let's speak to the Chancellor. But I still don't like this." She hugs Obi-Wan before she left with Padmé.

 

In the Chancellor's office Palpatine sat at his desk with his aide standing behind him and he said "I should have known secrets do not stay secret for long around here." Padmé responded "Isn't that precisely the point of a democracy?" Anakin added "Of course in, wartime, some things must be kept secret, even from the people, so as not to aid the enemy." Mas Amedda spoke up and said "It is unfortunate that the beast must die, Senator. But the greater good demands it." Padmé responds "How is killing the last of of a species, in secret and without debate, good for anyone?" He asked her "Don't you have any more pressing issues that require your attention today?" She said "No, , I do not." Palpatine said "I sympathize, my dear. Truly, I do. But consider this. A democracy is only as strong as the people who can comprise it." He said as he stood up "At present I am charged with protecting are dying faster than I can count. It is my moral imperative to take action." He goes to Anakin and asked her "Anakin, is it not worth the life of one savage beast to give our brave troops the advantage they need to win this war?" She cleared her throat and said "My role is not to set policy, Chancellor, but I do see points of both views. I'm certain a reasonable solution will present itself." Palpatine said "Master Kenobi has taught you well." Mas Amedda said "Chancellor." Palpatine said yo both women "Excuse me." Padmé whispers to Anakin "You're supposed to be helping. Whose side are you on, anyway?" She responded "Yours, but you must admit that the Chancellor makes some good points."

 

Soon the Zillo beast starts rampaging the planet sized-city and Boll contacted Palpatine ad he asked her "Were you successful, Doctor?" She replied "We have a problem, sir." Then alarms start blaring as both Anakin and Padmé look out the window.

 

The Zillo Beast shrieking as it rampages the planet-sized city and to take revenge on Palpatine because Palpatine called him a creature while he was in front of him and he knew that Palpatine was actually a Sith Lord(George Lucas Actually made a joke on that.)

 

Back in Palpatine's office Boll's hologram said "We need time to convert the Malastare fuel into more toxin, Chancellor." Palpatine responded "I suggest you hurry, Doctor." Padmé said to C-3PO "Evacuate the staff to the underground shelters." C-3PO goes and do as he was told to do. Anakin contacts Rex and said "Stay with General Kenobi. I'm on my way." Rex says "Better hurry ma'am. You're missing all the fun." She smirks at that comment.

 

As the zillo beast rampages the planet-sized city a gunship that was following the beast shoots it and Palpatine said on announcment speakers "I have no doubt the Jedi... the beast growls and interrupts him Palpatine then said "to be sure of safety..." the beast roared again and then moved forward and started causing destruction and caused a bridge with people on to collapse and someone screamed as he fell to his death and as the beast reaches a screen that Palpatine is on Palpatine said "But I will not stand-" the zillo beast destroyed the screen and then started climbing upwards a building and as it reached a certain point of the building it growled and shattered the windows and the people in the room ran out of the room, the. The beast climbed upwards more to the top and it looked and saw the senate building and roared and climed down a little and started to head for The senate building.

 

In Palpatine's office Padmé said "It's coming this way." Soon the beast ran towards the senate building and jumped onto the top of the building and it walked up a little.

 

Back in Palpatine's office Anakin was looking out the windows then she walks to Palpatine and she said "Perhaps now would be a good time to evacuate to the lower levels." Then R2 blips as he moved away then the Zillo beast was at the window to Palpatine's office and they all saw it and he agreed with her "Yes we are going now." The beast then shrieks and they ran towards and entered a door that Palpatine just opened.

 

Gunships are flying towards the senate building one of them carrying Obi-Wan and Mace and Mace held a hilo-projector of Yoda and Yoda said "Desperately needed the tanks are." Mace said "We're almost at the loading dock, Master Yoda." He replied "Dire the situation had become. Before more lives are lost, act quickly we must." Soon Mace saw other gunships land on a nearby building and then lifted back up.

 

Back with Anakin, Padmé, C-3PO And Palpatine as they entered a room and walked towards a ship Palpatine said "My security staff insisted on adding emergency escape route."

 

They walked up the ships ramp and sat down in the ship's seats Dr. Boll contacted Palpatine and said "Chancellor, I think we now may have enough toxin now." He replied "My guards will be with you shortly." He added as the ship's platform started ascend "Hand the gas over to them immediately."

 

Padmé then asked "Does it have to be destroyed?" She added "The Jedi stun cannons-" Palpatine interrupts the Senator "Will not eliminate the problem. Our advanced technology simply cannot contain it." Padmé sighs and said "I wish we had never brought the beast here."

 

As the ship lifted upwards, C-3PO said as he noticed that the beast was following them and said "Pardon me, mistress Padmé, but I believe something is following us."

 

The ship starts flying and Anakin said "Evasive action." Then the beast grabbed the back of the ship and then grabbed the front of the ship and looked at Palpatine who looked scared and C-3PO said "We're doomed!"

 

After The gunship that Obi-Wan and Mace were in Mace used his communicator and said "All tanks, acquire solution and prepare to firevon my order."

 

Yoda and Aayla Secura approached them and Toda said "Hold your fire. In the beast's clutches the Chancellor is." Obi-Wan said "Anakin may be with him and Senator Amidala." Yoda said "If the beast falls, at risk their lives shall be." As Yoda said that Obi-Wan was afraid of losing his wife.

 

Soon back in the ship Anakin got up and said "I've got an idea but it's risky." She ran towards the back and Padmé said "Considering the circumstances, I'll take the risk."

 

Anakin activates her lightsaber and inserts it into the ship and as she rotates it Palpatine said "I got a bad feeling about this."

 

Back with Obi-Wan, Mace, Yoda And Secura Rex approaches them and said "Sir,, looks like the General's up to something." He gives mace a binocular like device and he put it to his eyes and he saw Anakin using her lightsaber to cut off the back of the ship and he said "What is Skywalker doing?" He then hands it to Obi-Wan and he put it to his eyes and saw his wife doing what Mace saw and he said "It appears to be one of Anakin's improvised plans." Mace asked "How can it be a plan if it's improvised?" Obi-Wan said "Not to worry. Just catch them when they fall." Rex added "A lot of the General's plans involve falling." Yoda spole up "Distract the beast we shall to give Skywalker more time." Yoda and Aayla then walked into a gunship that was next to them and then it flew towards the beast.

 

As the gunship flew towards the beast and as they passed it the beast looked at them and then the beast roared again and after the gunship flew behind the beast both Yoda and Aayla activates their lightsabers and jumped onto the beasts head and ran down its neck.

 

As Anakin was finishing cutting the back of the ship Palpatine said "I hope you know what you're doing." Then R2 beeps and she said "Here's where the fun begins." She then shouts "Hang on!" Then the back end of the ship broke off and as the ship fell downwards they got out of the ship except for Palpatine and C-3PO and they were falling down the senate building.

 

Obi-Wan and Mace both moved theirhands forward and Obi-Wan said as he saw his wife, Padmé, R2 and a ship that was cut in half falling towards them "Catch it!" They used the Force to stop the ship from falling and then they stopped and soon as Padmé reached the edge of the building she yelled her friend's name "Anakin!" Anakin skided as she fell towards Padmé and stood up a little and she held her hand towards Padmè . Meanwhile R2 deployed a cable and plugs onto the building and stopped falling and C-3PO fell onto him and said "Ooh!"

 

Anakin grabs her best friend's hand and helped her up and then the beast grabbed the gunship and threw it and it exploded.

 

Obi-Wan and mace got onto a gunship and as it flew towards the beast Mace said on his communicator "All Pilots, fire." The gunships started firing on the beast and after a while the beast shrieks at them and used his tail to destroy one of the gunships and then tanks started firing their lasers at the beast.

 

Inside the ship with Palpatine the senate guard with him said "Sir, we have to get you out of here. As they got out of the ship the beast looked at them.

 

Anakin shouts out to her astromech droid "Artoo, get over there!" R2 ejects his cable and foew towards Palpatine and the senate guard said "He can't carry both of us. You go, sir." Palpatine got on R2 and flew away as the beast attacked the senate guard and he screamed "Aah!" Then R2 got Palpatine over to Anakin and Padmé and got off the droid and they ran and C-3PO accidentally let go of the cable he was holding onto and exclaimed as he fell downwards "Oh, no!"

 

Aayla said to Yoda as they ran on the beast "we aren't having much of an effect." Yoda said "Time to leave it is."

 

C-3PO fell near Anakin, Padmé, Palpatine and R2 and said "Ooh!" Then he got up and the Zillo beast growled and looked at and C-3PO heard it said and as he started to run from the beast he said "Oh, no!" He ran behind Anakin.

 

On the beast Aayla said "Let's go!" She and Yoda ran onto the beasts head they then jumped off the beast near Anakin and they the three of them ran and as they ran from the beast Palpatine said on his communicator "Use the gas bombs." A clone on the communicator said "Copy that."

 

Gunships then fired two missiles at the beast and the beast growled and the gunships shot missiles at the beast and the missiles landed in the beast's mouth and then they shot more at the beast and more and more and more missiles at the beast and was getting covered in green gas.

 

As Anakin, Yoda, Aayla, Padmé, Palpatine, C-3PO and R2 were evading the green gas the gunships continued firing at the beast then they stopped and Anakin,Yoda and Aayla used the Force to push back the gas and the beast shrieks as it was dying nd both Obi-Wan and Mace saw this happen and the Zillo beast fell down the building and moaned weakly.

 

Then the gas disappeared and Anakin, Yoda and Aayla but their hands down and walked towards a gunship as the beast died.

 

The next day the deceased Zillo Beast was on a levitating bed and Palpatine and 2 senate guarde with him walked towards Mace, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Aayla, Yoda, Padmé, C-3PO, R2 and Rex and Anakin said "It's a tragedy that the Zillo Beast paid with its life for our mistakes." Palpatine said "I will make certain that sacrifice was not made in vain." Anakin, her husband, Yoda, Aayla, Padmé, C-3PO, R2-D2 and Rex walked away as Palpatine and his senate guards approached and Palpatine said "Doctor, a word if you please." He hands her an electronic device with orders for her and he said "Your new orders." She took it and asked "What is this? You want me... to clone the beast?" Palpatine then walked onto a gunship and flew away.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is 'Landing at point rain' snd today is my father’s 49th birthday and I’m in 12th Grade.


End file.
